You are my life
by nikachan123
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS. Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad?
1. Prefacio

**Bueno, creo que estoy un poco loca. A ver, os explico, tengo dos fics empezados en Harry Potter y hace menos de una semana que empecé uno de Twilight y ahora he empezado este otro… **

**Podría ser algo completamente normal pero la cuestión es que no tengo tiempo!!! Entre el trabajo, la universidad y dormir apenas encuentro tiempo para escribir un par de líneas cada día pero… ¿qué puedo decir? **

**Me gusta escribir y adoro escribir para que los demás disfruten.**

**Os dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic con la esperanza de que os guste o al menos os llame la atención.**

**Un besito para todos y disfrutad con la lectura!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

Prefacio

Me obligué a mí misma a permanecer quieta y no retroceder ni un solo paso cuando el coche se detuvo y la puerta del conductor se abrió.

Todo desapareció de mi mente en aquel momento.

No había frío a mi alrededor. Ni ruido. Ni el rugido de los motores. Tampoco había oscuridad atenuada por los bidones metálicos que ardían en llamas. No había nadie. No había nada salvo él.

Apartó de su lado a aquellos que querían detenerle para felicitarle.

Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez buscando algo, buscando a alguien.

Toparon conmigo y vi como su rostro pasaba de la incredulidad a la furia en cuestión de segundos.

Su mirada se desvió levemente a mi izquierda donde la imponente figura masculina que me había acompañado parecía estar disfrutando de aquello mucho más de lo que yo jamás aprendería a disfrutar.

Me paralicé al ver como me miraba y mis pies no quisieron moverse cuando él empezó a caminar hacia donde estábamos.

Venía hacía mí como un ángel negro vengador y sólo sus ojos claros refulgían con ardor, furia tal vez, no me atreví a preguntarle.

Se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia.

Apreté la chaqueta contra mi cuerpo cruzándome de brazos para intentar encontrar un poco de calor y conservarlo.

Quise desviar mi mirada. Lo juro. Quise hacerlo. Pero me fue imposible. Fue como si sus ojos… como si su mirada… Fue como si me deslumbrase por primera vez.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al notar como él seguía manteniendo sus ojos sobre mí.

-¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

Su voz, suave como el terciopelo acarició cada célula de mi cuerpo y di gracias a que la pregunta no estaba dirigida a mí. Sabía con certeza que mi garganta se había secado y que sería imposible decir una palabra en aquellos momentos.

La gran mano de Emmett se posó sobre mi hombro y agradecí el calor que él me transmitió así como el hecho de que me protegiera un poco de las miradas de los curiosos.

-La he traído yo –dijo como si eso fuera suficiente.

Me ruboricé aún más si eso era posible.

-Estoy escribiendo un artículo –dije con tono suave.

Edward me miró y sonrió de aquella forma tan especial que hacía que todas las chicas se volviesen locas por él. Me pregunté a mí misma si sabía lo que esa sonrisa provocaba o si simplemente lo hacía de forma espontánea.

Las sirenas a lo lejos, quizá al otro lado del puente hizo que todos empezaran a mirar a su alrededor.

La mano de Emmett se tensó en mi hombro cuando todos los adolescentes empezaron a correr de un lado a otro buscando un coche que les sacara de allí lo antes posible.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Ni de protestar siquiera cuando Edward me tomó de la muñeca y me alejó de un tirón de Emmett.

-Yo la llevo –le dijo simplemente mientras me arrastraba hacia su coche.

Miré a Emmett presa del pánico pero sólo me encontré con la mirada burlona del gigante, su sonrisa condescendiente y un saludo de despedida con la mano.

Prácticamente Edward me subió a empujones al descapotable y antes de darme cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo él ya estaba detrás del volante.

¿Cuándo me había puesto el cinturón?

Intenté hablarle pero el rugido de su coche al girar la llave en el contacto ahogó mi intento. Me miró.

-¿Querías un artículo? –movió la palanca de cambios.

Las sirenas sonaban más fuertes.

-Tendrás tu artículo –añadió.

Luego todo lo que pasó fueron las calles a una velocidad vertiginosa.

En aquellos momentos sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Iba a morir con Edward Cullen.

Y por algún motivo la idea no me resultaba tan desagradable como me empeñaba a creer.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora. Que tal el inicio? Tengo que decir para aquellos que no lo sepan que un "prefacio" no es un prólogo, sino que es como un adelanto de algo que ocurrirá.**

**Así que en algún capítulo que aún no está escrito esto mismo aparecerá en un contexto que os ayudará a entender qué está pasando.**

**De momento, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, os propongo un trato. En cada capítulo os diré las páginas de word que me ha ocupado escribirlo y esperaré al menos tantos reviews como páginas escritas para la actualización, ¿os parece bien?**

**Ahora mismo esto son dos páginas, por lo tanto, espero dos reviews para actualizar (pero si enviais más mucho mejor para mí :D)**

**Espero leeros pronto, un besito y sed felices!!!**


	2. Capítulo I El Instituto

**Hola a todo el mundo!!! Qué tal va todo??**

**Bueno, os dejo el primer capítulo propiamente dicho del fic con la esperanza de que os guste.**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y comentarios a: maRiia, roma88, tulgarita, ammyriddle, margara, disastro, aldy, Lyra Cullen, Anfitrite, Noemí Potter, carmenlr, Lis Lupin, new-sexy-vampire, christti, Nocturnal Depression y vivi. Gracias a todos!! Espero volver a veros en reviews al final del capítulo, que el próximo volveré a pasar lista!!!**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, os dejo con él. Nos vemos abajo!!!**

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo I. El instituto**

"_Odié Forks desde el momento en que supe que casi nunca salía el sol y habiendo crecido en un lugar como Arizona era como quitarle el agua a una planta. Hace tres meses que estoy aquí y si tengo que ser justa conmigo misma, ahora creo que no está tan ma y el instituto… bueno… es como todos los institutos"_

Si aquel día no hubiese mirado mi calendario no habría importado para saber que era viernes y lo que era peor. Viernes de partido. El ajetreo, el ruido, las risas y los gritos que me llegaron claramente cuando entré en la cafetería indicaban que todos estaban tan deseosos como yo de que la campana indicase el final de las clases, aunque seguramente por motivos diferentes. Mientras el resto de los adolescentes, seguramente, iría aquella tarde al gimnasio del instituto para apoyar al equipo de baloncesto yo me iría a la nueva librería que habían abierto en Forks en busca de un par de libros que me hiciesen amenas las horas del fin de semana que tenía por delante.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que había a mi alrededor hasta que tomé una bandeja con algo de fruta y una botella de agua y me dirigí hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaba desde que había llegado al instituto de Forks. Cuando alcé la vista y vi lo que me rodeaba puse los ojos en blanco. Todas y me refiero a todas las paredes de la cafetería estaban decoradas con grandes pancartas en colores negro, blanco y dorado, los colores del instituto, en las que se animaba al equipo de baloncesto entero; incluso alguien había colgado lo que parecían unos leones siendo mordidos por murciélagos y tuvo que reírme suavemente cuando vi la alusión a nuestro equipo, los Vampiros de Forks. Patético nombre si me preguntan a mí pero por supuesto yo sólo era la chica nueva así que ¿quién era yo para oponerme a un nombre que llevaba décadas vivo?

Tomé una manzana de la bandeja y la mordí sintiendo como crujía entre mis dientes y como su zumo resbalaba por mi garganta dulce y refrescante. Miré a mi alrededor para observar como la cafetería se iba llenando de gente que corría, se sonreían los unos a los otros, cuchicheaban y aquellos que formaban pareja se susurraban palabras mientras hacían planes para el fin de semana que seguramente sólo les incluía a ellos.

Cuando en un principio me mudé a Forks para vivir con mi padre y así dejar algo de intimidad a mi madre con su nuevo esposo, Phil, tuve el irracional miedo de que a pesar de que estaba haciendo lo correcto seguramente el nuevo instituto sería demasiado agotador para mí. Durante las cuatro primeras semanas no me equivoqué y tuve que soportar las miradas curiosas de los que no se atrevían a hablarme y las preguntas de aquellos que sí se atrevían a hacerlo. Nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención. Vivo mejor pasando desapercibida, viviendo en mi propio mundo y siendo consciente de todo lo que me rodea sin llegar a dejar que nada de ello me golpee.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco podía ver el instituto tal y como era. Un lugar donde los chicos seguían siendo chicos y donde los diferentes estilos a la hora de vestir, comer o estudiar, parecían condicionar el lugar que ocupaban en el instituto; en definitiva, un instituto igual que el de Arizona.

La única diferencia era que en Arizona conocía a todo el mundo y aquí no conocería a nadie si no hubiese sido por la forma en que Ángela pareció aceptarme sin preguntar ni curiosear y el modo en que Jessica me informó de quien era quien. La escuché intentando seguir sus explicaciones pero mi rostro debió de dar muestra de lo turbada que me sentía porque Ángela interrumpió la charla de Jessica y me habló del periódico del instituto con la esperanza de que quisiera entrar en él dado que estaban faltos de voluntarios.

Haciendo sitio en la mesa apartando un poco la bandeja y esperando a que los demás llegasen, abrí mi cuaderno del periódico frunciendo el ceño al ver la lista de posibles temas para artículos que tenía allí escritas.

Le di un mordisco a mi fruta y el jugo dulce de la manzana inundó mi paladar mientras leía otra vez los puntos.

_1. La comida de la cafetería incita a la guerra de puré._

_2. Los fondos de la biblioteca desaparecen y por consiguiente el equipo de baloncesto recibe más presupuesto._

_3. Asalto a la clase de biología_

_4. El consumo de compras en la adolescencia_

Intenté evitar fruncir el ceño al leer el punto cuatro, prometo que de verdad lo intenté pero supongo que debí de hacer una mueca desagradable ya que unas chicas de primero sentadas a pocos metros de mí lanzaron risitas tontas. Rodé los ojos. Ya no tenía que buscar demasiado para saber quien había colado aquella sugerencia en el buzón del periódico.

Luchando con la tentación de tachar el último punto de la lista me limité a colocar un signo de interrogación al final de la oración, seguido de una "A". Quizá a Ángela le interesara escribirlo. Le preguntaría en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad de hac…

-¡Bella, cuidado!

Demasiado tarde. Apenas tuve tiempo de agacharme cuando la pelota de baloncesto pasó rozando mi hombro para ir a aterrizar sobre mi bandeja desplazándola hasta el filo de la mesa redonda y haciendo que cayese sobre el suelo de la cafetería. Maldije internamente. Ahí iba mi almuerzo.

Miré hacia atrás, hacia el lugar de donde había venido la pelota y gemí internamente al ver a algunos de los chicos suplentes del equipo de baloncesto que se daban codazos mientras me miraban y reían ligeramente. Estupendo… Otra torpeza más para añadir a mi lista. Rodé los ojos mientras veía como Mike caminaba hacia mí con tranquilidad y aquella sonrisa confiada en el rostro que Jessica siempre decía que le gustaba. No entendía por qué. Quiero decir, Mike es… bueno, es atractivo, sí, pero… es un poco engreído. Recuerdo que el primer día de clases ya se ofreció a llevarme a casa y de acuerdo, era cierto que en mis dieciséis años no había salido con nadie, no había besado a nadie y no me había enamorado nunca de nadie, pero sé reconocer cuándo alguien flirtea conmigo y sabía que Mike lo había estado haciendo en aquellos momentos. Bueno, me había parecido algo tierno y a la vez desesperante que quisiera pedirme una cita sin conocerme. Quiero decir, no sabía nada de mí, podría ser una asesina en serie o algo por el estilo y a él le daría igual porque sólo quería poder salir conmigo. Escalofriante, en serio.

Cuando Mike se sentó junto a mí y me miró con aquella sonrisa arrogante suspiré internamente. Estaba a punto de rechazar una cita con Mike. Otra vez. Y con el estómago vacío. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras buscaba deprisa alguna excusa que aún no le hubiese dado para librarme de aquello. Miré hacia la puerta esperando que Jessica no eligiese aquel momento para entrar.

-¡Lo siento! –se disculpó cuando se sentó a mi lado-. La pelota se nos escapó –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Contuve la tentación de rodar los ojos y me pregunté si es que pensaba que yo era tan idiota que iba a creerme algo así. Forcé una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que debe de ser caótico saber que hoy hay partido y que quizá alguno de los del segundo equipo substituya a algún titular –por suerte para mí, Mike no era de los chicos que solían entender mi particular humor sarcástico. Suspiré-. Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero la próxima vez vigilad más ¿quieres? Casi me arrancáis la cabeza.

Miró mi cuaderno y sonreí mientras lo cerraba intentando no parecer demasiado furiosa por su curiosidad. Sonrió de vuelta.

-Sí, bueno… de echo, quería hablar contigo sobre algo… -me dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si querrías ir al partido conmigo esta tarde –como si percibiera mi vacilación añadió-. Iremos a celebrarlo después de que lo ganemos.

Me sonrió con lo que seguramente él consideraba una sonrisa seductora y seguramente lo era para Jessica, pero yo… no, a mí no me pareció en absoluto seductora. Sonreí internamente preguntándome cuántas veces me había pedido ya Mike salir y cuántas veces me había negado. Habían sido demasiadas. Apreciaba a Mike por supuesto. Se había mostrado agradable conmigo desde el primer momento en que llegué nueva al instituto pero… no me conocía y tampoco se había molestado en intentarlo; tenía la sensación de que sólo se portaba así conmigo en un intento de conseguir salir conmigo para que engrosase su lista de chicas guapas que le habían besado. Francamente no me gustaba ni siquiera la idea de que considerasen una de las chicas atractivas del instituto… Hacía que me sintiera incómoda… realmente muy incómoda.

-Claro Mike, sólo pasa a buscarme un rato antes para que mi padre pueda conocerte ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa que se había ensanchado al escuchar la primera parte de mi respuesta, se congeló en su rostro y tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír por la expresión de miedo que había aparecido en los ojos del chico. No era para menos. Mi padre es Charlie Swan y es el jefe de policía del pueblo de Forks. Un hombre alto, de constitución firme pero no robusta, rostro serio y mirada fija… pero sin duda lo que daba miedo de Charlie era que siempre iba armado.

Juro que casi pude escuchar los engranajes de la mente de Mike intentando encontrar una excusa para no ir a mi casa. Le miré suavemente mientras intentaba no reírme. Todo el mundo conocía a Charlie y sabían que todo chico que me invitaba a salir tenía que pasar primero por un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Aún me reía cada vez que recordaba la última vez que algo así había pasado. Tyler había sido la víctima aquella vez. Tan pronto como Tyler se presentó en casa vistiendo con la chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto, papá había fruncido el ceño y por supuesto el hecho de enterarse de que Tyler conducía una furgoneta, darse cuenta de que conocía los bares y sitios de moda de Seattle y el modo en que le había dicho a papá que me llevaría de regreso a casa de madrugada y que no me esperase despierto, hizo que Tyler no tuviese ni una oportunidad de salir conmigo.

Aquella noche le preparé a papá una cena especial en agradecimiento.

-Mmm… ahora que lo recuerdo… Jessica dijo que quería ir conmigo… y… bueno… -se golpeó la frente de modo exagerado-. Lo siento, lo olvidé… No te importa si…

Negué con la cabeza y el cabello sujeto aquel día en una coleta alta se movió a su antojo.

-No, claro, está bien Mike. En otra ocasión. Estoy segura de que a Charlie le encantará conocerte.

-Eh… sí, claro. Nos vemos en clase Bella, voy a ver si encuentro a Jes –me sonrió de nuevo y le correspondí.

Mientras veía como se marchaba le di un nuevo mordisco a la manzana. Había sido divertido.

-¿Otra vez te ha pedido para salir?

-Peor. Me ha pedido que fuera al partido con él –Ángela dejó escapar una risa a mi lado-. ¿Es que aún no se ha enterado de que estoy en contra del equipo de baloncesto?

-¿Y cuál ha sido tu excusa esta vez? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Eso es tu comida?

Señalé el suelo con la cabeza y ella suspiró fuerte.

-Bueno ¿Qué le has dicho esta vez?

Alcé mi mano derecha aún con la manzana en ella y reí.

-Nada que no sea verdad –juré. Ángela me miró enarcando una ceja-. En serio, él mismo se ha acordado de que tenía una cita preprogramada con Jessica –me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia.

-¿Y cómo has conseguido que…

-Sólo le recordé que a mi padre le gusta hablar con todos los que me piden para salir –contesté con una media sonrisa. Ninguna de las dos pudimos ocultar nuestra diversión ante el hecho de que alguien pudiera creer que conocer a mi padre pudiera suponer un problema-. Por cierto –busqué mi cuaderno y se lo dejé ver-. ¿te interesa un artículo sobre el consumismo de las compras en la adolescencia? –pregunté.

Ángela enarcó una ceja.

-¿Alguien ha sugerido esto como tema de un artículo? –preguntó-. Empiezo a creer que tu artículo sobre como se atrofian las neuronas por jugar a los videojuegos es cierto –a pesar de suspirar, asintió con la cabeza-. De acuerdo, pero tendrás que cubrir el partido de baloncesto de dentro de dos semanas y esta vez tienes que hacerlo bien.

Sonreí divertida ante la imagen de Ángela intentando ser seria conmigo.

-De acuerdo –le contesté-. Pero no esperes que los elogie. Sólo informaré de lo que pasa sin florituras.

-Un poco de…

-No Ángela. Perdimos el taller de arte porque los fondos se destinaron al equipo de baloncesto el año pasado y este año han recortado los fondos de la biblioteca y del periódico –insistí inflexible-. Acepto que tenga que escribir un artículo sobre ellos pero no haré que su ego aumente ¿de acuerdo?

Ángela suspiró y asintió. Sabía que no iba a obtener nada más de mí que eso.

-Bien –levanté la bandeja del suelo-. Iré a devolver esto a su sitio. Nos vemos luego en clase de literatura, ¿verdad?

-Sí –suspiró-. Te guardaré un sitio.

Asentí mientras caminaba hacia la barra para dejar la bandeja vacía intentando hacer equilibrios con la bandeja, mi cuaderno y mi carpeta además de intentar al mismo tiempo no tropezar con nada y creedme, para mí eso es algo realmente difícil. No vi la silla que repentinamente alguien había dejado demasiado separada de la mesa.

Cerré los ojos esperando la caída, el golpe, la comida volando y la imagen de todos con los ojos centrado en mí. Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura ligeramente mientras que una mano sostenía mi bandeja en el aire. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward Cullen fija en mí. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos verdes estaban de un color ligeramente más oscuro que el habitual.

-Gracias… -dije en voz baja.

-Ten más cuidado –me dijo con voz suave-. Deberías de mirar por donde vas –añadió con el ceño fruncido.

Quise gritarle que a mí tampoco me apetecía mucho ir tropezando con todo y que no era mi culpa si mis genes habían decidido que iba a ser tan torpe como Charlie en lugar de ser grácil como René, pero no me dio tiempo.

-¡Bella, tienes que ayudarnos!

______________________________________________________________________

Si una sola chica más se acercaba para besarme como amuleto de la suerte, iba a gritar. Por supuesto a mis hermanos no les importaba demasiado aquello, no era a ellos a quienes acosaban. Bastaba una sola mirada de Rosalie para que las chicas se mantuvieran apartadas del capitán del equipo, Emmett y Jasper…bueno, él no estaba en el equipo y desde luego que ninguna chica se atrevería a coquetear con él ya que la mitad del instituto adoraba a Alice y la otra mitad la temía. Honestamente prefería a las que la temían, eran más inteligentes.

Llegué a la cafetería mientras reía internamente por las predicciones de Tyler y de la mitad del instituto que creían en las supersticiones. El día estaba nublado por lo tanto los Vampiros de Forks ganaríamos el partido. Por más que les decía que el hecho de que los días que perdíamos eran los únicos días en que hacía sol en Forks, los chicos insistían en creer en las casualidades y supersticiones tontas que a mí, personalmente, siempre me sacaban de quicio.

Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban sentados en nuestra mesa. Bueno, no era nuestra exactamente, pero parecía que todo el instituto se había puesto de acuerdo para dejarnos aquella mesa. Así había sido desde el principio, como si de algún modo supieran que nos gustaba estar los cinco solos. Había escuchado algunos comentarios que sugerían que quizá estábamos en una secta y que por eso no nos teníamos permitido entablar conversaciones durante las comidas con nadie. ¡Claro! Si esa teoría fuera cierta, ¿qué diablos hacíamos Emmett y yo en el equipo de baloncesto y por qué yo había salido con más de la mitad de las chicas del instituto? De verdad, la mente de algunos adolescentes podía ser realmente… complicada.

En cuanto me senté frente a ellos y vi que Emmett estaba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro frío supe que pasaba algo. Miré a Rosalie que permanecía a su lado y ella me devolvió una sonrisa de circunstancia que me indicó que lo que fuera que había enturbiado el humor de Emmett era lo suficientemente importante para que ella también se preocupara.

Carraspeé.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo el examen de literatura suspendido y el entrenador me ha amenazado con sentarme en el banquillo si no consigo aprobar el próximo –gruñó.

Maldije interiormente. De acuerdo, no creía en las supersticiones pero el hecho de que Emmett estuviese a un paso de salir del equipo no me ponía de buen humor precisamente.

-¿Quién se ha muerto?

Giré para ver por encima de mi hombro como se acercaban Alice y Jasper y sonreí. Era increíble como una personita tan pequeña como ella era capaz de hacer que Jasper hiciera lo que ella quisiera. En aquellos momentos caminaban hacia nosotros cogidos de la mano mientras que Jasper llevaba en una sola mano una bandeja llena de comida para los dos. A ninguno nos sorprendió cuando en lugar de sentarse, Alice esperó a que Jasper se sentara para subirse después a su regazo sin que éste se opusiera e incluso más, parecía contento con la situación.

-¿Qué pasa, no hay sitio para sentarse? –resopló Emmett.

-Déjala –defendí antes de que Alice dijera algo-. Si no fuera porque Rosalie no quiere, a ti también te gustaría que se sentara sobre ti en lugar de a tu lado –bromeé.

-Eso es porque mi novia tiene una altura normal –replicó Emmett. Jasper soltó una carcajada que murió en sus labios al ver la mirada ofendida de Alice.

-Lo siento cariño –se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Alice dejó pasar el brillo divertido en los ojos de Jasper que le indicaban que no lo sentía en absoluto y suspirando se giró hacia Emmett y, frunciendo el ceño y demostrando lo madura que era a sus dieciséis años le sacó la lengua a Emmett, lo que hizo que éste rompiera a reír en carcajadas. No era para menos. Todos los presentes sabíamos que el tema de la altura era algo bastante delicado para tratar con Alice y es que la chica a duras penas y sólo cuando llevaba zapatos de tacón, alcanzaba el metro sesenta de altura que, en comparación con el resto de nosotros cuya altura mínima era de metro ochenta, era nada.

-Al menos ella aprueba literatura –dijo entonces Rosalie de forma práctica.

Si hubiese sido otra persona quien hubiera dicho aquello ya estaría sufriendo una de las miradas intimidatorios de Emmett, pero por supuesto Rosalie no entraba en esa categoría así que se limitó a mirarla de reojo antes de beber de su botella de agua mineral.

-Espera, ¿has suspendido el examen? –preguntó Jasper-. El entrenador dijo que…

-Ya lo sabemos –le interrumpí-. Si no sube el próximo está fuera del equipo –comuniqué. Jasper torció el gesto en un signo de preocupación-. Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea.

-Eso te pasa por estar entrenando en lugar de estudiar tal y como te dije –informó Alice tranquila mordiendo su sándwich de pavo con atún-. Te lo advertí, pero ¿me hiciste caso? No, claro… -dijo sarcástica-. Total, sólo soy Alice, ¿no?

-Alice por favor, no es el momento –indicó Emmett-. Necesito que alguien me ayude a estudiar literatura… -añadió mirando a su alrededor como si de repente fuera a aparecer una fila de estudiantes dispuestos a ayudarle a estudiar o incluso a hacer los trabajos por él.

Jasper miró a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué no le ayudas tú?

-¿Bromeas? –Rosalie sonrió dulcemente-. Si nos encerramos los dos en un lugar para estudiar, precisamente estudiar será lo último que hagamos –dijo sin ruborizarse siquiera.

Alice rió de forma nerviosa y yo me limité a sonreír al ver que Emmett asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Rosalie.

-¿Y por qué tú no? –preguntó Emmett entonces mirando al rubio que tenía frente a él-. Eres inteligente y estoy seguro de que…

-Ni siquiera le preguntes si lo que quieres es aprobar –aconsejé a mi hermano. Jasper me lanzó una patata frita de su bandeja por su comentario y reí divertido-. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Todos sabemos que eres inteligente Jasper pero como profesor eres pésimo.

Jasper suspiró pesadamente; sabía que tenía razón pero eso no hacía que fuera más fácil.

-Necesitas un tutor –dijo entonces Alice-. ¿No hay en vuestro curso alguien que pueda… -interrumpió la frase y señaló a su hermano mayor con la cabeza.

-No lo suficientemente atrevido para demostrarle al capitán de baloncesto que es más inteligente que él –corroboró Jasper.

-¡Eh, Cullen!

Fruncí el ceño. James Sommers era capaz de poner de malhumor a todo aquel que se propusiera pero desde hacía un tiempo parecía que su deporte favorito era intentar hacer que nosotros le golpeáramos dentro del recinto escolar. Iniciar una pelea suponía la expulsión inmediata y dado que llevaba años anhelando ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto estaba intentando por todos los medios conseguir la expulsión de Emmett.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-Estupendo, justo lo que faltaba… -susurró - ¿Qué quieres ahora Sommers?

Cualquier que conociera a Rosalie conocía aquel tono de voz como "olvídate de mí" pero por supuesto James no podía hacer nada como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Emmett fulminó al recién llegado con la mirada y de forma disimulada le di un golpe a Jasper en el hombro. De forma casi imperceptible él asintió, sus ojos fijos en James.

-Nada, sólo me preguntaba si no te interesaría más estar conmigo que con Cullen. ¿Sabes que pronto seré el capitán del equipo de baloncesto?

Rodé los ojos. Claro, como si nosotros dejásemos que algo así fuera a pasar. Por supuesto, por antigüedad, en caso de que a Emmett le ocurriera algo James sería quien tuviera que hacerse cargo del puesto de capitán pero no estábamos dispuestos a que le sucediera nada a Emmett.

-Sí, claro, en tus sueños –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

Era divertido ver como Alice, con lo pequeñita que era, era capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier que se metiera con sus seres queridos. James le sonrió con falsa dulzura.

-Esto no va contigo –le dijo.

-Has dicho Cullen y ese es mi apellido, así que sí, sí va conmigo. De echo, va con todos, ¿recuerdas que todos somos Cullen? –se encogió de hombros-. La próxima vez intenta que tu pequeño cerebro registre que tiene que especificar más –añadió.

Esbocé una sonrisa divertida y James entrecerró los ojos cuando me miró. Ni siquiera me moví. James sólo era un matón más, y era como los animales, olía el miedo e iba a por ti si le dejabas que se diera cuenta. Arqueé una ceja.

-¿Algo más? –pregunté-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tus avances con Rosalie no son bien recibidos. Y tu presencia en la mesa nos quita el apetito –añadí apartando la bandeja de delante de mí para enfatizar mis palabras.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo Edward –me dijo-. De donde no hay no se puede sacar –añadió burlona.

Antes de que James pudiera decir nada más, Emmett habló con demasiada calma.

-¿Por qué no te largas, James? –fue una orden más que una pregunta. Noté como a mi lado Jasper se tensaba igual que yo, ambos dispuestos a saltar sobre Emmett para detenerle si éste intentaba atacar de alguna forma a James.

-Claro –nos miró con autosuficiencia-. Recordad que en cuanto yo sea el capitán los dos estaréis en el banquillo –añadió divertido-. ¿Cómo le sentará eso a tus admiradoras, Cullen?

Ni siquiera me inmuté ante aquello. Después de todo, era James y no se le podía pedir que pensara demasiado. Su cerebro podría colapsarse.

-Juro que ese chico es idiota… -murmuró Jasper a mi lado mientras James se marchaba. Asentí estando de acuerdo con él-. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? –retomó nuestra conversación como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y se lo agradecí en silencio.

-Supongo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude con literatura… -suspiró cansado Emmett-. No puedo evitarlo, lo siento, pero esa asignatura es… ¡aburrida!

-Nombres. Necesitamos nombres de personas que no se dejen intimidar por la altura y el físico de Emmet –insistió con su voz cantarina Alice-. ¿Conoces a alguien así?

-Y que sea inteligente –añadió Emmett-. Maldita sea… ¿por qué no conocemos a nadie inteligente a parte de nosotros? –preguntó mirando a su novia.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. No era un tema que le preocupase demasiado. Jasper rió ante la indiferencia de su hermana. Contuve una sonrisa. Ver frustrado a Emmett siempre me hacía sonreír.

Me distraje momentáneamente al ver a Bella Swan hablando con Newton en una de las mesas. A juzgar por el modo en que ella intentaba poner el mayor espacio entre ambos parecía que el tema no era de su agrado y por unos instantes tuve la tentación de apartarlo de su lado. Isabella Swan. Era la única chica del instituto que era capaz de hacerme sentir poderoso simplemente con estar en la misma habitación que ella estaba. Y casualmente era la única que parecía no hacerme caso. Bueno, quizá tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que a pesar de ser compañeros de laboratorio apenas le había hablado desde que había empezado el curso. La primera vez que la vi me sentí atraído por ella y sin embargo, siempre hacía todo lo posible para no acercarme a ella, pues tenía la sensación de que era como el fuego y que si me acercaba demasiado acabaría ardiendo… y aún no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

Cuando Newton se levantó con una mirada de insatisfacción respiré aliviado. Al parecer ella le había vuelto a decir no a una cita y no sabía por qué eso me alegraba tanto.

Bella Swan parecía ser la única chica que no se había encaprichado conmigo… ni siquiera cuando le había sonreído ni cuando la había mirado de forma invitadora. No es que no lo apreciara, por supuesto que agradecía que hubiese una chica en todo el instituto que no batiera sus pestañas y dejase de razonar en cuanto yo estaba cerca, pero por alguna razón que aún estaba intentando descubrir, el hecho de que precisamente fuera Bella Swan quien parecía ser inmune a mis encantos, me molestaba y mucho. Había algo en ella que me atraía… Estaba seguro de que se trataba de la forma en que sonreía o de la manera en que defendía sus derechos o de la forma en que no hacía caso a las habladurías ni intentaba ser el centro de atención. Era diferente. Simplemente era diferente. Esa chica se había limitado a mirarme y a aceptar mi mano cuando nos habíamos presentado en clase de biología dado que íbamos a ser compañeros de laboratorio, pero nada más. No había habido por parte de ella ni risitas tontas, ni miradas esperanzadas ni palabras con doble sentido. Bella jamás había coqueteado conmigo y aunque me costara admitirlo, eso había supuesto un duro golpe para mi ego.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –insistió Alice moviéndome el hombro interrumpiendo en mis pensamientos.

-No, lo siento, me he distraído… -Alice vio la dirección de mi mirada y entonces empezó a dar palmaditas.

-¡Oh, ya lo sé! –se levantó del regazo de Jasper para llamar la atención. La senté rápidamente de nuevo ganándome una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Jasper-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ni se te ocurra –le dije a Alice. Me miró como si no supera de qué estaba hablando-. ¿Has leído sus artículos? Cada vez que ella cubre los partidos es como si fuésemos monstruos que tuviésemos que dejar que el equipo contrario ganara –dije entre dientes.

-Vamos Edward… es tu compañera de laboratorio, ¿qué problema tienes con ella? –preguntó Jasper.

Le miré fulminándole con la mirada. Jasper enarcó ambas cejas y rió entre dientes como si fuera conocedor de algún secreto que los demás, incluido yo mismo, no supiéramos.

-No tengo ningún problema con Bella –dije entre dientes.

-Es la única chica que no ha caído rendida a sus pies –dijo entonces Emmett.

-¿Te molesta el hecho de que sea la única chica que no ha sucumbido a tu sonrisa? –preguntó realmente divertida Rosalie-. Personalmente creo que eso la hace ganadora de más puntos ¿sabes?

-¿Por eso no te llevas bien con ella? Apenas os he visto hablar y eso que sois compañeros en biología…

Resoplé pero no contesté a la pregunta de Alice. Me molestara o no, eso no era algo que fuera a discutir con mis hermanos y por supuesto que me molestaba.

-Esa chica odia a todo el equipo de baloncesto y Emmett es el capitán por si no te has dado cuenta –contesté evadiendo la pregunta.

-¡Tonterías! –Alice volvió a levantarse-. Sólo necesita la persuasión adecuada. ¡Oh, Dios mío, tropezará!

Alcé la mirada para ver como alguien había puesto una silla en su camino sin que se diese cuenta de tan enfrascada como iba en intentar no tropezar. En un gesto espontáneo me levanté de la mesa y corrí en dirección a ella llegando a tiempo para sujetarla e impedir que se diera un golpe en el trasero.

Abrió los ojos, titubeante y pareció sorprendida al darse cuenta de que no se había caído al suelo. La rodeé por la cintura con un brazo mientras sujetaba su bandeja vacía con la otra y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. Sus ojos marrones me miraron fijamente como si estuviese intentando debatirse entre saber si debía sentirse enojada o aliviada por mi aparición. Yo estaba de acuerdo con ella, tampoco sabía por qué siempre parecía estar ahí para ayudarla cuando tropezaba.

-Gracias… -me dijo en voz baja.

-Ten más cuidado… -dije en voz baja.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y el pensamiento de que era la chica más bonita de todo el instituto cruzó por mi mente. Sus labios entreabiertos me hicieron volver a la realidad. Bella era una chica de verdad y yo no podía permitirme ni siquiera el pensar en ella. Ella no sería herida por mi culpa y todo el mundo sabía que por una razón u otra siempre acababa hiriendo a los que se acercaban demasiado a mí. No quería que Bella se hiriera.

-Deberías de mirar por donde vas –añadí soltándola de golpe.

Me miró como si estuviese dispuesta a decirme algo, más que a decirme, a gritarme algo. Me divirtió ese hecho. En el instituto me consideraban poco menos que un Dios y el hecho de que Bella estuviese intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para gritarme lo encontraba realmente divertido.

No le dio tiempo a hablar antes de que Alice apareciera detrás de mí gritando.

-¡Bella, tienes que ayudarnos!

______________________________________________________________________

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Alice Cullen me había arrastrado hasta la mesa que compartía con sus hermanos y me había sentado en una silla entre ella que se sentó sobre Jasper y Edward que se sentó a mi izquierda.

Juro que en aquel momento quise encogerme en la silla y hacerme pequeñita, pequeñita y desaparecer. Sentía que todo el mundo me miraba y no me refería sólo a los Cullen. Echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro vi como Jessica me miraba con la boca abierta sentada junto a Ángela y como las animadoras que se habían sentado con los otros componentes del equipo me fulminaban por estar demasiado cerca de Edward. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y alcé la vista cuando escuché al capitán del equipo de baloncesto reír entre dientes; intenté fruncir el ceño para que dejara de reírse pero el hecho de que mientras intentaba intimidar a alguien que era medio metro más alto que yo mientras estaba completamente ruborizada no hizo más que hacer que aumentara su risa.

Los Cullen intimidaban y mucho. Por separado apabullaban a cualquiera y sin decir nada eran capaces de hacer que los demás se sintieran muy pequeñitos, pero cuando estaban juntos eran realmente intimidatorios. El único consuelo que nos quedaban a los humanos normales como yo era el hecho de saber que era imposible que una familia hubiese tenido cinco especimenes humanos tan perfectos como ellos.

No son realmente hermanos. Si lo fuesen, el modo en que Alice estaba sentada sobre Jasper y la forma en que Rosalie estaba abrazada al brazo del capitán de baloncesto, sería algo ilegal, estaba segura. Los Cullen eran hermanos, sí, pero de acogida. Todos ellos eran los hijos de acogida del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa. Por lo que se rumoreaba en el instituto, el doctor y su esposa no podían tener hijos y en lugar de ello, habían acogido a aquellos cinco chicos desde que eran prácticamente unos críos. Se llevaban como hermanos, por supuesto, pero no había ningún lazo sanguíneo que los uniese entre sí. Algunas personas encontraban repulsivo que mantuviesen relaciones entre ellos como si fuesen prófugos o algo así; yo opinaba que mientras se quisieran estaba bien.

Me estaban mirando fijamente como si estuviesen analizando algo. De vez en cuando se miraban entre ellos como si fuesen capaces de compartir algún secreto en silencio y sinceramente, me molestaba que lo hicieran. Les miré dispuesta a decirles algo al respecto pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar me miraron de nuevo y me callé. Intimidatorios. Realmente intimidatorios.

La primera vez que les había visto había sido en la cafetería cuando Jessica me los había señalado y me había dicho quiénes eran. Había creído que quizá con el tiempo mi percepción hacia ellos cambiara, pero no había sido así. Les miré mientras intercambiaban miradas de nuevo.

Las dos chicas Cullen eran tan diferentes como parecidas. Ambas irradiaban una fuerza magnética que hacía que todos se girasen para mirarlas; poseían la confianza que a mí siempre me había faltado a pesar de que René había intentado inculcarme desde que tengo uso de razón y caminaban con gracia, sintiéndose cómodas con su feminidad, ignorando las miradas y fingiendo que no eran el centro de todos los ojos cuando entraban en una sala… Quizá no lo fingieran, sino que simplemente se habían acostumbrado tanto a ello que ya no les prestaban demasiado interés a todas las miradas que les dedicaban.

Jessica me había señalado a la rubia escultural que parecía sacada de una portada de revista como Rosalie y me advirtió que hiciera lo que hiciera no me acercase a Emmett Cullen porque ellos dos estaban saliendo y Rosalie era muy posesiva. Tan pronto como miré a Rosalie supe que no iba a acercarme a aquella chica. Irradiaba demasiada confianza para mí y sinceramente, me sentí apocada desde el momento en que la vi caminar por el suelo pegajoso de la cafetería sobre sus zapatos de tacones sin tropezar o resbalarse o perder el equilibrio ni una sola vez.

La chica morena era Alice y si bien Jessica me la señaló como una chica algo rarita, cuando la miré supe que Jessica se equivocaba. Dulzura, suavidad y amabilidad… eso decían sus ojos. Su rostro era de facciones finas, como un duende… no, más bien como una hada. Una de esas hadas pequeñas y hermosas que viven en los cuentos. No, definitivamente Alice Cullen no era más rarita de lo que yo podía ser.

Luego miré a los tres chicos. Jasper parecía el más encantador de los tres. Siempre estaba sonriendo y a pesar de no formar parte del equipo de baloncesto no se perdía ni uno solo de los partidos por apoyar a sus hermanos. Tenía que admitir que Alice y él formaban una pareja encantadora y él parecía dispuesto a caminar sobre fuego por ella. Cuando veía el amor que Jasper sentía por Alice en los ojos de él tenía envidia y pedía en silencio encontrar a alguien que me mirara del mismo modo.

Emmett… Era casi un Dios para los estudiantes. Capitán del equipo de baloncesto era atractivo, musculoso y alto, muy alto para alguien que como yo mide un metro sesenta a duras penas. El lema de Tyler había sido "si quieres suicidarte intenta ligarte a Rosalie" no lo había entendido hasta que no había visto a Jhon intentándolo. Jhon se llevó una bofetada por parte de la rubia y una paliza por parte de Emmett. Y a pesar de ello no me asustaba sino que lo veía más bien como alguien que siempre intenta proteger lo que es suyo a pesar de que la idea de que alguna mujer, incluso si se trataba de Rosalie, fuera interpretada como un objeto, no me agradara demasiado.

Y finalmente estaba Edward. Edward Culler era… Edward. No había más palabras para clasificarlo. Apenas me había hablado desde que había llegado al instituto a pesar de que éramos compañeros en biología y que compartíamos algunas clases. Solía encontrarme su mirada fija en mí y cuando se daba cuenta de que lo había visto mirándome fruncía el ceño, hacía una mueca de desagrado como si estuviese enfadado por algo y giraba el rostro para que no pudiera interpretar sus ojos. A veces me miraba y me dejaba con la sensación de que me odiaba y otras veces… simplemente siempre estaba ahí para salvarme de mi propia torpeza. Y sí, lo admito, a día de hoy, Edward Cullen sigue siendo un misterio para mí.

No tenía ni idea de lo que los Cullen querían de mí. ¿Querrían quejarse por el último artículo que yo había escrito sobre ellos?

-¿Me estás escuchando, Bella?

Parpadeé y sacudí la cabeza

-Nos conoces a todos ¿verdad? –insistió la chica.

-Eh… sí. He cubierto algunos partidos –dije.

Edward resopló y de forma inconsciente de acerqué más a Jasper. El rubio rió suavemente, en aquellos momentos no me importó demasiado. Si iban a recriminar mi forma de escribir sería mejor saberlo desde el principio pero a juzgar por sus rostros ninguno parecía estar enfadado por eso. Vale, entonces ¿por qué estaba allí?

-Eh… ¿qué tal te va literatura?

Miré a Emmett con una ceja enarcada. ¿De verdad me estaba preguntando cómo me iba en la clase de literatura?

-Eh… bien –titubeé-. Es bastante fácil… -añadí.

Edward rió entre dientes y Rosalie y Jasper soltaron una carcajada casi idéntica al ver como Emmett fruncía el ceño. Alice movió la cabeza mientras sonreía divertida.

-Tenemos un problema Bella –dijo la morena-. Y hemos pensado que quizá puedas ayudarnos.

-Bueno… no sé… ¿seguro que estáis hablando con la persona correcta?

Alice rodó los ojos

-Sólo hay una Bella Swan en este instituto –dijo.

-Por suerte –comentó Edward en voz baja pero lo bastante alto para que lo escuchara.

Alice sonrió enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su hermano y éste se levantó bruscamente del lugar.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo simplemente.

-Ignórale, no ha tenido un buen día –pidió Jasper-. Lauren ha vuelto a perseguirlo a los vestuarios –esbozó una risa que yo no compartí.

En serio, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser decirle a alguien que no estabas interesado? Yo lo hacía con Mike. Continuamente, además.

-Bien Bella, esto es lo que ocurre… Necesitamos que ayudes a Emmett a aprobar sus próximos exámenes de literatura.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Estáis de broma? Supongo que no esperaréis en serio que haga sus trabajos y…

-No, no, no es eso –se apresuró a cortarme Alice-. Sólo necesita mejorar sus notas y como tú eres muy buena con esa asignatura he pensado que quizá no te importaría ayudarle.

Miré a Emmett y me crucé de brazos antes de volver a mirar a Alice.

-Alice, aunque tuviera tiempo para hacerlo y fíjate que estoy usando un tiempo verbal condicional, no podría –miré a Emmett de nuevo-; no es nada personal, es sólo que estás un curso por delante de mí.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con que sea el capitán del equipo de baloncesto? –preguntó Rosalie.

La miré.

-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Pues por tus artículos no parece que no tenga nada que ver.

La miré. Vale, esa chica me intimidaba pero nadie ponía en duda mi objetividad como periodista. Fruncí el ceño.

-El hecho de que el equipo de baloncesto se lleve un setenta por ciento de los fondos haciendo que otros clubes del instituto se vean obligados a subsistir con ordenadores del siglo pasado o incluso a cerrar sus puertas por falta de material no tiene nada que ver con mi forma de cubrir los partidos. Me aburren –me encogí de hombros. A juzgar por sus rostros parecía que acababa de proclamar alguna herejía-. Por eso me limito a contar lo que ocurre en los partidos y nada más. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver –miré a Rosalie-, con esto –señalé a Emmet con la cabeza.

-¿Vale, entonces, el único problema es que es un curso por encima del tuyo? –insistió Jasper.

-Sí, no puedo ayudarle a estudiar cosas que yo aún no he estudiado –me encogí de hombros contenta de haber hallado una respuesta que no ofendiera a nadie.

-¿Qué estáis dando ahora en el temario? –preguntó Alice a su hermano.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y tuve que contener una carcajada cuando Rosalie le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Los autores europeos de principios del siglo XIX –dijo la chica aún mirando a su novio con gesto de resignación.

-Oh… -dije. Vale, conocía el tema. Lo había estudiado en el instituto de Phoenix antes de mudarme a Forks con papá pero no…

Alice me miró con los ojos negros brillando. ¡Maldita sea! Se había dado cuenta de mi vacilación.

-Si no sube sus notas lo sentarán en el banquillo –dijo.

-Lo lamento, de verdad pero yo no…

-¿Sabes quién tomará su lugar en el equipo?

Negué, suspirando derrotada. Alice era peor que un perro con su presa.

-James Sommers –dijo simplemente.

Aquello hizo que me replantease muy seriamente el ayudar a Emmett Cullen a aprobar sus próximos exámenes de literatura. James Sommers era el chico más arrogante, estúpido e ignorante que había conocido en toda mi vida y eso era quedarme corta. Alice me sonreía.

-Ya sabes qué voy a contestar ¿verdad?

La morena asintió y tuve que sonreír a medias.

-No sé como lo haces para saber siempre qué va a pasar antes de que pase… -dije. Me giré hacia Emmett y le sonreí-. De acuerdo. Intentaré ayudart…

No pude terminar de hablar. Antes de saber qué pasaba, Emmett se había levantado y me había cogido en brazos dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que creí que me rompería las costillas. Intenté separarme pero al parecer el capitán del equipo de baloncesto había olvidado que yo era tan pequeña como su hermana y ahora me encontraba a varios centímetros por encima del suelo, literalmente.

-Emmett, no la dejas respirar –le informó Alice.

-Wow, lo siento –dijo dejándome en el suelo.

-Pero hay unas condiciones –dije.

-Lo que sea –contestó Jasper por él

Sonreí.

-Si consigo que subas las notas, el equipo de baloncesto me deberá un favor muy grande.

Alice rió divertida y aplaudió de forma entusiasta.

-Me gusta como piensa –aceptó Rosalie con una media sonrisa.

Mientras Emmett volvía a abrazarme con fuerza me pregunté en qué diablos me había metido

______________________________________________________________________

El instituto estaba vacío a aquellas horas y no era nada extraño. Todos estaban en el partido. Sigilosamente una sombra se acercó girando en las esquinas y caminando por los pasillos silenciosos. Había algo siniestro en caminar a aquellas horas por allí. Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada en cuyo frente había una placa en la que ponía "Periódico" y miró a ambos lados antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Sacó el sobre blanco y como si quemara en sus manos, lo metió en el buzón de sugerencias que había colgado junto a la puerta.

Con un poco de suerte, todo saldría como él quería.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo… A ver son… trece páginas de word, así que ya sabéis… Trece reviews y subiré el próximo capítulo :p**

**Aunque sin son más, como siempre serán bien recibidos. Contadles a vuestras amigas que se pasen a verlo y que dejen un mensajito y así llegaremos antes al número vale??**

**Ah, sí, antes de que se me olvide. En cada fic hago sugerencias para que vosotros os impliquéis más en mis fics. Mi sugerencia para "You are my life" es la siguiente: escribidme diciéndome qué situaciones os gustarían que ocurrieran como por ejemplo… no sé… "quiero que Bella y Edward se besen en la playa por primera vez" o "quiero que haya una pelea entre Rosalie y Emmett" o cosas así. Si son factibles con la historia intentaré hacer escenas a parte, como si fuesen "extras", es decir, mini honestos con las escenas que me pedís. Os parece bien o sólo una tontería? Espero vuestras respuestas!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!! Sed felices!! **


	3. Capítulo II Entre libros y motores

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal??**

**No puedo creer que tenga más de cuarenta reviews!! Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios que me alegran el día :D**

**Quiero dar las gracias a: new-sexy-vampire, MissCullen9, beautifly92, disastro, christti, ammyriddle, Noemí Potter, Estela, Duciell, vivi, isabel, kat, carmenlr, MaliCullen05, margara, , Anfitrite, bulgarita, vale, MiitzukoO-chan, Valu86, , meriba, bekyabc2, Nocturnal Depression por vuestros comentarios y vuestras ideas sobre lo que queréis ir viendo en el fic o en honestos como extras :p**

**Ahora espero que este capítulo os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo II. Entre libros y motores**

"_Vale, sé que en el buzón de sugerencias para posibles artículos del periódico han llegado a aparecer cosas muy extrañas. Una vez alguien sugirió que hiciéramos un artículo sobre la costumbre de la profesora de inglés de llevar una peluca diferente cada día. ¡Oh! Y otra vez alguien sugirió que hiciéramos sólo un periódico que hablasen de los chicos del instituto… Patético, como si fuésemos a hacer algo así… Pero lo que encontré en el buzón aquel día cambió muchas cosas" _

Saludé a Eric en cuanto entré al periódico el lunes al finalizar las clases. Mi nuevo artículo sobre los gustos poco literarios de los adolescentes en la lectura estaba recién impreso y lo dejé en el cajón que Eric utilizaba para revisarlos todos antes de publicarlo. Todos estaban sonrientes en la pequeña habitación; todos parecían felices a pesar de ser lunes y eso sólo significaba una cosa: habían ganado. Rodé los ojos mientras pensaba que mi artículo volvería a ocupar una pequeña parte de una página y que además se vería reducido a la mitad para poder hablar y hablar y hablar sobre el gran trabajo que había hecho el equipo de baloncesto en el partido del viernes.

-¡Bella! –Jessica me abordó en cuanto entré por la puerta -. ¡Tenías que haber venido a la fiesta del viernes, fue genial!

-¿Y qué tuvo de diferente de las otras fiestas geniales, Jessica? –le pregunté divertida mientras me sentaba frente a uno de los ordenadores-. ¿Acaso un tiburón se tragó a algún miembro del equipo?

-¡Cielos, no! –exclamó ella.

-Lástima, habría sido un titular interesante –bromeé. Jessica me miró dudando de si debía reír la broma o de si hablaba en serio. Sonreí para darle una pequeña pista y entonces ella rió entre dientes-. Bueno, ¿qué pasó para que fuese tan genial?

-¡Mike me invitó a ir con él! –dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Sentí pena por ella y deseé que nunca se enterara de que Mike le había pedido ir porque no había podido convencerme a mí de ello. La miré mientras ella empezaba con lo que yo sabía que sería un monólogo de lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta punto por punto.

Era guapa. Era una chica bonita, de nariz pequeñita y lacio cabello que enmarcaba su rostro siempre sonriente. Mentalmente me comparé con ella y tuve la sensación de que yo salía perdiendo por lo que no entendía por qué Mike no me dejaba tranquila y le pedía salir a Jessica formalmente.

-¿Verdad que es estupendo?

Parpadeé.

-Claro… Es… me alegro por ti –me arriesgué a fingir que la había escuchado.

-Lo sé. Espero que me bese cuando estemos en el cine…

¡Ah, así que eso era lo estupendo! Mike la había invitado al cine.

-… siempre besa a las chicas cuando las lleva al cine. ¿Tú crees que me besará?

-Jessica, Mike será un auténtico idiota si no te besa –declaré.

Y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente sincera. Para ser honestos del todo, Jessica era la mayor chismosa del instituto y era capaz de enterarse de lo que ocurría en la cafetería incluso si no iba a clase ese día. A veces me preguntaba si había sido su curiosidad y su adicción a cotillear lo que había hecho que me saludase en mi primer día de clase pero no me importaba demasiado.

Era una buena chica. Si se la sabía controlar un poquito, claro. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir sonsacarme nada de mi vida privada, o más bien de la falta de ella, no había vuelto a mencionar el tema. Bien por ella. Al menos sabía cuando no debía hablar. ¿Por qué Mike no podía darse cuenta también de cuándo alguien no estaba interesado en él?

-Había pensado en saltarme la última clase para ir a Seattle a comprar algo para esta tarde –me miró con ojos risueños-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Negué automáticamente. Nunca jamás en la vida me había saltado una clase y no iba a empezar a hacerlo en aquellos momentos y mucho menos una clase como literatura que me apasionaba. Si hubiese sido educación física seguramente hubiera vacilado un poquito antes de negarme a acompañarla, pero con la literatura no había rival.

-No puedo –dije mirando la pantalla del ordenador para que no notara que estaba mintiendo-. He quedado con alguien para estudiar -divagué sin darle demasiada importancia sin saber si a Emmett le gustaría saber que iba a ayudarle a estudiar literatura.

-Oh… bueno, entonces te llamo luego y me dices que crees que puedo ponerme….

-¿Por qué no mejor me llamas cuando regreses del cine con Mike? –sugerí.

-¿No te importa? –sus ojos se habían iluminado ante mis palabras.

Reí entre dientes. Jessica era muy predecible en algunos aspectos.

-No, no me importa –le aseguré.

-¡Genial! Entonces te llamo luego, ahora tengo que ir a concretar una hora con Mike y…

-Espera, ¿puedes traerme el buzón antes de irte? –le pregunté-. Quiero mirar algunas de las sugerencias para eliminarlas –rodé los ojos mientras recordaba algunas de las que había eliminado la semana anterior. ¿De verdad a alguien le interesaba que se escribiera un artículo sobre las ventajas y los inconvenientes de beber refrescos light?

-Juro que si alguien vuelve a sugerir que hagamos un artículo contra los rumores del instituto, gritaré –prometió ella asomándose a la puerta y cogiendo el buzón blanco de sugerencias-. Los rumores no tienen sentido si no se corren de boca en boca, todo el mundo sabe eso –rodó los ojos- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La miré suavemente intentando no gritar. La última vez que me ayudó nuestro periódico exhibió toda una serie de artículos relacionados con moda, baloncesto, chicos y rumores. Adoraba a Jessica pero a veces tenía la sensación de que esa chica tenía un poquito atrofiado el sentido común por lo que a eliminar sugerencias inútiles se refería.

-No, no es necesario –vi como miraba el buzón-. ¿No tenías que ir a hablar con Mike?

Surtió efecto. Me felicité a mí misma y me di una palmadita en el hombro mentalmente mientras veía como salía de la habitación casi corriendo. Cuando Eric me miró enarcando ambas cejas me encogí de hombros.

Tres e-mails de mi madre y dos de publicidad de sitios de los que no había oído hablar en mi vida uno de los cuales era del nuevo centro comercial de Seattle después, apagué el ordenador y abrí el pequeño buzón blanco y dorado dejando que la multitud de papelitos cayera sobre la mesa del escritorio.

Miré unos cuantos por encima observando los diferentes tipos de letras y empecé a desechar ágilmente varias de las sugerencias que nos habían ofrecido. Siempre solía hacer tres montones: uno que iba directamente a la papelera, otro que revisaba más tarde y uno más que solía ser el más pequeño y era el que generalmente iban directamente a convertirse en artículos para el periódico.

Los leía por encima mientras los desechaba: chicos, la falta de vitamina C en la comida de la cafetería, los nuevos vestuarios y su tardanza… ¿una petición para hacer un aparcamiento privado para los jugadores de baloncesto y las animadoras? Puse los ojos en blanco. Esa fue la primera sugerencia en caer a la papelera.

Parpadeé un momento. La esquina de lo que parecía ser un sobre destacaba enterrada bajo un montón de papeles de colores doblados. Lo desenterré de debajo de aquel montoncito de papeles extrañada de que alguien se hubiese tomado tantas molestias para mandar una simple sugerencia. En letra redondeaba alguien había "Bella Swan" y justo debajo, con la misma letra, habían añadido "te será muy interesante".

Fruncí el ceño y lo abrí intentando no demostrar mi confusión al ver que estaba vacío.

Estupendo, otra broma de algún idiota descerebrado. Justo cuando iba a tirar el sobre a la papelera, al ponerlo boca abajo, un pequeño trozo de papel negro satinado del tamaño de una tarjeta de presentación cayó sobre la mesa. Lo cogí y lo observé girándolo. En el centro de la pequeña tarjeta había escrito con legra antigua y excelente caligrafía Fuego Eterno con tinta amarilla y rojiza y las esquinas del papel estaban tintadas del mismo color, en una mezcla entre amarillo y rojo. Parecía la tarjeta de visita de algún local o pub nuevo o algo similar.

Intenté hacer memoria pero no recordaba haber visto nunca aquel nombre en ningún sitio.

-¡Eh, Eric! –el chico me miró desde la otra mesa donde estaba discutiendo la colocación de los artículos de aquella semana-. ¿Te suena de algo el nombre Fuego Eterno?

Alzó un dedo indicándome que esperara un momento. Le vi hablar con Hether y después de indicarle algo en la pantalla del ordenador se sentó con comodidad en la esquina de la mesa donde yo estaba.

-¿Fuego Eterno? Claro que me suena, ¿por qué?

-Mira esto.

Le mostré el sobre y la tarjetita y Eric rió divertido.

-Te están tomando el pelo Bella –chasqueó la lengua-. No te preocupes, a todos nos han hecho esto alguna…

-¿Pero qué es? –insistí recuperando la tarjeta.

-Circula un rumor sobre eso –señaló la tarjeta-. Se dice que es un club de carreras ilegales y que algunos chicos y chicas de este instituto están metidos en ello –se encogió de hombros-. Estuve intentando averiguar algo durante más de un año y sólo saqué en claro que me habían tomado el pelo –se encogió de hombros-. Nadie sabe nada, nadie dice nada.

-¿No descubriste nada?

-Sólo sé lo que el rumor hizo circular. Según eso, cada noche después de las doce se reúnen chicos de los diferentes lugares y se llevan a cabo carreras ilegales siempre en sitios diferentes para evitar a la policía –sonrió como si me estuviese contando un gran secreto-. Se suele mencionar que son adolescentes importantes y que siempre son los más populares de cada instituto, como si los de último curso les pasaran el legado a los que van a pasar al último curso… Pero nunca se ha demostrado nada. Ángela intentó descubrir algo, ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella? Quizá supiese algo más que yo.

-Claro… lo haré –prometí.

Miré el reloj y parpadeé asombrada de que fuera tan tarde. Había quedado con Emmett para empezar su sesión de estudio en mi casa y si no me daba prisa yo llegaría tarde.

Dejé el montón de sugerencias sobre la mesa y me guardé la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón trasero mientras me levantaba. Estaba segura de que aquello era más que un rumor. Sólo tenía que descubrir hasta qué punto era un rumor y qué parte de ello era verdad. Sería un gran artículo.

______________________________________________________________________

Terminé de hacer mis quince vueltas alrededor de la pista del gimnasio y me apoyé en la pared bajo la canasta para hacer estiramientos de piernas antes de que los músculos se enfriasen y agarrotasen. Respiré profundamente y me aparté el cabello desordenado y sudoroso por el entrenamiento.

-¡Edward!

Ni siquiera me giré. No lo necesitaba para saber que quien me estaba llamando era Lauren Mallory. Era una pelirroja muy atractiva, si te gustan ese tipo de chicas. Había salido con ella algunas veces pero últimamente se estaba comportando de forma muy posesiva hasta el punto de llegar a decirme que me alejara de Rosalie y Alice.

En momentos como aquel me alegraba profundamente el que el entrenador prohibiera el paso a cualquiera que no fuera parte del equipo de baloncesto al gimnasio. Casi podía imaginarme a Lauren mirándome de forma fulminante desde el quicio de la puerta.

Tomé uno de los balones y me puse en la línea de triples para lanzar. El primero entró limpio y el segundo entró después de rebotar.

-¡Edward, te estoy hablando!

-Pues sigue… -susurré de forma que nadie me escuchó.

Enfoqué la vista en el aro, lancé y justo cuando el balón iba a pasar, otro balón lo golpeó desviándolo de su perfecta trayectoria.

-¿Acaso estás perdiendo la puntería? Quizá deberías dar una vueltas más para centrarte.

La voz burlona de Sommers hizo que me girara para encararle.

-Lo que estoy perdiendo es la paciencia –dije mirándole-. ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan idiota o es algo innato en ti? Yo ya he dado mis quince vueltas –le observé y parecía tan fresco como al inicio del entrenamiento-. ¿Y tú? –no le di tiempo a responder-. Además, ¿desde cuándo eres el capitán para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?

Vi como tensaba la mandíbula y me miraba.

-¡Sommers, empieza a dar vueltas ya si no quieres que te patee el trasero! –rugió la fuerte voz de Emmett.

-En cuanto consiga que tu hermano salga del equipo voy a hacer que tú también acabes fuera –me garantizó.

-Estupendo, estoy deseando verlo, mientras tanto… -le señalé las pistas en las que todavía habían algunos chicos corriendo-… si fuera tú empezaría a dar vueltas. Emmett no suele ser demasiado agradable cuando está enfadado.

-¡Sommers!

A regañadientes, James inició un suave trote uniéndose a los que ya corrían. Fruncí el ceño mientras le veía alejarse. Si había alguien antónimo en este mundo para cada persona, yo tenía muy claro que mi némesis era James. Nunca me había gustado su carácter antipático y casi antisocial. Se rumoreaba que se aprovechaba de las chicas y que en más de una ocasión había utilizado pastillas para drogarlas y luego tener sexo con ellas.

Quizá había sido por la educación recibida en casa de los Cullen que tanto mis hermanos como yo, encontrábamos esa práctica repugnante. Nos habían enseñado a proteger a las mujeres, a respetarlas y a cuidarlas. No a abusar de ellas y mucho menos a golpearlas. Jamás. Y James sí que lo había hecho si había que hacer caso de los rumores.

-¡Eh, Cullen!

Atrapé el balón justo en el momento en que me golpeó el pecho. Miré a Emmett con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba.

-¿Te vas ya? –le pregunté mirando el reloj rojo del marcador-. El entrenador te va a matar. Aún falta la mitad del entrenamiento.

-El entrenador sabe que me he buscado un tutor –sonrió Emmett con cierta diversión-. Así que si va a matar a algún Cullen será a ti –añadió riendo entre dientes.

-Genial –musité entre dientes ante lo cual él rió más fuerte.

-¡Edward!

Hice una mueca que debió ser divertida porque Emmett rió. Miró por encima de mi hombro derecho y enarcó una ceja.

-Mallory va a suicidarse si no la miras –me indicó aunque no parecía demasiado preocupado por ello.

-Estoy seguro de que a Victoria le encantará ser la nueva capitana de las animadoras –le dije.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me miró preocupado-. Llevas unos días que no pareces tú.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me estoy cansando de Lauren y de sus continuos acosos. ¿Es que esa chica no entiende una indirecta?

-¡Edward!

-Parece ser que no –dijo divertido Tyler que había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación-. Tengo una idea.

-A estas alturas estoy dispuesto a probarlo todo, incluso el cianuro –bromeé sombríamente.

-No, no hará falta llegar tan lejos –me aseguró Tyler moviendo la mano en un gesto vago-. Invítala a entrar al gimnasio, el entrenador la verá y la echará del gimnasio.

-Sí, estaría bien si no fuera porque eso me libraría de ella durante una hora y luego atacaría con mucha más insistencia.

Emmett se carcajeó. Le miré.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que el entrenador cambie de opinión –dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a mi mirada.

Quizá Alice tuviera razón y estaba perdiendo mi mirada intimidatoria. O eso, o que con Emmett nunca funcionaba.

Me palmeó la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia los vestuarios y me volví hacia Tyler.

-En serio, ¿tan difícil es decirle a esa chica que me deje tranquilo?

-¿Has probado a decírselo claramente?

Hice una mueca. No iba con mi estilo. Generalmente bastaba una o dos insinuaciones corteses para que mis citas entendieran que ya no quería salir con ellas de nuevo. No me iba el modo en que la mitad de los estudiantes cortaban con sus ligues en medio de la cafetería y organizando un gran escándalo. Creo que incluso había un grupo de chicas que se dedicaban a hacer apuestas sobre quién iba a romper con quién y cómo de fuertes serían sus gritos. Fruncí el ceño. No, no era mi estilo.

-Le dije que sería mejor que no volviéramos a salir juntos –dije asintiendo mientras lanzaba el balón que pasó por el aro. Tyler lo recogió y me lo pasó para que volviera a tirar-. Creo que eso es bastante claro, ¿no?

El balón rebotó contra el aro y cambié de puesto con Tyler que tiró y falló. Con una mueca de fastidio volvió bajo el aro.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bella? –dijo riéndose entre dientes-. Por lo que yo sé, es capaz de inventar excusas agradables –añadió.

-¿Newton? –pregunté enarcando ambas cejas y tirando de nuevo.

-Sí, él siempr… oh, oh… -miró por encima de mi hombro-. Problemas… Será mejor que vayas…

Me giré para ver como James estaba apoyado en la pared de al lado de los vestuarios y como Emmett se había detenido a su lado. Parecían estar hablando de algo o más bien discutiendo sobre algo.

Tiré el balón a un lado y troté hacia ellos con Tyler siguiéndome mientras que el resto del equipo se había detenido fingiendo respirar o hacer calentamiento de músculos mientras nos miraban por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Emmett dio un paso hacia James que sonrió esperándole cruzado de brazos. No supe qué era lo que Sommers había dicho para provocarle pero debía de haber sido algo bastante grave para que Emmett se lanzase a por él sin siquiera pensar que estaba en el gimnasio y que una agresión allí podía significar su expulsión no solo del equipo sino también del instituto.

Emmett no era agresivo. Nunca lo había sido salvo aquella vez en que aquel chico estaba molestando a Alice tirándole bolas de barro cuando Carlisle y Esme acababan de adoptarla a ella y a Jasper. Y salvo aquella otra vez en que tuvo que defender a Rosalie después de que hubiese un accidente de tráfico y el conductor ebrio intentase asegurar que la culpa era de la "rubia descerebrada".

Pero Emmett no era agresivo. De hecho, Rosalie solía bromear llamándole "osito", algo que sólo sabíamos nosotros y que habíamos jurado no contar nunca. Jamás.

-¡Eh, tranquilo! – me puse delante de él para intentar detener su ataque.

Gruñí cuando su brazo golpeó mi hombro pero me mantuve firme.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena Emmett –le dije.

Noté la presión que estaba haciendo para intentar librarse de mi agarre y resoplé.

-¡El muy cab…

-Aquí no –le dije a Emmett con mi mano en su pecho haciendo presión-. No es el lugar.

-¿Ese cabrón acaba de decirme que vigile a Alice y Rosalie y a ti te parece que no es el momento?

-¡Emmett! –le gruñí.

Me miró parpadeando como si le costara reconocer mi rostro. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos intentando hacerle entrar en razón, intentando que se calmase.

¿Alguna vez habéis intentado detener un camión que pesa cien kilos más que vosotros? ¡Juro que Emmett es todo puro músculo! Me miró como si me estuviera viendo por primera vez.

-Aquí no –repetí.

-El entrenador… -susurró Tyler antes de tomar un balón y correr hacia las canastas.

Miré a Emmett y le señalé los vestuarios con la cabeza.

-Aquí no –volví a decirle.

Miró a James con una frialdad que pocas veces había visto en él y que consiguió que incluso yo sintiera un escalofrío.

Me giré para encarar a James mientras Emmett se marchaba y me encontré con su ceño fruncido.

-Si quieres conseguir el puesto de capitán, trabaja –le dije-. Emmett podría partirte en dos de un solo golpe –aseguré.

-¡Sommers, Cullen, volved al entrenamiento!

-Esta noche –me susurró al pasar a mi lado-. Te quiero ver allí esta noche.

Asentí a modo de respuesta.

No hacía falta decir o hacer nada más. Ambos sabíamos que el desafío había sido hecho y que lo había aceptado.

Aquella noche nos veríamos de nuevo.

______________________________________________________________________

En cuanto Emmet había empezado a dejar lo que supuestamente eran sus apuntes de literatura sobre la mesa me di cuenta de cual era el problema. Le había mirado enarcando una ceja y él me había sonreído con inocencia.

Dos horas después seguíamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con mis apuntes de literatura del instituto de Forks desperdigados alrededor de nosotros mientras intentaba que Emmett pudiera apreciar las sutiles diferencias existentes entre los diferentes autores del sigo XIX. Me interrumpió en medio de una explicación y sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –le miré cruzándome de brazos, esperando-. Nunca había conocido a nadie que guardara sus apuntes del año anterior y mucho menos a alguien que guardara los apuntes de su instituto anterior.

-Me ayudan a estudiar –me defendí.

Sí, bueno, no era algo normal, lo sabía. Pero me gustaba guardarlos. A veces me servían para estudiar más a fondo un tema en concreto o simplemente para sintetizar el temario de alguna asignatura. Lo único que no guardaba eran los apuntes de matemáticas porque me resultaba tan incomprensible en un instituto que en otro.

Por su mirada burlona sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo que seguramente no iba a gustarme y lo cierto era que no me apetecía enfadarme ni gritar un sábado.

-Deberías darme las gracias por mi costumbre de guardar todo esto; ni siquiera la profesora de literatura sería capaz de estudiar con tus apuntes –dije exasperada.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es que no hay ninguna asignatura que no te agrade en absoluto?-dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el montón de hojas que él decía que eran sus apuntes, algo en lo que yo estaba completamente en desacuerdo-. Este es el resultado de asistir a una clase que no gusta –se encogió de hombros.

Abrí la boca para decirle que no la había pero tuve que cerrarla. Fruncí el ceño. Siempre he odiado las matemáticas y todo lo relacionado con ella. ¿Por qué dos más dos tenían que ser cuatro? Las matemáticas eran pura lógica y a mí nunca me había gustado ser lógica.

-Incluso los apuntes que tengo de la asignatura que más odio tienen sentido y estructura –le repliqué.

-¿Sabes qué hacemos nosotros?

-¿A quién te refieres por "nosotros"? –indagué-. Aunque por la forma en que lo dices parece que te refieres a tus hermanos -asintió orgulloso.

-A mis hermanos y a otros… -hizo un ademán con la mano para desestimar lo que parecía ser un largo etcétera.

-No, Emmett, no lo sé.

Decidió ignorar mi voz cansada y resignada.

-Los quemamos en cuanto acaba el curso escolar –parpadeé mientras él daba golpecitos al montón de apuntes que tenía delante-. Hacemos una salida a la playa y allí encendemos una hoguera y mientras vemos como se consume todo lo que hemos tenido que estudiar, celebramos una pequeña fiesta que dura toda la noche.

-Interesante, ¿sabías que el fuego es la forma más antigua de purificar…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió. Giré sobre mi hombro para ver como mi padre entraba con pasos pesados y el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a quitarse el cinturón donde iba guardada su pistola reglamentaria. Carraspeé y la sonrisa que Charlie estuvo a punto de esbozar se quedó en un intento cuando vio que no estaba sola.

-Hola papá.

-Bella… -miró a Emmett-… disculpa, ¿te conozco?

-No señor –Emmett se levantó y extendió una mano que Charlie miró unos segundos antes de estrechar-. Soy Emmett Cullen –se presentó.

-¿Cullen? –le miró-. ¿Eres uno de los chicos del doctor Cullen?

-Sí señor –sonrió de forma amigable.

-Uhm –vio la chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto colgada en el respaldo de la silla-. ¿Eres del equipo?

-Soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del instituto –dijo con orgullo.

Rodé los ojos cuando Emmett me sonrió. ¡Como si aquello fuese bastante para tranquilizar a Charlie! Observé como Emmett y papá se miraron; fue como si Charlie estuviese evaluando si debía o no confiar en Emmett. Por supuesto entrar en tu casa y encontrar a tu hija adolescente en la mesa con alguien que parecía más un gigante que una persona debía de hacer que uno desconfiara. Antes de que papá dijese o hiciese algo abrí la boca.

-Estoy ayudando a Emmett a estudiar literatura –los dos me miraron. Charlie complacido y Emmett burlón.

-Bien, bien… ¿Estás saliendo con él?

-¡Papá!

Mi grito de indignación hubiese resultado mucho más ofendido si la gran y estrepitosa carcajada de Emmett no se hubiese mezclado en el aire.

-¿Es que la idea de salir con Bella te resulta graciosa?

-No, no señor. Es sólo que si Rosalie creyera que estoy intentando salir con su hija me dejaría sin día del padre en un futuro –añadió aún divertido.

Para mi sorpresa Charlie rió. De verdad. Rió de verdad.

-¿Rosalie? –preguntó Charlie.

-Su novia –aclaré mirando a papá-. Una rubia perfecta –añadí con una divertida sonrisa-. En serio papá, si la conocieses sabrías que es imposible que Emmett esté conmigo en lugar de con ella.

Lo dije de forma tranquila y espontánea porque era lo que pensaba. Me sentía intimidada por Rosalie por supuesto y también sabía que yo no era tan bonita como ella. La sola idea de que alguien tan atractivo como Emmett pudiese fijarse siquiera en mí… era completamente absurda.

Charlie fue a decir algo pero pareció pensarlo mejor y sólo cabeceó hacia la sala de estar.

-Estaré viendo la televisión un rato –informó.

-Nosotros estamos a punto de terminar –le dije-. En media hora empiezo con la cena –miré el reloj y fruncí el ceño-. Hoy es más temprano.

-Sí –se encogió de hombros sin dar más explicación.

Así era Charlie. Callado. A veces me preguntaba cómo mi padre que era tan silencioso había podido terminar casándose con René que el único momento en que callaba era cuando estaba nadando y únicamente porque temía que el agua le entrase en la boca.

-Desconfiado ¿eh? –preguntó burlón Emmett cuando volvimos a estar solos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es policía –dije como si eso fuese suficiente. Luego sonreí-. ¿Sabes que durante los primeros días que estuve aquí me obligaba a llevar en el bolso un estúpido spry de pimienta?

-¡No hablas en serio!

-Lo juro –dije levantando la mano derecha con expresión solemne-. Luego se dio cuenta de que el setenta por ciento de los accidentes que tengo se debe a mi torpeza natural –reí en voz baja-. Quiero decir, no es como si yo fuese a convertirme en el centro de obsesión de todos los pirados y acosadores de los alrededores de Forks –reí suavemente.

-¿Por qué haces eso siempre? –preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-¿El qué?

-Eso. Menospreciarte. Quiero decir, eres una chica atractiva Bella… Deberías dejar de decir que no lo eres.

Me sentí incómoda ante aquella revelación. ¿En serio Emmett Cullen creía que yo era atractiva? Sacudí la cabeza y él pareció darse cuenta de mi incomodidad; creo que aunque no se hubiese dado cuenta habría sido completamente visible gracias a mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Emmett levantándose-. Es tarde y tengo una cita con Rose –dijo-. La última vez que llegué tarde creí que sería capaz de arrancarme la cabeza.

El brillo de sus ojos me hizo sospechar.

-¿Cuánto de tarde llegaste?

-Veinte horas –se encogió de hombros sonriendo como un niño travieso-. Algún día si quieres te contaré mi excusa.

-Ni lo intentes, seguro que me pongo de parte de Rosalie –le avisé.

Rió fuertemente de nuevo y se puso su chaqueta. Atrapé su mano cuando fue a guardar sus apuntes y me miró.

-Llévate los míos, quizá así puedas hacer algo con ese trabajo que tienes que entregar –le dije. Me miró-. Yo tengo otra copia en el ordenador –le aseguré algo avergonzada. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿qué clase de chica guarda apuntes de un instituto diferente por duplicado?-. Además, ahora no los necesito.

Nunca había sido muy dada a demostrar mi afecto por nada ni por nadie. A René eso era algo que la llevaba de cabeza, a Charlie no le importaba ya que él era como yo. Por eso me quedé realmente sorprendida cuando Emmett se inclinó hacia mí y me abrazó estrechándome contra él mientras me levantaba un par de centímetros del suelo.

-Gracias por ayudarme con todo esto –me dijo mientras me soltaba en el suelo. Mi rostro debía de estar completamente ruborizado por lo que él rió-. Sí, él tenía razón. Es divertido ver como te sonrojas.

Le miré con fastidio lo que hizo que riera aún más alto. Escuché como se despedía de Charlie y luego salía fuera cerrando la puerta con leve suavidad. El rugido de su jeep resonó en la cocina y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¿Quién tenía razón? Me acerqué a la puerta con la intención de saber de quién estaba hablando Emmett pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De quién diablos hablaba Emmett?

______________________________________________________________________

El rugido de la gente sólo era comparable al rugido de los motores. La oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotros como un monstruo de garras negras, como si de algún modo, la muerte supiera que aquella noche podría cobrarse una víctima.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi algunas caras conocidas que me miraban fijamente como si estuviesen esperando que cometiera algún error. Ilusos. Al volante no cometía ningún fallo y todos lo sabían, yo lo sabía y eso era suficiente.

Esperé pacientemente a que sacaran mi nombre de la bolsa negra. Mientras esperaba, me apoyé de forma casual en la puerta del coche y miré a mi alrededor todo lo que la poca luz me permitía.

La música de los coches resonaba en todo el lugar como si estuvieran compitiendo por ver cual era el que podía sonar con más fuerza.

El crepitar del fuego se escuchaba desde donde estaba y los diferentes puntos de luz repartidos a lo largo de todo el recorrido destellaban como pequeñas luces de linterna en medio de la noche.

Todos tenían pequeños rituales que llevaban a cabo antes de sentarse tras el volante y dejar que el motor rugierra.

Algunos besaban a su pareja, otros repasaban el coche milímetro a milímetro, otros simplemente escuchaban música mientras miraban de forma retadora a los demás como si ya hubiesen ganado la carrera aún sin haber empezado.

Yo no. Permanecía quieto, esperando, paciente, controlando los nervios, el temperamento y todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Nadie se acercaba a mí. Ellos lo sabían y yo también.

Cerré los ojos cuando escuché el golpe seco y el ruido metálico de un coche chocando contra algo. Esperé que el conductor no se hubiera hecho demasiado daño.

Gritos de victoria, gente corriendo.

Seguí quieto, inmóvil, esperando.

Jhon Morgan alzó el megáfono. La chica rubia que estaba a su lado y que cuatro meses antes se me había insinuado con muy poca delicadeza le sonrió mientras le tendía dos papeles recién sacados de la bolsa negra.

-Edward Cullen y Laurent –anunció entre los gritos de júbilo de la gente.

Laurent me miró desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. La gente rugió cuando hizo una señal con su mano indicando mi muerte. Ni siquiera le presté atención. A su lado, James me sonrió con cierto descaro y una mueca burlona. No le contesté.

Ignoré a los que intentaban detenerme para darme suerte y a las chicas que me preguntaban si querría celebrarlo luego con ellas.

No era la primera vez que corría contra Laurent y en las cuatro veces anteriores le había ganado sin ninguna dificultad. Aquella noche no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Me senté tras el volante y cerré la puerta dejando que el clamor de los espectadores quedara fuera. Cerré los ojos y suspiré despacio.

Conduje el coche hasta la línea de salida a medida que la gente se iba apartando de mi camino.

El color azul metálico del coche de Laurent brillaba cuando pasaba junto al fuego. El mío no, tampoco era necesario.

Me sitúe en la línea de salida y esperé a que Laurent hiciera lo mismo. Llevaba a James como copiloto y ambos me miraron.

Les ignoré.

Encendí la radio y la música de Mozart inundó el coche. Música sin letra, sin canción, sólo notas flotando a mi alrededor.

En el asiento del copiloto descansaba mi chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto.

El motor rugió. Bonny se situó en medio de los dos coches con las manos alzadas. Laurent intentó avanzar unos centímetros y ella le miró mal. Tuve que sonreír. Bonny era una buena chica.

La música seguía sonando en mi cabeza. La adrenalina llegó a mi cuerpo y a mi cerebro.

Enderecé la espalda y sujeté el volante con ambas manos.

Moví el cuello para desentumecerlo y miré al frente, los ojos clavados en las manos de Bonny.

Cuando sus brazos cayeron el motor de mi audi gruñó en respuesta al desafío y por unas milésimas de segundo salí de la línea antes que Laurent.

Las ruedas se agarraron a la superficie de arena y piedra. El coche voló hacia delante y la gente que se había aglutinado para ver la salida de ambos pasó a ser una masa borrosa de figuras desenfocadas y llenas de colores que quedaban atrás a medida que avanzaba.

La primera curva la superé sin esfuerzo. Cambié la marcha y aceleré.

Mozart alzó su presencia en el coche y el rugido del motor apenas se escuchó cuando derrapé en la siguiente curva.

-¡Maldita sea!

Demasiado abierto.

Laurent adelantó por la derecha y me cerró el paso. Apreté el volante y me centré en el frente.

Pasé por un cubo lleno de fuego y maldije internamente mientras la música penetraba en mí.

Conocía aquel circuito tan bien que incluso podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y sin abrirlos en ningún momento.

El corazón bombeaba más deprisa que nunca. El sudor perlaba mi frente y mi garganta estaba reseca por la falta de saliva en mi boca.

Pisé con ambos pies el freno al tiempo que giraba el volante con ambas manos, un segundo más tarde aceleré y cambié de marcha. El motor gritó bajo el capó. Las ruedas chirriaron, el coche se abrió y Laurent volvió a quedar atrás.

Tres curvas más y todo se habría acabado.

Giré a la izquierda sintiendo como el cinturón de seguridad me pegaba al coche. Laurent golpeó la parte trasera de mi vehículo y maldije mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

En momentos como aquel era cuando maldecía las reglas del Fuego Eterno por no permitir modificar los coches que pasaban la revisión.

Aparté aquel pensamiento de mi mente. No necesitaba ninguna modificación. Rosalie me había hecho la puesta a punto cuando me lo compré y sólo dependía de mi habilidad. No necesitaba nada más.

Dejé que me pasara en la siguiente curva y sonreí al ver el gesto de triunfo en la cara de Laurent y el ceño fruncido de James. No sabían qué les iba a golpear.

Conté los metros mientras la oscuridad me envolvía. Cien. Doscientos. Trescientos. Cuatrocientos. Quinientos. ¡Ahora! Gritó mi mente.

Aceleré con ambos pies pisando a fondo el pedal. La palanca de cambios vibró bajo mi mano derecha y por unos segundos creí que el volante se bloquearía.

Utilicé la rampa del circuito con tanta precisión que cualquiera podría haber pensado que la había utilizado cientos de veces. La habían instalado únicamente para aquella noche.

Volé. Literalmente. Mi coche subió varios metros por encima del suelo. El vehículo de Laurent se detuvo al verme pasar sobre su techo.

Reboté contra el suelo cuando las ruedas se fijaron en el mismo. Frené y cambié de marcha. Laurent había perdido mucho terreno. Aceleré.

Giré a la derecha y rodeé la rotonda hecha con neumáticos viejos que habían puesto para la ocasión. Aproveché la inercia de la rotonda para impulsarme hacia delante.

Y cuando pasé junto al último bidón metálico lleno de fuego, el rugido de las notas de Mozart vibró en mi cabeza.

Frené tan pronto traspasé la línea de meta. La gente se arremolinó alrededor de mi coche. Respiré ignorándoles. Esperé a que la música desapareciera del todo y luego dejé que el coche de Laurent llegase a mi lado antes de bajarme del mío.

Ni siquiera les miré cuando caminé hacia Morgan. Podía notar la mirada de James clavada en mi espalda, fulminándome.

Acepté el dinero que Morgan me tendió y sonreí levemente ante su "enhorabuena".

Pocos entendían por qué hacía esto. Muy pocos comprendían por qué corría. A veces yo tampoco lo entendía. No era por el dinero ni tampoco por el estatus que podía alcanzar en las carreras ilegales. No quería matarme ni quería matar a nadie.

Pero la adrenalina que recorría mi cuerpo cuando participaba en una carrera, la gente, los gritos, los motores, el fuego, la oscuridad. Todo lo que rodeaba ese mundo era un cúmulo de sensaciones que me llenaban por completo y me hacían sentir vivo, vivo de verdad.

Era libre. Como si un monstruo rugiera en mi interior por ser liberado y sólo lo consiguiese cuando corría en aquellas carreras.

Nada ni nadie me había hecho sentir así nunca. Ni siquiera la música, ni siquiera mis hermanos, ni siquiera una sola de las chicas con las que había estado. Absolutamente nada me hacía sentir tan vivo como correr.

No esperaba que nadie lo entendiera. No quería que nadie lo entendiera.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis… 12 páginas de word, así que ya sabéis jeje :D**

**Qué tal ha estado el capítulo?**

**La verdad es que la última escena, la del coche con Edward me costó bastante escribirla y no estoy convencida de que haya quedado como yo quería… Es sólo que a veces intentar plasmar en papel lo que tienes en la cabeza es complicado, ¿verdad?**

**Pues eso es todo por hoy. Espero veros por los reviews porque pasaré lista!!!**

**Un besito para todos y un mordisquito de vampiro :D**

**Disfrutad del fin de semana, nos leemos pronto!!**


	4. Capítulo III Una advertencia

**Wow!!! Casi setenta reviews, no sé qué decir, en serio!!! Salvo que muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. **

**Me alegro de que mi fic os esté gustando y espero que os siga gustando en un futuro :D**

**A ver, atención, que voy a pasar lista: muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Bulgarita, meriba, margara, vivi, beautifly92, cullenmx, valu86, new-sexy-vampire, isabel, anfitrite, melina, ammyriddle, miicaa, nocturnal depression, biankisMasen, MissCullen9, christti, Disastro, .x, roma88, carmenlr, Noemí Potter.**

**Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Duciell por su constante presencia en mis historias. Desde que empecé a escribir en fanfiction mis fics de Harry Potter, ella estuvo en todas y cada una de mis historias y cuando no podía actualizar por encontrarme mal o haber enfermado, ella siempre me dedicó reviews y mensajes llenos de apoyo y tranquilidad. Ahora resulta que empiezo a escribir fics de Crepúsculo y ella vuelve a aparecer en mis reviews :D Así que muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí apoyándome y leyéndome siempre!! Algún día tenemos que escribir una historia juntas, lo prometo!!**

**Un besito, os dejo con el capítulo, nos vemos abajo y espero que os guste :D**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo III. Una advertencia**

"_René me dijo una vez que no siempre todo lo que hacemos tiene por qué agradarle a todo el mundo. Una vez cuando tenía cinco años creí que mi gran obra de arte echa a base de acuarelas y rotuladores de diferentes colores y pintada sobre el gran lienzo que suponía la pared del salón de casa era algo magnífico, digno de estar en un museo. A mamá no le gustó demasiado. _

_A James tampoco le agradó demasiado que ayudara a Emmett. Pero tal y como aprendí con cinco años, no siempre obtienes lo que quieres. James tampoco lo obtuvo"_

¡Estúpida clase de educación física!

Podrían suspenderla de todos los colegios e institutos del mundo. En serio, quiero decir, ¿para qué diablos sirve dar saltitos y hacer la rueda salvo para tropezarme, caerme y abrirme la cabeza? Estaba segura de que si hiciéramos una encuesta global de todos los institutos de todos los continentes, la abolición de la clase de educación física sería aprobada por todos los estudiantes.

Me golpeado con la pelota de tenis. Otra vez. Le había advertido al señor Martch que no me dejase jugar, que no me obligase a jugar si quería que todos sus alumnos saliesen del gimnasio del mismo modo del que habían entrado. ¿Me había escuchado? No, claro. Había rodado los ojos y me había dicho que me buscara una excusa mejor que la de "soy muy torpe para jugar a esto".

Estupendo. Ahora por su culpa iba a tener un morado en la cadera todo el día. Odiaba los deportes. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan torpe en algo que a todo el mundo parecía dársele bien?

Pero el golpe de la pelota no era lo que más me había fastidiado de la clase de gimnasia de aquel día. Dejando de lado el horror que me producía tener que vestirme de forma obligatoria con esos pantaloncitos cortos y esa camiseta blanca que parecía estar gritando "¡miradme, estoy aquí!" y que tanto llamaba la atención y que tan poco me gustaba, estaba el hecho de que compartíamos el gimnasio con otra clase. Y el hecho de que Edward Cullen me estuviese mirando y riéndose de mi torpeza no me ayudaba demasiado ni en mi ego ni en mi equilibrio.

-¡Bella, cuidado!

Demasiado tarde.

Me tapé el rostro con los antebrazos dejando caer la raqueta y juro que vi al señor Martch intentando esconder una risita.

Alguien me empujó hacia la derecha y la pelota infernal, como acababa de decidir que iba a llamarla desde aquel momento en adelante, rebotó en el suelo. Ignoré el hecho de que Tom me dijese un "Genial, hemos perdido otra vez" y miré a mi salvador.

Oculté una mueca al ver la mirada divertida de Mike sobre mí.

-¿Por qué sigues jugando si sabes que eres un peligro? –me preguntó pretendiendo ser divertido.

-El señor Martch me ha obligado –dije-. Ya puedes soltarme Mike, soy torpe, pero soy capaz de estar de pie yo sola.

-Sí, claro, perdona.

Me soltó con demasiada lentitud y me encontré a mí misma deseando que se moviese más rápido. Esperé a que se marchara hacia su lado de la pista pero él no se movió. Se limitó a mirarme como si estuviera esperando que yo hiciera algo. ¿Qué? Ya le había agradecido por salvarme de la pelota infernal, ¿qué más esperaba?

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal la cita con Jessica? –le pregunté al ver que no se marchaba.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de que he salido con Jessica?

Me encogí de hombros poco dispuesta a entrar en detalles de cómo Jessica me había llamado la tarde anterior y me había tenido al teléfono durante tres cuartos de hora mientras me explicaba la cita detalle por detalle al mismo tiempo que analizábamos todas las oraciones que él había dicho y que ella había dicho. No creía que Mike apreciara ese tipo de cosas.

-Es un instituto pequeño y Forks es aún más pequeño –dije intentando sonar divertida.

-Bueno, no fue una cita… sólo fuimos al cine como amigos –fruncí el ceño. Eso no era lo que Jessica me había dicho-. Pensaba invitarte a ti pero como me dijeron que tenías plantes…

¡Oh! Vale, por eso me estaba diciendo que no había sido una cita. En serio, ¿es que Mike era así de insistente siempre o sólo tenía la costumbre de intentar ponerme de malhumor? No me gustaba ser grosera con nadie pero empezaba a plantearme mi elección de palabras cada vez que me negaba a salir con él.

-Es más, estaba pensando que quizá esta tarde si…

-¡Bella! –Alice había abandonado su clase de gimnasia soltando el balón de voleibol que se suponía que tenía que lanzar y saltó sobre mí para abrazarme, literalmente, de forma efusiva. Tal vez esto de los abrazos fuera cosa de familia- ¿Estás bien? El señor Martch debería de tener en cuenta tu excusa y disculparte de este tipo de clases.

-Eh… sí, eso mismo creo yo –dije mientras ella soltaba su agarre de mi cuello.

-Esta tarde iremos de compras y así se te pasará el susto –me dijo convencida de ello.

Estaba a punto de decirle que ir de compras no era mi actividad favorita y que seguramente si la acompañaba iba a hacer que ella también odiase comprar cuando me di cuenta de que Mike seguía allí y me miraba esperando una respuesta a su propuesta. ¿Decirle que se fuera a un desierto, lo barriera y volviese cuando lo hubiese hecho, sería ofenderle?

-Ya sabes que me lo prometiste ayer –añadió Alice.

-¿Ayer? –fruncí el ceño. El día anterior no había visto a Alice en ningún momento-. No recuerdo hab…

-Tonta Bella –dijo divertida-. Vas a tener que apuntar tus citas si cada vez que te dan un golpe con una pelota las olvidas –me dijo sonriendo de forma divertida.

-Eh…. –titubeé. Alice me miró y rodó los ojos mirando en dirección a Mike durante una fracción de segundo. Si el chico no hubiese estado tan embobado esperando por mi respuesta seguramente se habría dado cuenta de la mirada de Alice-. Sí, claro… Compras… lo había…eh… olvidado… Habíamos quedado para ir a comprar… fruta… -titubeé.

-Ropa –corrigió Alice sin inmutarse.

-Ropa –corregí yo con una media sonrisa dedicada a Mike-. Lo siento Mike, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

Lejos de desanimarse por un rechazo más, Mike se encogió de hombros.

-Lo dejaremos para otro día –aceptó-. Quizá un fin de semana, así podrías volver más tarde a casa.

¿Volver más tarde a casa?. ¿Con Charlie esperándome despierto y con un arma en su mesita de noche? Ese chico estaba loco.

-Ehm… claro Mike. Ya lo hablaremos –evadí su nueva propuesta.

Dio un paso hacia mí con la intención de besarme en la mejilla. Mientras pensaba si debía o no dejar que me besara, Alice fue más rápida y me tomó de la mano sacándome de la trayectoria de Mike por lo que el chico se encontró besando el aire. Cuando miró a Alice, ésta sonreía de forma dulce y angelical como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida y por el modo en que Mike suspiró supe que Alice Cullen volvía a parecer la chica inocente. Otra vez.

-Lo siento, creí que necesitabas ayuda con Mike.

-Oh, sí, claro. Gracias Alice –le sonreí-. ¿No crees que deberías volver a tu clase?

Ni siquiera miró. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano.

-No me necesitan para ganar ese partido de voleibol –aseguró-. Edward solito podría ganarlo.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Es que había algo que Edward Cullen no pudiese hacer de forma excelente?

-Mike empieza a ser demasiado pesado ¿verdad?

-Te juro que ya no sé qué hacer –admití-. ¿Siempre es así de insistente?

-No, creo que ha decidido que vas a ser la próxima en caer en sus garras –gemí y Alice rió divertida al ver mi exasperación-. Tranquila, puedes usarme de coartada cada vez que quieras.

Le sonreí agradecida.

-Quizá te tome la palabra –aseguré. Cualquier cosa era buena para librarme del acoso de Mike-. Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer para agradecértelo? –pregunté-. Si quieres, te bajo la luna –exageré.

Alice rió entre coqueta y divertida y su risa sonó como campanillas moviéndose suavemente y con elegancia.

-Sólo tienes que venir de compras conmigo de verdad –me dijo Alice. Debí de mostrar mi escepticismo en el rostro porque sus ojos negros brillaron-. ¡Oh, vamos! Será divertido –insistió-. Pronto será el baile de bienvenida y necesito la opinión de alguien objetivo para comprarme un vestido.

-Creía que Rosalie…

-Está tan ocupada comprando su propia ropa que apenas se fija en lo que le enseño para que me de su opinión y cuando recurro a los chicos, Jasper a todo dice "estupendo" mientras que Emmett y Edward se pierden por el centro comercial en vete tú a saber qué departamento –me explicó-. Por favor… De verdad Bella, necesito una opinión sincera.

Suspiré. Los centros comerciales y yo siempre terminábamos con problemas. Iba a arrepentirme de mi decisión, lo preveía.

______________________________________________________________________

Necesitaba golpear algo. Si escuchaba una sola oración más que contuviese la palabra verde mango, iba a necesitar golpear algo. Era eso o suicidarme y dado que si me suicidaba estaba seguro que iba a tener a todo el instituto detrás de mí para matarme por segunda vez si dejaba al equipo en la estacada, golpear algo era lo más efectivo. Sonreí y le di un puñetazo suave a Emmett en el hombro.

-¡Eh! –se quejó -¿A qué ha venido eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me aburro –le dije sinceramente-. Podríamos ir a al gimnasio a hacer unos tiros mientras Ángela termina con ellas –señalé a Alice y Rosalie que se habían sentado junto a Ángela y parecían dispuestas a analizar cada color y prenda de vestir para facilitar a la chica un buen artículo.

-Eso suena bien, pasar el tiempo del almuerzo escuchando esto… –apoyó Emmett farfullando su último comentario- ¿Os queda mucho, chicas? –preguntó.

-Un artículo no es tan fácil de escribir –dijo Ángela con voz tímida.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser explicar por qué os gusta tanto ir de compras?

Reí. Emmett no debería hacer dicho aquello. Menospreciar o criticar las compras y la ardua tarea de llevarlas a cabo no era algo que se pudiera decir a la ligera cuando Alice estaba presente.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Emmett Cullen? –preguntó con la voz demasiado calmada Alice.

-Nada, absolutamente nada –aseguró dándome un codazo mientras yo seguía riendo-. ¿Dónde está Jasper?

-En la biblioteca –contestó Alice con aquella expresión soñadora que adquiría cada vez que hablaba de Jasper-. Tenía que hablar con la señorita Alsedi sobre algo –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarle? –le sugerí a Emmett-. Te espero aquí y cuando vengáis podemos hacer un uno contra uno. Jasper será el árbitro.

-No lo será –Alice que había estado hablando, interrumpió su explicación acerca de por qué debería de estar prohibido llevar rallas y círculos en el mismo conjunto de día cuando se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido-. La última vez que hizo de árbitro con vosotros dos terminó con un ojo morado –fulminó a Emmett.

-Yo no tuve la culpa –dijo Emmett alzando las manos.

-Sí, sí la tuviste –replicó Rosalie con una media sonrisa-. ¿Por qué no os váis los dos y nos dejáis solas?

Miré a Emmett que frunció el ceño. Claro. Cómo si fuésemos a hacerles caso. Tras la amenaza de James, Emmett se estaba mostrando muy protector con nuestras hermanas y Jasper y yo habíamos estado de acuerdo con él en ese tema. Siempre habría alguno de nosotros con ellas. Además, después de haber perdido la carrera la noche pasada no creía que James fuera a estar de demasiado buen humor. No. Definitivamente dejarlas solas no era una opción. Nunca lo había sido.

-Ve a por Jasper –repetí-. Yo me quedo con ellas.

Emmett me miró pero no dijo nada, se limitó a marcharse mientras tarareaba una canción que habíamos estado escuchando aquella mañana en el coche mientras íbamos al instituto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué prefieres quedarte a escucharnos? –preguntó Rosalie-. Es más que evidente que estás aburrido.

-¿Tanto se nota? –pregunté burlón-. Sólo he pasado mala noche, y no me apetece encontrarme a Lauren por ahí –fingí estremecerme y las chicas rieron, incluso Ángela se permitió hacer una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberías preguntarle a Bella, siempre tiene una excusa para no salir con Mike y lo hace siempre sin ofender al chico ni dañar sus sentimientos –aprobó con una sonrisa y un cabeceo Ángela.

-Sí, bueno, tengo la sensación de que se está quedando falta de excusas –dije con cierto retintín que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las tres chicas-. Además, Lauren no se dejaría convencer con excusas. Juro que esa chica va a volverme loco –gemí.

-¿Quieres que también te ayude a ti con eso? –me preguntó Alice.

Le fruncí el ceño. Gracias a Alice acababa de acordarme de la escena de hacía unas horas en clase de gimnasia cuando Mike había apartado a Bella de una pelota y había estado a punto de pedirle para salir. Eso me recordaba…

-¿Por qué no está Bella haciendo este artículo? –pregunté. Ángela me miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué?

-¿Bromeas?

-No, en serio, creí que ella era la que hacía los artículos que sugeríamos –insistí genuinamente curioso.

-Y lo es pero Bella preferiría hacer un artículo sobre el equipo de baloncesto antes de arriesgarse a tener algo que ver con las compras –me confesó Ángela mientras anotaba algo que Rosalie acababa de decir.

-¿En serio? –asintió-. ¿Y eso a qué es debido?

-No lo sé. Es como si intentaras hacer comer pizza de bacon a alguien que es vegetariano, simplemente lo odia.

-¿Más que al equipo de baloncesto? –quiso saber Alice lanzándome una mirada divertida.

-Son odios diferentes –confesó Ángela-. Además, Bella no odia al equipo de baloncesto, sólo opina que todo aquel que se crea estar por encima de los demás por el simple hecho de ser popular en el instituto en realidad es un idiota –se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-. Pero no es odio.

-¿Y tampoco sabes por qué tiene esa opinión? –pregunté.

-¿Es que estás haciendo un artículo sobre Bella? –se burló Alice de mí. La miré y ella sólo rió divertida.

-Alice –dije en tono de advertencia-. Bueno, ¿decías? –pregunté mirando a Ángela.

-Oh, no lo sé –contestó mientras escribía algo más en su bloc de notas-. Creo que tiene que ver con su antiguo instituto o algo así –se encogió de hombros-. En realidad Bella no es muy dada a hablar de sus cosas.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Rosalie-. Estando en el periódico cualquiera lo diría.

-No me entiendas mal. Bella sabe escuchar como nadie pero cuando tiene que contar cosas sobre ella misma… -suspiró-… es más fácil intentar que Jessica deje de hablar de Mike durante una hora que hacer que Bella hable de sí misma diez minutos –rió.

Me mordí la mejilla interna para ocultar mi sonrisa divertida. Sí. Definitivamente esa era una buena descripción para parte del carácter de Bella y precisamente era parte de lo que me atraía de esa chica.

-Bueno, creo que ya he terminado –sonrió Ángela-. Muchas gracias chicas. Sé que siempre puedo contar con vosotras para este tipo de artículos –rodó los ojos.

-Tampoco son tus preferidos ¿verdad? –adivinó Alice riendo suavemente.

-No, no lo son. Honestamente, hay cientos de temas a tratar, ¿por qué siempre sugieren los mismos? –se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, siempre puedes cubrir el próximo partido.

Ángela rió.

-No, el próximo lo cubre Bella. Me lo debe –dijo-. Hasta luego.

-Adiós –dijo entusiasmada Alice. La miré con sospecha-. ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo estás tan ilusionada porque sea Bella quien cubra un partido? –pregunté.

-Desde que he decidido que vamos a ser buenas amigas –dijo completamente segura.

-Estupendo. Una chica que odia el baloncesto y que cree que los que somos populares somos idiotas y tú has decidido que vais a ser buenas amigas –Rosalie rodó los ojos.

-¿Y a ti por qué te cae tan mal Bella?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Alice lo que en su idioma quería decir "no voy a contestar a eso".

-Te lo digo si me cuentas dónde estabas anoche –apuntó.

Los ojos de Alice volaron del rostro de Rosalie para mirarme fijamente. Permanecí quieto dejando que me escaneara con la mirada en búsqueda de algún moratón o golpe que sabía que no iba a encontrar. Cuando suspiró aliviada abrió la boca.

-¿Fuiste a una carrera anoche tú solo?

-¿Quién ha dicho que fui solo?

-¡Fuiste solo! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-James me desafió –me encogí de hombros-. Era eso o dejar que Emmett le partiese la cara en el gimnasio y terminara expulsado –Rosalie torció el gesto-. Exacto, así que tuve que ir. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué le hiciste al coche?-preguntó Rosalie sufriendo por mi nuevo Audi A5.

-El coche está bien –le contesté a Rosalie-. Y yo también –le aseguré a Alice-. Laurent no podría ganarme ni aunque corriera con un motor nuevo.

-Edward, sabes lo que opino sobre… -suspiró-. Ya es bastante malo que estés metido en eso pero que además vayas solo… -sacudió la cabeza-. Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo –me pidió-. Si te pasara algo…

-Allí hay mucha gente Alice, no es como si me perdiera en medio del desierto ¿sabes?

-Sí, allí hay mucha gente que estaría encantada con robarte el dinero y el coche y dejarte tirado en una cuneta en lugar de avisarnos –espetó ella-. Prométemelo Edward. No más carreras tú solo, por favor.

Suspiré derrotado. Miré a Rosalie esperando encontrar apoyo en ella pero tenía la misma mirada de preocupación que Alice a pesar de que lo disimulaba un poquito mejor.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo. No volveré a ir solo. ¿Satisfecha?

Cuando se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente sonreí. Aquello debía de ser un sí, ¿verdad?

______________________________________________________________________

Lo admito. Caminaba de forma distraída. Acababa de dejar un trabajo de historia contemporánea en la sala de profesores y ahora apenas me quedaban diez minutos para comer algo. Aún le estaba dando vueltas a la cabeza acerca del modo en que Alice me había convencido para ir de compras con ella y gemí al imaginar lo que sería ese día. Empezaba a arrepentirme de mi decisión muy seriamente.

Además iba mirando la pequeña tarjeta que llevaba en el bolsillo y que ahí seguiría hasta que averiguara de qué se trataba. Había buscado en internet y no había encontrado nada referente al Fuego Eterno como club o bar o incluso restaurante. Ángela me había dicho poco más o menos lo mismo que Eric me había comentado y Jessica sólo había sabido decirme que había escuchado ese rumor pero que no lo creía ya que no había sido ella quien lo había esparcido por ahí.

Entré en el periódico para dejarle una nota a Ángela acerca de un par de cosas mientras me preguntaba quién habría dejado aquello en el buzón y quién diablos quería que investigase aquello.

René siempre me decía que había heredado de papá ese rasgo de poder ensimismarme tanto en mis propios pensamientos que perdía el mundo de vista a mi alrededor. Tenía razón. Si no hubiese estado demasiado ensimismada en mi propio mundo me hubiese dado cuenta de que en cuanto entré en aquella habitación no estaba sola.

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse con fuerza ya era demasiado tarde. James Sommers estaba allí.

-Te has equivocado –le dije-. Sólo se permite entrar aquí a los miembros del periódico.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hablar contigo –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Intenté ignorarlo. Le di la espalda y me puse a ordenar unos papeles de encima de la mesa que ya habían sido ordenados. Escuché como caminó hacia mí y me aparté cuando se sentó de forma casual en la esquina de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté-. ¿Algún artículo que no pueda esperar?

-No exactamente. Pero cuando sea el capitán del equipo te daré todas las exclusivas que quieras.

Rodé los ojos. ¿Es que Sommers no se había enterado de que odiaba escribir sobre el equipo y sobre la popularidad de los adolescentes del instituto? En serio, ese chico tenía un gran problema si no se había enterado de ello.

-No me interesa. Además para ofrecerme eso deberías primero de ser el capitán y que yo sepa, lo es Emmett Cullen.

-De eso es precisamente de lo que tenía que hablar contigo –me cogió de la muñeca y me solté. Él sólo rió entre dientes y me miró del mismo modo en que un cazador mira a una presa-. Necesito que Cullen sea expulsado del equipo para ocupar su puesto y tú me vas a ayudar dejando de darle clases para que apruebe literatura.

Le miré enarcando una ceja.

-¿Así que yo te voy a ayudar? –sacudí la cabeza-. Me parece que no –le repliqué-. Para empezar no le doy clases, sólo le ayudo a comprender la parte más complicada de la literatura y segundo no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de ayudarle, así que me parece que estás perdiendo el tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Me aparté de él lo más rápido que pude intentando llegar a la puerta.

-No, me parece que no lo has entendido –me sujetó de la muñeca y me empujó contra la pared. Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis brazos dejándome inmóvil-. Vas a dejar de ayudar a Cullen desde este mismo momento, ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-Nunca se me ha dado bien aceptar órdenes –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Será mejor que esta la aceptes… los accidentes ocurres ¿sabes? –dijo apretando sus manos sobre mi piel

Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba segura de que al día siguiente tendría moratones. ¡Maldita sea yo por tener una piel tan blanca y fácil de marcar!

-Además, no es una orden, sólo es una… advertencia.

-Tampoco acepto bien las advertencias –le dije intentando que no notara el temblor que me sacudió.

-Yo que tú haría caso esta vez –susurró.

-¿O si no, qué? –pregunté.

-O si no… -susurró-… ¿has escuchado todos esos rumores acerca de mí y las chicas con las que salgo? –preguntó. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda-… Dicen que las drogo para conseguir acostarme con ellas –chasqueó la lengua-, como si necesitara eso para conseguirlo… Quizá tú quieras comprobar si necesito drogarlas o no… -añadió.

Esperé. Intentaba recordar las lecciones que Charlie se había empeñado en enseñarme siendo niña sobre defensa personal pero sólo recordaba que debía esperar un momento. Sólo necesitaba eso, un momento.

Cuando James se inclinó sobre mí y ladeó la cabeza dispuesto a, parecía que, besar mi cuello, intenté moverme.

-¡Déjame… en paz!

Le golpeé. Olvidé todas las lecciones que Charlie se había empeñado en enseñarme siendo niña sobre defensa personal, en serio que no recordaba ninguna salvo aquella. Supongo que la había visto utilizar demasiadas veces en televisión como para no recordarla.

Mi rodilla impactó contra la entrepierna de James y cuando él tuvo que doblarse en dos aullando de dolor mientras maldecía a todos mis antepasados al tiempo que intentaba tomar aire, me soltó los brazos.

Un segundo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para salir de allí. Aparté su cuerpo tambaleante de delante de mí y corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola de un tirón y saliendo fuera.

Estupendo. Siempre me estaba quejando de que me tropezaba continuamente porque los pasillos siempre estaban abarrotados y ahora que necesitaba que hubiera alguien, parecía que todos se habían desvanecido en el aire.

Escuché los pasos de James detrás de mí. Nunca había sido una cobarde y casi nunca había tenido miedo de nada. Pero James me daba miedo. Miedo de verdad. Y él lo sabía. Sus gestos, su mirada, la forma en que arrastraba las palabras lentamente… disfrutaba causando miedo y sabía que a mí me lo daba.

Giré por el pasillo a la derecha con la cabeza fija en llegar a la cafetería cuando me choqué contra un muro y hubiera caído hacía atrás por el golpe si unos brazos fuertes no me hubieran sujetado y estabilizado.

-Eh, eh, tranquila, ¿dónde es el fuego?

-Emmett… -dije en un suspiro de alivio al reconocer su voz.

-¿Dónde vas con tanta pris…

-¡Swan! –el grito de James interrumpió la pregunta de Emmett.

No pude decir nada. Emmett había relacionado a James y a mis prisas por salir de aquel pasillo bastante rápido y, desgraciadamente para James, había acertado en sus suposiciones.

-¿Estás bien? –asentí.

-Sólo…vámonos y…

-¡Joder! –James se quedó quieto en el pasillo al ver a Emmett a mi lado. En vez de maldecir y jurar y marcharse de allí, James se quedó quieto mirándonos y sonriendo burlón de Emmett-. ¿Ahora te dedicas a salvarlas a todas, Cullen?

La mandíbula de Emmett se contrajo y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron. Me miró como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien y al parecer, satisfecho con su inspección, me alzó la barbilla para que le mirara.

-Quédate aquí –me dijo dejándome en medio del pasillo.

Sabía que era mejor hacerle caso y ni loco quería volver a acercarme a James. Sabía que debía quedarme en mi sitio y hacerle caso, de verdad. Pero cuando vi como sin ningún esfuerzo lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo empotraba contra algunas de las taquillas que había en el pasillo, no pude quedarme quieta.

Le vi colocar su antebrazo sobre el cuello de James y vi como éste sonreía burlón a pesar de estar en dificultades para respirar. Sommers susurró algo y Emmett sonrió entre dientes antes de lanzar su brazo derecho hacia atrás preparándose para golpearle.

-¡No! –llegué hasta ellos - ¡No! –grité sujetándole el brazo.

Emmett me miró enarcando una ceja pero en ningún momento soltó a James. Seguía manteniéndolo firme contra las taquillas con su brazo apretando el cuello de Sommers.

-Bella, siento mucho hacerte volver a la realidad pero te saco más de medio metro de altura, ¿en serio crees que vas a conseguir detenerme?

-Claro que no, soy realista –le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero no quiero que le golpees.

-¿Es que ahora resulta que vas a defenderle?

-No seas idiota Emmett, pero si le golpeas te expulsarán a ti. ¿Acaso no ves que te está provocando a propósito? –le hice ver-. Si le golpeas le darás lo que quiere y tú eres mejor que todo eso Emmett.

Miré a mi alrededor sabiendo que mis palabras no iban a ser suficientes. Juro que en el momento en que le vi saliendo de forma despreocupada de la biblioteca creí que había visto un milagro.

-¡Jasper!

El aludido se detuvo en medio del pasillo y miró por encima de su hombro. Su rostro se relajó y sonrió al verme pero en cuando descubrió donde estaba mi mano y por qué estaba allí, dejó de sonreír y se acercó hasta nosotros.

-¿Qué diablos…

-¡Jasper, dile que le suelte! –grité.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy pensando en ir a buscar palomitas –dijo divertido.

Le fulminé con la mirada al notar como los músculos del brazo de Emmett se tensaban bajo mi mano.

-¡Si le golpea le expulsarán!

-Supongo que tienes razón… pero Bella, ¿de verdad crees que voy a ser capaz de detenerle? Y por cierto –miró la escena ladeando la cabeza-. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora para estar así?

Abrí la boca para hablar pero la cerré de forma inmediata. Sabía perfectamente que Jasper era conocido por ser el hermano tranquilo de los Cullen pero la única vez que lo había visto enfadado me había dado miedo, realmente. No sabía si debía decirle que…

-Ha amenazado a Bella –dijo Emmett en un gruñido por mí.

Jasper me miró sombríamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó. Asentí-. Estupendo. Ahora iré a por esas palomitas –se encogió de hombros como si no importara nada más.

-¡Jasper! –grité-. Si Emmett es expulsado, Sommers se convertirá en el capitán del equipo –le recordé-. ¿Quieres que Edward también quede expulsado?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Edward con nada? –preguntó Jasper cruzando los brazos.

Miré a James cuyo color de cara se estaba volviendo de un preocupante púrpura. Emmett seguía sujetándole por el cuello y parecía que le estaba costando respirar.

-¿Es que crees que se va a quedar cruzado de brazos cuando sepa por qué han expulsado a Emmett? –pregunté. Me jugué la última carta-. Tendrás que vigilar tú solo a Alice y Rosalie –añadí.

Refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero parece que aquello le hizo entrar en razón. Se acercó de nuevo a Emmett y le palmeó el hombro.

-Suéltalo Emmett –le dijo-. Realmente no vale la pena. No aquí –añadió en un susurro tan bajo que supuse que no había sido dicho para que yo lo oyera.

-Emmett, por favor… -tiré de su brazo a pesar de saber que era una estupidez. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que algo menos pesado que una grúa pudiera mover aquel brazo.

Emmett apartó el brazo y dejó que James respirara. Se inclinó hacia él y cuando habló, su voz sonó… letal…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Si vuelvo a saber que has estado cerca de Bella o de Rosalie o Alice, te juro que te cogeré del cuello y te arrastraré fuera de los límites del instituto y te daré tal paliza que nadie será capaz de reconocerte cuando termine contigo, ¿entendido? –lo soltó y el cuerpo de James cayó hasta el suelo donde permaneció sentado-. Vámonos de aquí antes de que cambie de idea –añadió.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, cada uno se colocó a un lado mío. Apenas habíamos caminado un par de metros cuando la voz de James volvió a llamarnos.

-¡Contaré que me has agredido! –gritó-¡Les contaré a los profesores lo que ha ocurrido y tengo las marcas del cuello para demostrarlo!

Emmett se puso rígido a mi lado. Era más que evidente que estaba debatiéndose internamente entre ir y partirle la cara a James o en seguir hacia delante ignorando al rubio. Tomé la decisión por él.

Me di la vuelta, caminé hacia James que ya se había puesto en pie y le sonreí como quien se sabe conocedora de un secreto.

-Hazlo y yo contaré lo que ocurrió ahí dentro –señalé con la cabeza la puerta abierta del periódico y luego sonreí cuando miré su entrepierna, recordando el golpe que le había dado antes.

-¿Y quién demonios crees que te va a creer?-rugió.

-No necesito que me crean, sólo que salga en el periódico –me encogí de hombros-. Ya sabes el poder que tienen los rumores ¿verdad? –me miró impasible-. Sí, será un gran titular –me acerqué hasta su oído y susurré-. Ya lo estoy viendo: James Sommers vencido por una chica, estoy segura de que al instituto le encantará –chasqueé la lengua-. Es tu decisión, por supuesto –añadí con tono confidencial-. Házmelo saber cuando te decidas.

Caminé hasta Jasper y Emmett y la risa del rubio cuando me uní a ellos fue inevitable y a pesar de que Emmett seguía farfullando y maldiciendo en voz baja, se las arregló para pasarme un brazo sobre los hombros y hablarme.

-¿Crees que a tu padre le importaría si Carlisle te adopta? Encajarías muy bien con los Cullen.

Incluso yo tuve que reír.

______________________________________________________________________

Miré el reloj. Un día que se suspendía el entrenamiento y podía ir a casa a relajarme con mi música y precisamente Emmett y Rosalie decidían que ese día iban a salir los últimos. Resoplé y cambié el peso de una pierna a otra.

-Estate quieto –pidió Alice dándome un golpe en el brazo-. Aún no han salido todos los de su clase.

-Mañana os traéis el coche de Rosalie o el de Emmett –sentencié.

-Vamos Edward –me dijo Alice-, te encanta traernos en tu coche.

-No, lo que me gusta es conducir mi coche –la corregí-. ¡Por fin! –exclamé mirando hacia la salida y viendo como Emmett bajaba las escaleras con ¿Bella?

-¿Por qué Emmett está rodeando a Bella con el brazo? –pregunté.

-¿Es que te molesta? –preguntó burlona Alice.

-Hm… -musité evitando su pregunta.

¿Me molestaba? Sí, definitivamente me molestaba. No entendía por qué, no sabía por qué, pero realmente me molestaba que Emmett estuviese caminando con Bella rodeándole los hombros con un brazo mientras sonreía divertido hablando. Fruncí el ceño al ver que Bella intentaba apartarse y que en ambas ocasiones Emmett la había retenido a su lado. Rosalie caminaba de la mano de Emmett y la miré para comprobar que estaba molesta. No me extrañaba, yo también lo estaba.

-Creo que ha decidido adoptarla –sonrió Jasper.

Abrí la boca dispuesto a decir algo pero no tuve tiempo.

-¡Eh, chicos! –llamó Emmett llegando a nuestro lado.

-¡Bella! –Alice se despegó de Jasper para abrazar a la chica castaña que parecía completamente perdida dentro de la efusividad de Alice. Sonreí. Yo tampoco me acostumbraba aún-. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

Me tensé ante las palabras de Alice. ¿Venir con nosotros? Sí, claro… Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para intentar sacarme a Bella Swan de la cabeza, que viniese con nosotros en el coche y que el olor natural de su cuerpo me inundase y que su voz suave y… Sacudí la cabeza.

-No –dije tajante por ella. Bella me miró confundida-. El coche está lleno Alice, no puede…

-Edward tiene razón –dijo Bella mirando a Alice-. Además, tengo mi camioneta.

-Pero yo quería que… -empezó a decir Alice haciendo un bonito puchero con los labios.

-Alice, cielo, no puede dejar su coche aquí –le dijo Jasper abrazándola.

-Pero quería hablar contigo sobre…

-Luego, Alice –pidió Emmett-. Ahora venimos, voy a acompañar a Bella a su coche –informó.

Rosalie resopló pero no dijo nada y Jasper se limitó a asentir con gesto solemne mientras que la aludida, que en aquellos momentos intentaba separarse del abrazo de Alice, se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

-Sois unos exagerados –dijo-. Tengo mi furgoneta ahí delante –señaló el mastodonte a unos doscientos metros de mi Volvo y sonrió-. No voy a perderme.

-Sí, bueno, deja que yo me preocupe por eso ¿vale? –insistió Emmett.

Apreté las llaves del coche en mi mano izquierda hasta que noté que la piel se agrietaba. Maldije por ser tan impulsivo y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

-Venga, no voy a quedarme aquí todo el día –les dije bruscamente.

Alice se mordió el labio, obviamente confusa sin saber por qué les estaba hablando de aquel modo y Jasper me fulminó con la mirada por hablarle así a su novia. Por primera vez desde que les llevaba a todos en el coche, Jasper se sentó en el asiento trasero con Alice en lugar de hacerlo en el asiento del copiloto. Rosalie se unió a ellos. Fruncí el ceño y estuve tentado de pedirle a Rosalie que se sentara a mi lado, el hecho de tener a Emmett tan cerca después de haber visto como se comportaba con ella no iba a ser de demasiada ayuda si quería ser amable con ellos. Demasiado pronto Emmett regresó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –pregunté incapaz de permanecer en silencio. Desde el asiento trasero, Alice me miró enarcando una ceja.

Tenía que acordarme de vigilar lo que decía en presencia de Alice. Esa chica parecía saber siempre lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Era extraño, pero con Alice era con quién más compenetración tenía… A veces éramos capaces de saber qué iba a decir el otro antes incluso de que uno mismo lo dijera.

-James ha estado molestándola –dijo Emmett con la voz serena.

-¿Qué?

Vale, esa había sido Rosalie. La miré por el retrovisor. Al parecer ella tampoco sabía nada porque su rostro de "estoy muy enfadada con Emmett" había cambiado a "estoy muy orgullosa de Emmett" en cuestión de segundos; concretamente la cantidad de segundos que había tardado en escuchar el nombre de James.

-Creo que es por mi culpa –confesó Emmett. Le miré brevemente.

-Edward, la carretera –me dijo Jasper.

-¿Te preocupa que me choque con algo? –le pregunté burlón. Jasper rodó los ojos, pero le hice caso y fijé mi mirada de nuevo al frente-. ¿Qué ha pasado con Sommers?

-Creo que me escuchó diciéndole al entrenador que iba a recibir ayuda de Bella con la literatura. Le… pidió que dejara de ayudarme.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo con él –dijo Jasper desde el asiento trasero-. Empieza a ser un verdadero estorbo.

Escuché brevemente como mis hermanos se lanzaban a una conversación en la que divertidos comentaban cuáles serían las mejores formas de eliminar a James de la faz de la tierra para siempre y sin dejar marcas.

No estaba prestando realmente atención. Mi mente estaba imaginando qué era lo que había pasado entre James y Bella y cada cosa que imaginaba o pensaba era peor que la anterior… La verdad era que ninguna de las cosas que estaba pensando me agradaban demasiado y desde luego, no ayudaban para tranquilizarme. Apreté las manos alrededor del volante y los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Como si Jasper notara mi enfado, carraspeó y cuando le miré por el espejo murmuró sin hablar un "cálmate" que no surtió ningún efecto.

Sin embargo, sí que sonreí brevemente al escuchar decir a Emmett que podríamos convertirnos en vampiros y que de ese modo podríamos acabar con James sin ningún tipo de problema. Cuando Rosalie le dijo que dejara de decir tonterías, Emmett se rió y se limitó a decir que seguramente incluso siendo una vampiresa sería tan preciosa como lo era entonces.

Me detuve cuando llegamos a casa pero no apagué el motor. Emmett me miró.

-Voy a ir a dar una vuelta –le dije.

-Edward… -dijo Alice-… No se te ocurra ir solo –me advirtió mirándome ya desde fuera del coche.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio –dije.

-Edward –me llamó esta vez más firme-. No saldrá bien.

-Odio cuando hacen eso –Emmett miró a Jasper y Rosalie-. ¿Vosotros no lo odiáis? Es como si se comunicasen por telepatía –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No –Jasper rodeó a Alice abrazándola por la cintura-. De hecho, puede intentar comunicarse conmigo telepáticamente cada vez que quiera –la besó en el cuello y Alice rió suavemente.

-No harás ninguna tontería, ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces Rosalie.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No volveré tarde –les dije-. Hasta luego.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decirme nada, arranqué el coche de nuevo y me perdí por la carretera. Sabía dónde encontrarle. Mientras conducía intentaba recordarme a mí mismo que Bella estaba bien y que él era un idiota que no merecía siquiera un minuto de mi atención. Carlisle siempre decía que yo tenía un gran autocontrol… ¡Ja! Si supiera en qué estoy pensando ahora mismo, no diría eso.

Aparqué en el viejo edificio a las afueras del pueblo. Salí del coche y caminé a grandes zancadas hasta el interior. No me había equivocado. James estaba allí rodeado de algunos rostros que me sonaban haber visto durante las carreras ilegales. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Tiré mi brazo hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sentí como le crujía el hueso y pude notar la sangre caliente de su labio cuando se lo partí sobre mis nudillos. El resto de ellos, cobardes como eran, ni siquiera se movieron. Bien, era agradable saber que conocían mi reputación y la de mis hermanos.

-¡Maldito bastardo! –gruñó tocándose la boca.

-La próxima vez no me detendré sólo con un puñetazo, ¿entiendes Sommers? Empiezo a cansarme de tus juegos y amenazas. Aléjate de todos los que me conocen o tendrás problemas –le susurré a media voz sabiendo que así resultaba mucho más atemorizante-. ¿Lo has comprendido?

No esperé que dijera nada. Me di media vuelta y caminé a grandes zancadas. Tenía que alejarme de él. Debía alejarme de él porque si no lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que podía matarlo a golpes únicamente con imaginar que se hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo a Bella.

¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Bella Swan?

______________________________________________________________________

Aparté la salsa de tomate del fuego cuando llamaron a la puerta. Alzando la voz para que Charlie supiera que ya abría yo y que él podía continuar viendo los resultados del último partido se béisbol en el salón, atravesé la cocina para abrir la puerta y encontrarme cara a cara con Edward. Mi sorpresa debió de reflejarse en mi cara porque Edward sonrió a medias.

-Lo siento, sé que es un poco tarde, pero yo… -carraspeó-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Ehm… claro… -giré el rostro por encima del hombro-. ¡Papá, salgo un momento fuera!

Cuando hice el ademán de salir, Edward se retiró y me dejó pasar. Permaneció con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que yo salí del todo y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Quería disculparme por lo de antes –dijo-. Si hubiese sabido lo que había ocurrido no habría sido tan desconsiderado al…

-No importa. Tenías razón. Tu coche estaba lleno y yo tenía mi furgoneta, no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte –le dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Cada uno lleva en su coche a quien quiere –añadí intentando que el malestar que había sentido ante su rotundo "no" no trasluciera en mis palabras.

-Sí importa. No debería haberte hablado así y… -suspiró frustrado pasándose la mano por su cabello cobrizo y despeinándolo aún más si es que eso era posible-. Lo siento, de verdad. Había tenido un mal día…

-Está bien, disculpas aceptadas –asentí. Miré la mano que tenía fuera y fruncí el ceño-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se miró la mano como si viese por primera vez los nudillos raspados y un poco inflamados y parpadeó.

-Golpeé un árbol –me dijo quitándole importancia. Su ceño se frunció al observar las mangas de mi jersey subidas para arriba pudiendo ver los moratones que empezaban a formarse en mis antebrazos.

-Te ha dejado… -carraspeó-… te ha dejado marcas…

Crucé los brazos en un intento porque las marcas de mis antebrazos no fueran tan visibles y asentí suavemente.

-Es… es lo que pasa por tener la piel tan clara –le contesté quitándole importancia-. Basta que me sujeten con un poquito de fuerza para que me salga mor…

-Nadie debería de sujetarte con fuerza –me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Con deliberada lentitud, como si estuviese pensando que lo que hacía estaba mal o que yo iba a apartarme de él, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me obligó a descruzar los brazos. Contuve el aire cuando apoyó sus dedos sobre mis brazos justo en el lugar donde empezaban a formarse los moratones.

-Lo siento. Si no hubieras… si no estuvieras ayudando a Emmett, esto no… James no…

Abrí la boca para decirle que estaba bien, que no importaba, que James era un cretino y que eso no era culpa ni suya ni de Emmett ni de ninguno de ellos. Podía ver claramente como Edward se estaba culpando por algo que no era su culpa y lamentablemente yo era incapaz de decir las palabras adecuadas para que él dejase de sentirse culpable.

-¿Bella? –llamó mi padre desde dentro-. Cariño, ¿qué estás… -se detuvo al vernos a Edward y a mí en la entrada de la casa-. Perdona, no sabía que tenías…

-No pasa nada –aseguré intentando explicarle qué hacía Edward a aquellas horas en casa.

Por suerte para todos Edward había sido rápido y había soltado mis brazos en cuanto había escuchado la voz de Charlie, además de alejarse un par de pasos. Estuve a punto de soltar una risita al creer que incluso Edward Cullen le tenía miedo a las armas de Charlie pero cuando vi el brillo burlón en sus ojos me di cuenta de que Edward no se había alejado por miedo a Charlie, sino para que yo no me sintiese incómoda.

-Soy Edward Cullen –se presentó estirando la mano. Charlie la aceptó y frunció el ceño.

-¿El hermano de Emmett? –Edward me miró y me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-Sí, se dejó unos apuntes el otro día y me he ofrecido a venir a por ellos ya que pasaba por aquí –mintió con total facilidad.

-Está bien –papá me miró-. No tardes, empieza a hacer frío.

-No, en seguida entro –le aseguré. Me giré hacia Edward cuando Charlie entró en casa de nuevo-. Gracias por eso… -le susurré-. Soy malísima con las mentiras.

Edward sonrió a medias.

-No deberías dejar que me acerque tanto a ti –me dijo entonces-. No soy bueno para ti.

Me encogí de hombros sin saber a qué se refería exactamente y, ante mi propia sorpresa, me encontré descubriendo que no me importaba demasiado a lo que se refería exactamente.

-René siempre dice que el chocolate la hace engordar y sin embargo, sigue comiéndolo –dije divertida.

Edward me miró unos segundos analizando la comparación y luego, sonriendo, se subió a su coche, me miró a través de la ventanilla bajada y frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviese peleando consigo mismo, arrancó el vehículo y se alejó por la carretera.

Juro que ese chico iba a volverme loca.

______________________________________________________________________

Algo ocurría con el motor. Cuando uno llevaba tanto tiempo corriendo sabía cuándo algo fallaba incluso antes de que el problema saliese a la luz. Le golpearon por detrás y el impacto hizo que rebotara en el asiento.

Maldijo en voz baja y cambió de marcha mientras pisaba el acelerador para sacarle más distancia al coche que venía detrás.

Pasó uno de los bidones ardiente y escuchó el griterío de la gente. El volante tembló bajo sus manos y el chico lo golpeó por la impotencia.

Estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Si no frenaba se estrellaría en la siguiente curva cerrada. Pisó el freno y no ocurrió nada.

Volvió a pisarlo esta vez con ambos pies soltando el acelerador.

Las ruedas derraparon en el suelo.

El volante cimbreó de nuevo bajo sus manos.

No había tiempo para nada y él lo sabía.

Giró al llegar a la curva incluso sabiendo que entraba en ella con demasiada velocidad.

Las ruedas se soltaron del suelo y el coche se descontroló.

El primer golpe fue contra el lado derecho, el segundo lo impulsó hacia delante y el tercero lo volcó ladeándolo hacia el barranco.

Gritó y se quemó la garganta al hacerlo.

El coche giró en el aire y luego sólo hubo oscuridad.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora… Así que no me matéis porque si lo hacéis no podréis saber quien ha tenido el accidente, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal?**

**Ya sabéis, como siempre, comentarios y sugerencias y peticiones y demás jejeje dejad vuestro review :D**

**Aps, por cierto, hay catorce páginas de word, así que ya sabéis :p **

**Sed felices y recordad:**

"**un amigo es aquel que lo sabe todo de ti y a pesar de ello, te quiere" **

**Que paséis un buen fin de semana!!! Sed felices y nos leemos pronto!!! **

**Y sigo abierta a sugerencias para hacer mini fics!!**


	5. Capítulo IV Atracción involuntaria

**Hola!!! Que tal todo?? Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí una semanita más y con un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado…**

**Antes que nada, ya sabéis lo que toca, verdad? Vamos a pasar lista!!! A ver, empecemos:**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y palabras de apoyo que me impulsan y animan a seguir escribiendo a: christti, disastro, margara, nocturnal depression, new-sexy-vampire, Lily Granger Potter, , meriba, kuky, bulgarita, biankismasen, vivi, pink123456, carmenlr, melina, beautifly92, ammyriddle, afrokd, luna712, misscullen9, Lna, miicaa, valu86, Duciell, .x, Anrre.**

**A ver, antes que nada, voy a contestar a algunas preguntas… quien tuvo el accidente en el capítulo anterior?? No es Edward, y no, tampoco es James (aunque eso me da una idea y… bueno, ya veremos), pronto sabremos quien es jejeje**

**Segunda cuestión que me han planteado: ¿cuándo pasará algo entre Edward y Bella? Bueno… en este capítulo… pasa algo… no exactamente algo, pero sí ocurre algo… jejejeje tendréis que leerlo para saberlo :D**

**Tercera cuestión: la relación Rosalie – Bella, como será? De momento será un poco tirante… Rosalie se comportará con Bella de forma similar a los libros, pero ocurrirá algo, y quizá su relación cambiará… Ya veremos.**

**Cuarta cuestión: ¿Tengo una idea de cómo se desarrollará la historia o es improvisación? Lo cierto es que es un poco de ambas… antes de escribir, tengo unas ideas fijas de lo que quiero que aparezca en el capítulo, pero según voy escribiendo, los personajes hacen lo que quieren y a veces consiguen que tenga que improvisar :p**

**Quinta pregunta: alguien ha preguntado acerca de qué le habrá pasado a Bella para que no le gusten los chicos populares y todo lo que le rodea… aún no os lo puedo adelantar, pero ya lo veréis :p**

**Bueno, pues después de toda esta parrafada, empezad a leer el capítulo, venga!!! A qué estáis esperando??**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, un besito, nos vemos abajo!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo IV. Atracción involuntaria**

"_Hay momentos en la vida en los que te quedas parada y te preguntas qué hubiese pasado si en un momento dado de tu pasado hubieras tomado una decisión diferente a la que tomaste y que te dejó en el lugar exacto en el que ahora te encuentras… Quizá tu vida hubiese sido completamente distinta… o quizá hubieras encontrado otro camino que te hubiese llevado exactamente al lugar donde estás. A mí me ocurrió eso en un centro comercial y el causante fue Edward. A veces me pregunto si estaría aquí en estos momentos, viviendo la vida que llevo si en aquella ocasión hubiese sido impulsiva en lugar de esperar…"_

Dos semanas. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que alguien me había dejado al dichosa tarjetita de forma anónima en el buzón de sugerencias del periódico y desde entonces, nada. Absolutamente nada. Había preguntado a todo el mundo y nadie me había sabido decir nada que no estuviera más que basado en rumores.

-Perdón –me disculpé cuando me choqué con una chica en el pasillo.

Y por supuesto, por si fuera poco no saber nada en absoluto acerca de lo que quisiera Dios que fuera "Fuego Eterno", habían sido las dos semanas más extrañas de toda mi vida. Desde que Alice había decidido que iba a ser mi mejor amiga y Emmett prácticamente me había adoptado como hermana pequeña, no tenía ni un momento de tranquilidad y todo parecía haber cambiado. Todo era igual que antes pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, distinto.

Antes me sentaba en la cafetería con Ángela, Jessica, Tyler y Mike que de vez en cuando seguía intentando salir conmigo aunque fuera sólo para acompañarme a la tienda con la excusa de que comprar una bolsa de patatas fritas iba a ser demasiado pesado para mí. Ahora me sentaba con los Cullen y era raro. Siempre me había preguntado de qué hablarían durante el almuerzo. Me sentaba entre Jessica y Tyler y fingía que les escuchaba mientras que en mi cabeza reproducía cientos de conversaciones que podrían ser reales en la mesa de los Cullen.

Ahora sabía que hablaban de lo mismo que cualquier otro adolescente... bueno, quizá no exactamente de lo mismo. Había descubierto cosas de los Cullen que jamás había imaginado siquiera. Por ejemplo, ahora sabía que a Rosalie le gustaba todo lo relacionado con coches y motores y que era ella quien revisaba todos los coches de la familia Cullen incluyendo el preciado Volvo que Edward trataba, de esto me había enterado por boca de Emmett, como si fuera de oro. También había descubierto que Jasper era un artista en potencia y que, según palabras textuales de Alice, era capaz de crear magia únicamente con un bloc de hojas en blanco y un lápiz. Jasper se había burlado durante una de esos almuerzos de la obsesión de Alice por las compras y en otra ocasión Edward había reído entre dientes llamando "osito" a Emmett lo que hizo que todos en la mesa rieran abiertamente.

Edward. Edward había querido inducirme a la locura y lo estaba consiguiendo perfectamente. Después de aquella noche en que había ido a casa a disculparse, su actitud hacia mí había cambiado radicalmente y me estaba dejando más confusa que nunca. Antes sabía a qué atenerme con él. No me hablaba, no me miraba, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de mi existencia. Ahora, tan pronto me hablaba como me ignoraba y sus cambios de humor parecían no tener un orden fijo, simplemente… lo hacía y a mí me dejaba sin saber qué hacer con él exactamente.

Sabía que tenía que preguntarle, sabía que tenía que exigirle explicaciones por el modo en que se estaba comportando conmigo pero también sabía que no iba a hacerlo. Bastaba que me mirara para que me olvidase de que iba a reclamarle algo y por algún motivo, a Alice y Emmett eso parecía hacerles mucha gracia.

Me detuve al salir del edificio y miré hacia el cielo frunciendo ceño. Parecía que se estaba preparando una tormenta y de las grandes.

-¡Bella! –me giré conociendo la voz dulce que me llamaba.

Alice me abrazó mientras Jasper reía caminando detrás de ella.

-Ehm… hola, Alice –la saludé devolviéndole el abrazo de forma tímida. Aún no me acostumbraba a su efusividad-. Jasper… -saludé por encima del hombro de la chica.

-Hola Bella –me sonrió-. ¿Sabes que estás parada en medio de la puerta? –preguntó.

-Sí, lo sé. Estaba a punto de despotricar sobre el buen tiempo que parece que va a hacer –ironicé.

Jasper miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

-Alice, ya puedes soltarme –le dije divertida.

-Oh, vale –dijo soltándome y sonriendo-. Te voy a explicar el plan para el fin de semana.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no va a gustarme demasiado? –pregunté mirando a Jasper que rió.

-Tranquila, no será demasiado malo –me aseguró el rubio.

-¡Eh, que os estoy escuchando! –protestó Alice-. Vale, este es el plan. Mañana es el partido que tú tienes que cubrir y…

-¿Cómo sabe que tengo que cubrirlo yo? –pregunté a Jasper.

-… luego hay una fiesta a la que por supuesto vas a ir… -continuó diciendo Alice.

-Alice siempre se entera de todo aunque no se lo propongas –aseguró el chico.

-… y el sábado iremos a pasar el día al campo –finalizó Alice con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Acaba de decir que tengo que ir a una fiesta y al campo? –pregunté realmente dudando de la cordura de Alice-. ¿Está tomando alguna medicación o algo así? –susurré.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Así que esta tare tenemos que ir al centro comercial a buscar la ropa adecuada para la fiesta.

Literalmente, gemí.

-Alice, no creo que sea buena idea…

-¿El qué?

-La fiesta y el campo –le contesté suavemente-. Rodearme de un montón de babosos no es mi idea de fiesta y el campo… -negué con la cabeza-, tampoco es buena idea, créeme.

-¡Pero Esme y Carlisle insistieron en que te invitáramos! –gritó ella-. Dicen que quieren conocer a la persona que está consiguiendo que Emmett estudie algo más que el modo en que el balón de baloncesto describe una parábola en el aire –añadió divertida.

Hice una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jasper-. ¿No te gusta el campo?

-Oh, sí, claro… Es sólo que… el campo y yo… no es buena idea –negué con la cabeza.

-Ah, claro, lo dices por tu costumbre de tropezar con todo ¿verdad? –rió Alice entre dientes divertida.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Es que todo el mundo sabe lo torpe que soy?

-Bella, el primer día te tropezaste en la cafetería –dijo Jasper mirándome con algo de diversión en los ojos.

Me sonrojé avergonzada al recordarlo.

-Bueno, puede que no sea el tipo de chica que camina con eleg… ¡ahhhh!

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y antes de saber qué pasaba, me habían lanzado al aire atrapándome mientras gritaba por la impresión. La risa grave y ronca de Emmett hizo que volviese a la realidad y le di un golpe en el pecho para demostrarle que no me había hecho ninguna gracia.

-¡Bella, te quiero!

______________________________________________________________________

Caminaba hacia ellos pensando en alguna excusa que darle a Alice para no ir con ellos a la salida del centro comercial que la morena parecía ya haber organizado y ese deseo de pensar en alguna excusa se había incrementado tan pronto había sabido que Bella iría con nosotros.

¿Qué diablos me ocurría con aquella chica? Sabía que no debía acercarme a ella, que yo no le convenía y a pesar de ello, volvía una y otra vez a enfocar mis pensamientos en ella. Nunca me había importado demasiado lo que los demás pensaran de mí, jamás me había importado salir con tres chicas deferentes en un mismo fin de semana y después deshacerme de ellas con un simple "fue bonito mientras duró". Pero desde que Bella Swan había aparecido en Forks todos esos pensamientos hacían que me viese a mí mismo como un estúpido y engreído chico. Y además estaba el Fuego Eterno. Tenía gracia si uno sabía que era de ese modo como se referían los cristianos al fuego del infierno donde las almas corruptas están destinadas a pasar toda la eternidad. Bella no merecía saber nada de eso, no merecía saber lo peligroso que era todo aquello… No iba a dejar que lo supiera, no podía permitirlo.

¿Por eso me había estado portando como un cretino durante las últimas dos semanas? Probablemente. Era como cuando sabes que meter los dedos en un enchufe va a provocarte una descarga eléctrica que te va a electrocutar y aún así, insistes en acercarte al enchufe para sentir ese contacto… Sabes que puedes dañar y te quieres alejar de ello pero al mismo tiempo sólo quieres estar cerca y asegurarte de que ningún otro enchufe la daña.

-¡Bella, te quiero!

Vi como Emmett aparecía de la nada y ante el grito de protesta de Bella, la alzaba en brazos lanzándola al aire para volver a recogerla. Me detuve a unos metros de donde estaban, en la salida, mirándoles y sintiéndome realmente un auténtico idiota por desear matar a Emmett en aquellos momentos simplemente por el hecho de estar abrazándola.

Me acerqué despacio para, por una parte intentar comprender por qué me molestaba tanto que Emmett hubiese dicho esas palabras y, segundo, para calmarme en lugar de lanzarme a matar a mi hermano.

-¡Idiota! –le reclamó Bella-. ¿Es que quieres que me de un ataque?

Lo cierto es que hubiese sonado más intimidatorio si no estuviese intentando gritarle mientras Emmett la abrazaba con fuerza y la sostenía contra su pecho elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que Emmett había olvidado que Bella necesitaba respirar?

-No –dijo con un gesto quitándole importancia-, eres demasiado joven para tener ataques de corazón –añadió divertido-. Además, me apetecía abrazarte.

-Emmett, vas a romperle algo si sigues apretándola así –dijo la voz de Jasper-. ¿Estás bien Bella?

-No lo sé, cuando vuelva a respirar te contesto –le respondió

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos mirándola y luego, como si hubiese decidido algo ella sola, rodó los ojos antes de darle a su novio un golpe en el hombro.

-Suéltala Emmett.

-Mira esto –pidió Emmett mostrándole una hoja de papel después de soltarla.

Sonreí a medias al darme cuenta de lo que era aquello. El trabajo de literatura que habían estado preparando durante la semana anterior. Bella sonrió, contenta, al descubrir el gran siete escrito en tinta roja en el margen superior del trabajo. Maldita sea… incluso yo estaba contento por Emmett. Pero la sonrisa de Bella… era increíble como una sonrisa parecía iluminar su rostro entero.

-¡Emmett, es genial! –esta vez lo abrazó ella-. ¡Tienes que estar muy satisfecho contigo mismo!

-Lo estoy –dijo él riendo-. Por eso hay que celebrarlo.

Vi como la sonrisa de Bella se congelaba en el rostro mientras que la de Alice se ampliaba.

-Oh, no, no voy a ir a ninguna estúpida fiesta de partido –dijo Bella moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa una y otra vez-. Acabo de decírselo a Alice –insistió-. ¿Verdad que sí?

-Sí, lo ha hecho –dijo Jasper. Emmett le miró mal y él rió-. A mí no me mires así, es ella la que no quiere ir a la fiesta ni a pasar el día al campo –añadió.

-¿No te gusta el campo? –preguntó Emmett repitiendo las palabras.

-Es por su costumbre de tropezar incluso en una superficie lisa –contestó Jasper. La chica miró fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Quieres poner un anuncio en el periódico o algo así? –le preguntó ella sarcástica haciendo que todos sonrieran, incluso Rosalie.

-Vamos, Bella, por favor… -intentó engatusar Alice-. ¿Qué más te da? Vas a cubrir el partido, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir a la fiesta de después.

-Eso suponiendo que ganemos –intervino Rosalie de forma práctica.

-Por supuesto que vamos a ganar, estoy en el equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Rosalie rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco demostrando así que el comentario de Emmett le había causado una impresión pésima.

-¿Tú qué dices Edward?

Maldije a Jasper mientras le miraba por haberme incluido en la conversación. Se giraron para mirarme y vi la sorpresa en los ojos de Bella al darse cuenta de que debía de haber escuchado buena parte de lo que habían hablado. Casi reí de su expresión. Casi.

-Si no quiere ir, que no vaya –dije encogiéndome de hombros-. No es como si quisiéramos tener allí a alguien de forma obligada –añadí.

Bella frunció el ceño y estoy seguro de que hubiera dicho algo más si hubiese tenido la oportunidad para hacerlo. Empezaba a llover y di gracias por ello.

-Vamos, quiero llegar a casa antes de que caiga la tormenta.

Escuché como Bella volvió a quejarse por otro abrazo de Emmett y como Jasper reía mientras se despedía de ella. El grito de Alice de "¡luego pasamos a buscarte!" fue lo suficientemente alto para que los que pasaban por allí en aquellos momentos la miraran. No iba a girarme para mirarla. Pero aún sin hacerlo, pude imaginarme perfectamente como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

¡Diablos! Me gustaba cuando se sonrojaba… Ese pensamiento me mantuvo alerta durante unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Entonces, se vio remplazado por otro… una maldición, ¡Diablos!

______________________________________________________________________

Alice estaba en problemas. En cuanto salí de casa al escuchar el claxon del coche sabiendo que Alice era capaz de entrar a casa a buscarme y vi el Volvo plateado de Edward con él tras el volante sentí unos irrefrenables deseos de matar a Alice. Permanecí unos segundos parada en la entrada de casa sopesando la posibilidad de volver a entrar y fingir que no estaba por muy ridícula que sonara la idea incluso en mi cabeza. Edward se giró para mirar a Alice y Jasper que viajaban en el asiento trasero y pareció decirle algo ante lo que la morena rió divertida mientras me saludaba con la mano a través del cristal.

-¿Piensas subir o qué? –preguntó Edward.

¿En qué momento había bajado su ventanilla? Bajé la cabeza para vigilar donde pisaba ya que lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tropezarme, rodeé el coche por la parte delantera colocando mi cabello sobre el hombro para evitar que Edward pudiese ver mi rostro confuso y subí al asiento del copiloto.

-No sabía que tú también ibas a venir… -susurré mirando a Edward.

-Tenía que ir a comprar algunas cosas –se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-. Además, alguien tendrá que hacerte compañía cuando la parejita se pierda buscando ropa para Jasper –añadió entre exasperado y enfadado.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No te he pedido que hagas de niñera –le repliqué.

Desde el asiento trasero, Alice interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir Edward y por el modo en que éste la fulminó con la mirada, me di cuenta de que la interrupción no le había hecho demasiada gracia.

-¡Bella, nos lo vamos a pasar genial, ya lo verás!

Me giré en el asiento después de ponerme el cinturón y esperar a que Edward arrancara el coche y la miré directamente.

-Que vaya contigo al centro comercial no significa que mañana vaya a ir a la fiesta –le aclaré.

-Oh, por supuesto que no –corroboró ella dándome la razón.

-Alice, ¿me estás dando la razón como a los tontos? –le pregunté.

Jasper rió abiertamente a su lado y Alice negó efusivamente con la cabeza, demasiado rápido en mi opinión, sin dejar de sonreírme en ningún momento, pero ninguno de los dos contestó. Suspiré y me giré para mirar hacia delante.

-¿Puedes ir un poco más despacio? –pregunté al ver el velocímetro del coche. Edward me miró de reojo.

-Depende, ¿quieres llegar hoy a Seattle o dentro de una semana?

-Tranquila, Edward no ha tenido un solo accidente desde que conduce, sus reflejos son inmejorables –me dijo Jasper.

-Sí, bueno, pero preferiría que no los probara conmigo dentro del coche –espeté.

-Edward, sé bueno. Su padre es el jefe Swan, seguro que lo de los límites de velocidad es algo que tiene muy en cuenta –hice una mueca y me mordí el labio interior para no terminar confesando que hacía poco más de un mes y medio que me habían puesto una multa por ir demasiado despacio.

Edward redujo la velocidad pero sólo un poco. Genial… iba a morir en un coche sólo porque a un lunático le gustaba la velocidad. Miré a los otros dos por el hueco que había entre los dos asientos delanteros y ninguno de ellos parecía asustado en absoluto. Rodé los ojos mientras volvía a sentarme derecha, al parecer a todos los Cullen les encantaba la velocidad. ¡Qué suerte la mía!

Estuve a punto de gritar cuando vi que Edward soltaba una mano del volante a aquella velocidad y la alargaba hacia la radio, pero antes de poder hacerlo escuché el gemido de Alice desde el asiento trasero. Enarqué una ceja y la miré.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Edward.

En lugar de contestarle, Alice me miró.

-Por favor, Bella, no dejes que ponga eso que él llama música –gimió con una súplica.

-Si no te gusta, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer –le replicó a Alice.

-¡Es que es una decisión difícil! –exclamó.

-¡Oh, sí! –ironizó Edward-. ¡Qué complicado! Es casi tan complicado como aquella vez en que…

-No te atrevas a decirlo –amenazó Alice.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces yo mencionaré el fin de semana en que…

-¡Alice! –gritó con una advertencia en la voz.

Miré a Jasper y él se compadeció de mí. Al parecer él también había pasado por algo así demasiadas veces.

-No te preocupes, lo hacen todo el rato –me indicó-. A veces parece que compartan el mismo cerebro.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas… -musité mirando a Edward de reojo y sonrojándome al darme cuenta de que me había oído ¿es que también tenía el sentido auditivo perfecto, o qué? Carraspeé para aclararme la voz-. ¿Qué es eso tan complicado? –pregunté.

-Carlisle lleva dos meses intentando que Alice se decida por su regalo de cumpleaños pero Alice no consigue decidirse –explicó Jasper.

-¿De qué se trata? –insistí en saber.

Jasper sonrió.

-De un coche. Lo difícil es elegir cual –dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño intentando que su mente decidiera decantarse por uno en concreto.

-¿Un coche?

-Sí. Carlisle nos ha comprado un coche a cada uno por nuestro cumpleaños, pero Alice –Edward miró a la chica de refilón-, aún no se decide por uno en concreto.

Estiró la mano de nuevo hacia la radio y escuché una nueva protesta por parte de Alice.

-Oh, vamos, Alice, no es tan malo –dijo Jasper divertido al ver que su novia se había tapado los oídos con las manos como hacían los niños pequeños cuando no querían escuchar algo.

Tan pronto los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar me di cuenta de que Edward me observaba como si estuviera evaluando mi reacción. Le miré asombrada. No pude hacer otra cosa. Miré a la radio y volví a mirarle a él intentando comprender qué clase de chico jugador del equipo de baloncesto y llamado playboy entre las féminas del instituto además de pertenecer a la elite popular del mismo, podía tener a Debussy en el reproductor de música del coche. Parpadeé levemente y estiré la mano hacia la radio para subir un poco más el volumen al reconocer la melodía.

-Claro de luna… -susurré-… es mi favorita –aclaré mirándole cuando él me preguntó en silencio.

Sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-¡Genial! Luego elegiré yo la música –sentenció Alice.

-Elige ya un coche y podrás poner la música que quieras en él –le dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona-. Carlisle está a punto de comprarte un BMW de color negro porque tú no te decides.

-¡Negro no! –gritó Alice.

Reí discretamente al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos de Edward. Quizá no sería una salida tan mala, aunque un centro comercial y yo… No las tenía todas conmigo.

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Qué? –pregunté cansado de que Jasper me mirara sin decir nada.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Era como si fuera capaz de comprender todo lo que sentía y supiera qué decir en el momento adecuado… Alice lo llamaba un sexto sentido, yo lo llamaba capacidad para incordiar al prójimo.

-Nada –se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo del batido de fresa y plátano que había pedido en la pequeña cafetería.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte esa porquería? –pregunté haciendo una mueca.

-Alice –dijo simplemente-. Es su batido favorito –añadió de forma innecesaria-. Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar o vamos a esperar a que vuelvan las chicas?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Es curioso… Me encontré con Morgan el otro día y me dijo que le había extrañado que no hubiéramos ido ninguno contigo cuando hace un par de semanas corriste –dijo de forma despreocupada como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Torcí la boca haciendo una mueca y chasqueando la lengua.

-Morgan habla mucho –dije simplemente bebiendo de mi refresco-. No pasó nada.

-No, claro, ¿puedo preguntarte en qué diablos estabas pensando?

-En nada… -contesté.

-Eso es más que evidente –dijo sarcástico mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Muy gracioso –le repliqué-. No podía negarme, James me desafió y…-hice un gesto para que me dejara terminar de hablar-. James me desafió y tuve que correr contra Laurent, no tiene mayor importancia así que no se la des.

-¿Y tenías que ir solo? –me preguntó Jasper-. ¿Es que no sabes que…

-Alice ya me echó ese sermón, ¿de acuerdo? –le dije-. Fui un idiota y bla, bla, bla…

-Edward, esto no es una tontería como cuando te pasas horas entrenando solo o cuando te encierras con tu música y el piano –me dijo-. Hay un motivo por el que no te dejan correr si no tienes un segundo, ¿sabes? -añadió-. Nos metimos en el Fuego Eterno para que no estuvieras solo y aún así eres tan idiota que vas completamente solo –siseó procurando que nadie se enterar de lo que decía.

-Nunca os pedí que os metieráis –le repliqué.

-Y aún así lo hicimos; eso debería decirte algo, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué también sois idiotas? –pregunté divertido.

-No, que la familia se protege –dijo con un tono de advertencia en la voz-. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

-Jasper…

-Cuando nos dijiste que Scott te había nombrado tu segundo prometimos no decir nada a cambio de que nosotros también estuviéramos dentro ¿recuerdas?

¡Cómo si pudiese olvidarlo! Emmett prácticamente se había lanzado sobre mí asegurándome que no iba a quitarme ojo de encima hasta asegurarse de que todos estábamos dentro del mismo barco. Cuando le había preguntado por qué tanto interés en que no me ocurriera nada, Emmett había gruñido un "la familia se protege".

-Y hemos cumplido nuestra parte –me miró-. ¿Cuántas veces has ido solo? –me preguntó.

Me tensé ante la pregunta. ¿Cuántas veces había asistido a las reuniones de Fuego Eterno sin decírselo a nadie? Unas cuantas, demasiadas tal vez. Rodé los ojos.

-No me ha pasado nada.

-Aún –dijo Jasper.

-Sé lo que hago con un volante delante –le repliqué.

-No es lo que pasa en la carrera lo que me preocupa –dijo Jasper. Le miré-. Todos sabemos que eres muy bueno cuando te metes en el circuito, pero si vas solo no hay nadie que te cubra las espaldas cuando te bajas del coche –abrí la boca pero Jasper no me dio tiempo a decir nada-. Y James no es un bocazas –añadió.

La dureza de su voz hizo que le mirara con interés.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo que yo no sepa?

-Nada en particular pero… -movió la cabeza-. Tengo la sensación de que va a hacer algo y pronto. Creo que deberíamos hablar con las chicas.

-No –dije claramente.

-Edward, será más fácil si ellas saben que tienen que estar atentas –insistió.

-¿Crees que puede ir a por ellas durante alguna carrera? –fruncí el ceño. Eso sí me preocupaba. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de forma desmesurada-. ¿Jazz?

-No había pensando en eso –admitió-. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza… si James reta a Rosalie…

Maldije en voz baja antes de pasarme la mano abierta por el cabello despeinándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Esto es una pesadilla… -dije-… Lo siento –me disculpé.

-No tienes la culpa –abrí la boca para contradecirle-. Hablo en serio Edward, nosotros quisimos estar contigo, no nos has arrastrado a nada ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro, cuando les pase algo a Alice y a Rosalie te recordaré esto. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando os dejé entrar en esto?

-En que por una vez no querías estar solo en algo –me contestó Jasper. Le miré frunciendo el ceño.

-Odio cuando haces eso –le dije-. ¿Qué hacemos con ellas entonces? –cambié de tema.

Jasper sonrió y enarcó una ceja indicándome que no le había pasado desapercibido el modo en que había cambiado de tema para no hablar de mí mismo, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Voy a avisar a Alice –dijo. Le miré fijamente-. Lo que Emmett decida con Rosalie es asunto suyo, pero si mi novia está en peligro quiero que lo sepa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a tardar Alice en contárselo a Rosalie? –pregunté divertido.

-Poco –admitió riendo entre dientes-. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión; pienso decírselo a Alice.

-¿Y qué vas a lograr asustándola?

-¿En serio crees que Alice va a asustarse de algo así? –me preguntó sonriendo burlón-. Además, la prefiero asustada y atenta que relajada y herida –añadió.

-¿Quién está herida?

______________________________________________________________________

Las ganas de matar a Alice que había sentido cuando había visto el coche de Edward frente a la puerta de casa habían reaparecido cuando me había secuestrado tan pronto habíamos entrado en el centro comercial tomándome de la mano y gritando por encima de su hombro a los chicos que sólo tardaríamos un par de horas e ignorando mi gemido al escucharla decir aquello.

Por eso me encontraba encerrada en un probador del que no me dejaba salir mientras me lanzaba, literalmente, ropa por encima de la cabeza a cada diez segundos ¡y pretendía que me la probara toda!

-Creía que lo que querías era que te diese mi aprobación para tu vestido –me quejé con la voz amortiguada mientras intentaba meterme en una blusa- ¿Cómo diablos se pone esto?-farfullé en voz baja.

-¿Qué camisa? –preguntó con voz divertida.

-La cosa azul que lleva eso naranja en lo que parece ser el dobladillo y que… ¿no tiene mangas?

-Ah, eso… sólo mete las manos por el hueco más grande y deslízalo hasta que te cubra el pecho –dijo despreocupada desde el otro lado de la cortina-. Y dado que he encontrado mi vestido perfecto no creo que necesite que nadie me de la aprobación –noté una sonrisa tras sus palabras y rodé los ojos-. Además, estamos buscando ropa para la fiesta de mañana después del partido. Ponte esa falda negra ribeteada en azul que te he dado.

-Creía que era un cinturón –dije tomando la tela en cuestión. Negué al ver lo corta que era-. Además, ya te he dicho que no iba a ir a la fiesta –añadí-. Ni hablar, no pienso ponerme eso Alice.

-Oh, está bien, sabía que dirías algo así… toma esta –me lanzó una falda negra de una tela suave que cubría muchísimo más que la primera y cuando me la puse me di cuenta de que caía hasta las rodillas en picos desiguales delineando las caderas y dándole forma a las curvas que yo no tenía.

-Y los zapatos –añadió pasando un par de sandalias azules por debajo de la puerta-, no puedes apreciar un conjunto adecuado sin los zapatos perfectos.

-Si me pongo esto voy a matarme –le dije mientras deslizaba los pies en las sandalias y comprobaba el inestable tacón alto.

-¿Ya estás? –no me dejó que contestara-. Venga, sal para que pueda verte.

A regañadientes obedecí y me encontré con una alegre Alice dando palmaditas mientras me miraba como si fuese una nueva obra de arte. Noté como me sonrojaba ante su mirada y ella rió divertida.

-¡Estás perfecta! –dijo mientras me empujaba hasta la zona de los espejos-. Tienes que comprarte ese conjunto Bella –añadió dejándome delante de mi propia imagen-. Creo que está hecho para ti.

De acuerdo, nunca me había interesado la moda demasiado y prefería vestir tejanos y camisetas con sudaderas antes que vestiditos y faldas incómodas que una vez te has puesto luego parece imposible que te puedas sentar cómodamente, pero tenía que admitir que Alice tenía razón, aquel conjunto parecía darme curvas donde las necesitaba y no tenía. Vi como fruncía el ceño a través del espejo.

-La camisa no acaba de convencerme… el color sí, pero… -miró a su alrededor y sonriendo se dirigió hacia uno de los mostradores de camisas giratorios que habían y empezó a darle vueltas descartando rápidamente con los ojos la gran variedad de color.

La vi regresar a mi lado con una camisa de tirantes anchos y cuello abierto con botones en la parte delantera que me deslizó por los hombros y me dejó abierta sobre la que ya llevaba puesta. El tono azul noche de la nueva camisa hacía contrastar mi piel con el tono menos azulado.

-Si no te lo compras tú, te lo compraré yo –sentenció Alice-. Así mañana cuando vayas a la fiesta podrás darme las gracias.

-Alice, ¿no me has oído? –empezaba a enfadarme ante la insistencia de la morena-. No voy a ir a la fiesta, y tampoco tengo intención de ir al baile.

Si en aquellos momentos hubiese dicho que había conocido a un extraterrestre y que me habían abducido para hacer experimentos conmigo, creo que Alice no se hubiese quedado más sorprendida. Esperaba que la morena dijera algo, que intentara refutar mis palabras o que intentase convencerme de que iba a ir al baile. Por algún motivo, la manera en que me estaba mirando en silencio como si estuviese evaluando algo hacía que tuviese miedo de lo que podía hacer a continuación.

-De acuerdo –Alice se encogió de hombros-, pero te llevas ese conjunto –declaró empujándome hacia el probador-. Venga, date prisa, los chicos nos están esperando.

Si en lugar de estar ocupada refunfuñando mientras intentaba quitarme la ropa sin romper nada y más importante aún, sin romperme nada, hubiera podido darme cuenta de que la expresión de Alice era demasiado decidida y traviesa como para que su "de acuerdo" fuera tan sencillo de prometer. Pero por supuesto, en aquellos momentos, toda mi atención estaba en la camisa asesina…

-¿Cómo diablos me quito esto, Alice?

Quince minutos más tarde y doce tirones de cabello mientras intentaba quitarme la camisa sin romperme nada, salíamos de la tienda y nos encaminábamos hacia la pequeña cafetería donde nos encontramos a los dos chicos sentados tranquilos hablando de algo que parecía preocuparles… o eso, o tener el ceño fruncido era una nueva moda.

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Quién está herida?

-Bella –dijo Jasper divertido. Le miré sin comprender-. Creíamos que con tu falta de entusiasmo por las compras ibas a terminar matándola –añadió riendo cuando su novia le dio un golpecito en el brazo-. ¿Ya habéis terminado?

-Sí –dijo Alice sentándose en el regazo de Jasper y bebiendo de su batido con tranquilidad.

Saqué la silla que había a mi lado sin mirar a Bella, demasiado preocupado pensando en cuánto de la conversación habrían escuchado las dos. Bella se dejó caer en la silla como si acabara de terminar de correr una gran maratón y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Entonces, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta?

-No –dijo tajante a la pregunta de Jasper-. Pero tu novia es muy insistente –añadió suspirando.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó divertido-. Jamás lo hubiera pensado…

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? –preguntó Alice.

-Claro que no cariño, jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así –dijo falsamente ofendido porque ella pudiera pensar aquello.

-Bien –dijo simplemente apurando el batido-. Vamos, he visto una camisa que te va a sentar como un guante –dijo levantándose-. Y tú –me señaló-. Compórtate hasta que volvamos, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-No necesito niñera –volvió a repetir Bella con exasperación-. En serio, no es como si pudiera escaparme o algo así.

-Sé sincera, si pudieras lo harías.

Bella rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Alice.

-Por supuesto –contestó-, pero resulta que no tengo las llaves del coche y que el coche no es mío –añadió.

-Vamos a las recreativas –dije levantándome sin esperar a ver si me seguían o no-. Una hora Alice, después nos vamos.

-¿Una hora? –se enfurruñó Alice.

-Has dicho que habías visto una camisa, con una hora tienes tiempo suficiente –le advertí-. Y hablo en serio Alice. La última vez te dejé en tierra ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y Esme te obligó a volver a por mí –dijo satisfecha. Rodé los ojos.

-Pasaron cinco horas –le avisé.

-Está bien, está bien… una hora y nos vemos en la entrada –aceptó mientras tomaba a Jasper de la mano y se dirigían hacia una tienda de ropa masculina.

Caminé en silencio junto a Edward notando como era el centro de atención incluso sin hacer o decir nada. Era increíble ver como atraía la mirada de todo el mundo incluso sin proponérselo y no sabía qué me molestaba más, si el hecho de que lo consiguiera sin hacer nada o precisamente que no le diera importancia… eso rompía todos los esquemas que me había formado durante años en mi cabeza acerca de los chicos que, como él, formaban parte de la elite de los institutos. Edward me rompía demasiados esquemas y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-¿Aquí es donde os refugiáis cuando venís con Alice y Rosalie?

-Algo así –sonrió a medias-. Aquí es donde nos escapamos antes de que la chicas vengan a buscarnos –admitió mirando las diferentes máquinas de videojuegos.

-Alice está convencida de que os gusta tanto ir de compras como a ella –le informé.

-Sí, bueno, también estuvo creyendo hasta los doce que si pelabas una manzana y dejabas caer la monda sobre un recipiente con agua, la piel de la fruta formaría la inicial de tu media naranja –bromeó.

Sonriendo, pregunté.

-¿Cuál era la inicial que le salía?

-La J –dijo divertido haciéndome reír-. La verdad es que no me entusiasma ir de compras –dijo Edward.

-Si no te entusiasma venir de compras, ¿por qué has venido?

-Alice me lo pidió. Parece que me he convertido en su chófer particular hasta que decida qué coche quiere –se encogió de hombros como si aquella fuera una respuesta obvia-. ¿Quieres jugar? –me preguntó señalando la mesa de billar.

-No – miré a mi alrededor-. Demasiada gente –Edward me miró y arrugué la nariz-. La última vez que lo intenté la bola saltó del tapete y golpeé a un pobre señor que pasaba por allí… ¿Siempre haces lo que Alice te pide?

-Si puedo hacerlo, sí –contestó aún riendo entre dientes por mi anterior confesión-. ¿De verdad le dista a un hombre con…

Me encogí de hombros. No merecía la pena ignorar el hecho de que era tan torpe como un elefante en una cristalería.

-Les dije a mis amigos que no me dejaran jugar –me defendí. Esta vez rió abiertamente y me sonrojé-. ¿Por qué si puedes hacerlo, sí?

-No lo sé –confesó-. Creo que tiene algo que ver con que yo fuera el primero que la vio cuando llegó a casa con Carlisle y Esme o quizá con que seamos los dos extremos –se encogió de hombros haciendo referencia a que él había sido el primero en ser adoptado y Alice había sido la última-. Sólo sé que tenemos una conexión que a veces me asusta incluso a mí –sonrió suavemente-. ¿Dardos?

Chasqueé la lengua.

-¿Quieres que le saque un ojo a alguien? –pregunté sonrojándome cuando se rió entre dientes-. No tiene gracia…

-Desde mi punto de vista, sí –me dijo él divertido. Su mirada se iluminó y miró por encima de mi hombro-. ¡Oh, lo tengo! –me cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme hacia algún punto de la sala de los recreativos-. No dejaré que le hagas daño a nadie –me aseguró.

-¿Baloncesto? –le miré cuando me plantó delante de una de esas máquinas en las que te dan puntos por cada canasta que metes-. ¿Estás bromeando? Sabes que no me gusta –le dije-. Sin ánimo de ofender, por supuesto.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto –rodó los ojos pero aún así no me dejó escapar-. Si consigues setenta puntos puedes conseguir uno de esos –señaló una gran estantería al fondo del local donde diferentes premios sostenían cartelitos con los distintos puntos que necesitabas para conseguirlos.

Busqué con la mirada lo que me señalaba y casi me atraganto por la risa que subió hacia mi garganta.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!

Miré divertida el muñeco de peluche que representaba un vampiro que estaba sujetando una oveja entre sus manos y tenía la cabeza ladeada, preparada para morder al pobre animal.

-¿Qué? –preguntó-. Creo que todas las chicas del instituto tienen uno de esos.

-Prefiero aquel otro –apunté un par de muñecos a la derecha y esta vez, fue él quien rió.

-Una oveja devorando a murciélago –sonrió-. Me gusta. También son setenta puntos.

Me giró hacia la máquina en cuestión, introdujo una moneda en la ranura y tres pelotas de baloncesto cayeron frente a mí en una gran cubeta deslizándose por la pendiente que había bajo la canasta.

-No quiero que Alice diga que no te he cuidado bien –dijo tomando una pelota y lanzándola directamente al aro sonriendo al ver que pasaba limpia.

Supe que por mucho que repitiera "no necesito niñera" él iba a ignorarme, así que simplemente cogí una de las pelotas y la lancé. Rebotó en el aro y volvió a mí deslizándose por la pequeña pendiente. Fruncí el ceño al ver que Edward reía mientras encestaba de nuevo.

Probé suerte otra vez con el ceño fruncido y cuando le escuché reír divertido al tiempo que lanzaba el balón, supe que esta vez tampoco iba a entrar. No me equivoqué.

-¿Qué es lo que hago mal? –pregunté mirándole.

-No lo sé –lanzó de nuevo presumiendo-. ¿Tú qué crees que haces mal?

-Mmmm ¿todo? –sugerí viendo como volvía a encestar-. Oye, me gustaría encestar al menos una vez para conseguir mi premio, ¿sabes?

Edward rió y lanzó de nuevo. Luego me miró y mi rostro debía de estar lo suficientemente sonrojado por el enfado porque asintió sin perder la diversión.

-Vale, ponte aquí, coge esto –se colocó detrás de mí y puso un balón en mis manos-. Ahora, abre las piernas –me dio un toque en la cadera para que le hiciera caso-, y dobla las rodillas… eso es…

Un susurro. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro que entraba en mi oído mientras su respiración acariciaba mi cuello. Cerré los ojos para centrarme en lo que me estaba diciendo y quizá fuesen imaginaciones mías pero creí por unos segundos que su respiración sonaba tan irregular como la mía.

-Ahora coge el balón con esta mano… -lo colocó en mi mano derecha-… y esta otra aquí… -la puso sobre uno de los lados del balón y colocó sus manos sobre las mías.

Fuertes, cálidas, elegantes… René siempre bromeaba acerca de preguntar si tenía raíces albinas por que mi tono de piel era muy claro… Edward también era pálido pero por algún motivo, lo que en mí me parecía que se veía mal, en la piel de Edward me fascinaba y me intrigaba.

-Esta mano… -acarició levemente la derecha-… lanza… y esta otra…-golpeó ligeramente la izquierda-… es la que guía… No importa lo que escuches, las dos son importantes para que el tiro no falle…

-Una guía, la otra lanza –asentí y le escuché suspirar profundamente. Ni siquiera quise preguntarle qué había pasado para que lanzara aquel suspiro.

-Ahora dobla las rodillas… relaja los hombros…

Su olor… Olía a menta, a campo, a aire fresco, a risas, a silencio… Olía… sólo a Edward. Respiré profundamente siguiendo sus indicaciones y cuando el balón abandonó mis manos observé la trayectoria de la pelota en el aire hasta que entró en el aro de forma limpia, traspasando la red.

-¡Lo he hecho!

Eufórica por mi gran logro me giré hacia él y sin pensar en lo que hacía rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y enlacé mis manos tras su nuca, sonriendo extasiada.

-¿Lo has visto? –pregunté-. ¡Lo he hecho!

Creí que él reiría, creí que presumiría de su participación en aquel hecho o que haría algún comentario jocoso que haría que yo me sonrojara. Pero no hizo nada de aquello. Noté, nerviosa, como sus manos se afianzaban en mi cintura y como me miraba intensamente. No había otra palabra para describir la forma en que me estaba mirando en aquellos momentos. Era como si… como si me estuviese viendo por primera vez…

Fue cuando lo sentí. La atracción. La atracción que todas las chicas del instituto decían que Edward provocaba. La atracción que me había empeñado en no sentir y en ignorar desde que le había conocido. La atracción que me había jurado a mí misma que no dejaría que existiera nunca. Esa atracción. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con fuerza mirándome y su boca se movió un poco para formar la sonrisa más atractiva que jamás había visto en nadie.

Mis pulmones me recordaron en silencio que necesitaba respirar y tomé una bocanada de aire que se mezcló con su olor e hizo que mi cuerpo temblase. De forma nerviosa e inconsciente incliné el rostro hacia abajo y me centré en su garganta…sintiéndome incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por miedo a caer presa de aquella atracción recién descubierta.

Unos labios suaves y finos rozaron mi frente con deliberada lentitud, como si estuviese probando algo, como si se estuviese probando a sí mismo algo. Tragué saliva con cierta dificultad y alcé el rostro para mirarle y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y mis mejillas se sonrojaban ¡Maldición! Al parecer, Edward Cullen sí me afectaba…

Un ruido metálico hizo que despertara de mi ensoñación. La máquina estaba dejando caer en la cubeta algunas fichas de metal y plástico indicándonos así que era el final del juego. Edward fue el primero en reaccionar y me soltó, obligándome a deshacer mi abrazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo… iré… será mejor que vayamos a por tu… -carraspeó-… ehm… tu muñeco.

-Sí… -asentí recogiendo las fichas-… Alice y Jasper deben de… estar esperando y no… no queremos hacerles esperar –dije firmemente sin atreverme a mirarle.

-No, por supuesto. Vamos.

Recogimos el premio en el mostrador y entregamos las fichas a cambio. No hablamos mientras caminábamos hacia el coche, separados por un metro de distancia y tampoco hablamos en el camino hacia Forks.

Algo había pasado, algo que ambos sabíamos que había cambiado. Pero creo que ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para admitirlo, y mucho menos para ponerle nombre…

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!!!**

**Que tal??**

**Espero que os haya gustado porque de verdad, no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir la última parte de Edward y Bella… Quería que hubiese algo entre ellos dos pero no quería que hubiese nada aún… lo sé, lo sé… soy complicada… :D Espero que haya quedado bien y que os haya gustado!!**

**Bueno, os recuerdo que hay catorce páginas de word, así que ya sabéis!! Jejeje**

**Aps, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide!! Alguien me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que mi historia estaba siendo traducida y plagiada en otra página. Os anuncio que eso ha sido hecho sin mi consentimiento por lo que me he puesto en contacto con la página y con la plagiadora y lo he arreglado.**

**Si alguno de vosotros desea traducir mi historia, no me importa, siempre y cuando se me avise antes y se espere a que yo dé mi permiso y, por supuesto, siempre que deje bien claro que la historia es mía. **

**Bueno, a parte de esto… Espero que el capítulo os haya sacado una sonrisita al final del día, que siempre va bien.**

**Un besito para todos y recordad: **

"**El sabio no dice lo que sabe y el necio no sabe lo que dice"**

**Nos leemos pronto!! Sed felices!!**


	6. Capítulo V No soy como vosotros

**Hola, hola, que tal??**

**Bueno, antes que nada… Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Christti, ammyriddle, nocturnal depression, anfitrite, flowersswan, carmenlr, biankismasen, beautifly92, margara, new-sexy-vampire, .x, maria swan de cullen, soff098, duciell, anrre, hik-y, melina, afrokd, valu86, prisgpe, miicaa, misscullen9, kuky y un saludo a quien ha sido la persona que, si no he contado mal, me ha dejado el review número 100!!! Jejeje muchas gracias a todos.**

**Ahora a ver… Tengo un fic de Bella y Edward llamado "Amor y eternidad" y algunos de vosotros me habéis preguntado si no pienso seguirlo… sí pienso seguirlo pero en estos momentos la imaginación me impulsa a seguir con este fic, por eso he dejado los otros en un segundo plano pero en ningún momento voy a cancelar nada sino que seguiré escribiéndolos, solo que… bueno, ya sabéis como va esto… cuando te viene la inspiración para un fic parece que éste se escribe solo… jejeje**

**Bueno, espero veros abajo cuando terminéis de leer este capítulo… eso sí… no me matéis, vale??**

**Nos leemos abajo, disfrutad de la lectura!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo V. No soy como vosotros**

"_Había creído que todo iba a ser diferente después de aquella tarde… Había pensado que quizá… que tal vez… Pero me equivoqué. Él se comportó como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y yo, tonta de mí, esperando algo… ¿qué? no lo sé, sólo… algo… Cuando ves con tus propios ojos que no formas parte de algo, de alguien, ¿qué más puedes hacer además de apartarte? Sólo callar… nada más"_

Si alguna vez alguien se había levantado con la sensación de que no debería haberse movido de la cama, lo entendía perfectamente. Estaba siendo un día horrible. No únicamente no había podido dormir más de un par de horas porque me había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial con Edward, no, por supuesto. Tenía que llegar al instituto y encontrarme con… aquello. Juro que estaba dispuesta a matar a Jessica con mis propias manos si no me daba una excusa completamente válida para no hacerlo.

Ignoré las miradas de aquellos que por curiosidad intentaban averiguar si el artículo era cierto o no. Ignoré las risitas, el modo de señalarme y los cuchicheos. Ignoré incluso a Ángela que se interpuso en mi camino para pedirme que por favor lo pensara todo antes de hacer nada. No estaba siendo una buena mañana y Jessica tenía gran parte de la culpa de ello.

Lo primero que había hecho al entrar al instituto había sido dirigirme hacia el mostrador de la recepción donde siempre había una mesita auxiliar con un montoncito de periódicos para que los estudiantes los cogieran libremente. Mi artículo sobre los trastornos alimenticios propiciados por la falsa publicidad de la televisión y las revistas había sido recortado a la mitad y quería ver qué era exactamente lo que Eric había decidido recortar.

Hasta ahí, era una mañana tranquila y normal si pasaba por alto mi falta de sueño y el temblor que me entraba cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Edward frente a la máquina de juego en el centro comercial la tarde anterior.

Fruncí el ceño al ver una fotografía mía en una esquina de la primera plana del periódico y, junto a ella, otra de Emmett. El vello de mi nuca se erizó. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno.

Busqué la columna de cotilleos de Jessica y ahí estaba. Mi mal presentimiento. Las dos fotografías de la primera plana juntas, debajo de ellas, un artículo. Me detuve en medio del pasillo para leerlo sabiendo de antemano que no iba a hacerme ninguna gracia.

_¡Nuestro capitán de baloncesto se gana a los escépticos!_

_Todos conocemos la aversión que nuestra última llegada Bella Swan siente hacia el deporte del baloncesto y hacia todo aquello que le rodea incluyendo a nuestros jugadores que cada día juegan mejor. Todos conocemos a nuestro capitán Emmett Cullen y su relación con Rosalie Cullen. Pero lo que hemos descubierto recientemente es el gran afecto que hay entre Bella y Emmett y todos los que estaban ayer en la entrada del instituto cuando acabaron las clases pudieron ser testigos de ese afecto y cariño cuando Emmett la alzó en vilo y gritó un "Te quiero" que se escuchó incluso en el gimnasio. ¿Será este el inicio de una relación nueva o Bella se convertirá en el tercer punto de una relación a tres? Os mantendremos informados y…._

Dejé de leer. No necesitaba saber nada más. Iba a matar a Jessica. ¡Oh, sí! Iba a matarla y aún mejor, iba a disfrutar de ello.

______________________________________________________________________

Aquel día debería haber hecho novillos. No había dormido nada. Absolutamente nada y el modo en que Alice había exclamado al verme "pareces un zombi" no había hecho demasiado para alegrarme el día, sinceramente. Mi cabeza había estado demasiado ocupada dándole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había pasado en el centro comercial. ¿Había estado a punto de besarla? No lo había pretendido, en serio. Sólo… Suspiré, bastante alto y seguramente con una nota de frustración al ver la mirada que algunos chicos me dedicaron. Me recosté contra el coche esperando a los demás que aquí día habían decidido coger el jeep con Emmett seguramente dado mi malhumor, y analicé lo que había ocurrido.

Sólo había querido indicarle cómo debía colocarse para poder encestar, sólo eso… no había sido como cuando pretendía ligar con alguna chica ayudándola entre coqueteos a jugar al billar, sólo… había querido que sonriera cuando encestara, nada más que eso. Sólo quería verla sonreír… Pero cuando me había colocado detrás de ella… Su cabello olía a fresas y su cuello también. Un olor dulce que me había atraído hasta el punto de tener que susurrarle porque temía que la voz no me saliese normal si intentaba siquiera hablar.

La sentí temblar cuando le di el balón para que lo cogiera entre las manos y por unos segundos su respiración se volvió irregular y la mía le siguió por inercia. Había esperado que no se diera cuenta y había carraspeado para aclararme la voz antes de indicarle cómo debía de tirar. Sus manos se habían sentido cálidas y pequeñas bajo las mías y suaves en comparación al tacto rugoso del balón. Por unos segundos me había encontrado preguntándome a mí mismo qué podría sentir si esa suavidad de las manos también sería aplicable al resto de su cuerpo.

Le acaricié las manos mientras le daba indicaciones y cuando su voz las repitió en voz baja, supe que estaba tan confundida como yo por lo que estaba ocurriendo y su voz sonó tan dulce y baja que hizo que suspirara frustrado por el debate en que se encontraban lo que mi instinto me decía que hiciera y lo que mi cabeza me recordaba que no debía hacer.

Luego el balón había pasado por el aro limpiamente y ella se había girado para mirarme sonriendo. Una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y sus ojos. Me di cuenta enseguida de que no era consciente del modo en que me había abrazado y se había acercado a mí. No me importó demasiado.

Había sido espontáneo, lo juro. Su sonrisa era preciosa y sus ojos brillaban con la fuerza de alguien que acababa de conseguir un gran logro, con la fuerza de algo que no supe identificar en el momento y que no sabía qué significaba. Había abrazado de aquel modo a muchas chicas, no voy a negarlo, pero Bella… era diferente… su sonrisa era sincera, auténtica, verdadera y sus ojos dejaban ver la dulzura y la suavidad. Bella me transmitió algo en aquel abrazo que nunca antes había experimentado… tranquilidad, calma, equilibrio… era como si confiase en mí, como si estuviese dispuesta a confiarme su propia vida, como si supiera que eso era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba…

Luego me había mirado con incertidumbre, nerviosa y por unos segundos estuve seguro de que había dejado de respirar. Y luego… había sentido la irrefrenable tentación de besarla, de besar a Bella, de besarla a ella. Y en el momento en que había bajado la cabeza como si no soportara la idea de mirarme, la besé en la frente dejando que mi boca rozase su piel y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo en mis labios.

Suspiré profundamente al notar el mismo estremecimiento que había sentido la tarde anterior. Si no hubiese sido por la máquina… la habría besado… y ese pensamiento no acababa de desagradarme del todo, si no más bien al contrario.

-¡Eh, Cullen! –me giré para ver a Laurent sonriéndome con demasiada inocencia. Me erguí en toda mi estatura al ver que se acercaba-. Pregúntale a tu hermano cómo lo hace para tener a dos tías tan buenas con él… -rió y me lanzó el periódico del instituto-. Página doce –me dijo divertido mientras se marchaba aún riendo.

Cuando terminé de leer aquello supe que no me iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que no hubiese matado a alguien. Entré al edificio ignorando a Tyler que alzó el brazo para llamar mi atención y caminé por el pasillo en dirección a la pequeña habitación que hacía de sala de redacción del periódico con la idea de pedirle a Jessica Starling explicaciones sobre ese rumor infundado y de paso hablar con Eric sobre la importancia de contrastar hechos antes de aceptar o refutar publicar ciertas cosas.

Me detuve en medio del pasillo, como el resto de chicos cuando el sistema de megafonía sonó con lo que parecía iba a ser el inicio de un anuncio. La voz metalizada se escuchó perfectamente.

-_Lo sé, lo sé… ya voy…_ -un carraspeo a través del altavoz-. _Uhm… vale, soy… soy Jessica y tengo que… ¡ayyy! ya voy, ya voy… tengo que deciros que el artículo de mi columna de esta mañana parece ser falso y…_

-¡_Jessica_! –la voz de Bella a través del megáfono me hizo arquear una ceja pero sonreí. Al parecer se me había adelantado con respecto a pedirle explicaciones a nuestra chismosa particular.

-Vale, _de acuerdo… no parece ser falso, es falso… Dado las últimas… eh… novedades descubiertas… paso a informaros que Emmett y Rosalie siguen siendo la pareja del año y que Bella Swan únicamente es una amiga de ambos y ¡ayyy! Vale, eso no ha sonado muy bien… quiero decir que Bella no tiene nada que ver con Emmett y que nuestro capitán sigue siendo tan fiel a Rosalie como la semana pasada… ¿ya estás contenta?_

-_Muchas gracias_ –siseó Bella haciéndome reír entre dientes.

-_Sí, bueno, aprovecho para desear al equipo un buen partido. ¡Adelante, Vampiros!_

La comunicación se cortó y algunas risitas nerviosas se escucharon aquí y allí juntamente con algunos comentarios acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Reí. Al parecer a Bella tampoco le había hecho gracia la publicación de ese rumor. Un chico pasó por mi lado deseándome suerte para el partido de la tarde. El día parecía mejorar.

______________________________________________________________________

Suspiré cuando dos chicas de mi clase de literatura se apartaron de mi camino. Al parecer no a todo el mundo le había hecho gracia el modo en que había obligado a Jessica a decir la verdad acerca del rumor y a desmentirlo, ahora resultaba que a muchos de ellos les había dado miedo el modo en que lo había hecho. Estupendo… por si no era ya lo suficientemente complicado…

Las gradas del gimnasio parecían a punto de caer en cualquier momento. Los colores de nuestro instituto se imponían sobre los del equipo visitante y los gritos de los padres, alumnos y amigos hubiesen sido capaces de ensordecer a cualquiera. Yo no fui la excepción.

Busqué un lugar para sentarme dispuesta a pasar noventa minutos de tortura y agonía cuando una mano se levantó y alguien gritó mi nombre.

-¡Bella, aquí!

Seguí la dirección de mi nombre y sonreí al darme cuenta de que era Alice quien me llamaba. Al parecer había recordado que yo cubriría el partido y me había guardado un asiento en primera fila junto a ella, Jasper y… para mi total consternación, Rosalie. Estoy segura de que mis mejillas pasaron por todas las posibles tonalidades de rojo al mirar a la rubia Rosalie que sólo me dirigió un escueto "hola" antes de girarse hacia la cancha donde los jugadores empezaban a salir de los vestuarios.

Me senté agachando los hombros mientras me preguntaba por qué Rosalie se comportaba de aquel modo conmigo y me encontré a mí misma asegurándome una y otra vez que no tenía nada que ver con el chisme de Jessica porque su comportamiento para conmigo siempre había sido el mismo. Era como… como si me odiara por algo que se me escapaba.

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Daba igual cómo se comportara Rosalie conmigo, de todos modos tendría que hablar con ella para asegurarle que yo no tenía ni idea del chismorreo del periódico y para afirmarle una y otra vez, con sangre si era preciso, que entre yo y Emmett no había nada más salvo la manía que había adquirido el chico por nombrarme su hermanita postiza y abrazarme hasta dejarse sin respiración cada vez que podía.

-Vaya… gracias por guardarme el sitio –le sonreí mientras me sentaba-. Siempre me sorprende la cantidad de gente que llega a venir a los partidos.

Alice sonrió.

-¿Cómo no íbamos a guardarle un sitio a la periodista más famosa del instituto? –preguntó Jasper divertido.

Gemí.

-¿Lo habéis leído?

-¡Ja! –dijo Alice-. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Y también hemos escuchado la… eh… rectificación de Jessica.

-Voy a desearle a Emmett suerte –dijo Rosalie levantándose.

La miré y hundí los hombros mirando a la parejita que se había quedado conmigo.

-¿Me odia? –pregunté.

-¿Rosalie? –asentí. Alice negó con la cabeza-. Claro que no, no seas tonta. La relación entre Emmett y Rosalie es tormentosa pero duradera. Cuando ha leído el artículo se ha reído como una loca por la ocurrencia…

-¿Edward se ha enfadado?

Alice me miró sonriendo y con una mirada traviesa. Jasper rió entre dientes y, muy educadamente, miró en otra dirección como si de aquel modo pudiera darnos privacidad y no pudiera escuchar nuestras palabras. Rodé los ojos pero agradecí la intimidad que parecía dispuesto a darnos.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarse Edward? –me preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

Sentí el calor agolparse en mis mejillas ante la mirada de Alice y bajé el rostro mientras colocaba bien mi libreta sobre las rodillas dispuesta a tomar algunas notas para el artículo.

-No lo sé… Bueno, no creo que sea agradable ver el nombre de tu hermano envuelto en un chismorreo y… -me encogí de hombros.

-Bella, ¿te gusta Edward? –preguntó de repente.

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa y me ruboricé si era posible más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡No! –grité. Varias personas se giraron para mirarme y bajé la voz repitiendo-. No. Sólo… me confunde, nada más… No me gusta Edward…

-Ajá –dijo sarcástica la chica morena-. No me creo una palabra, Bella.

¿Me gustaba Edward? No me lo había planteado… al menos no seriamente… ¿Sería posible que Alice hubiera visto algo que yo ni siquiera sabía todavía?

-Sólo he preguntado si Edward se había enfadado al leer el artículo –me defendí ruborizándome completamente.

-Ya, pero has preguntado si se ha enfadado Edward, no yo ni Jasper ni siquiera Rosalie… has preguntado si se ha enfadado Edward.

-Bueno, yo…

-Chicas, el partido va a empezar –nos interrumpió Jasper con una sonrisa.

Le miré agradecida de que me hubiese salvado de contestar a aquello. Rosalie regresó a su asiento cuando estaban anunciando los nombres de todos los jugadores.

-Esta conversación no ha terminado, Bella Swan –me advirtió Alice centrándose en la cancha-¡A por ellos, Vampiros!

La miré sobrecogida por su grito. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía una cosita tan pequeña como ella? Observé a Jasper que me miraba sonriente asomando la cabeza por detrás de Alice y como si supiera exactamente en qué estaba pensando, se encogió de hombros. Parecía que él tampoco sabía la respuesta.

Los dos capitanes se dieron las manos y volví a sorprenderme al ver la altura de los jugadores. Era algo a lo que nunca iba a acostumbrarme. Emmett y… Sanders, según mis notas, se pusieron en el centro de la cancha y esperaron, preparados, con los ojos fijos en el balón. El pitido indicó el inicio del partido, el árbitro lanzó el balón al aire, ambos capitanes saltaron al mismo tiempo y las gradas rugieron cuando Emmett robó el balón para los Vampiros.

Una rápida sucesión de pases, botes y fintas se produjeron a continuación. Los jugadores se movían rápido por la cancha, los gritos de los entrenadores dando indicaciones, la multitud animando… Tomé algunas notas sobre la forma en que el equipo de Forks era ovacionado y volví a mirar a la pista. Emmett le pasó el balón a Tyler y éste a su vez lo pasó por entre sus piernas despistando a uno de los jugadores contrarios. El balón fue a parar a manos de Sommers que llevó la pelota hacia el campo contrario, saltó y lanzó en suspensión logrando los primeros dos puntos del partido. Anoté el minuto en que se abrió el marcador y seguí observando.

Una mancha blanca y negra atravesó la cancha y atrapó el balón de uno de los chicos del equipo visitante. ¿Desde cuándo era Edward tan rápido? Antes de que los demás supiesen qué les había golpeado, Edward le pasó el balón a Jack y éste remató contra el aro. La multitud aplaudió.

Sommers se distrajo y un tal Adams previó su doble finta, consiguiendo arrancarle el balón haciendo que Sommers maldijese y que el entrenador vociferara "¡Pon más atención, Sommers!" Fruncí el ceño cuando James pasó junto a Emmett y le golpeó el hombro con rudeza.

-¡Eh, eso es falta! –gritó Rosalie al otro lado de Jasper.

La miré arqueando ambas cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie gritaba en público? Creo que era la primera vez que veía algo así.

-Rosalie –dijo Jasper tranquilo-. Es de su mismo equipo.

-¡Lo sé, pero ese idiota debería de estar en otro sitio que no fuera esa cancha! –insistió Rosalie-.¡Si perdemos será por su culpa!

Varias de las personas que la rodeaban y la habían escuchado cabecearon de forma afirmativa apoyando sus palabras y, satisfecha, Rosalie cruzó los brazos mientras fulminaba a James con la mirada.

El equipo visitante encestó tres veces seguidas. Fruncí el ceño apuntando el tiempo, los puntos y los nombres de los jugadores. Habían sido canastas de tres puntos, así que íbamos perdiendo. Alice movía la pierna incesantemente haciendo que le temblase todo el cuerpo.

-Cálmate… -pidió Jasper pasando una mano por encima de su hombro de forma distraída-… Están bien.

Gemí al ver que Tyler perdía el rebote.

-Tú también, cálmate –añadió Jasper mirándome-. Edward es muy rápido…

Un segundo después de que dijese aquello, la sombra de Edward se deslizó por la cancha a tal velocidad que me pregunté si era posible que alguien pudiera correr tanto, consiguió el balón y lanzó desde la línea de tres puntos, el balón pasó limpio.

Lo anoté en mi cuaderno.

-Deberías de ver más el partido y escribir menos. Se aprende mucho si los observas –me aconsejó Rosalie sin mirarme-. Quizá así tus artículos serían más imparciales –añadió frunciendo el ceño-. ¡Vamos Emmett, que me estoy durmiendo!

Por respuesta, Emmett le sonrió, asegurándole así que la había escuchado y luego pidió el balón a Jack para estrellarlo contra el aro en un espectacular mate. Vi como miraba a Rosalie enarcando una ceja y la rubia asintió satisfecha. Emmett soltó una carcajada y Edward le dio un golpe en el hombro para que volviese al partido.

Rosalie tenía razón. Les miré durante un rato, sólo eso. Y pude ver lo que pasaba. Quiero decir, pude verlos de verdad. Jugaban con pasión, dejándose la piel en cada driblaje , en cada pase, en cada grito para llamar la atención sobre los otros jugadores de su propio equipo. Tuve la sensación de que permanecían ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, al griterío, al ruido, a los entrenadores… Era como si sólo estuviesen ellos en algún lugar y su único objetivo fuese lanzar a canasta una y otra vez, tantas veces como fuera posible y conseguir los máximos puntos que fuesen capaces de hacer.

Ahogué un grito cuando vi a uno de los contrarios acercarse a Edward y casi cojo la mano de Alice al saber lo que iba a pasar, como si lo hubiese visto en mi cabeza antes de que ocurriese. El tipo alto y musculoso esperó a que Edward recibiese el balón y cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la canasta contraria, le golpeó el hombro con fuerza haciéndolo tropezar y perder la pelota.

-¡Maldito sea!-gritó Alice.

Jasper tuvo que contener a su novia que empezó a despotricar contra el número doce de la camiseta azul. Vi como Edward se levantaba del suelo y movía el brazo un par de veces. Emmett le miró y no le dijo nada, no era necesario. Era increíble ver como parecían comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar. Tyler también le miró frunciendo el ceño. Edward asintió. Respiré aliviada y me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento. Edward podía seguir jugando.

El árbitro le pasó el balón y Edward se colocó en posición detrás de la línea. Lanzó tres veces con tranquilidad y seguridad. Las tres veces el balón pasó limpio. El partido continuó.

Cuando llegamos al descanso, que para mi sorpresa me pareció que había llegado demasiado pronto, íbamos perdiendo por un punto, pero lejos de hundirse por ello, tanto la afición como los Vampiros de Forks parecían contentos. Como si tuviesen algún plan maestro que estuviesen deseando poner en marcha y aún no lo hubiesen hecho.

-Voy al baño, Bella acompáñame.

-Realmente no creo que…

-Bella, acompáñame –repitió con el ceño fruncido.

-Socorro… -susurré a Jasper que se rió. Suspiré profundamente-. De acuerdo, pero tengo que estar aquí para la segunda parte o el artículo será una auténtica mier…

-Lo estaremos –se giró hacia su novio-. Volvemos enseguida, guárdanos el sitio, ¿vale?

Alice me arrastró hacia la salida y no me sorprendí cuando en vez de ir hacia el baño me llevó hacia uno de los pasillos vacíos del gimnasio y se detuvo asegurándose de que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-Vale, ahora, ¿qué pasó ayer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que pasó algo ayer en el centro comercial –la miré-. ¡Por Dios, Bella, no soy idiota! No dijisteis nada desde Seattle hasta Forks y estabas completamente ruborizada y Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y…

-Vale, vale… -la interrumpí-. No pasó nada Alice.

-Bella, conozco a mi hermano y cuando se pasa la noche prácticamente despierto es porque algo le preocupa –frunció el ceño-. ¿Dijo o hizo algo que no debiera? Porque te aseguro que es mi hermano, pero Edward puede ser a veces un poco… -rebuscó una palabra en su cabeza-… introvertido…

-Alice, no pasó nada.

Ella me miró de forma especulativa. Un par de chicas pasaron por allí riendo y apostando quien de las dos se llevaría más números de teléfonos de los jugadores. Alice rodó los ojos.

-Diez dólares a que no consiguen el de Emmett –bromeó. Sonreí-. Bueno, ¿vas a contármelo o no?

-Alice, no soy… no soy el tipo de persona que se abre a los demás y yo no… no sé… cómo hacerlo… -admití.

-Deja que adivine ¿de acuerdo? –antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella siguió hablando-. Ayer ocurrió algo entre Edward y tú, algo que ha hecho que estés confusa y que se te estén planteando nuevos… digamos… sentimientos hacia él, ¿voy bien?

-Casi nos besamos… -dije entonces, cansada del juego de Alice.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y me miraron. Realmente no creo que eso fuera lo que estaba esperando escuchar.

-¿Edward te besó?

-No. Los dos estuvimos a punto de besarnos, es un matiz importante –recalqué. Alice rodó los ojos dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello-. Pero no pasó nada, absolutamente nada –maticé.

-¿Has hablado con él? –negué. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque me asusta –confesé avergonzada-. Porque es la primera vez que me pasa algo similar, la primera vez que siento algo como esto y la primera vez que me siento tan confundida que no sé ni en qué día vivo –añadí bajando el rostro-. Y porque si él no ha dicho nada es porque no significó absolutamente nada.

-¡Oh, Bella! –exclamó Alice-. Así que, ¿tú puedes estar confusa y asustada y él no? –la miré-. Edward… sólo es humano Bella. No siempre es Edward Cullen… A veces sólo es Edward.

-Lo sé, pero nunca sé a quién de los dos estoy mirando –admití.

-¡Corre, nos perderemos la segunda parte!

La voz de un chico corriendo hacia el gimnasio hizo que me separara de la pared en la que me había apoyado.

-Hay que volver al partido.

Alice suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero continuaremos hablando de esto en la fiesta –dijo firmemente-. ¡No puedo creer que dos personas inteligentes como vosotros dos estéis siendo tan tontos respecto a lo que ni siquiera fue un beso!

Estuve tentada de decirle que ella no había estado allí. Que no había visto el modo en que las chispas salieron y la manera en que nos habíamos mirado. Que ella no había sentido un cosquilleo en la columna cuando él le había acariciado la cintura y que definitivamente ella no había visto la confusión en sus ojos cuando la burbuja a su alrededor había explotado.

Pero no dije nada de todo aquello. Dejé que me condujera de nuevo a nuestro lugar en las gradas y vi el resto del partido como una autómata.

Pases, silbidos, gritos. Una falta. Un aviso. Emmett pasó el balón. James y Tyler haciendo una defensa excelente. Jack y Edward jugando en equipo siguiendo las directrices de Emmett más que las del entrenador y sonriendo cada vez que encestaban, siendo aclamados por el público, incluso por aquellos que habían venido desde el otro instituto.

Miré el tiempo y anoté en mi libreta. Ganábamos por diez. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo habíamos dado la vuelta al marcador? Me fijé en el juego y entonces me di cuenta de algo. Edward y Emmett estaban jugando a un juego más agresivo. Antes se habían dedicado a defender y ahora estaban lanzando a canasta cada vez que podían. Tiros desde la línea de tres puntos, tiros en suspensión o desde un ángulo casi imposible se sucedían uno detrás de otros. Lo comprendí.

Mientras que el equipo contrario intentaba buscar un hueco para conseguir únicamente canastas de tres puntos, nuestro equipo estaba jugando por cada punto que pudieran conseguir. Incluso James estaba participando en aquella jugada y cada vez que recuperaba el balón lo lanzaba a Edward y Emmett que eran los dos máximos anotadores. Aunque lo hacía a regañadientes, por supuesto.

El marcador dio un cambio espectacular desde la primera parte y me maldije por haber estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del momento exacto en el que aquello había cambiado. No importaba.

Íbamos ganando y los gritos de júbilo se escuchaban por todo el gimnasio, algunos incluso cantaban ya la canción de la victoria, sabedores de ser ganadores a pesar de que el partido no hubiese terminado aún.

Miré el marcador. Cuarenta segundos. Presté atención. Aquella iba a ser la última jugada. Los pases con el balón se sucedieron rápidos. James, Jack, Edward, Emmett, Tyler, Jack, Emmett, James, Tyler, Edward, Jack, James, Emmett, Tyler y de nuevo a Edward. La gente contuvo el aliento. Yo también. Edward podía anotar el último punto del partido.

Para sorpresa de todos, no lo hizo; envió el balón de vuelta a Tyler y señaló la canasta con una sonrisa. La gente a mi alrededor aprobó su gesto noble y lo aplaudió incluso antes de que el tiro de Tyler entrase en la canasta y atravesase el aro con limpieza en el último segundo.

Los Vampiros habían ganado. Las gradas se vinieron abajo. Rosalie se levantó rápidamente para ir a felicitar a Emmett. Me mordí el labio intentando descifrar si sería buena idea ir a felicitar al equipo… ¿A quién quería engañar? Quería decirle a Edward que había sido un partido muy bueno y que habían jugado de forma excelente. Quería…

-Vamos, eres periodista, tienes derecho a hacer algunas preguntas acerca de ese último pase –me animó Alice mirándome.

Pero ya no la escuchaba. Lauren se había lanzado a los brazos de Edward y le estaba besando. En medio del gentío. En medio de los aplausos y de los hombros derrotados del otro equipo. En medio de los cantos de victoria y de las felicitaciones. Lauren le estaba besando.

-Yo… -carraspeé-. Tengo que irme… No… Tengo que escribir el artículo ahora que está fresco en mi cabeza y… -la imagen de Lauren besando a Edward me revolvía el estómago-. Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos Alice.

No me despedí de Jasper. La maldición que soltó la chica y que fue acompañada por la de su novio me hicieron suponer que ambos habían visto la misma escena.

El aire fresco del aparcamiento me sentó bien. Quería llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y, por una maldita vez en la vida, llorar de dolor. ¿Por qué diablos me sentía así? Quizá Alice tuviese razón y Edward Cullen me estuviese empezando a gustar… Quizá simplemente me habían sentado mal las palomitas que había compartido con Jasper o quizá sólo era que la antipatía que sentía por Lauren había hecho estragos en mi organismo al verla besar a alguien… No, no a alguien, me auto corregí, si no a Edward.

-¡Bella! –me llamó Alice deteniéndome por el hombro-. ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-A casa, tengo que escribir esto –repetí.

-No puedes irte… la fiesta…

Moví la cabeza de forma negativa. No podía ir a la fiesta. Sabía que no podría actuar como si lo que había visto no me hubiese dolido, como si no hubiese pasado nada… No podía.

-No… -carraspeé-… he cambiado de opinión. No, no me apetece mucho ir y… no tengo nada que ponerme y además…

-Pero la ropa… -empezó a decir Alice. Moví la cabeza sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación-. Bella, no es… -frunció el ceño-. Lauren le ha besado, pero Edward no… Ellos no…

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicación sobre ellos Alice –le dije con una media sonrisa-. No quiero ninguna explicación, no la necesito.

-Bella… Edward se va a sentir terriblemente mal cuando sepa que eso ha hecho que…

-No ha hecho nada así que no le digas nada –le advertí muy seria-. Edward y yo no somos nada, lo de ayer sólo fue un acto espontáneo que ni siquiera se llegó a completar, así que no te atrevas a decirle nada, Alice.

-Bella…

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Estaré bien, soy una chica grande y sé cuidarme sola –dejó que me subiera a mi furgoneta y arrancara el motor con un ruido infernal. La miré cuando se apoyó en la ventanilla bajada.

-A veces va bien que alguien te cuide –me dijo-. Pasaré a buscarte a las nueve –me indicó. Debió de ver mi confusión en el rostro porque aclaró-. Para ir al campo ¿recuerdas?

-Yo no… -negué con la cabeza-… no creo que pueda ir… Tengo que pensar en algunas cosas y… -carraspeé-. Por favor, agradece a tus padres la invitación pero diles que estoy enferma o que me ha surgido algo o… lo que quieras.

-Bella…

-No me hagas ir Alice, ahora no, por favor… -incluso yo era consciente de que la voz me sonaba rota por las lágrimas que no vertía y que deseaban salir. No entendía qué me pasaba… Yo no lloraba. Nunca.

Alice debió de ver que esta vez no iba a salirse con la suya, así que asintió y me miró con preocupación

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

-Perfectamente… sólo… no le digas nada a Edward, ¿de acuerdo? –Se mordió el labio y asintió firmemente en una promesa muda.

Edward Cullen no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Edward Cullen no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Edward Cullen no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Edward Cullen no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Edward Cullen no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Edward Cullen no me afectaba en lo más mínimo… Pensé que si repetía eso una y otra vez quizá se cumpliera. Cuando llegué a casa, aún tenía la sensación de que sí me afectaba… al menos un poco.

______________________________________________________________________

Terminé de vestirme sintiendo aún el agua en mi cuerpo. Recogí las cosas en la bolsa de deporte y eché un último vistazo a los vestuarios dándome cuenta de que era el último en salir. Torcí el gesto al darme cuenta de que intentaba retrasar lo máximo posible el hecho de salir y tener un posible enfrentamiento con Lauren a quien había dejado en la cancha después de que se abalanzara sobre mí, literalmente, y me besara sin siquiera decir "buen partido".

Arrugué el ceño. Me había asqueado. No había otra palabra para describirlo. El beso de Lauren me había asqueado y me había dejado completamente indiferente. Lo que en otras ocasiones me habría gustado y habría celebrado con los chicos del equipo, en aquella ocasión me había dejado completamente frío. Ni siquiera había durado un minuto, pero incluso ese poco tiempo, el beso había sido… repulsivo.

¿Por qué? Bella. La había visto en las gradas, sentada junto a Alice. Atenta a su libretita y al partido. En un momento determinado, había visto como olvidaba sus notas y prestaba atención al juego; lo había visto y estaba seguro de que sería capaz de decir el momento exacto en que su percepción del partido había cambiado. Había jugado para ella, sólo para ella… Y por primera vez lo había hecho queriendo que alguien se sintiera orgulloso de mi juego, no para impresionar a una chica, sino sólo… sólo para que Bella pudiera darse cuenta de lo mucho que el baloncesto significaba para él. Para todos ellos.

Habían ganado. Había celebrado con sus compañeros de equipo la victoria y había esperado que alguien le abrazase del mismo modo en que Rosalie había hecho con Emmett… Mentira. Quería que Bella me abrazara del modo en que Rosalie había abrazado a Emmett… Quería saber si besarla sería algo tan dulce como lo que ya había imaginado que sería la tarde pasada en el centro comercial…

Pero no había sido Bella quien me había besado, sino Lauren. Gemí y reprimí una mueca mientras salía de los vestuarios. ¿Es que esa chica no entendía lo que significaba "no"?

Fruncí el ceño. Generalmente mis hermanos me esperaban fuera, en el pasillo del gimnasio. Era una regla no escrita. Tras las felicitaciones y risas en los vestuarios siempre era el último en salir y cuando lo hacía, mis hermanos estaba allí riendo y bromeando, listos para darme palmaditas en la espalda y bromear acerca del modo que parecía que la velocidad formaba parte de mí, tanto en la cancha como en los circuitos de carreras.

Pero aquella vez no fue así. Sólo Alice me esperaba. Estaba paseando de arriba a bajo, moviendo los brazos con fuerza, gesticulando y articulando palabras, más bien farfullando, de forma tan rápida que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo. No había rastro del resto de mis hermanos.

-Eh -atraje su atención-, ¿dónde están todos?

-Fuera –gesticuló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro indicando la salida. Su ceño estaba fruncido-. Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo y por algún motivo me pareció que apreciarías que los demás no se diesen cuenta de lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser a veces.

Gemí. Estupendo, Alice en estado de guerra. Simplemente fantástico… Era justo lo que necesitaba después de un duro partido y de que Lauren se me tirase encima como si yo fuera un trozo de carne o algo así. Normalmente Alice era la primera en abrazarme, colgarse de mi cuello y darme besos en la mejilla asegurándome lo buen jugador que era y garantizándome ser mi fan número uno para siempre, derrochando en toda su verborrea alegría y entusiasmo hiperactivo que hacía que todos riéramos.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora, Alice?

-Le estás haciendo daño –dijo simplemente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

-Lauren ya debería estar acostumbrada a que le diga que…

-No hablaba de Lauren, pero ya que has sacado el tema, ¿qué mosca te picó para que la besaras de esa forma después del partido?

-Fue Lauren quien me besó. ¿Querías que la dejara caer al suelo cuando se tiró sobre mí?

-¡Sí! –gritó.

Vale, aquello me confundió. Alice podía no ser amiga de todas las chicas con las que había salido y también era consciente de la gran enemistad que había entre ellas dos, pero Alice conocía perfectamente el modo en que Carlisle y Esme nos habían educado a los tres como para saber que no le haría daño a una mujer queriendo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa, Alice? No puedes estar enfadada conmigo por eso –me miró fulminante-. En serio, ¿cómo puedo tener la culpa de lo que los otros hacen?

-Sólo tienes la culpa de lo que haces –siseó entre dientes acercándose a mí de forma peligrosa.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que he hecho? –pregunté cansado de las indirectas de mi hermanita.

-Sólo una palabra. Bella.

Juro que me quedé helado ante la declaración de Alice. ¿Bella? No entendí… ¿qué quería decir con Bella? Gemí.

-Dime que no ha visto el beso… -casi supliqué.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o prefieres que te mienta?

Vale, admito que aquello me sentó tan mal como si acabaran de darme un puñetazo en el abdomen y me hubiesen dejado sin respiración.

-¡Maldita sea! –me pasé la mano por el cabello y la miré-. ¿Está bien?

-Depende de lo que entiendas tú por bien –me dijo-. Había decidido venir a la fiesta pero después de ver tu beso con la Barbie pelirroja ha decidido irse a casa. Aunque supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en su lugar.

-Alice, de verdad, no sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡Hablo de que ayer casi la besas y hoy has besado a otra chica delante de sus narices! –exclamó Alice con un mohín de disgusto.

-Bella y yo no… no estamos juntos… no debería de importarle lo que…

Me interrumpí. Ni siquiera yo creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Bella y yo no estábamos juntos, cierto, pero sabía perfectamente que algo había cambiado la tarde anterior entre nosotros dos.

-¡Eso da igual, pedazo de alcornoque! –gritó entonces Alice-. ¡Es una chica! –añadió como si eso lo explicara todo, desde por qué había comido una hamburguesa en el almuerzo hasta por qué el cielo era azul.

-Alice, lo siento, pero no te entiendo… habla para un hombre en lugar de pensar que comparto tu cerebro ¿quieres?

Suspiró frustrada.

-No es necesario que estés saliendo con alguien para que le hagas daño, Edward –me dijo Alice entonces-. Piensa un momento… Si hoy hubieses visto a Bella besar a… no sé… a Mike Newton… ¿no te habría importado simplemente porque no estáis juntos y ayer no llegaste a besarla?

Ahogué una maldición. Sólo el pensar en Mike besando a Bella hacía que mis manos hormigueasen y estuviese tentado a golpear a Newton una y otra vez. Miré a Alice.

-Exacto –dijo la morena mirándome-. Eso mismo. Y no estáis juntos, ¿verdad?

El frío de la calle me golpeó. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a la salida? Alice tenía razón. Y yo me sentía una vez más como un estúpido. ¿Cómo podía uno llegar a hacer daño a la gente sin darse cuenta de ello? Sacudí la cabeza. Idiota. Era un completo idiota… Pero era mejor así… No quería hacer daño a Bella y si me acercaba demasiado a ella acabaría dañándola. Quizá era mejor así… entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

______________________________________________________________________

Después de haber leído cuatro e-mails de mi madre decidí que era tiempo de llamarla antes de que se pusiera histérica, si es que no lo estaba aún. Por eso estaba sentada en la cama riendo divertida y echándola de menos como cada vez que hablaba con ella. Charlie me había dicho una vez que quizá llamaba tan poco a René porque cada vez que lo hacía la echaba más de menos… No lo sé, quizá había tenido razón.

Pero es que era imposible no echar de menos a René, sus conversaciones extravagantes y extrañas, sus continuas bromas acerca de lo mal que se le daba manejar cualquier cosa que fuera de la época moderna, y aquellas noches de sábado en las que nos sentábamos en el sofá, las dos solas, a ver películas y a comer helado de chocolate mientras hablábamos de chicos y nos reíamos mientras emparejábamos a los famosos con personas dispares e ilógicas.

La echaba de menos, mucho. Me di cuenta en cuanto colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesita con deliberada lentitud como si de aquel modo pudiera alargar el contacto con ella un poco más.

Vale, de acuerdo, nunca había sido una niña consentida ni mucho menos, pero René era… bueno, ella… en fin… quiero decir, era mi madre, era normal que la echara de menos ¿no? Charlie estaba bien, en realidad las cosas entre nosotros iban mejor de lo que en un principio había cabido esperar, pero aún así… Charlie no era René y desde luego que no iba a sentarme con él un sábado noche para comer helado y hablar de chicos, quiero decir, seamos realistas ¿qué adolescente habla de chicos con su padre y mucho menos si éste es policía?

Desde luego, como si pudiera sentarme y explicarle a mi padre que Edward casi me había besado y que luego había visto como besaba a otra chica y…

-¡Bella, esto empieza a oler como cuando lo intenté hacer yo!

Me senté en la cama de repente. ¡La cena!

Por suerte para los dos, Charlie exageraba. Los filetes sólo se habían pasado un poquito pero sin llegar a quemarse y con la salsa de queso y leche que había hecho para acompañarlos quedaron deliciosos.

-¿Has hablado con René?

Hice una mueca considerando la posibilidad de mentirle.

-Eh… sí… -aguardé la siguiente pregunta inevitable.

-¿Cómo está?

"Cómo está" implicaba decirle a mi padre que estaba bien, lo que equivalía a decirle que era feliz con Phil lo que llevaba implícito el hecho de decirle que ella era feliz y que él no lo era y eso me llevaría a estar diciéndole que René era feliz porque no estaba con él.

-Ya sabes, como siempre –evadí la respuesta-. No le había contestado los últimos e-mails y estaba un poco histérica –dije tragando un bocado.

Papá hizo el amago de una sonrisa como si estuviese recordando un chiste privado que sólo le concernía a él y que, estaba segura, también tenía que ver con mamá.

-Sí, tu madre suele tener esa característica…

Observé como comía de forma lenta frunciendo el ceño. Conocía esa expresión.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté. Me miró-. Estás frunciendo el ceño y eso sólo significa que algo te preocupa.

-Y tú eres demasiado observadora para tu edad –me contestó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que va con el paquete Bella –dije divertida-. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Charlie hizo una mueca.

-Estamos… teniendo algunos problemas –dijo finalmente después de titubear. Le miré y suspiró-. Han herido a Mark esta madrugada pasada.

Fruncí el ceño intentando hacer memoria. Mark era uno de los agentes que mejor me caían. De echo, aún tenía que darle las gracias por no haberme puesto aquella multa…

-Pero ¿se pondrá bien?

-No lo saben, está en el hospital… le apuñalaron y le perforaron el pulmón.

-Santo Dios… lo siento papá… ¿quién…

-No lo sabemos, al menos no con seguridad.

-¿No con seguridad? –bebí un poco de agua-. ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente eso?

-Hay un grupo de chicos que se dedican a hacer carreras de coches durante las noches –me confió-. No sabemos quienes son pero nos lleva a toda la policía de cabeza…

-¿Carreras de coches? –pregunté-. ¿Quieres decir como en las películas esas tan malas en las que salan adolescentes vestidos con chaquetas de cuero que corren sólo por el placer de discutir con sus padres?

-Sí, sólo que estos son de verdad –dijo Charlie.

-Lo siento –me disculpé- ¿Crees que han sido ellos los que han atacado a Mark?

-No lo sabremos hasta que nos pueda decir algo –admitió Charlie-. Hazme un favor ¿quieres? –asentí-. Hasta que sepamos qué está pasando… ¿podrías volver a llevar el spray que te di cuando viniste a vivir aquí?

-Papá… -empecé dispuesta a protestar.

-Por favor, Bella. Al menos hasta que pueda darte algunas lecciones de defensa básica. No quiero… no quiero que te pase nada.

-¿Y un spray va a salvarme de un arma blanca? –intenté parecer despreocupada pero el rostro de Charlie me indicó que él estaba realmente preocupado por que algo pudiera pasarme-. ¿Hay algo más que no me estés contando?

Suspiró frustrado.

-Ha habido un accidente. Uno de esos chicos ha perdido el control del coche y éste ha caído por una pendiente rodando durante unos cincuenta metros hasta que se ha detenido al llegar al río –lo soltó rápidamente y de carrerilla como si fuese un discurso que tuviese preparado desde hacía tiempo. No le interrumpí-. Está en el hospital, en coma –le miré esperando-. Se llama Scott Hambridge y tiene diecisiete años, Bella. Sé que es una estupidez y que…

Le interrumpí.

-Te prometo que llevaré el spray en el bolso hasta que puedas enseñarme lecciones de defensa –prometí firmemente recordando que serían necesarias después del susto que me había llevado con James.

-Asegúrate de llevarlo mañana –dijo visiblemente aliviado por mi decisión.

-¿Mañana?

-Ya sabes, cuando vayas al campo con los Cullen –dio un sorbo a su cerveza y debió de ver mi confusión en la cara-. Alice me llamó a la comisaría y me pidió que te dijese que vendrían por ti a las nueve.

-Espera papá, ¿Alice te ha llamado?

Charlie sonrió y asintió con la misma expresión sonriente que tenían todos aquellos que habían caído bajo el hechizo de la pequeña de los Cullen. Papá era uno de ellos. Desde que Alice había venido a casa la semana anterior con Emmett para que, mientras él estudiaba literatura, nosotras estudiáramos historia, Alice y Charlie parecían haber hecho buenas migas y Alice se había convertido en un nuevo ídolo para mi padre. Creo que cuando Emmett bromeó diciendo algo acerca de intercambiarnos a las dos, papá se lo pensó muy seriamente… Aunque eso sólo fue hasta que Alice dijo la cantidad de dinero que se gastaba en ropa al mes. Papá decidió que no quería intercambiarme por nadie pero eso sí, Alice era bienvenida en nuestra casa a cualquier hora y cualquier día.

-¿Bella? –le miré-. ¿Todo bien?

-Eh… yo… no voy a salir mañana con ellos –dije y antes de que pudiera decir nada más me lancé a darle una explicación acerca de los diferentes trabajos y deberes que debía entregar para el lunes.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿No había una fiesta hoy por la victoria del partido?

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

-Bella, esto es Forks, si te caes en la plaza, antes de que llegues a casa sabré cuando te has caído, cómo, por qué y si te has hecho algo de gravedad –dijo sonriendo. Rodé los ojos-. Entonces, ¿por qué no has…

-No me apetecía ir, papá –mentí encogiéndome de hombros y rezando porque no se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-Bella, deberías divertirte como una chica adolescente y… no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… deberías salir con chicos e ir a las fiestas y…

-Estoy bien, papá. Cuando me apetezca salir y divertirme lo haré –dije demasiado seca y cortante. Suspiré-. En serio, estoy bien.

Charlie asintió y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante el resto de la cena.

______________________________________________________________________

Las risitas suaves de Alice y el siseó de Jasper indicándole que permaneciera en silencio llegó hasta mis oídos y sonreí levemente. Todo indicaba que esos dos habían pensado en continuar la fiesta de la celebración del partido a solas en el jardín y sinceramente me alegraba por ellos.

Les envidiaba. No del mismo modo en que envidiaba a Emmett y Rosalie, desde luego que aquel par eran incapaces de estar a más de medio metro de distancia si eso era posible, pero no era lo mismo. Jasper y Alice parecían haber creado un mundo propio para ellos dos y aunque de vez en cuando dejaban que los demás entrasen en él, la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían aislados de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Parecían capaces de hablar sin decírselo todo, haciendo gala de una complicidad que pocas veces había visto.

Me alejé de la ventana cuando les vi sentarse en una de las hamacas que Emmett y Jasper habían colocado entre dos árboles para dormir en las noches de verano sintiéndome como un intruso y teniendo la certeza de que aquel momento les pertenecía únicamente a ellos dos.

Pulsé la tecla del reproductor en el equipo de música y la suave melodía clásica inundó mi habitación y mis oídos. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos suspirando dejando que la música me relajase mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba. Qué era lo que me pasaba.

Era viernes noche y acababa de dejar una fiesta en pleno apogeo porque no me apetecía estar allí. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Suspiré profundamente dejando que la música me calmara mientras intentaba analizarlo todo.

Había vuelto a casa porque no me encontraba bien en la fiesta. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, desde luego. Pero nunca el deseo de escapar de ellas había sido tan… fuerte. Me senté en la cama de golpe. La música clásica no parecía estar ayudándome demasiado. Me froté la cara con energía y me levanté para salir de mi cuarto y bajar las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, descalzo, para no hacer ruido y despertar a Carlisle y Esme.

La sala donde estaba el piano estaba tan silenciosa como siempre. Descorrí las cortinas para que la luz de la luna entrase por las altas cristaleras y sin encender siquiera una lámpara me senté en la banqueta frente al piano, coloqué las manos en las teclas adecuadas y dejé que la música llenase la habitación insonorizada. Era mi válvula de escape. Cuando estaba nervioso o estresado cogía la pelota de baloncesto y salía a entrenar durante horas sin notar el cansancio en mi cuerpo; cuando estaba confuso me sentaba durante horas delante de mi piano y todos en casa sabían que en esos momentos no existía nada más para mí que mi música. Mi válvula de escape.

No recuerdo durante cuánto tiempo toqué. Nunca lo recuerdo. Suelo perderme tanto en la música que Emmett siempre bromea diciendo que en esos momentos podría estallar una bomba y yo seguiría sin inmutarme. Siempre sonrío cuando me dice eso pero ambos sabes que está en lo cierto y contrariamente a lo que se pudiera pensar, no me asusta perderme tanto en algo.

Las últimas notas de una melodía que había compuesto hacía meses flotaron en el aire mientras el eco del piano desaparecía. Unas leves palmadas hicieron que me girara. Esme estaba en el entrada, sin atravesar la puerta, recargada contra el marco de la misma y vestida con un pijama blanco que contrastaba con su cabello largo del color del caramelo. Me miraba y sonreía orgullosa.

-¿Puedo entrar? –asentí con la cabeza-. Es preciosa… Nunca te había oído tocarla –su voz sonaba susurrante.

-Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

Esme negó con la cabeza mientras se deslizaba con gracia innata a mi lado en la banqueta del piano.

-Nunca duermo hasta que no estáis todos en casa –le confesó con una media sonrisa-. ¿Qué madre podría hacerlo?

Sonreí. Para ella éramos sus hijos. Siempre lo habíamos sido y siempre lo seríamos. Cuando Rosalie cumplió los doce años dijo que quería saber quiénes eran sus padres biológicos y todos temimos la reacción de Carlisle y Esme. Cualquier otra pareja en su lugar hubiera gritado, hubiera chantajeado a Rosalie o incluso hubiese mentido… Pero ellos no. Carlisle y Esme habían llevado a Rosalie hasta Francia, lugar donde había nacido y donde aún vivían sus padres biológicos. Y cuando éstos dijeron claramente que la habían dado en adopción porque no la querían, Esme y Carlisle estuvieron allí para ella, la abrazaron, besaron y consolaron hasta que a Rosalie ya no le quedaron más lágrimas por derramar. Y cuando llegaron a casa, la misma noche de su regreso, Emmett, Jasper y yo bajamos al salón los colchones de nuestras camas mientras Alice y Esme preparaban chocolate caliente. Aquella noche dormimos todos juntos en el salón apoyándola, abrazándola, queriéndola…

A veces me pregunto si el hecho de que Rosalie sólo se permita ser ella misma cuando estamos en casa tiene algo que ver con aquella noche y no me sorprendo cuando me encuentro respondiéndome a mí que seguramente sí.

-Bueno…¿vas a contarme qué es lo que ocurre? –me preguntó-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bajabas en medio de la noche para tocar.

-Hacía mucho que no lo necesitaba –le contesté. Me miraba con preocupación y le sonreí para tranquilizarla-. No pasa nada, estoy bien –mentí con facilidad-. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

-¿Por eso has venido antes de que la fiesta terminara?

-¿Cómo sabes que…

-Emmett y Rose aún no han llegado –enarcó ambas cejas y reí suavemente ante su percepción.

-Había demasiada gente –me encogí de hombros.

-¿En serio? –sonrió-. ¿Y desde cuando eso es un impedimento para ti?

Suspiré.

-Edward, mírame.

Sus ojos de un suave castaño claro atraparon mi mirada. Dulce y suavidad. Eso era lo que indicaba su mirada. La mirada de una madre, de la única madre que en realidad había conocido alguna vez.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Esta tarde… he hecho daño a alguien y… -deseché el resto del comentario con un ademán de la mano-… y me siento un completo idiota por no haberme dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Lo has hecho a propósito? –preguntó Esme.

-¡No! –casi grité. Esme arqueó una ceja-. Jamás le haría daño… y eso es parte del problema… Debería mantenerme alejado de ella y… y no puedo…

-Dime una cosa, ¿es una chica? –asentí ligeramente mirando a Esme sin ruborizarme ni sentir vergüenza por hablar de ello-. Y por el modo en que estás tocando debo deducir que es una chica importante para ti, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé… pero sí, podría convertirse en una chica muy importante para mí –confesé.

-¿Y crees que si te mantienes alejado de ella, hiriéndola, vas a conseguir no herirla? –enarcó una ceja de forma divertida-. De verdad, Edward, a veces tu lógica no tiene sentido –añadió riendo entre dientes.

-Genial… justo lo que necesitaba escuchar, Esme –sonreí con sarcasmo.

-Sólo bromeada –aseguró ella sonriendo dulcemente-. Edward… no puedes alejar a la gente de ti sólo por temor a hacerle daño. No es justo ni para ella ni para ti.

-No lo entiendes, Esme –le dije-, cuando estoy con ella… quiero que todo sea perfecto, yo quiero ser prefecto para ella, por ella y a veces, a veces ni siquiera sé quién diablos soy.

-Edward –atrapó mi cara con sus manos y me miró conozco a todos y a cada uno de vosotros –dijo-. Incluso cuando vosotros os perdéis, yo sé dónde estáis –me acarició la mejilla-, yo sé quiénes sois. Todo el mundo cambia a lo largo de los años y el hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo y en el que te convertirás, será el fruto de esos cambios y de la suma de todas las experiencias de tu vida. Nunca tengas miedo a perderte Edward, ni tengas miedo de no saber quién eres… jamás tengas miedo de eso, porque yo siempre voy a estar ahí para tenderte la mano cuando necesites encontrar el camino de vuelta.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes qué decir?

Esme me sonrió con la picardía de una niña pequeña pillada haciendo una travesura.

-Es que veo muchas series de televisión –me confesó en un susurro. Reí abiertamente y ella me acompañó-. Bueno, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

La invitación a que le contase lo que me ocurría estaba ahí, abierta, lista para que yo la aceptase y la tomase. Pero no. No podía ayudarme. No podía ayudarme nadie cuando ni siquiera yo mismo sabía qué era lo que me ocurría. Suspiré frustrado.

-Ya me has ayudado –le contesté besándola en la mejilla-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Edward –se levantó de la banqueta y escuché sus pasos atravesando la habitación –se detuvo un segundo en la puerta-. ¿Es inteligente?

-Lo es –sonreí.

-Entonces no se alejará de ti aunque lo intentes –me sonrió de vuelta-. Así que… ¿por qué estás sufriendo?

Me dejó solo. Sus palabras flotando aún en la habitación. Seguí tocando durante unos minutos más y cuando dejé la sala con el piano blanco en silencio, seguía tan confuso como antes o incluso más.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy… Sé que la escena de Edward besando a Lauren no os ha gustado… la verdad es que no sé cómo se ha colado Lauren de esa forma, no pretendía hacerlo, en serio… solo… solo ha pasado… (cuando yo digo que los personajes tienen vida propia, hablo en serio, lo véis?? ¬¬)**

**Bueno, la escena del partido… ¿qué tal ha quedado? Se me ha hecho muy difícil escribirla… Mi hermano pequeño ha jugado a baloncesto durante muchos años y por eso se me ocurrió meter este deporte, porque es el que más conozco y el que más me gusta, pero a la hora de describirlo… no sé cómo me ha quedado… ¿qué os parece?**

**Antes de que se me olvide, me han dicho que ponga en el fic cuando habla cada personaje pero la verdad es que no me gusta ponerlo, así que para los que os liáis, os dejo esta nota: el capítulo tiene diferentes escenas y están alternadas, es decir, una escena es desde el punto de vista de Edward y la siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Bella y la siguiente de Edward y la siguiente de Bella y así hasta el final del capítulo, vale?**

**Bueno, ya sabéis… no os asustéis pero han sido diecisiete páginas de word!!! En serio, creía que el capítulo no se acababa nunca…**

**Bueno, pues sed felices y dejadme vuestros reviews ok? **

**Un besito para todos y no olvidéis que "la belleza está en los ojos de quien mira"**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	7. Chapter VI ¿Ha sido un beso?

**Hola a todos!!! Bienvenidos una vez más a un nuevo capítulo de este fic que no existiría si no fuera por vosotros :D**

**Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias por sus mensajes a:**

**Ammyriddle, Lna, prisgpe, biankismasen, misscullen9, nocturnal depression, miicaa, margara, christti, carmenlr, melina, miitzukoO-chan, beautifly92, new-sexy-vampire, pinkcullen, valu86, M-Way, peritha12, chanelleG, anrreSweet, Leyla, duciell, abril, Hik-y, Nereidas y Elena Swan (que ha dejado un review como me gustan, largos jejeje :p)**

**Es un placer escribir sabiendo que hay gente a la que le gusta mi historia así que nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy, un besito y nos vemos abajo!! Venga, a leer, ¿qué esperáis?**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo VI. ¿Ha sido un beso?**

"_¿Habéis sentido alguna vez mientras estáis dormidos, la sensación de un leve aleteo sobre vuestros labios? Como si una mariposa se hubiera posado en vuestras bocas y hubiese permanecido allí unos segundos, sólo eso, lo suficiente para que, al despertar, ella ya no estuviera allí pero el cosquilleo de vuestros labios aún permaneciese intacto… Un leve aleteo. Sólo eso. La sensación de las cosquillas y el hormigueo… Bueno, yo lo sentí… sólo que… no fue una mariposa quien lo causó…"_

Me dolía la cabeza. Mucho. Por si no fuera poco el tener a Alice en casa todo el día de un lado a otro corriendo, dando saltitos y batiendo las palmas cada vez que recordaba que tenía que ir a comprar un accesorio para el baile, por si no fuera poco que arrastrara con su entusiasmo a Jasper y que se pasara horas enteras buscando en el salón o la sala de música un pendiente que había perdido, por si eso fuera poco, cuando llegué aquel lunes al instituto, las pancartas que anunciaban el baile parecían haber inundado el lugar entero.

Y por supuesto, allí donde mirara, las curiosas miradas de las chicas me seguían… No importaba donde fuera, ni donde estuviera, me seguían. El año anterior por las mismas fechas Emmett me había llamado paranoico hasta que habíamos descubierto en el vestuario masculino una pequeña cámara de vídeo enfocada a mi casillero.

Desde entonces me cambiaba detrás de las taquillas, sólo por si acaso.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Dónde estaban mis hermanos cuando les necesitaba? Generalmente la presencia de Rosalie o Alice parecía ahuyentar a la mitad de las miradas que me dedicaban las chicas del instituto. ¿Por qué siempre que necesitas a alguien no lo ves?

Me detuve junto a mi taquilla y la abrí metiendo unos libros y sacando otros, ignorando completamente el montoncito de notas y sobres que habían colado a través de la rendija superior.

Admito que el año anterior lo había pasado realmente bien en aquella época… había disfrutado coqueteando con todas las chicas que se me habían acercado con tontas excusas, pestañeando de forma exagerada y riendo como tontitas con risitas forzadas sólo para hacerme ver que tan blanco tenían sus dientes. Pero ahora… Ahora era diferente.

El año pasado no estaba Bella Swan ocupando cada rinconcito de mi mente. Lo había intentado. Había intentado apartarla de mi mente, de mi cabeza, de mi vida. Incluso había intentado razonar con Alice cuando me había anunciado que pretendía que Bella se convirtiera en su nueva mejor amiga. El resultado: Alice había dejado de hablarme durante dos días completos…

Después de la última conversación que había mantenido con Esme me había dado cuenta de que no podía quedarme apartado de Bella… Y creo que aunque hubiese podido hacerlo, no habría querido…

-¡Edward!

Rosalie llegó hasta mí sonriendo de forma felina; me dio un beso en la mejilla y miró por encima de mi hombro. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver como dos chicas de segundo se giraban y se marchaban hacia la salida del instituto. Reí entre dientes.

-¿Me equivoco si digo que venían hacia aquí?

-No solo eso, venían con intenciones de pedirte que fueras al baile con una de ellas.

-¿Con una de ellas? –pregunté-. Eso es nuevo.

-Según lo que escuché en el baño de chicas, a ninguna le importaba con quien de las dos fueras siempre que fueras con una de ellas –se encogió de hombros.

-No te lo tomes a mal Rosalie, pero a veces estáis completamente locas…

-No me lo tomo a mal… Nosotras estamos locas, vosotros sois idiotas… Estamos en paz.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué ha hecho Emmett?

-No ha querido separarse de mí en toda la mañana –enarqué una ceja. Eso no debería de molestarla-. Quiso entrar al baño conmigo –vale, eso sí era raro-, y como no le dejé lo intentó por la ventana –añadió sarcástica.

La entendía. Me reí entre dientes. La venta del baño de las chicas era de un tamaño pequeño, más bien diminuto. Creo que las únicas personas que cabrían por allí serían Alice y Bella. La sola imagen de Emmett intentando entrar por ese hueco… No, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

-¡Ha estado a punto de hacerse daño, el muy idiota! Sé defenderme sola, no necesito ningún guardaespaldas –añadió enfadada cruzándose de brazos.

Cerré mi taquilla y, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Rosalie y atrayéndola hacia mí, empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras siguientes aulas.

-Bueno, ahí me declaro culpable –confesé-. Sommers está haciendo de las suyas y no queremos que os pase nada...

-Lo sé, Alice me lo contó –rodé los ojos. Jasper me debía cien dólares-. Pero aún así, sabemos defendernos solas ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, pero nosotros nos quedamos más tranquilos si no os dejamos solas –repliqué-. Sommers no es un bocazas, Rosalie. Es… es peligroso… -me detuve y la enfrenté-. No quiero que os acerquéis a él ¿entendido?

-Se supone que yo soy más grande que tú –frunció el ceño ligeramente contrariada por mi orden.

-También eres mayor que Alice y cuando ella dice "salta" tú obedeces.

Rosalie soltó una risa divertida que hizo que los chicos que estaban allí girasen para mirarla. No podía culparles. Rosalie era… Rosalie; no había palabras para describirla.

-Alice es diferente… da miedo cuando está enfadada de verdad.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿La has visto enfadada alguna vez? –abrió la boca-. Quiero decir enfadada realmente…

-Creo que no… y sinceramente cuando la vea espero estar del bando apropiado.

Reí suavemente. Coincidía completamente con ella en ese aspecto.

Sonrió a medias mientras se colocaba el cabello tras la oreja. La miré detenidamente, esperando y… ¡sí, ahí estaba! Acababa de pestañear dos veces seguidas y se había acariciado la mejilla derecha. Sonreí. Era una suerte conocer esos pequeños tics que todos mis hermanos tenían y que me indicaban cuando me estaban intentando ocultar algo que sabían, seguramente, no me iba a gustar demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa Rosalie? –le pregunté con paciencia.

Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharnos.

-Tengo que estar en Cab's Point esta noche –susurró-. Victoria me ha desafiado –dijo con cierto fastidio.

La miré enarcando una ceja, preguntándole en silencio qué había hecho para cabrear a Victoria tanto hasta el punto de que ésta la había desafiado a una carrera de fuego. La pelirroja solía ser muy temperamental pero casi siempre era cuando James estaba involucrado de algún modo. Además, generalmente solía retar a los chicos para demostrar que era buena corriendo. Pocas veces… Suspiré. Rosalie seguía mirándome, esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Qué necesitas? –pregunté.

-Que vengas con nosotros para impedir que Emmett haga alguna tontería –frunció el ceño como si estuviera recordando algo.

Le sonreí y pasé el pulgar por su ceño fruncido.

-¿Necesitas preguntarlo? –me sonrió. El timbre sonó-. Nos vemos a la salida –vi como sonreía y estaba a punto de entrar en su clase cuando me giré y llamé su atención -¡Pero tú se lo dices a Emmett!

-¡Joder! –gruñó ella.

Reí. Rosalie podía ser bastante predecible a veces.

Tan pronto como entré en clase y me senté, me di cuenta de que todo lo predecible que tenía Rosalie, Bella Swan lo tenía de impredecible. Generalmente me gustaba eso en ella, pero a veces creía que podría matarlo por serlo. Y aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

Tan pronto escuché la conversación que Ángela y Eric estaban manteniendo detrás de mí, fruncí el ceño. ¿Bella estaba haciendo qué?

Miré el reloj y estuve a punto de tomar las cosas y salir de clase para ir a buscarla y hacerla entrar en razón. Desgraciadamente el profesor acababa de entrar en el aula. Miré el reloj de nuevo, y casi gemí de la exasperación ¿por qué tenía que pasar el tiempo tan despacio?

______________________________________________________________________

No importaba lo que Ángela dijera. Era la única forma de conseguir averiguar algo sobre todo aquel asunto. Estaba plenamente convencida de que si la gente empezaba a escuchar el rumor que yo misma había lanzado, alguien me diría algo o, en todo caso, alguien empezaría a hacer preguntas y a comportarse de un modo diferente al que se comportaban normalmente

Golpeaba el lápiz contra mis apuntes en la biblioteca, de forma rítmica mientras pensaba en la lista de personas a quienes había comentado mi rumor… Según mis cálculos, a aquellas horas la mitad del instituto debía de saber ya que pretendía averiguar qué diablos era Fuego Eterno y qué se escondía detrás de ello… Quizá si se lo comentaba a Jessica el rumor se extendería más rápidamente pero…

-¡Eh, Bella!

-Shhhhh –la señora Barks chistó a Mike desde su mesa.

Él se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos intentando hacerse el gracioso respecto a la forma en que la bibliotecaria del instituto le había llamado la atención.

-Hola Mike –hablé en voz baja. Por suerte, pareció entenderlo y me imitó.

-Te estaba buscando en la cafetería –me dijo señalando la puerta-. Tenía que hablar contigo…

-Lo siento, deberes –me disculpé señalando el libro de álgebra que tenía delante de mí pero que bien podía haber sido de chino por lo poco que entendía lo que había allí escrito-. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Yo… me pregunta si… -sonrió-… si querrías ir al baile… conmigo…

Ni siquiera había planeado ir al baile, llevaba díaas enteros escapándome de Alice y de sus continuos comentarios disimulados acerca del mismo y ahora Mike me preguntaba si quería ir al baile con él… ¿Estaba bromeando?

-Yo… eh… no creo que sea buena idea… bailar y yo no… -sonreí avergonzada al recordar la última vez que lo había intentado en Phoenix-… no es buena idea, créeme.

-Oh, bueno… yo… esperaba hacerte cambiar de opinión y…

-Lo siento Mike, además no planeaba ir al baile con nadie –añadí-. ¿No te has enterado? Creía que Jessica ya debía haberlo comunicado a todo el mundo –sonreí-. Creo que me gritó durante dos horas completas para intentar hacerme entrar en razón.

Mike hizo una mueca y me miró.

-Sí, lo sé, sólo… En fin, creí que me habías enviado señales y…

Negué con la cabeza, sintiendo lástima en parte por él y culpa por tener que darle una decepción de forma tan abrupta.

-No era mi intención confundirte Mike. Eres un buen amigo pero no… no estoy interesada en ti, lo siento.

-Oh… vaya… -miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había escuchado como yo le rechazaba-… eso sí que acaba con mi autoestima.

Sonreí.

-Lo siento –repetí-. No era mi intención hacerte daño ni nada de eso, es sólo que… en estos momentos no estoy pensando en salir con nadie.

¡Mentira! Una voz gritó en mi cabeza y la imagen de un Edward sonriente atravesó mi mente. Me obligué a mí misma a desecharla y miré a Mike.

-No, lo entiendo… a mí también me ha pasado... –sonrió nada convencido de sus palabras. Mike era tan mal mentiroso como yo.

-Pídeselo a Jessica –le dije con una media sonrisa-. Sé que quiere ir contigo…

-Sí, lo sé… Sólo… si se lo pido a ella y luego tú cambias de opinión y quieres ir conmigo y…

Un momento… ¿Mike estaba presuponiendo que iba a cambiar de opinión y que además de hacerlo le iba a pedir que me acompañara? Vale, una de dos, o el chico tiene un gran concepto de sí mismo y un ego del tamaño del gimnasio o dos, y me inclino por esta, tiene algún problema en la cabeza.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión Mike –le aseguré-. Y si lo hiciera, no sería apropiado que te pidiera que me acompañaras, ya sabes… no estaría bien que dejaras plantada a Jessica por mí…

-Oh, bueno, entonces… supongo que se lo pediré a ella… -sus hombros se hundieron un poquito, pero no perdió la sonrisa ni un solo instante-. Bueno, entonces… el miércoles quizá podríamos…

-A Alice no va a gustarle –canturreó Jasper detrás de mí.

Di un salto, literalmente, y estaba segura que de haber estado en un lugar que no fuera una superficie plana, hubiera terminado con mi trasero en el suelo.

-No. Vuelvas. A. hacer. Eso. Nunca –dije espaciando las palabras para que quedaran bien claras. En un gesto instintivo me llevé la mano al corazón para asegurarme de que seguía latiendo.

-Lo siento –dijo aunque su sonrisa evidenciaba lo poco que lo sentía-. No quería asustarte.

-Ya, bueno… no suelo asustarme a no ser que me vengan por detrás de forma silenciosa.

Mike carraspeó para que le prestáramos atención.

-Newton, largo –dijo la voz de Jasper.

Mike no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Me guiñó un ojo en lo que él pretendía que fuera un gesto coqueto y puse los ojos en blanco tan pronto me dio la espalda.

-Gracias por eso –susurré.

-Cuando quieras. Alice me dijo que podías usarme de coartada así que, ¿quién soy yo para contradecir a mi chica? –reí.

-¿Es que lo has intentado alguna vez?

-Bueno, sigo vivo, ¿no? Eso debería darte una pista de la respuesta –sonreí.

-¿Qué haces en la biblioteca?

-Te buscaba. No creo que a Emmett le haga mucha gracia tampoco… -abrí la boca para decir algo pero Jasper fue más rápido que yo-. A Edward tampoco va a gustarle.

-No me importa lo que…-me miró desafiante y con aquella sonrisita de condescendencia. Resoplé-. ¿Qué no va a gustarles?

Jasper rió entre dientes y me miró fijamente como si acabase de descubrir un gran secreto y no estuviese dispuesto a compartirlo conmigo a pesar de que estaba claro que yo tenía algo que ver con ese secreto.

-El rumor que has extendido –me dijo simplemente.

-Oh, eso…

-Sí, ¡oh, eso! –repitió mis palabras. Le saqué la lengua en señal de mi gran madurez y él rió.

-Bueno, verás, tengo una teoría al respecto –le dije.

Jasper se sentó en la silla que había a mi lado, a horcajadas, apoyó los brazos en el respaldo de la misma y me miró.

-¿En serio? Me encantará oírla…

Le miré dulcemente.

-El sarcasmo no te va –le dije. Él rió entre dientes-. Verás, llevo semanas investigando qué diablos es eso de Fuego Eterno y lo único que he conseguido es que todos me digan que hay un rumor… bla, bla, bla… carreras ilegales bla, bla, bla… chicos populares… -hice un gesto con la mano para desdeñar otras cosas-. Todos dicen cosas distintitas pero coinciden en que sólo es un rumor y que eso de Fuego Eterno sólo es una leyenda urbana.

-Bella, ¿puedes ir al grano por favor? Si es que hay alguno…

-A eso voy. Si según todo el mundo, sólo es un rumor, nadie debería molestarse porque yo esté haciendo preguntas al respecto, ¿correcto? –asintió-. Entonces si alguien empieza a actuar de forma diferente, sabré no sólo que no es ninguna leyenda urbana, sino que además descubriré quienes forman parte de lo que sea eso… ¿Crees que puede ser un club?

Pero Jasper no sonrió con mi broma. Me miró muy serio, con sus ojos claros fijos en mí.

-¿Podemos salir fuera?

-¿Por qué?

-Para que pueda gritarte lo que opino acerca de tu teoría –miró a su alrededor-. No creo que a la señora Barks le haga gracia que vuelva a gritar en la biblioteca… otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? –pregunté divertida-. ¿Por qué has gritado en la biblioteca antes?

-No lo recuerdo exactamente, pero estoy seguro que Emmett y Edward tuvieron algo que ver.

-No creo que me apetezca que me grites en este momento –señalé mis apuntes-. Estoy un poco ocupada.

Frunció el ceño preocupado.

-¿Has pasado aquí la hora de la comida? –asentí-. ¿No has comido nada?

-Estoy bien… -empecé a decir.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se levantó de la silla farfullando cosas como "tienes que comer más" y haciendo burla de mi "estoy bien, estoy bien". Tiró de mí hasta que me puso de pie, luego recogió mis cosas y tomándolas en una mano y a mí de la otra me sacó de la biblioteca. Por la mirada que me dedicó la señora Barks supe que no sería buena idea volver a la biblioteca durante algún tiempo.

Jasper sólo consiguió llevarme hasta el pasillo anterior a la cafetería. Tyler se interpuso en nuestro camino y Jasper resopló.

-Tyler…

-Hey, Jasper, ¿qué tal?

-Ocupado –me señaló con la cabeza-. La llevo a comer.

Tyler parecía realmente confuso.

-Uhm… ya… bueno… Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Jasper abrió la boca para protestar-. Sólo será un minuto, no quiero ser el responsable de que se quede sin comer –añadió rápidamente.

-Un minuto –señaló su reloj-. Y lo voy a cronometrar.

-No sabía que estuvieras bajo su protección –medio gruñó y rió Tyler.

-Ya… yo acabo de descubrirlo –reí suavemente, con la risita estúpida que tanto odiaba y que me salía cuando estaba nerviosa sin tener ninguna posibilidad de cambiar-. Ehm… bueno, ¿qué querías?

-Ah, sí, yo… me estaba preguntando si querrías venir al baile conmigo –le miré parpadeando.

¿Era en serio? Vale, que yo recordara no le había dado ninguna indicación a ningún chico acerca de querer ir al baile con ellos, entonces ¿por qué me lo preguntaban? Primero Mike, ahora Tyler… ¿quién iba después, Eric? Tyler me sonrió. Vale, lo admitía. Era guapo. Era atractivo… Pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con Edward. Me maldije en silencio. ¿Es que ahora iba a comprar a todos los chicos con Edward? Sabía de antemano que ninguno de ellos alcanzaría el nivel de Edward.

-Tyler, verás… no creo que… -carraspeé mientras pensaba en una respuesta-. Para empezar no me gusta bailar –dije sinceramente.

-No tenemos que bailar, podemos sentarnos y hablar o…

-No creo que sea buena idea tampoco.

-Si lo dices por el jefe Swan, estoy seguro de que si hablo con él…

Reí entre dientes intentando ahogar la carcajada que luchaba por salir a la superficie desde mi garganta. ¿Hablar con Charlie otra vez? Estaba segura de que papá acabaría matándole, sobretodo después de que Tyler hubiese tenido aquel accidente con el coche unas semanas atrás y hubiese estado a punto de atropellar a Eric.

-No es eso… -compuse mi mejor sonrisa comprensiva-. Lo cierto es que estoy pasando por una época en la que no quiero salir con ningún chico –vi como la esperanza se apagaba de sus ojos y puse los míos en blanco mentalmente-. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en mí misma, lo entiendes ¿verdad? –luego como si le estuviera contando una conspiración, bajé la voz-. Cosas de chicas, ya sabes…

-Oh, claro… -reprimí la risa. Por su cara, era más que evidente que no entendía nada-. Quizá para el baile de graduación… -sugirió.

-Bueno, realmente no sé si…

-Se acabó el tiempo Ty –interrumpió Jasper-. Recuerda que el entrenamiento de hoy se ha aplazado hasta mañana –cambió de tema mientras me sujetaba del brazo-. Di adiós, Bella.

-Adiós Bella –reí divertida dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a Tyler mientras el rubio me guiaba hasta el comedor. Jasper me fulminó- ¡Oh, venga!, ¿Dónde está tu buen humor hoy, Jazz?

-Me lo he dejado en casa –contestó sarcástico-. Alice me matará si se da cuenta de que he podido llevarte a comer y no lo he hecho…

-¿Y por qué va a enterarse Alice de que no he comido? Además, no es tu responsabilidad. Ya soy mayorcita para comer sola ¿sabes?

-Sí, claro… eso es lo que tú crees –dijo entre dientes.

No entendí a qué se refería. Tampoco pregunté. En aquellos momentos Jasper no parecía demasiado dispuesto a darme ninguna respuesta.

______________________________________________________________________

¿No es genial? Cuando no quería verla la encontraba en todas partes y cuando necesitaba hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón desaparecía.

¿Podía una persona desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra? No estaba seguro, pero empezaba a plantearme la posibilidad de que pudiera desaparecer del instituto de Forks. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Bella? Ni en el periódico, ni en la sala de profesores, ni en la pequeña biblioteca ni en la cafetería. Tampoco estaba en el gimnasio ni en las pistas de atletismo ni en el campo de fútbol ni en… Suspiré. Simplemente no estaba.

Tampoco estaba su camioneta en el aparcamiento. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y me dirigí hacia el volvo con la idea de acercarme a su casa.

-¡Eh, Cullen!

Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta del coche y me giré para ver a James acercarse hasta mí. Elevé una ceja y esperé pacientemente a que llegase hasta mí.

-Sommers… -saludé con una inclinación de cabeza.

Era curioso como siendo tan diferentes, los dos pusimos la misma mueca de resignación al tener que hablar con el otro. Alice había leído en alguna revista que todo el mundo tiene un antónimo en algún lugar. Sería gracioso que Sommers fuera el mío… ¿no podría estar en la otra punta del mundo?

-¿Vas a ir hoy?

Asentí. No hacía falta que ninguno diéramos más datos; sabíamos de qué estábamos hablando.

-¿Vas a correr?

-No.

Sonrió burlón a mi respuesta y decidí borrarle la sonrisa.

-La última vez el coche de Laurent ya quedó bastante estropeado ¿verdad? –pregunté burlón-. ¿Lo ha arreglado?

El brillo burlón desapareció de su mirada y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-Yo no estaría tan contento si fuera mi hermana quien corriera.

Le miré extrañado.

-Bueno, esa es la diferencia, yo sí confío en Rosalie –sonreí a medias.

-Típico de vosotros… confiáis en demasiada gente.

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

-Swan ha estado haciendo preguntas por ahí –dijo señalando el instituto con la cabeza. Cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la referencia a Bella.

-¿Y qué?

-Que hasta que no empezó a sentarse con vosotros en la hora de la comida había estado muy quietecita escribiendo artículos de moda –dijo sarcástico.

-Ella no los escribe –le corregí automáticamente sin pensar. Me miró extrañado-. Bella no escribe los artículos de ropa, odia… -sacudí la cabeza interrumpiéndome a mí mismo-. ¿Qué hago yo dándote explicaciones acerca de nada?

-Mejor a mí que a Jane, ¿no te parece?

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a partir la cara?

-Eh, tranquilo –dijo alzando las manos ante mi aviso-. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que puede pasar si sigue preguntando cosas que no le conciernen.

-Además, ¿qué estás insinuando? –pregunté recordando sus palabras anteriores-. ¿Qué alguno de nosotros le ha hablado de Fuego Eterno a Bella?

-Lo has dicho tú, Cullen –dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Dimos nuestra palabra de no hablar de ello con nadie –le hablé entre dientes con ira contenida-. Y nosotros no rompemos nuestras promesas.

-Sólo digo que como la hija del jefe de policía se entere de algo, tendremos a todos los agentes encima de nosotros en menos de lo que canta un gallo y no me gusta esa idea. Quizá tenga que hacer algo para que deje de preguntar…

Le miré con tanta intensidad que incluso yo me di cuenta de que tembló ligeramente antes de volver a recomponer su coraza de "chico malo y duro".

-Mantente alejado de Bella –le dije-. No me gusta repetir las cosas, así que grábalo bien en la cabeza porque es la última vez que te lo digo.

-Los accidentes ocurren –dijo simplemente Sommers.

-No a mi familia –le dije cortante-. Y si les pasa algo a alguno de ellos, será mejor que reces para no estar cerca… Y eso incluye a Isabella Swan.

Sonrió indiferente como si la conversación no tuviese nada que ver con él. Chasqueé la lengua y abrí la puerta con fuerza maldiciendo en voz baja cuando no le di un golpe con la portezuela. Me deslicé en el interior del coche y arranqué el motor.

Juro que algún día iba a hacerle tragar a Sommers todas sus palabras. ¡Oh, sí! Esperaba impaciente ese día.

______________________________________________________________________

El instituto estaba cerrado. Forzó la entrada trasera y se deslizó dentro con la certeza de que no le pillarían. Forks era un lugar pequeño y tranquilo donde nunca ocurría nada y dónde no era necesario mantener un vigilante nocturno para el instituto. Le gustaba estar allí solo, entrar en silencio sabiendo que no había nadie, le gustaba escuchar el eco de sus propios pasos sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas.

Los pasillos desiertos olían a pintura por las pancartas y carteles que cubrían el instituto y que anunciaban el baile. El silencio reinaba a su alrededor y la única luz que alumbraba y que le servía de guía provenía de la pequeña linterna negra que había encontrado en el garaje de casa.

Sabía donde se dirigía y casi sin pensarlo sus pies se deslizaron hacia su objetivo.

Se detuvo al llegar frente a la puerta del periódico y arrodillándose en el suelo se quitó de encima la mochila que llevaba colgaba en el hombro, dejándola caer suavemente hasta el suelo, no por miedo a que hiciera demasiado ruido sino simplemente por miedo a que algo pudiera romperse.

Con la ganzúa en sus manos expertas hizo saltar la cerradura de la puerta y se coló en la habitación mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba ordenado y tranquilo. Sonrió a medias. No reconocerían el lugar cuando acabara con él.

Lo primero que vio fue la mesa de ella. La primera empezando a contar por la derecha de la puerta. Lo sabía aunque no hubiese nada que lo indicase. La había visto sentada allí muchas veces cuando la puerta estaba abierta y él pasaba para ir a la cafetería. Siempre sonriente, siempre segura, siempre confiada.

Bella Swan. Había aparecido de la nada y parecía que había captado la atención de todo el mundo. No era algo que le hubiese importado demasiado en cualquier otro momento, pero lo que no me gustaba era que estuviera fisgoneando en algo que no le importaba en absoluto y que para él lo significaba todo.

Había sido en la clase de trigonometría donde me había enterado de lo que Isabella Swan quería hacer, de lo que ya estaba haciendo. No podía permitirlo.

Me quedaba un año, un maldito año para conseguir salir de todo aquello y ver mi recompensa. Un legado que había pasado de generación en generación en mi familia desde hacía décadas. Un legado que había prometido tomar. Un legado que iba a seguir. Pesara a quien pesara.

Su ordenador fue el primero en estrellarse contra el suelo. El resto, vino después.

______________________________________________________________________

Di un golpe en el volante mientras conducía carretera abajo hacia la casa de Bella con la esperanza de encontrarla allí. Me había asustado cuando no la había localizado después de clases. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a asustarme? Sommers la había amenazado y si él había escuchado el estúpido rumor que Bella se había empeñado en hacer correr sobre Fuego Eterno, podría no haberle hecho demasiada gracia. Cuando me detuve al llegar a casa de los Swan, salí del coche azotando la puerta con fuerza y casi volé la distancia desde el vehículo hasta la puerta. Llamé insistentemente, respirando apenas aliviado al ver la furgoneta de Bella aparcada en la entrada del garaje.

-¡En el jardín de atrás! –me llegó su voz clara.

Rodeé la casa. La había escuchado pero aún así necesitaba verla y asegurarme de que estaba bien. Tenía la necesidad de saber que estaba bien a pesar de que la estaba viendo con mis propios ojos.

Estaba listo para gritarle, para zarandearla y para darle un sermón. Estaba preparado para advertirle que no se metiera en cosas que no comprendía y que dejara de perseguir el Pulitzer con un artículo que podría resultar realmente perjudicial para ella si llegaba a oídos de ciertas personas según qué comentarios. Estaba preparado para decirle cientos de cosas pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para verla del modo en que la encontré.

Vestía una sencilla camiseta blanca que le venía grande y… caía de uno de sus hombros dejando al descubierto el fino tirante de una camiseta interior. La camiseta le llegaba a cubrir hasta medio muslo y debajo de ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos de deporte de color negro que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas blancas y unos tobillos finos y delicados que se apreciaban perfectamente ya que iba descalza. Su cabello estaba desordenado y recogido de alguna forma extraña con lo que parecía ser una pinza en la nuca y algunos mechones rebeldes se habían escapado y enmarcaban su sorprendido rostro. Estaba estirada y alzada en las puntas de sus pies tendiendo ropa.

-¿Sabes qué le pasó a la niña del cuento que hacía preguntas sobre lo que no le concernía? –pregunté sin demasiada ceremonia.

-¿Qué averiguó la verdad? –repuso ella sarcástica.

-Sí, y después tuvo que pagar el precio –contesté siguiéndole el juego.

Bella me miró fijamente.

-Bueno, mientras no sea demasiado alto, creo que podría pagarlo –me sonrió.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?-le pregunté aferrándola de los brazos con fuerza- ¡No puedes ir haciendo preguntas sobre un estúpido rumor y mucho menos hacer correr el rumor de que sabes cosas que no sabes!

-¿Tú vienes a mi casa a gritarme y soy yo quien está loca?

Ignoré su protesta y también la corriente de electricidad que me golpeó cuando la toqué.

-¿Sabes en qué te estás metiendo?

-Edward… -habló tranquila-… me estás haciendo daño…

La solté como si su piel me hubiera quemado. Me pasé las manos por el cabello y suspiré pesadamente. La miré.

-Lo siento… -me disculpé-… sólo… A veces es peligroso hacer preguntas y… y no quiero que te ocurra nada… -admití.

-Espera, ¿has venido hasta mi casa para decirme que deje de hacer preguntas porque crees que puede ser peligroso? –no detecté el enfado en su voz.

-No lo creo, lo sé –la corregí con absoluta certeza.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo… confía en mí… es peligroso que sigas haciendo preguntas…

-¿Confiar en ti? –preguntó con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz-. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si un día me ignoras y al día siguiente te preocupas por lo que me pasa? –me preguntó-. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien así, Edward, si cuando te veo, nunca sé qué Edward eres?

No supe qué contestar. Ella tenía razón, toda la razón.

-Tú… tú sólo hazme caso, ¿vale?

-¡No! –gritó entonces-. ¡No vale! –me dio un golpe en el pecho con su dedo índice-. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y gritarme lo que tengo que hacer sin darme una sola explicación?! –me preguntó furiosa. Era increíble que incluso enfadada fuese tan bonita-.¿Qué diablos te da derecho a venir a mi casa a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?. ¡No eres ni mi padre ni mi novio ni nadie a quien tenga que hacer caso! –siguió gritándome mientras me daba golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo-¡ Te estás portando como un estúpido…

-… novio sobreprotector, lo sé!…-la interrumpí gritando yo también agarrándola de la mano para que dejara de darme golpecitos-. Y lo siento… -me disculpé. Noté el momento en que sus músculos se relajaron y su enfado desapareció-… Sólo… sólo quería que supieras que es peligroso plantear algunas preguntas y… no quiero que… no quiero que te pase nada…

Me estaba repitiendo, lo sabía, pero es que ese era el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza en aquellos momentos. Mantenerla a salvo, que ella estuviese bien, que no le pasara nada… Era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

Me miró pensativa, confusa, extrañada… como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo, como si no quisiera atreverse a creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo peor de todo, era que no podía culparla por ello.

-Lo siento –volví a disculparme al ver que ella no decía nada-. Será mejor que me vaya…

______________________________________________________________________

Lo había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, horas enteras dedicadas a pensar en él, en lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca, en lo que deseaba cuando estábamos en la misma habitación. Había tenido muchas noches para recordar la atracción que había sentido en el centro comercial y cada vez que lo recordaba un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar mis sentimientos, para darme cuenta desde un punto de vista objetivo qué era lo que me ocurría con Edward Cullen, qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos… como si cada vez que estuviéramos juntos una descarga eléctrica me sacudiera por completo todo el cuerpo y el corazón y cada vez que estábamos separados, me faltaba él… me faltaba su mirada clara, verde, fresca, me faltaba su sonrisa ladeada, la forma en que tenía de sonreír junto a sus hermanos, la manera en que apretaba los labios y los convertía en una delgada línea cuando estaba pensativo… incluso me faltaba su ceño fruncido y la pequeña arruga que se formaba en el entrecejo cuando estaba enfadado o concentrado.

Había tenido muchísimo tiempo para analizar cientos de cosas y cientos de sentimientos… los escalofríos, el modo en que me sonrojaba cuando sabía que él me miraba, la manera en que me ponía nerviosa cuando estaba junto a él en las clases de biología, la forma en que me había sentido cuando le había visto besar a Lauren, como si alguien me hubiera sacado el corazón y lo hubiera roto en mil pedazos…

Si cualquier persona me hubiese preguntado por qué sentía eso le hubiese dicho que simplemente estaba enamorada… Pero claro… siempre ve antes el humo quien está fuera que el fuego quien está dentro…

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse al -. Será mejor que me vaya…

Fue en ese momento, en esa fracción de segundo que duraron sus palabras cuando me di cuenta de la verdad absoluta que me había tenido tan confusa las últimas semanas. Acababa de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Se alejó de mí unos pasos y la voz se quebró en mi garganta al darme cuenta de que quizá era la única oportunidad que iba a poder tener con él. Si no decía algo, si no hacía algo, la forma en que Edward me había estado tratando de evitar sería una constante en mi vida… y no estaba segura de poder soportar algo así.

No pensé. No pensé lo que iba a decir, sólo… yo sólo hablé con el miedo atenazándome por dentro… miedo de una cosa, y era miedo a perderle; miedo a cerrar los ojos y saber que él no iba a estar allí. Saber que si no decía nada podía perderle para siempre era más de lo que podía soportar. No quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo.

-No me importaría que lo fueras… -susurré.

-¿Qué?

¡Idiota! Me regañé a mí misma. Podría haber dicho muchas cosas, pero no, claro, los nervios tuvieron que hacer que dijera la mayor estupidez que podía haber dicho. Noté su mirada clavada en mí y, a pesar de darme cuenta de que seguramente mis mejillas habían adquirido el tono de una manzana roja, en algún lugar, quizá del miedo, encontré el valor para volver a repetirlo.

-No me importaría que lo fueras –dije un poco más alto. Me miró sin comprender-. Ya sabes… un novio sobreprotector… -susurré de nuevo-… no me importaría que lo fueras…

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo –intenté sonar divertido pero creo que sonó más bajo y gutural de lo que quería.

-Bueno… al menos eso explicaría tus cambios de humor… creo –fruncí el ceño-. Nunca he tenido novio así que no sé si lo explicaría pero todo el mundo sabe que las parejas de novios siempre están discutiendo y bueno, las discusiones vienen con cambios de humor y tú eres… estás… a veces… -me estaba empezando a poner realmente nerviosa el modo en que me estaba mirando-. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así? Me deslumbras…

-¿Qué? –preguntó divertido-. ¿Te… te deslumbro?

-¡Cómo si no lo supieras! –protesté resoplando. Me miró extrañado-. No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? –negó-. Tus ojos… parecen ser capaces de leer los pensamientos de las personas y… bueno… cuando miras a alguien fijamente, le deslumbras.

-¿Te deslumbro a ti?

Apreté los dientes.

-A veces –acepté a regañadientes-. Pero sólo cuando me pillas con la guardia baja –añadí en un intento de parecer menos tonta.

Sacudió la cabeza pero antes pude ver el tormento en sus ojos, como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo por algo.

-No deberías decir esas cosas… Bella… de hecho deberías apartarte de mí, deberías apartarme de ti… no soy… hay cosas que no sabes y… -titubeó.

-No me importa…-dije y era verdad.

-Pues debería importarte…

Atrapé su rostro con mis manos y la piel me hizo cosquillas cuando entró en contacto con su piel.

-Pues no me importa –repetí intentando que en mis ojos se reflejara la verdad de mis palabras.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó-. No sabes nada de mí… no me conoces… puedo ponerte en peligro sin querer hacerlo. Hay muchas personas, en determinados círculos que me tienen miedo y tú también deberías tenérmelo ¿Es que no tienes miedo de nada?

-Oh, sí… -reí entre dientes-… tengo miedo de muchas cosas… pero me da más miedo escucharte hablar y tener la sensación de que siempre te estás despidiendo, de que siempre te estás escondiendo y alejando de mí… Lo que más miedo me da es abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que no estás ahí…

-No deberías de sentir eso… A mí también deberías de temerme… -me dijo en voz baja y tranquila.

-No te tengo miedo –le aseguré-. De ti, no. De ti, nunca.

-¿Por qué? –susurró como si le costase un gran trabajo hacer aquella pregunta.

-No lo sé… pero es así… -era cierto. No entendía por qué pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía. Y de haberlo podido cambiar, no habría querido hacerlo.

-Maldita sea… -me empujó contra el árbol que había a mi espalda con gentileza. Su respiración se acercó a la mía y su aliento acarició mi cuello. Sus ojos brillaron y vi como sus manos temblaban como si estuviese conteniéndose de hacer algo-. Sería más fácil si pudiera mantenerme alejado de ti… -confesó. Me apartó un mechón rebelde que se había soltado de mi recogido y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja en un gesto tan íntimo que hizo que me ruborizara-… Lo he intentado… juro que de verdad que lo he intentado… pero no… -carraspeó-…no puedo hacerlo… -sonrió levemente-… no soy tan fuerte como pensaba…

Busqué con mi mirada sus ojos y me vi reflejada en sus orbes claras. Le sonreí, temblando por algo que ni siquiera sabía comprender.

-No te he pedido que lo seas –le contesté suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me estás pidiendo?

Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello porque ni siquiera yo sabía qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Se acercó más a mí si es que eso era posible y noté el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, extrañamente frío, y cálido al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé… -susurré en voz tan baja que incluso yo tuve problemas para escucharme.

-Bella…

Una de sus manos se apoyó en el árbol que había detrás de mí, a la altura de mi cuello. Lo sé porque sentí el calor de su toque en esa zona en particular aun sin que me estuviera tocando… Era como estar piel con piel y separados únicamente por una hoja de papel inexistente. Tuve que contener la tentación de girar el rostro para acercar mi cuello a ese contacto y realmente no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para quedarme quieta e inmóvil, el sonido de su voz susurrante aún clamando en mi cabeza.

Fui consciente de su otra mano cuando la colocó bajo mi barbilla pequeña y delicada. Quizá fui demasiado consciente. Emití un leve jadeo por la sorpresa de notar su piel tan caliente cuando siempre parecía fría; le escuché reír entre dientes por mi reacción y mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. Me obligó a levantar la mirada y enfrentarme a la suya. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Me preguntaba si era posible que dos personas compartieran el mismo espacio en el mismo momento… y a pesar de saber que era imposible, en aquel instante, mientras él me miraba, creí que ambos formábamos parte del mismo lugar y espacio.

-No sé qué es lo que te estoy pidiendo… -repetí con voz más fuerte sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que él me contestara. Empezaba a dudar muy seriamente de haber hablado en voz alta. Edward no se movía, no hablaba… sólo me miraba fijamente como si quisiera descubrir dentro de mis ojos algo… como si pretendiera leer mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos mirándome de aquella forma.

-Quédate quieta… no te muevas… -susurró entonces.

Sus manos acariciaron mi piel de forma tan suave que temí deshacerme ante su toque. Enmarcó mi rostro con ellas y sentí como mi piel ardía bajo sus manos. Sonrió como si fuese conocedor de algún secreto que acabara de descubrir y no deseara compartir nunca con nadie.

-Edward… -empecé a decir.

-No te muevas por favor… -me pidió-… sólo… no te muevas…

Esperé, paciente, quieta, aunque en mi interior estaba saltando por los nervios y la incertidumbre. Notaba el calor del cuerpo de él acercándose, sus manos acariciando mi rostro allí donde estaban puestas, su cálido aliento acarició mi cuello y su risa, cuando me estremecí, hizo que suspirara profundamente, recordando de repente que necesitaba respirar para vivir.

Fueron segundos, minutos enteros, horas… no lo sé, sólo sé que siempre recordaré el modo en que se acercó a mí, la manera en que su cuerpo rozó el mío, la forma en que inclinó su rostro. Cerré los ojos… me sentía desnuda mirándole mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí.

-Tonta Bella… -susurró a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

Tenía la boca reseca y la humedecí pasando la lengua por mis labios. Le escuché gemir y fui incapaz de abrir los ojos para saber qué era lo que le había trastornado.

Entonces lo sentí… Un cosquilleo, como cuando un insecto se posa en tus labios, como cuando una mariposa bate sus alas y te roza la boca, como cuando pasas los pétalos de una flor por tus labios… Suave, superficial, dulce… apenas un roce, sólo eso, un simple roce que me hizo perder el mundo de vista consiguiendo que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera excepto su olor, su calor, su respiración y su sabor.

Escuché una maldición y abrí los ojos. Edward estaba a un par de pasos de mí. ¿Cuándo se había alejado? Peor aún, ¿me había besado de verdad? Le miré mientras descolgaba su teléfono móvil, el gesto frustrado en su rostro, sus ojos duros mientras contestaba la llamada. ¿Eso había sido un beso o sólo mi imaginación?

No pude preguntar. No me dio tiempo. Edward colgó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Me miró entre la confusión el miedo. Titubeó.

-Yo… tengo que irme… Scott… -parpadeó-… un amigo…luego… luego hablamos –dijo de forma interrumpida.

Me quedé allí quieta mientras se marchaba. Escuché el motor de su coche y me llevé la yema de los dedos a los labios, aún cosquilleantes, aún temblorosos, aún calientes… Fruncí el ceño. Había sido como el aleteo de una mariposa, suave, tranquilo, casi inexistente pero había estado ahí. Un maravilloso cosquilleo que hizo que mi sonrisa se estirara como una tonta sin poder evitarlo.

Sí, había sido corto, pequeño y superficial, pero había sido un beso…

______________________________________________________________________

Estaban hablando de mí. Lo supe tan pronto entré en la sala de estar y Emmett y Jasper dejaron de hablar mirándome. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Nada… ¿estás bien?

¿Estaba bien? La llamada telefónica me había desconcertado en más de un sentido. Scott estaba en el hospital por accidente de coche y no sabían si iba a recuperarse… Las probabilidades de que se quedase en coma y que finalmente muriese eran de un noventa y siete por ciento frente al tres por ciento de posibilidades que tenía de recuperarse.

Pero no había sido solo aquello. La había besado. La había besado durante una fracción de segundo y en ese corto espacio de tiempo en que había formado parte de ella, en esos escasos momentos en que había besado sus labios suaves y tiernos me había sentido… a salvo, en casa, tranquilo.

-¿Edward? –insistió Jasper.

Parpadeé intentando centrarme en la conversación. Asentí gravemente.

-Estoy perfectamente…-mi voz no sonó convincente del todo y maldije en silencio por ello-. Vengo del hospital –ambos me miraron-. Scott está en cuidados intensivos, ha tenido un accidente.

-Imposible, Scott es un conductor excelente –dijo Emmett.

Jasper le miró enarcando una ceja y luego me miró.

-¿Fuego Eterno? –me preguntó. Asentí-. ¿Se recuperará?

-No lo saben, pero lo tiene todo en contra para recuperarse. Las opciones más seguras son el coma o la muerte –el silencio reinó en el salón y carraspeé.- ¿Y las chicas?? Es la hora de irnos.

Si no hubiera estado tan atontado por lo que había ocurrido con Bella, habría escuchado la maldición de Jasper y el gruñido de Emmett. A ninguno de los dos le había hecho gracia saber que Scott estaba en el hospital, pero claro, ni siquiera les presté atención.

Una hora después estábamos en el lugar de encuentro. Subí la cremallera de la chaqueta. Aquella noche hacía frío y ni siquiera el calor humano que cientos de cuerpos podían proporcionar servían para apaciguarlo… Quizá cuando comenzasen las carreras la adrenalina haría que la temperatura subiera. Jasper estaba abrazando a Alice de forma protectora. Tenía la cintura de ella rodeada con sus brazos y la apretaba contra él, obligando a la chica a mantener su espalda pegada a su pecho, compartiendo el calor corporal para mantenerla abrigada. Sonreí a medias. Alice había declinado tomar una chaqueta porque eso habría arruinado el conjunto que había elegido especialmente para correr. Jasper no parecía tener ningún problema con ello.

-¿Estás lista? –escuché como Emmett le preguntaba.

-Sí –contestó ella-. Mi coche está preparado para ganar otra vez –afirmó orgullosa.

Sonreí. Si había alguien que comprendiera el amor que alguien podía sentir por un coche, ésta era sin duda Rosalie. Tenía que admitir que cuando la gente se enteraba de que ella era una fanática de las cosas con cuatro ruedas hasta el punto de ser una mecánica excelente, la miraban como si estuvieran evaluando esa posibilidad. No les culpaba, por supuesto, después de todo, no se espera que una chica como ella sepa algo práctico. Pero bastaba verla sumergirse en el motor de un coche, bajo el capó para darse cuenta de que sabía lo que hacía.

-Este circuito es fácil –le dije mirándola-. Pero ten cuidado cuando pases el tercer bidón; hay una curva cerrada a la derecha… -asintió-… tendrás que frenar antes de entrar en la curva.

-Pero perderá velocidad –protestó Alice.

Cada vez que me preguntaba por qué Emmett había nombrado a Rosalie su segunda en lugar de nombrar a Alice, ésta decía algo como aquello y entonces recordaba que la impulsividad de Alice era mortal si se combinaba con un volante…

-Sí, pero así no se estrellará –repliqué mirando a la morena-. Escúchame Rosalie, frena antes de entrar y cuando sientas que las ruedas están agarradas al asfalto pisa el acelerador a fondo ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo –asintió. No era tonta. Era la primera vez que corría en aquel circuito y sabía apreciar los consejos cuando le venían bien para lo que quería hacer-. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, después del quinto –señalé un punto de fuego lejos-, hay una recta de unos doscientos metros, si entras fuerte en ella consigues mucha velocidad. Si tienes en cuenta esas dos cosas, no debería de resultarte difícil, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entendido –debió de ver mi ansiedad porque sonrió-. Estaré bien, no es la primera vez que corro ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y cada una de las veces que alguno de vosotros corréis tengo la sensación de que pierdo diez años de vida –gemí a medias bromeando y a medias hablando en serio.

Rosalie me miró frunciendo el ceño. Lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Cada vez que alguno de ellos tenía que participar en las carreras podían ver en mi rostro la angustia y el miedo de perderles…. Si algo así ocurriera… sería mi culpa. Sólo mía. La mano menuda de Alice se apoyó en mi brazo llamando la atención.

-Está bien Edward, Rosalie estará bien –me dijo.

Sonreí un poco más tranquilo. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Alice parecía ir siempre un minuto por delante de los demás… si ella decía que iba a estar bien, apostaba por su predicción.

El nombre de Rosalie y el de Victoria resonaron en el megáfono de Morgan. Rosalie me sonrió confiada y entró en su coche. Vi como Emmett se inclinaba hacia delante y recostaba los brazos en la ventanilla bajada.

-Ten cuidado, ¿me escuchas? –le preguntó-. No importa que pierdas, pero ten cuidado.

-Estaré bien Emmett –él introdujo la cabeza dentro del vehículo y la besó de forma brusca y salvaje dejando bien patente a la vista de todo aquel que estuviera mirando que la pasión entre ellos era algo normal y habitual en su relación-. Nos vemos en la meta –dijo.

Ambos coches arrancaron. Era difícil seguirles la pista debido a la oscuridad. Aquello formaba parte del juego, de la adrenalina, de mantener el control… La oscuridad levemente atenuada por las llamas de los bidones ardientes.

-¿Cómo va? –preguntó Alice.

Sonreí y decidí no burlarme de su altura… al menos de momento.

-Acaba de entrar en la segunda curva y Victoria la ha sobrepasado –Jasper sonrió ante mi declaración.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado ir con ella? –preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque me gusta mantenerte calentita junto a mí… -habló el rubio en voz baja haciéndola reír ligeramente.

Me acerqué a Emmett que seguía la carrera con expectación. Le di un golpe en su hombro con el mío.

-¿Estás bien?

-Cada vez que participa es como si corriera yo –me dijo sin apartar los ojos-. ¿Acaba de pasar la curva? –asentí.

-Emmett, Rosalie saldrá bien de esto –le dije-. Aprendió del mejor ¿recuerdas?

-Hacerme la pelota no servirá para que me tranquilice –me miró y sonrió-, pero agradezco el detalle.

-Acaba de dar la vuelta, faltan tres curvas más y la recta –le dije.

Era fascinante ver como se vivían las carreras dentro del coche de una forma y desde fuera de otra. Cuando tú conducías, la adrenalina parecía durar horas. Cuando tú mirabas, sólo duraban segundos. Eran dos máquinas rugiendo por tener el primer lugar. Cuando tú conducías… tú formabas parte de la máquina.

-¡Están llegando! –gritó Alice tirando de Jasper para ir a la meta y ser los primeros en recibirla.

Llegamos cuando el morro del vehículo de Rosalie acababa de cruzar la línea. El rugido de la gente denotaba claramente por quién habían apostado. Sonreí. Al menos habían sido listos en eso.

Emmett no esperó a que Rosalie saliera del coche. Le abrió la puerta y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo contra su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos, asegurándose que ella estaba bien.

-¡¿Cómo diablos me has adelantado en esa curva sin salirte de la pista?! –rugió la voz de Victoria-¡Es imposible hacerlo!

-Bueno, pues ella lo ha hecho ¿verdad? –replicó Alice.

-¡Quiero ver tu motor! –insistió Victoria.

Rosalie se despegó de Emmett y miró a Victoria sin amedrentarse ni un ápice.

-¿Me estás llamando tramposa? –retó Rosalie cruzándose de brazos-. No he añadido nada que el coche no tuviera ni tampoco he usado ningún tipo de acelerante –añadió.

-¡Has modificado el motor! –protestó Victoria siseando entre dientes.

Para entonces una gran multitud se había reunido a nuestro alrededor. Miré a Emmett y Jasper que parecían tan tensos como yo. Alice estaba serena y tranquila, demasiado quizá, para lo enérgica que era. Me extrañaba que no estuviera junto a Rosalie gritando y despotricando contra Victoria pero cuando vi que el brazo de Jasper la retenía por la cintura me di cuenta de que si no estaba con Rosalie era porque no la dejaban.

-No he modificado absolutamente nada –los ojos de Rosalie brillaban con fuerza-. ¿Quieres que alguien revise el motor? –sugirió.

-¡Sí! –gritó Victoria. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió confiada al ver a Morgan cerca del círculo que se había formado, dispuestos a enterarse de lo que fuera que estuviese pasando-. Morgan, exijo una revisión del motor de Rosalie Cullen.

Alice resopló claramente enfadada y Jasper la abrazó más fuerte. Al contrario de lo que podía parecer sólo Rosalie estaba tranquila respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

Emmett la miró incrédulo. Sabía qué era lo que pensaba, ¿se había vuelto loca? Habíamos visto al coche de Rosalie prácticamente volar en el circuito y para ninguno de nosotros había estado nunca más claro que la chica le había hecho algo al motor del coche. Si lo revisaban y se daban cuenta de que había sido modificado podría suponer la expulsión de Rosalie del Fuego Eterno y aquello era como una cárcel, era muy fácil entrar pero casi imposible salir.

Me tensé y noté por el modo en que él también lo hizo, que Emmett y yo estábamos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento. Si aquello se ponía feo íbamos a tener que salir de allí quemando los neumáticos. Jasper atrapó mi mirada. Tenía la llave de su coche en la mano, listo para ser el primero en volar de allí si la cosa se ponía demasiado mal. Asentí indicándole que lo había visto.

El capó del coche se abrió y Rosalie esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta del conductor, recostada en la misma, mientras se miraba las uñas distraídamente y de vez en cuando resoplaba ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Victoria. La miré fijamente.

Victoria. No debía de subestimarla nunca. Lo que sabía de ella no era agradable. Había sido la pareja de James durante un par de años, si no recordaba mal, y nunca lo habían dejado del todo. Los rumores y malas lenguas del instituto afirmaban que detrás de cada chica que afirmaba que Sommers la había drogado y aprovechado de su estado de inconsciencia, también afirmaban que la sombra de Victoria estaba presente.

-Todo está en orden –dijo Morgan después de revisar el motor. Miró a Rosalie con admiración-. La dama vuelve a ganar –dijo imitando el acento de un caballero del siglo XVIII y sonriéndole-. La próxima vez que acuses a alguien, ten pruebas –le dijo a Victoria.

-¡Esto no quedará así! –siseó Victoria entre dientes mirándonos.

Ignoramos a los que se habían congregado a nuestro alrededor y nos alejamos hacia nuestros coches. Sólo cuando estuvimos lejos de oídos ajenos, Jasper se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho para modificar el motor y que no haya rastro alguno de ello? –preguntó Jasper mirando seriamente a Rosalie.

-¿No confiáis en mi palabra? –preguntó con fingida ofensa-. No he modificado nada –explicó la rubia.

-Rosalie… -advirtió Emmett con un deje de seriedad en la voz poco visto en él.

-Al menos no hoy –aceptó sonriendo con picardía-. Digamos que el coche no estaba a pleno rendimiento hasta hoy.

Al comprender sus palabras, Alice batió sus palmas y Jasper rió entre dientes mientras que Emmett lanzó una carcajada que atrajo varias miradas y mientras la estrechaba contra sí pasándole un brazo por los hombros exclamó:

-¡Esta es mi chica!

En aquel momento, cuando vi a la gente que quería abrazarse entre ellos mirarse con cariño y besarse con pasión, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo solo que había estado toda mi vida y descubrí algo más… Que no quería estar solo nunca más. Necesitaba y quería estar con ella…

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo.**

**Bufff!!! No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo… Lo he borrado y escrito tres veces, he eliminado escenas, he puesto otras, tenía ideas que ya tenía redactadas y que al final las he dejado porque la historia iba demasiado deprisa si las metía aquí… en fin… Ha sido toda una Odisea llegar a escribirlo!!!**

**Espero que el resultado final haya sido bueno y os haya gustado, si es así, es todo lo que necesito para estar contenta :D**

**Por cierto, qué tal el primer besito de Edward y Bella? Es que me parecía que si ponía un super beso de repente iba a ir muy rápida la cosa… así que bueno… salió esto… Juro que los personajes cobran vida propia en mis manos ¬¬**

**Bueno, a ver, son… dos y dos cuatro y me llevo cinco, más tres menos dos…. Hago esto… ahora sumo aquí y…. 16 páginas!! Así que espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones. **

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y pasad un buen fin de semana!! **

**Y recordad: "no nos gustan los cuentos de hadas porque hayan dragones sino porque nos enseñan que podemos vencerlos"**

**Sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!**


	8. Capítulo VII Y ahora ¿qué somos?

**Hola a todos!!! Que tal estáis?? Bueno, os dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic para que paséis un ratito entretenido ¿vale? Pero antes que nada, un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que habéis dejado vuestro review en el fic, así que muchas gracias a:**

**Escorpiotnf, Elena Swan, malicullen05, flowersswan, misscullen9, prisgpe, abril, disastro, miriam, Noemí potter, leblancish, carmenlr, new-sexy-vampire, anfitrite, ammyriddle, peritha12, deniziithaw, margara, biankismasen, amateratzu, nocturnal depression, miicaa, christti, kmylita, leyla, anrresweet, inmans, kathiewych, beautifly92, nereida, ladymely, duciell, hik-y.**

**Ahora sí, espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, un besito y nos vemos abajo!!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo VII. Y ahora… ¿qué somos?**

"_Despertar de un sueño es algo… doloroso. Estás tranquila soñando cosas agradables, en algún lugar en el que nada malo puede pasarte, en el que sabes que todo es irreal… y de repente, tienes que abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad. Regresar al dolor, al miedo, a las personas… sólo regresar. Despertar un día sin saber si lo que te ha pasado ha sido real o soñado, es más doloroso aún. _

_Eso es lo que me ocurrió. Desperté con la extraña sensación de que Edward Cullen me había besado… y no sabía si era verdad o si sólo había sido un sueño… Si tan sólo había sido un sueño, todo seguiría como siempre, pero si había sido verdad, si en realidad él me había besado… ¿cómo tenía que comportarme con él entonces? Y más importante aún… ¿cómo iba a comportarse él? "_

Cuando entré en la cocina, todos los ojos me miraron. Sabía por qué. Tan pronto había salido de la ducha había examinado mi rostro y había gemido en voz baja al darme cuenta de que tenía ojeras. Los ojos de Alice me siguieron mientras me sentaba junto a Emmett, tragó la cucharada de cereales que estaba comiendo y apoyó las mayos en la mesa.

-¿Por qué tienes ojeras? –preguntó.

-¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme? –evadí la pregunta.

-Salieron temprano –contestó Rosalie de evidente buen humor después de haber ganado la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué tienes ojeras? –insistió Alice.

-Anoche estuvimos fuera hasta tarde –le recordé con sarcasmo.

-Sí, pero ninguno de nosotros tiene las ojeras que tienes tú –replicó la morena.

Resoplé mientras le lanzaba una mirada que indicaba que no hiciera más preguntas, pero cuando la chica quería saber una respuesta no parecía haber nada que la detuviese en conseguirla.

¿Qué podría haber dicho? Era imposible decir que me había pasado toda la noche tumbado en la cama pensando en el rostro de Scott en el hospital y en el rostro de Bella después de que la hubiese besado si es que a aquel pequeño roce podía llamársele beso.

-No dormí bien –dije con sarcasmo.

-No he escuchado el piano –intervino Emmett sirviéndose un par de tortitas más en el plato y regándolas con sirope de fresa.

-No he tocado el piano –gruñí.

-Siempre tocas el piano cuando no puedes dormir –insistió Emmett.

-No siempre –fruncí el ceño-. ¿O es que siempre estás atento por si me escuchas? –pregunté mordaz. Emmett enarcó una ceja, dio un mordisco a su tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de melocotón y me miró-. ¿Lo haces?

-Todos lo hacemos… -suspiró Jasper pesadamente. Les miré uno a uno-. Edward, que no quieras contar lo que te pasa no significa que no nos preocupemos por ello.

-Estupendo… El próximo día cobraré entrada ¿de acuerdo? –repuse burlón y sarcástico.

-¿Estás así por lo de Scott o por lo de Bella? –preguntó Emmett.

¡Estupendo! Para una vez que Emmett era observador y tenía que ser precisamente en aquel momento.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Scott es mi amigo y he tenido que ir al hospital y verlo tendido en una cama completamente sedado y escuchando que es más probable que muera a que viva, ¿crees que podría tener otra cara después de esa noticia? –fruncí el ceño-, Además, ¿qué pasa con Bella?

Emmett se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta. Jasper suspiró.

-Supongo que no querrás que se entere de nada ¿no? –frunció el ceño Rosalie.

-Déjalo ya, Rosalie –demandó Alice con voz seria.

-No, quiero saber qué pasa –miré a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, allá va. No creo que sea buena idea que siga sentándose con nosotros, ni que le de clases a Emmett ni tampoco creo que sea buena idea que tú y ella sigáis jugando al ratón y al gato.

-No estamos jugando a nada –dije aunque ni siquiera yo me creía mis propias palabras-. Y no veo por qué no puede seguir sentándose con nosotros. No sabe nada y nadie va a decirle nada.

-¿Después del rumor que hizo correr ayer? –preguntó sarcástica. Me tensé al recordarlo-. Lo dudo… Y aunque nadie le diga nada, si Jane llega a escuchar que alguien está haciendo preguntas…

-Pero no va a escucharlo ¿verdad? –Rosalie me miró enarcando una ceja ante mi amenaza implícita.

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por ella? Si no recuerdo mal, hasta hace poco la ignorabas completamente… Eso cuando no eras un completo estúpido con ella –añadió.

Apreté el vaso de zumo con fuerza mirándola. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Rosalie aquella mañana? Solía ser un poco arisca y cerrada con los demás, por supuesto, pero aquello ya se pasaba de la raya.

-¿Y a ti por qué te cae tan mal? –preguntó Jasper.

-¿De verdad esperas que te conteste a eso con el caballero andante aquí? –me señaló con la cabeza y una sonrisa burlona.

Rodé los ojos y resoplé atrayendo la atención de Alice que rió entre dientes. La fulminé con la mirada.

-En serio, cariño, es una buena chica… -Emmett miró a Jasper pero siguió hablando con Rosalie-. Deberías de haber visto el modo que consiguió que Sommers no hablara… de verdad… ¿no, Jasper?

-Sí, y sigo esperando mi respuesta –replicó Jasper.

Rosalie resopló.

-De verdad, ¿es necesario que lo aclare? Está haciendo preguntas sobre Fuego Eterno y este es mi último año. No he participado en esas malditas carreras ilegales jugándomelo todo por conseguir algo para que ahora venga una niña de Phoenix y empiece a hacer preguntas que pueden destruirlo todo –siseó. Me miró-. No deberías acercarte a ella –añadió-. Es peligroso para nosotros.

Alice, quién parecía saber mejor que nadie lo mucho que había intentado alejarme de Bella e ignorarla, carraspeó atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Lo siento Rosalie, pero no creo que tengas razón –se metió Alice-. Bella es una buena chica… Aunque se enterase de algo no creo que lo dijera y además…

-Tú no lo entiendes, aún no estás en tu último curso –le contestó Rosalie-. Si Fuego Eterno cae, todos nos iremos a la mierda –le espetó-. No estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo y perderlo por una niñita caprichosa que está aburrida y ha decidido jugar a detectives.

-Mala suerte –chasqueé la lengua-. No puedo mantenerme lejos de ella –dije en voz alta.

Todos me miraron. Sabían qué era lo que quería decir con aquella declaración. Los nudillos de Rosalie se volvieron blancos cuando apretaron el tenedor con demasiada fuerza. Luego lo arrojó a la mesa, se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina airadamente. Jasper miró a Alice que seguía mirando la puerta como si no pudiese creer que Rosalie pudiera llegar a decir algo así. Emmett terminó su vaso de leche y se levantó.

-Lo siento –se disculpó mirándome-, hablaré con ella, Edward. En cuanto a Bella…

-¿Qué? –increpé-.¿También tú crees que es buena idea que la deje de una vez por todas? Si os satisface incluso me cambiaré de instituto para no estar en la misma habitación que Bella –añadí sarcástico.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Iba a decir que me parece bien –le miré sorprendido-. ¿Qué? Me gusta Bella… -se defendió saliendo de la cocina.

-Yo… voy a buscar los libros –se despidió Alice saliendo de la estancia.

Cuando sus pasitos rápidos y alterados desaparecieron en lo alto de la escalera, me giré hacia Jasper que me estaba mirando sonriente.

-¿Qué? –pregunté -¿También vas a decirme que me mantenga alejado de ella?

-No, sólo creí que te interesaría saber que sigue libre para el baile –le miré-. Bueno, y también creí que te interesaría saber lo que he visto y escuchado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté esperando.

-Mike le ha pedido a Bella que fuera al baile con ella.

-¿Newton le ha pedido ir al baile? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

No sabía qué era lo que me gustaba menos: el hecho de que alguien le hubiese pedido a Bella ir al baile o que la idea de verla en el baile con ora persona que no fuera yo no me gustara en absoluto.

-Sí, y también se lo ha pedido Tyler y además…

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-También Jack –me informó-. Aunque creo que Jack aún no ha tenido tiempo de hacerlo –añadió como si aquello fuera a tranquilizarme.

Giré el cuello tan rápido que creo que escuché como las vértebras crujían. Jasper me miraba con las manos alzadas en señal de defensa.

-No mates al mensajero –me dijo-. Te digo lo que he escuchado en los vestuarios y en los pasillos. Y por si te sirve de algo, ha rechazado a los dos.

Suspiré aliviado y me maldije por dejar que Jasper viera cómo me afectaba la decisión de Bella de darle calabazas a los dos chicos.

-¡Chicos, llegaremos tarde! –gritó Alice pasando por delante de nosotros como un torbellino en dirección a la puerta.

Jasper y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos despacio hacia fuera. Me detuve y miré a Jasper.

-¿De verdad creías que me interesaría saber que Bella sigue libre para el baile? –pregunté burlón.

Resopló.

-Bueno, Alice cree que te interesaría saber que sigue libre para el baile –rectificó.

Reí entre dientes.

-Eso ya tiene más sentido… ¿Está intentando hacer de celestina? –pregunté burlón.

-No lo sé, ¿necesita hacerlo?

Sacudí la cabeza rehusando contestar. No lo sabía con certeza.

-Marchaos con Emmett, tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de ir al instituto.

-¿Ese par de cosas incluye algo relacionado con Bella?

Arqueé una ceja pero no contesté. Jasper no rió como hubiese hecho Emmett, ni resopló como hubiera hecho Rosalie ni me miró de forma calculadora como habría hecho Alice. Se limitó a asentir y a sonreír con aquella sonrisa que implicaba que sabía un secreto.

Sonreí de vuelta. En aquella familia parecía imposible tener secretos.

______________________________________________________________________

Cuando desperté aquella mañana parpadeé varias veces y tuve que esperar unos segundos para que mi cabeza pudiese ser capaz de distinguir lo que era verdad de lo que no. El pequeño beso de Edward aún seguía muy presente y estaba en esa barrera entre lo irreal y lo real y yo no estaba segura de poder ser capaz de clasificarlo en un lado o en otro. Me había besado… y me había gustado pero luego… Luego había sonado su teléfono y él se había ido y no habíamos… ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando le viera hoy? Y peor aún… ¿cómo iba a comportarme con él si ni siquiera sabía qué decirle? Me hundí en la cama y cubrí mi rostro con la almohada en un gesto de frustración.

¡Maldita llamada de teléfono! Por su culpa estaba tan completamente confusa y no tenía ni idea de en qué punto estábamos Edward y yo si es que estábamos en algún punto, que tampoco lo sabía. Refunfuñé mientras me duchaba y me vestía y continué refunfuñando mientras desayunaba algo rápido, y aún seguía refunfuñando cuando salí de casa y vi el tiempo que hacía.

Había llovido y el suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo. ¡Justo lo que una patosa como yo necesitaba para dar un paso en falso y partirse la crisma! Iba tan ensimismada intentando no resbalar con los escalones de la entrada que no le vi hasta que no me llamó la atención cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi camioneta.

-Buenos días –dijo.

Me congelé en el lugar y giré mi cuello rápido para verle. Parpadeé sin saber si la visión de él recostado contra la puerta del copiloto de su coche era real o si seguía soñando. Me sonrió a medias y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

-Buenos días –le contesté acercándome-. ¿Te has perdido o algo así? –bromeé intentando ocultar mi confusión de verle allí tan temprano.

-Algo así –concedió él.

Miré el interior del coche a través de los cristales, vacío.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-No quería que llegasen tarde por mi culpa –dijo-. He visto que todo estaba mojado y he pensado que quizá las ruedas de tu camioneta no estuviesen listas para esa carretera –señaló con la cabeza el pavimento en cuestión-. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

Miré las ruedas de mi propia camioneta y sonreí al ver que eran nuevas.

-Ehmm… Charlie debe de haberlas cambiado antes de irse –dije con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces supongo que no necesitas que te lleve –ladeó la cabeza de forma pensativa y con una media sonrisa calculadora-. ¿O sí?

Sin perder su sonrisa, se apartó del coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó pacientemente a que dijera o hiciera algo. Agaché la cabeza y la alcé de nuevo mirándole, una tonta sonrisa dibujándose en mi rostro. Cerré la puerta de la camioneta y caminé hasta él y el volvo, me ayudó a subir y esperó a que estuviese bien sentada para cerrar la puerta.

-Gracias –me dijo.

-No me gustaría que hubieras hecho un viaje en vano –contesté sonriendo para ocultar mis nervios.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras él conducía por la carretera. La música apagada, las ventanillas a medio subir, el silencio reinando entre nosotros. Me gustaba ese silencio… no era incómodo, al contrario. Hacía poco tiempo que conocía a Edward y con él era posible permanecer callada sin tener que llenar el vacío con palabras tontas o frases estúpidas y sin sentido… con él, era posible disfrutar del silencio. Me pregunté qué diablos hacía alguien como Edward conmigo, qué diablos hacía alguien como él que podría tener y que tenía a cientos de chicas a su alrededor, conmigo… Parecía algo completamente fuera de lugar y me encontré a mí misma preguntándome si aquello era cierto o si aún estaba soñando.

-Vale, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando que te mantiene tan seria? –preguntó entonces.

Parpadeé. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera y de vez en cuando miraba el espejo retrovisor. No me había dado cuenta de que él se había fijado en mí.

-Estaba pensando en que como no bajes la velocidad a lo mejor no tengo que preocuparme por el próximo examen de matemáticas –dije siendo completamente sincera después de ver el velocímetro.

Edward me miró incrédulo y luego lanzó una carcajada que nada tenía que ver con la risa estrepitosa que acompañaba al humor de Emmett.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –contestó aún riendo.

-¿Qué? –insistí.

-Es que… encuentro fascinante que cada vez que creo saber en lo que estás pensando o que creo saber qué vas a decir a continuación, tú hablas de un tema completamente opuesto al que me imaginaba… -rió.

-¿Y en qué se supone que debería de estar pensando? –pregunté-. No es como si de repente tuviese que decirte que las gallinas tardan diecinueve días para poner doce huevos o que en Bucarest hay un porcentaje de cuatro ratas por persona o que el elefante es el único animal que…

-… que no puede saltar –dijo él mirándome de reojo-. Y contestando a tu pregunta, creía que ibas a contestar que estabas pensando en el beso de ayer –dijo de forma casual y completamente neutral como si estuviera comentado el clima.

Me callé. No supe que decir. Él rió al parecer satisfecho al ver que mis mejillas se ruborizaban y me llamé a mí misma tonta por haberme recogido el cabello en una coleta en lugar de llevarlo suelto para poder colocarlo sobre mi hombro y poder ocultar mi sonrojo.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? –pregunté incrédula cambiando de tema. Me miró y sonrió indicándome que se había dado cuenta de que intentaba llevar la conversación a otro punto; para mi gratitud eterna, lo permitió-. Lo del elefante, quiero decir, creía que era la única que sabía cosas tontas que nunca me servirán para nada más que para hacer crucigramas.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gusta tener la cabeza llena de datos inútiles. ¿Sabías que los osos polares son diestros?

Le miré. ¿Me estaba retando a preguntas y datos inútiles? Carraspeé.

-Sí, tanto como que las personas diestras viven nueve años más que las personas zurdas.

-De acuerdo, pero a que no sabías que el cero es el único número que…

-… no puede representarse con números romanos –terminé la frase por él.

-Genial… No dejes que Emmett se entere de esto o nos estará gastando bromas hasta el próximo año –dijo burlón.

Esperé unos segundos y luego me armé de valor.

-En que esto es irreal –dije susurrante.

-¿Qué?

-En eso estaba pensando… en que esto es… es irreal… -susurré de nuevo.

Salió de la carretera y paró en un aparcamiento. Se giró y me miró.

-¿Qué es irreal? –preguntó con suavidad.

-Esto… -le señalé a él y luego a mí y luego a él otra vez, incapaz de dejar mis manos quietas-… tú y yo… quiero decir… no es… -carraspeé-… los chicos como tú no se preocupan por chicas como yo ni las recogen en sus coches para ir a clase ni tampoco les dicen que son fascinantes… Hay cientos de chicas que me dan mil vueltas y tú… por algo que no alcanzo a comprender, pareces interesado en… -sonreí nerviosamente-… en llevarme a clase en coche y…

-Aún no lo entiendes ¿verdad? –dijo suavemente interrumpiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Aún eres incapaz de verte a ti misma… -le miré confusa-. Bella, tú eres quien le da a esas chicas mil vueltas… Estoy cansado de ellas, cansado de que sólo vean en mí a una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo… estoy cansado de que me traten como si fuera un trofeo sin ningún tipo de sentimientos…

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no lo hago?

Colocó su mano en mi rostro y con tranquilidad acarició mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos de una forma suave y ligera, apenas un toque sobre mi piel.

-¿Lo haces? –cuestionó. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar-. Y yo confío en eso…

Me soltó y con una sonrisa volvió a arrancar el motor del coche. Acaricié la mejilla allí donde me había tocado y noté en ella el calor de su mano.

-Edward –llamé.

-¿Sí?

Titubeé y me sonrojé furiosamente cuando me miró de reojo. Esperé a que volviera a mirar hacia la carretera.

-Eres más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo irresistible –declaré utilizando sus palabras.

Por unos segundos pareció completamente fuera de juego, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, incapaz de comprender lo que quería decirle. Luego, lentamente sonrió y en sus ojos brilló algo parecido al agradecimiento y al entendimiento de sus propias palabras y de las mías. Edward me miró de soslayo, ladeó su sonrisa y un brillo burlón apareció en sus ojos claros.

Soltó una mano del volante y con la seguridad y el aplomo que a mí me faltaban en aquellos momento, tomó la mía que descansaba sobre mi regazo. Atontada vi como estiraba mi mano hacia él y por unos segundos me sentí como una de esas damas del siglo pasado que son cortejadas por sus pretendientes. Nunca antes me habían cortejado… me gustó esa sensación…

-Gracias por verlo así –dijo simplemente.

Besó los nudillos de mi mano y rió entre dientes al notar la forma en que me estremecí. No soltó mi mano sino que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y pareció satisfecho cuando dejé ambas manos unidas sobre mi regazo.

Me quedé helada en el asiento durante un par de minutos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Habíamos hablado pero no… ¿qué éramos? Nuestra relación, si es que había alguna, no se había definido… ¿qué éramos Edward y yo? Su voz suave me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Bella…

-¿Qué?

-Irresistible ¿eh? –preguntó burlón.

Me sonrojé furiosamente y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su mano empezó a acariciar la mía. Reí suavemente. Era imposible estar enfadada con Edward Cullen durante demasiado tiempo.

______________________________________________________________________

Rosalie seguía callada. Al menos eso lo respetaba. La había alcanzado en los pasillos durante un cambio de clase y había hablado con ella. No estaba contenta ni tampoco quería entenderlo ni dar su brazo a torcer, pero respetaba que quisiera que Bella formara parte de mi vida. Emmett intentaba meterla en la conversación pero ella no estaba por la labor. No me importaba demasiado. Le había preguntado qué le ocurría con Bella y no me había contestado, no estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo más. Alice y Emmett estaban discutiendo bromeando como siempre, Jasper se limitaba a mirarles y sonreír y Bella… estaba concentrada en su comida, callada y con el rostro bajo.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando el señor Carter dijo que había cierta alumna en el instituto que si hubiese estado en la Primera Guerra Mundial, ésta hubiese creído que para terminarla sólo serían necesarias varias sonrisas y un picnic, estaba hablando de ti –bromeó.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Si no fuera porque Bella no estaba en clase le pediría que dijese lo que el profesor de historia ha dicho sobre mí y no es precisamente…

Dejé de escuchar lo que decían para bajar la voz y mirar a Bella.

-¿Por qué no estabas en clase de historia? –le pregunté sólo a ella.

-Yo… tuve que ir a hablar con el profesor de matemáticas… al parecer hay un problema con mi último examen de trigonometría y... –negó con la cabeza-… nada importante.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Ehm… ¿Bella? –todos alzamos los ojos hacia Jack-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Bueno, yo… -titubeó-. Sí, claro… Disculpadme por favor –se levantó de la silla y acompañó a Jack hasta una de las esquinas de la cafetería. Les miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Alice -¿Te ha dicho Jasper que Jack pensaba invitar a Bella al baile de…

No le di tiempo a decir nada más. Ignoré la risa de Emmett y el resoplido de Rosalie y me acerqué hasta Bella y Jack a tiempo para escuchar el último comentario.

-…baile conmigo…

-Lo siento, pero no voy a ir al baile –contestó Bella mirándome cuando me acerqué hasta ellos.

Jack me miró unos segundos pero volvió a prestar atención a Bella sin registrar que el hecho de que me hubiese puesto junto a ella pudiese significar algo.

-¿No vas a ir al baile? –preguntó hundiendo los hombros.

-Sí va a ir al baile –contesté por ella.

-¿Voy a ir al baile? –preguntó confusa.

-Sí –miré a Jack-. Y ya tiene pareja Jack –añadí con voz baja.

Jack era un chico inteligente, siempre lo había sabido. Supongo que por eso comprendió el mensaje implícito de mis palabras o tal vez fue la forma en que lo miré que dio un paso atrás y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Ya veo –dijo , en otra ocasión será –añadió con cierto tono de pesar-. Nos vemos en clase.

Bella se giró para mirarme.

-¿Voy a ir al baile?

-Sí.

-¿Y ya tengo pareja?

-Ajá –confirmé.

-No recuerdo haber dicho a nadie que iba a ir al baile…

La miré y sonreí al darme cuenta de que hablaba en serio. ¿Se podía ser más inocente?

-Bella, vas a ir al baile conmigo –le dije. Enarcó una ceja y me miró-. Por favor –añadí con voz de niño bueno.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –preguntó comprendiendo -. ¿Te has dado un golpe o algo así? Porque tengo que advertirte que si apenas puedo caminar sin tropezar, llevarme a un baile puede ser algo absolutamente desastroso y…

-Quiero ir contigo –la interrumpí.

Suspiró derrotada como si acabara de perder la guerra. En lugar de contestarme, caminó hacia la mesa con el gesto aún confuso. Se sentó y miró a Jasper.

-¿Sabes que tu hermano es un amante de los deportes de riesgo?

Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada y sus manos que sostenían un envase de yogur de plátano estuvo a punto de romperse. Negué con la cabeza cuando los demás me miraron de forma sorprendida y sólo Alice pareció decepcionada cuando comprendieron que no le había dicho nada sobre Fuego Eterno y que Bella se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa completamente diferente.

-Se refiere a que le he pedido que vaya al baile conmigo –pregunté sentándome de nuevo a su lado-. ¿Eso es un sí?

-Ahora entiendo lo de los deportes de riesgo –rió Emmett-. No te preocupes Bella, Edward tiene unos bonitos zapatos con puntera reforzada, así que aunque le pises y…

Bella bajó la cabeza de forma avergonzada.

-Emmett –dijo Jasper simplemente como advertencia.

Si Bella hubiese levantado la cabeza se hubiese dado cuenta de que Jasper había cabeceado en dirección a ella. Emmett se metió algunas patatas fritas en la boca para no decir por error nada que pudiese avergonzar a la chica aún más.

-Entonces… ¿qué es eso de las matemáticas? –pregunté en voz alta.

-Uhmm… nada –contestó rápidamente.

-¿Nada? –Jasper sonrió divertido-. Bella eres una mentirosa terrible. Emmett debería darte clases.

-¡Eh, yo no miento! –protestó Emmett.

-Vale, estábamos hablando de Bella –interrumpió a Alice antes de que Rosalie estuviese a punto de empezar a rebatir el comentario de Emmett con lo que sin duda serían una multitud de ejemplos-. Así que… ¿qué pasa con tus matemáticas?

-Nada. Absolutamente nad…

-Bella, eres malísima con los números –contestó Jasper por ella.

-¿En serio? –pregunté. Me miró y asintió sin decir nada-. Yo creía que te iban bien todas las asignaturas.

Pareció avergonzada mientras jugaba con el tapón de la botella enroscándolo y desenroscándolo del refresco que tenía delante.

-La trigonometría es mi literatura de Emmett –contestó resoplando.

-¡Oh, Edward puede ayudarte en eso, es bueno con los números!

Me miró y enarcó una ceja ante la declaración de Emmett.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que el chico maravilla lo sepa hacer todo bien? –refunfuñó.

Reí entre dientes por su murmullo y cuando Rosalie me miró simulé que era un ataque de tos para evitar avergonzar más a Bella.

-¡Tengo una idea, tengo una idea, tengo una idea! –batió las palmas Alice dando un saltito en su silla.

Le coloqué la mano en el hombro para que se estuviera quieta.

-Quieta, saltamontes –le dije.

-¿Queremos escucharla? –preguntó Rosalie con sarcasmo.

-¡Rosalie Cullen, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?! –preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Cariño, en esto tengo que estar de acuerdo con Rosalie –intervino Jasper-. Cada vez que dices "tengo una idea" uno de nosotros acaba castigado por algo y a veces, todos terminamos castigados –dijo divertido.

-Esta es buena y Carlisle y Esme no podrán poner ningún tipo de pega.

Suspiré derrotado. Cuando Alice hablaba tan convencida de algo era imposible esperar que simplemente se le olvidara.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué idea es esa Alice? –pregunté.

-Sólo espero que no tenga nada que ver con ningún avión y ningún viaje a Italia… -murmuró Emmett.

Casi reí al ver el rostro de Bella ante las palabras de Emmett. Me miró asustada al ver que ninguno parecía demasiado sorprendido por lo que él había dicho. Me arriesgué y acaricié su hombro con la punta de mis dedos sonriendo al notar como sus ojos parecían perder un poco de miedo… Quizá ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había acariciado. Mientras los demás discutían sobre Italia, coches y demás, incliné mi cabeza hacia ella y acerqué mis labios a su oído, intentando ignorar el olor a fresas que desprendía su cabello.

-Tranquila, te prometo que no dejaré que nos saque del continente.

Carraspeó y estiró el cuello hacia mi propio oído. Incliné el cuello para facilitarle la acción.

-¿Insinúas que dejarás que nos saque del país?

Contuve una carcajada.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo tienes tu pasaporte? –le pregunté en otro susurro. Me miró y al ver mi sonrisa burlona comprendió que bromeaba. Sonrió a medias.

-¡Eh, parejita! –nos llamó Emmett haciendo que Bella se ruborizara completamente. Le fulminé con la mirada pero rió entre dientes, al parecer no demasiado impresionado con mi mirada-. ¿Habéis oído algo de lo que hemos dicho?

-Honestamente, Emmett… -Jasper rodó los ojos-… tienes el don de la inoportunidad.

Bella se sonrojó aún más, ¿era posible adquirir tantos tonos de rojo en el rostro?

-Lo siento Alice, distraje a Bella. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

-¡Vamos a tener una sesión de estudio en casa! –gritó emocionada-. Tú ayudas a Bella con las matemáticas, ella ayudará a Emmett con literatura, Emmett ayudará a Rosalie con los ejercicios prácticos de gimnasia, Rosalie ayudará a Jasper con biología, mi chico me ayudará a mí con historia y todos contentos. Y de paso –añadió antes de que ni Bella ni yo pudiéramos decir nada-, Carlisle y Esme conocerán a Bella.

Vale, tenía que admitir que por una vez parecía que una idea de Alice no podía fallar ni transformarse en nada ilegal. Miré a Bella.

-¿Qué te parece? –pregunté en un susurro. No quería que en caso de no apetecerle se sintiera puesta en un compromiso-. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa esta tarde?

-Eh… yo… ¿lo hablamos luego? Tengo que ir a llevar unas cosas al periódico y…

Apenas asentí cuando Bella se levantó con una sonrisa de disculpa dedicaba a todos y tomando sus libros salió de la cafetería. Me la quedé mirando hasta que Emmett me arrojó un trozo de pan que me golpeó en la frente; le miré mal.

-¿Qué le has dicho para asustarla y hacer que salga corriendo? –preguntó.

-Hazme un favor Emmett –dije sonriendo-. Muérete ¿quieres?

Emmett lanzó una sonora carcajada y mientras empezábamos a discutir apenas registré que Rosalie se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Eh, Cullen! –los cuatro nos giramos para ver a Laurent y James caminar hacia nosotros con idénticas sonrisas de depredadores. En un gesto imperceptible para casi todos, Alice se acercó más a Jasper y éste colocó una mano protectora alrededor de su cintura-. ¿Habéis estado en el periódico últimamente? Me han dicho que la decoración ha cambiado un poco.

______________________________________________________________________

Sólo había tres llaves a parte de la maestra que la tenía el director que servían para abrir la puerta del periódico. Una la tenía Eric, la otra la tenía Jordan y la tercera me la habían cedido a mí por ser la que pasaba mayor tiempo allí que otros. Por eso me extrañó cuando metí la llave en la cerradura y ésta se abrió incluso antes de que la girara. Ni Eric ni Jordan dejaban la puerta abierta nunca… Ángela había bromeado una vez con respecto a ello y había llegado a decir que a incluso si se declarar un incendio en el instituto, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar cerrar la puerta.

-¡Hey, Swan!

-Chicas… -reconocí a Tanya, Lauren y Victoria que se acercaban hasta mí con una sonrisa falsa-. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Siendo completamente sincera me moría de curiosidad por saberlo; en aquella parte del instituto sólo estaba la biblioteca, la sala de profesores y algunos de sus despachos y el periódico y ninguna de las tres parecía demasiado interesada en ninguno de lo espacios que había allí.

-Hemos oído que Cullen y tú vais a ir juntos al baile –dijo Lauren echando fuego por los ojos.

-Vaya, las noticias vuelan –dije sarcástica.

-¿Es cierto o no? –insistió en preguntar Tanya.

-Eh… bueno, sí ¿Es eso un problema?

Los ojos de Lauren se volvieron de un color más oscuro como si estuviese reuniendo fuerzas de algún lugar para preparar alguna tormenta… De verdad que esa chica podía llegar a ser realmente molesta y el hecho de recordar cómo había besado a Edward tras el último partido no creía que fuese a hacer que mi relación con ella fuese más sencilla.

-Sí, es un problema –dijo Lauren-. No puedes ir al baile con Edward Cullen, él tiene que ir conmigo –dijo acentuando el verbo.

La miré enarcando una ceja.

-La última vez que hablé con él no me dijo nada de eso –le contesté de forma tranquila-, y además fue él quien mencionó el baile, así que sería mejor que lo hablaras con él en vez de conmigo ¿no te parece?

-¡Edward es mío! –gritó como una niña de cinco años a punto de tener un berrinche.

El golpecito que le dio al pie con sus ridículos zapatos más propios para caerse que para caminar fue el toque final. Me tuve que morder el labio para no reírme.

-No recuerdo haber visto tu nombre escrito en él.

-Eso es porque no has mirado bien –comentó Victoria con cierta mirada acusatoria-, aunque él no quería, Lauren lo convenció para que se tatuara su nombre en el m…

-Ella no tiene por qué saber eso –siseó Lauren cortándola-. Aunque me alegra saber que no lo sepas.

Me crucé de brazos completamente convencida de que Lauren mentía. No creía que nadie fuese capaz de hacer que Edward hiciera algo que no quería hacer, ni siquiera intentando convencerle del modo en que había sugerido de forma lasciva Lauren. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a creer algo así?

-Si estás esperando una reacción por mi parte, pierdes el tiempo –le dije-, no suelo caer tan fácilmente en las mentiras y trampas que me ponen –la miré-, por muy buenas que éstas sean, tengo que reconocerlo.

-Entonces, ¿le dirás a Edward que tiene que ir conmigo al baile? –preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

-No.

Fue sólo utilizar esa palabra y su sonrisa se borró substituyéndola por una mueca de enfado bastante grotesca, sinceramente.

-Mira, entiendo que siendo nueva y todo eso no entiendas las reglas pero deberías saber algo: Edward Cullen es mío. Lo decidí desde el primer momento en que lo vi hace cuatro años y nadie nunca me lo ha quitado y desde luego que no vas a ser tú quien lo haga. ¿Entiendes Swan?

-Edward no es ningún objeto para que puedas poseerlo o decir que te lo han quitado. Quizá si no tuvieras esa actitud con él, lo podrás mantener a tu lado, el hecho de que no puedas hacerlo debería darte una pista –señalé-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo aquí. Así que…

Lauren me echó una mirada y luego pasó junto a mí con gesto airado. Resoplé… Aquellas chicas tenían un buen problema de actitud.

Me giré hacia la puerta del periódico y empujando con fuerza la hoja conseguí que ésta se abriera con suavidad hasta que pareció encallarse con algo, como si un peso estuviese haciendo fuerza por el lado contrario.

-Eh, Swan –Rosalie estaba allí de pie, ¿desde cuándo? Parecía que venía del cuarto de baño así que probablemente había escuchado la conversación.

-¿Qué? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño un poco cansada-. ¿Vas a decirme también que deje que Edward vaya con Lauren?

-¿Bromeas? Antes lo encierro en el garaje y pierdo la llave… Esa chica tiene un problema de actitud, ¿no crees? –la miré pero no contesté. Al parecer Rosalie y yo teníamos algo en común-. Sólo quería decirte, y sin que sirva de precedentes, gracias –dijo Rosalie. La miré-. Por hablar así de Edward, pocas chicas lo hacen y muchas menos se atreven a hablarle así a Lauren –me miró-. Espero que sepas que ahora te has ganado una enemiga.

-Creo que decidió que lo era en el momento en que entré en biología y me asignaron el asiento junto a Edward –contesté encogiéndome de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia-. Si quieres agradecérmelo hazme un favor y ayúdame a empujar esto, parece que se ha atascado –empujé más fuerte la puerta y resoplé-. Debe de haberse caído el perchero o quizá el panel de recortes… -sugerí.

Con la ayuda de Rosalie empujando a mi lado la puerta cedió y estuve a punto de caerme. El golpe que me habría dado contra el suelo no hubiese sido nada comparado con el golpe que me llevé al ver el interior de aquella habitación.

El lugar estaba destruido. Completamente. Absolutamente. Definitivamente destruido.

El suelo estaba lleno de cristales y escombros. Los ordenadores habían sido destrozados con algo y algunos estaban tirados en el suelo, rotos, con los cables por fuera, como si se hubiesen ensañado en ellos. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y rotas y asomándose por ellas, se podían ver las dos mesas y las tres sillas que habían sido lanzadas desde dentro para romper el vidrio. El lugar que ocupaba siempre el enorme corcho donde colocaban los artículos que habían tenido más éxito o que habían sido los mejores durante mucho tiempo había sido quemado. Las lámparas colgaban de un delgado cable inestable y las paredes, las paredes eran seguramente las que peor parte se habían llevado. La pintura blanca y azulada había desaparecido bajo capas de spray negro y rojo, dorado y anaranjado. Todas habían sido teñidas con desorden excepto una, la principal, la más grande, la más llena. Ésta había sido pintada de negro y las esquinas sombreadas de rojo y dorado; la parte inferior simulaban lenguas de fuego que lamían la parte inferior de unas letras pintadas en rojo sangre y rodeadas de dorado que rezaban: "Fuego Eterno".

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Habéis estado en el periódico últimamente? Me han dicho que la decoración ha cambiado un poco…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Laurent.

A todos nos desagradaba James pero parecía que Jasper desconfiaba más de Laurent que de Sommers. Quizá era por el hecho de que cada vez que Alice estaba en un radio de cien metros Laurent siempre se las ingeniaba para estar cerca de ella o tal vez tenía que ver con que en más de una ocasión habíamos tenido que ponernos en medio de Alice para que Laurent dejara de mirarla como la miraba.

Jasper era bastante tranquilo, sereno y maduro, pero en cuanto se tocaba el tema de Alice parecía capaz de perder el norte por ella y hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese en su mano para que ella estuviese bien… Sonreí al darme cuenta de que era exactamente lo mismo que a mí me pasaba con Bella.

Emmett chasqueó los dedos mientras llamaba a Laurent.

-Si nos estás hablando a nosotros, estamos aquí, deja de mirar a mi hermana –dijo frunciendo el ceño y viéndose amenazante.

Laurent se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Ella es una visión bastante más agradable de ver que vosotros, no sois mi tipo… ninguno –aclaró intentando parecer gracioso. Alice le dedicó una mueca y levantándose de su silla se sentó sobre Jasper, creo que, más que nada, para evitar que se levantara e intentara matarle.

-Vale, céntrate, periódico, decoración, ¿qué has querido decir con eso?

-¿No lo sabéis? –preguntó sarcástico James-. Hemos pasado hace un rato por detrás del edificio –señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro señalando la dirección- y parece que ha habido algún… problema… -sonrió-. Las ventanas están rotas y parece que alguien ha decidido que había que cambiar la decoración.

Chocó las palmas con Laurent que le rió la gracia.

-¿Y el que vosotros sepáis esto es pura casualidad, verdad? –preguntó Emmett en un gruñido.

-La verdad es que sí –se encogió James fingiéndose ofendido porque dudáramos de él-. Sólo os lo queríamos decir porque esa chica… ¿cómo se llama…

-Swan –ayudó Laurent solícito.

Me puse derecho en la silla.

-Eso, Swan… ya sabéis, esa que siempre está con vosotros últimamente y que parece demasiado curiosa… -me levanté de la silla como un resorte y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Emmett estaba a mi lado intentando calmarme-… ella… es del periódico ¿no? –chasqueó la lengua-. Sería una lástima que la próxima vez que alguien decida que el instituto necesita un cambio de decoración ella estuviese en el periódico, ¿no os parece? –Laurent rió suavemente mirando a Alice que permanecía aún sentada sobre Jasper-. Oh, por cierto…¿dónde están vuestras chicas? –preguntó mirando a Emmett.

-No te interesa –gruñó Emmett cerca de mí.

-No, claro, pero… ¿y a vosotros tampoco?

Permanecimos quietos unos segundos, el tiempo que tardamos en esperar a que James y Laurent desaparecieran de nuestra vista y de la cafetería; ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a darle a James ningún motivo para reírse ni para que se sintiese satisfecho de haber hecho que tuviéramos miedo de algo. Tan pronto desaparecieron de nuestro radar óptico, Alice se levantó permitiendo que Jasper también lo hiciera. No me paré a pensar. Tenía que comprobar que estaba bien.

-Ve a buscar al director, Jazz –escuché que le decía Emmett antes de salir detrás de mí rumbo hacia el periódico.

Nos encontramos con Rosalie y Bella que venían en dirección a nosotros y respiré aliviado al verla bien. Estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y parecía entristecida por algo, pero no me paré a preguntar. Tan pronto llegué junto a ellas, la abracé y, por primera vez desde que Rosalie se había dado cuenta de la conexión que había entre Bella y yo, no protestó por mi gesto.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunté con suavidad. Asintió y sentí como sus pequeñas manos en comparación con las mías me agarraban de la camiseta con fuerza-. ¿Segura?

-Sí, sólo… impresionada… -dijo a media voz-… Han entrado en el periódico y lo han… aquello es…

-Está destrozado –dijo Rosalie por ella besando a Emmett mientras éste la escaneaba de arriba abajo asegurándose de que estaba bien-. En serio, parece que un huracán haya pasado por allí. Íbamos a buscar al director para informar de…

-Jasper y Alice están en ello –dijo Emmett-. ¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco pálida… -miró a Bella.

La observé y me di cuenta de que Emmett tenía razón. La dejé respirar pero sin apartar mis brazos de ella completamente.

-Estoy bien –insistió-. Sólo ha sido la sorpresa de ver…

Miré a Rosalie.

-Alguien ha firmado en la pared Fuego Eterno –dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando aparentar indiferencia frente a Bella-. Supongo que habrá sido algún idiota que ha querido hacerse el gracioso.

Volví a abrazar a Bella y le dediqué una mirada de advertencia a Emmett que ya había abierto la boca para burlarse de ella, o de mí, o tal vez de los dos. Lo último que necesitaba Bella en aquellos momentos era alguno de los comentarios mordaces de mi hermano. Moví los labios, articulando un solo nombre y sin pronunciar un solo sonido. Rosalie y Emmett asintieron cuando entendieron "James".

-Vamos fuera para que te de un poco el aire, estás bastante pálida.

Bella rió suavemente.

-Claro, por eso me echaron de Arizona –bromeó con cierta timidez.

Incluso en aquel momento, tan tenso como estaba, solté una carcajada. Estaba bien saber que fuera la situación que fuera, Bella seguía siendo Bella.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, principalmente me quedo con el paseo de Bella y Edward en el coche jejeje juro que a veces los personajes hacen lo que quieren :p**

**A ver, ahora mismo no tengo las preguntas que me hicisteis en los reviews así que voy a contestar solo a un par de preguntas que me han hecho y que ahora mismo recuerdo: me han preguntado cómo de largo será el fic y la verdad es que no tengo ni idea… en un principio quería que fuese sólo de diez capítulos, pero parece ser que los personajes no me dejan, así que no sé cómo será de largo. Por otra parte me han preguntado cada cuanto actualizo… bueno, intento actualizar cada dos semanas pero no siempre es fijo. Si he tenido una extraordinaria musa durante la semana puedo actualizar cada semana, si no, puedo tardar meses… (si no, que se lo pregunten a los que esperan las actualizaciones de mis otros fics), lo cierto es que parece que mi imaginación está centrada en estos momentos en este fic en particular así que… bueno… cada dos o tres semanas supongo que actualizaré, pero por supuesto, no es algo seguro.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, recordad que hay catorce páginas escritas así que ya sabéis ¿no? :p Espero que seáis felices y que disfrutéis de los días de verano que ya se acercan :D**

**Un besito para todos y recordad: "la belleza está siempre en los ojos del que mira"**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	9. Capítulo VIII ¿Vida perfecta? Explosión

**Hola, hola!!! Qué tal estáis??**

**Bueno, me allegro de poder actualizar una semana más. Antes que nada, voy a pasar lista a ver si estáis todos vale? **

**Ejem, ejem… quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a: **

**crish, deniziithaw, agustina griego, fayres12, christti, Lna, anabiaf, leblancish, maria swan de cullen, Elena swan, beautifly92, nocturnal depression, miicaa, biankismasen, new-sexy-vampire, carmenlr, prisgpe, margara, abril, misscullen9, leyla, kmylita, nereidas, sealiah, princesaamy, hik-y, ammyriddle, sallan, yaritziita9, libelura19**

**Gracias por leerme, es un placer escribir sabiendo que al otro lado de la pantalla gente como vosotros me leéis y seguís mi historia.**

**Os dejo un capítulo más… en este… alguien me preguntó un par de veces qué le había pasado a Bella en su anterior instituto… bueno… por aquí se deja caer la respuesta… Y es que no es bueno guardarlo todo siempre!!**

**Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, un besito, nos leemos abajo!!!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo VIII. ¿Vida perfecta? Explosión**

"_Guardar secretos es malo… Siempre hay alguien que acaba descubriéndolos. Guardar los sentimientos es igual de malo o incluso peor. Es como… una olla a presión… Guardas dentro el miedo, la ira, la rabia, el dolor, el resentimiento… y finges que todo está bien a ojos del mundo pero cuando la olla explota, todo lo malo que has estado guardando salpica a todos los que te rodean… Es lo que pasa con los sentimientos… y también con los secretos… Basta la palabra indicada dicha por alguien en particular para que termines explotando… El detonante en mi caso fue Rosalie, la palabra adecuada fue "vida perfecta" y el resultado… bueno… una explosión."_

Ser la primera en vez el periódico en aquel estado me había afectado y mucho, no podía negarlo. Tenía la sensación de que había sido por mi culpa y el hecho de que hubiesen firmado como Fuego Eterno en la pared no me servía precisamente para aliviar mi conciencia. Sonreí. Edward había sido un encanto.

_(flashback)_

_Sonreí al ver el modo en que Edward me estaba tratando, como si fuese a romperme en cualquier momento; era divertido ver como me miraba de reojo, aparentando que no lo hacía, intentando adivinar el momento exacto en el que podía entrar en shock. Quizá debería haberle dicho que nunca lo hacía… pero era divertido verle preocupándose por mí… divertido y… muy agradable._

_-Debería haberme quedado para hablar con el director… -me mordí el labio._

_Edward se sentó a mi lado en el sofá haciendo un gesto para que dejara de hablar._

_-Rosalie le contará lo que pasó y por cierto, ¿qué estabais haciendo juntas?_

_Me encogí de hombros._

_-Nos encontramos en los pasillos –dije-, oh, por cierto, vas a tener una charla con Lauren pronto –le advertí._

_-Estupendo… -murmuró con una media sonrisa fingiendo ilusión-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

_-Estoy bien –dije con una sonrisa._

_-Me alegro… -susurró._

_¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a mí? Le miré confusa y él sonrió a medias. Estaba a punto de decirle que volviera a su lado del sofá cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba en su lado del sofá y de que era yo quien me había movido para estar más cerca de él. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de ello… _

_-Lo siento… -susurré-… creo que mi subconsciente a veces actúa solo… -me mordí el labio para no decir más tonterías y bajé la mirada sabiendo que si le miraba iba a adoptar alguna clase de sonrojo hasta el momento desconocido por el hombre._

_Edward me alzó la cara colocando su mano suavemente bajo mi barbilla y me sonrió._

_-Me gusta cuando te ruborizas… -susurró-… y me gusta tu subconsciente… -añadió._

_Mi corazón latió más deprisa cuando él se inclinó hacia mí. ¿Iba a besarme? Esperaba que sí, de verdad que esperaba que me besara… Pero por supuesto, soy Bella Swan y siempre tiene que haber algo que salga mal. La música de Chopin inundó nuestros oídos y rompió la burbuja del momento._

_Con cierto fastidio Edward miró la pantalla de su teléfono y suspiró._

_-Tengo que cogerlo, es Carlisle –asentí tímida y avergonzada tanto por mis pensamientos como por lo que había estado a punto de pasar-. ¿Sí? –contestó la llamada-. Sí… estamos bien… no, sorpresivamente no… -me miró-… de acuerdo… sí, luego te lo cuento… vale… no, me quedaré con ella hasta que llegue su padre… sí, eso mismo… vale, nos vemos en casa… sí, hasta luego –colgó y me miró-. Quería saber si estabas bien y si iba a dejarte o a hacerte compañía –aclaró-. Pero si les conozco bien, ha sido una llamada coaccionada por Esme –rió entre dientes._

_-Te quieren mucho ¿eh?_

_Se sentó de lado en el sofá y apoyó el codo y el brazo en el respaldo, mirándome de frente, asintiendo._

_-Sí… al principio creí que Esme saldría corriendo cuando supiera que yo existía pero me equivoqué… -dijo con una media sonrisa-… no importa lo que haga o diga, ella siempre está ahí de una forma u otra…_

_-¿Antes de saber que…_

_-Oh, Carlisle se casó con Esme unos meses después de adoptarme –dijo quitándole importancia-. Supongo que por eso ella se preocupa tanto por mí… fue una de las personas que me ayudaron a salir de mi oscuridad… -susurró._

_-Tienes que contármelo algún día… -susurré yo también temiendo que si hablaba más alto, la magia volvería a perderse._

_Estiré mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá y nuestras manos quedaron a escasos centímetros. Edward estiró su mano y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron los míos, dándoles un suave masaje en los nudillos y en el dorso de la mano. Era electrizante… su contacto hacía que pequeñas descargas eléctricas me sacudieran… Era algo que sólo me había pasado con él… me gustaba._

_Chopin volvió a sonar._

_-Voy a matar a alguien… -dijo entre dientes abriendo el teléfono -¡¿Qué?! –gritó._

_Contuve mi sonrisa… al parecer no era la única que se sentía frustrada por tanta interrupción…_

_-No, Jasper, está bien… En serio, nada de eso… -dijo rodando los ojos-… No lo sé, quizá debamos dejar la sesión de estudio después de… -le hice señas con las manos para que me prestara atención y entonces asentí con la cabeza-. Espera un segundo, Jazz –se llevó el teléfono contra el pecho para poder hablar conmigo y me miró-, ¿estás segura? Podemos dejarlo para… _

_-Emmett tiene un examen a principios de la próxima semana y con el baile este fin de semana no va a prestarme demasiada atención si intento explicarle algo… _

_-Vale, vale, entendido…-volvió al teléfono-…, lo dejamos para mañana –dije al tiempo que atrapaba el cojín que Bella me había tirado para protestar-. Bien, sí, luego nos vemos. _

_-He dicho que estaba bien… -insistí mirándole._

_-De acuerdo, estás bien, pero déjame que te cuide y me preocupe aunque no sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Está bien, pero mañana sin falta –dije en tono falsamente severo, encantada de que Edward se preocupara por mí._

_-Pareces ansiosa por estudiar… -me miró divertido-. ¿Cuándo dices que tienes tú un examen de matemáticas? –preguntó burlón._

_-Burlarse de lo mal que se me dan los números es algo cruel –dije intentando parecer ofendida-. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que la señora Márquez no sepa explicarse!_

_Le lancé otro cojín y le golpeó en el pecho. Edward lo atrapó riendo. _

_-Parece que hoy estamos solicitados –dijo divertido. Le sonreí._

_Me miró y gemí internamente. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada… Y de nuevo la atracción, y de nuevo el deseo de besarle y de ser besada… ¿Era algo natural o es que me estaba obsesionando con él? No me importaba demasiado, sólo quería… sólo quería besarle, besarle de verdad…_

_-Bueno… creo que mi familia no volverá a llamar… -sonrió-. Así que… nada de interrupciones…_

_-Recuerda que aún puede llamar Charlie… -le dije mirando el reloj-, de hecho me extraña que no lo haya hecho todavía, seguramente ya debe de haber hablado con el director del instituto y…_

_Edward sonrió, se apartó de mí y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita tendiéndomelo. Le miré sin comprender._

_-Si le llamas tú antes no tendremos otra interrupción… -sugirió. _

_Antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono, éste sonó y una carcajada me asaltó. Con la suerte que estábamos teniendo seguro que era Charlie. Edward negó con la cabeza y al ver mi ataque de risa, suspiró, se levantó del sofá y mientras yo seguía riéndome de forma nerviosa y contagiosa, escuché como contestaba y hablaba desde el sofá._

_-Casa de los Swan, ¿dígame?.... No… ehm… soy Edward Cullen, jefe Swan… sí, Bella está bien… no, no, por eso la he traído… esperaba… sí, sí… ¿En serio? –me miró y arqueó ambas cejas-… no, no me lo había contado… Ehm… sí, de acuerdo… muy bien, jefe Swan, estaremos aquí…_

_Le miré divertida y sorprendida. O Charlie había perdido su capacidad de intimidar o Edward no se asustaba fácilmente, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones me gustaba más._

_-Bueno, tu padre dice que estará aquí en cinco minutos –gruñí fastidiada a modo de respuesta aunque me tranquilizó ver que Edward parecía igual de frustrado por la noticia que yo--. Y también dice que a no ser que haya sangre o agujas de por medio no tengo que preocuparme porque entres en shock… -asentí. Eso era cierto-. Así que es verdad que no te asustas por nada…_

_-Tengo una teoría sobre eso; cuando era pequeña vi la película "Tiburón" y me asusté tanto que terminé subida al respaldo del sofá y con una manta cubriéndome la cara para que el tiburón de la pantalla no me comiera –dije con una sonrisa al recordarlo-, creo que desde entonces mi sentido del miedo se atrofió –añadí._

_-Tú y tus teorías… _

_Edward rió y le golpeé en el brazo para que dejara de burlarse de mí. Eso derivó en una batalla de cosquillas que iba ganando él, y sin saber cómo, en un simple gesto, terminé sentada en su regazo, con los brazos atrapados entre mi cuerpo y su pecho, ambos sonrientes y con sus ojos fijos en los míos. Se inclinó hacia delante, sintiendo la atracción tanto como yo… Éramos como dos polos opuestos que se atraían aún siendo completamente diferentes. La risa se convirtió en ocasionales risitas y éstas en sonrisas y luego, sólo hubo miradas. Edward me acarició en la cintura, allí donde tenía sus manos para evitar que me cayese de su regazo y casi se me cortó la respiración… a decir verdad, no estoy segura de que no ocurriera… _

_-¡Bella, estoy en casa!_

_Jamás me había movido más rápida. Un segundo estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward a punto de sucumbir a mis tentaciones y al segundo siguiente estaba sentada en el sofá con Edward sentado en el sillón de una plaza a un metro de mí, la televisión encendida y el mando a mi lado. Una vieja película del oeste aparecía en la pantalla._

_-Será mejor que me vaya… -dijo Edward levantándose-. Ya no estás sola y bueno… tengo que hacer algunas cosas y…_

_-Está bien –dije después de saludar a mi padre-, te acompaño a la puerta._

_-Odio las interrupciones –mascullé una vez la hube abierto y él estaba a punto de salir._

_-Yo también… -me besó en la frente y miró por encima de mi hombro-. Si no te suelto tu padre va a matarme y no quiero que sea esa la impresión que tenga de mí… -añadió._

_Reí._

_-Charlie no mataría ni a una mosca –corregí._

_-Bella, si tú fueras mi hija, yo sería capaz de matar por ti –dijo divertido-. Mañana paso a buscarte para ir a clase ¿de acuerdo?_

_Asentí, ¿cómo iba a negarle nada?_

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Señorita Swan? –parpadeé unos momentos y miré a la profesora-. ¿Puede decirme alguna obra de Charles Dickens?

-Ehm… "La casa desolada", "La pequeña Dorritt", "Oliver Twist"…

-Bien, suficiente… creía que estaba despistada, me alegro de haberme equivocado –dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa volviendo a la pizarra.

Edward estiró el brazo hacia atrás y me pasó un papel doblado. Rodé los ojos cuando leí su letra pulcra y fruncí el ceño; definitivamente algún día tendría que encontrar algo que Edward hiciera mal o que no supiera hacer en absoluto.

A su pregunta de que si estaba pensando en las musarañas o en el beso que no habíamos podido llevar a cabo la noche anterior, le contesté rápidamente y mal garabateado un rotundo no.

Los hombros de Edward temblaron cuando, una vez devuelto el papel, leyó mi respuesta. En un rápido movimiento y aprovechando que la profesora estaba girada hacia la pizarra, giró su cuello y me sonrió a medias.

-Que sepas que no te creo ni una sola palabra… -me susurró.

Estaba a punto de replicarle algo que seguramente no hubiese sido tan mordaz como en aquellos momentos se merecía Edward cuando el sistema de megafonía del instituto se encendió y mi nombre resonó en todo el colegio. Se giraron para mirarme. Todos. Quiero decir, ¿es que nunca habían escuchado a nadie ser llamado por los altavoces? Según me levantaba después de que la profesora me diera permiso, pude ver la mirada de Jessica viajar de forma especulativa de Edward a mí; rodé los ojos comprendiendo quién era seguramente la persona que había hecho correr la noticia de que Edward y yo íbamos a ir al baile… eso si no encontraba cianuro antes… estaba dispuesta a morir antes que ir a bailar… aunque cuando pasé junto a Edward y éste alcanzó mi mano en una sutil caricia, ese pensamiento vaciló en mi mente y el deseo de besar a Edward volvió a embargarme.

Intenté repasar en mi mente de forma silenciosa y sin equivocarme, todos los números del número pi mientras me dirigía hacia el despacho del director. Cuando giré la esquina había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido una mala idea creer que pensar en aquello iba a hacer que apartara a Edward de mi mente porque pensar en números era una señal que hacía clara referencia a lo bueno que Edward era con éstos. Así que empecé a pensar en la Navidad que estaba próxima y mientras pasaba por delante de la enfermería iba haciendo mentalmente la lista de regalos… Todo iba bien hasta que llegué a Edward y mi cabeza actuó sola haciéndome pensar que, dado que no me gustaba que me hiciesen regalos, me conformaría con que Edward me besara. Me detuve frente la puerta del aula de francés y sacudí la cabeza volviendo a andar. Rápidamente intenté pensar en otra cosa y acabé pensando en el baile… Mala idea. Muy mala idea porque aquello derivó a que pensara en Edward y yo en el baile, sus manos muy cerca de mí, su aliento demasiado cerca de mi cuello, sus ojos mirándome y sus labios muy…

-Basta –dije en voz alta. La señorita Pipper, me miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y sonreí con suavidad-. El señor Hunter me ha llamado, ¿puedo pasar?

Me sonrió a firmó con la cabeza; le devolví el gesto y entré en el pequeño despacho del director. Parpadeé cuando vi a Eric allí.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, siéntese por favor, tenemos que hablar sobre algo.

Miré a Eric que parecía estar dividido entre el fastidio y la comprensión y cuando me senté tragué saliva. Aquella iba a ser una conversación muy entretenida…

______________________________________________________________________

Me dolían los nudillos de la mano derecha y mi costado izquierdo aún estaba resentido del golpe que me había llevado la noche anterior cuando había ido directamente a por James durante una de las carrerras. Por suerte, sólo tenía ese golpe… si Esme me hubiese visto llegar a casa con la evidencia de una pelea en el rostro se habría preocupado… Chasqueé la lengua y volví a flexionar la mano que me dolía por el golpe que le había dado antes de avisarle de que no volviera a intentar asustar a Bella.

Volví a flexionar los nudillos del puño derecho y oculté una mueca y un gemido cuando Alice detuvo la frase que estaba diciendo a medias y me miró como si presintiese de algún modo lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué? –pregunté al ver que no decía nada.

-¿Qué de qué? –preguntó inocente sentada en el suelo mirando los últimos discos que me había comprado.

-Me estás mirando como si quisieras decir algo –dije-. Y si es por lo de anoche…

-¿Crees que me importa que le hayas dado una paliza a Sommers? –preguntó burlona-. ¿Qué clase de hermana crees que soy? –añadió risueña.

Resoplé. Cuando Alice se ponía en aquel plan, era imposible intentar siquiera que atendiera a razones.

-Alice, no juegues así con él –pidió Jasper que estaba entretenido jugando con un juego de ordenador, con voz monótona y sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-Gracias, Jazz –dije sarcástico-, por tu gran interés.

-De nada –contestó entre dientes decidiendo ignorar mi sarcasmo.

-No estoy jugando a nada –replicó Alice. Volví a gemir-. Pero te advertí que no le golpearas en la cintura –me recordó con aquella voz de "te lo advertí" que tanto odiaba.

-Sí, bueno, podrías haberme dicho que era porque llevaba el cinturón de metal –le dije abriendo y cerrando la mano.

-¿Y por qué debería saber yo que llevaba ese cinturón? –preguntó.

-Sí, ¿porqué debería saberlo? –la voz de Emmett me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Estupendo… ¿esto es una fiesta o qué? –dije sarcástico.

Alice me ignoró y le hizo señas a Emmett para que entrara.

-Estamos a punto de discutir algo importante, llegáis tarde –añadió. Luego me miró mover la mano abriéndola y cerrándola-. Deberías ponerte hielo en la mano –dijo. Emmett me miró desde la puerta.

-¿Te has hecho daño en la mano? Al entrenador no le va a gustar si tienes que perder algún partido –añadió.

-No me he hecho daño en la mano –Alice carraspeó y me miró de forma insistente-. Vale, no me he hecho demasiado daño en la mano –corregí-. Estoy bien, podré continuar jugando –añadí al ver que Emmett volvía a abrir la boca mientras entraba en mi cuarto-. ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos aquí? –pregunté al ver que detrás de Emmett entraba Rosalie-. ¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido mi habitación en el lugar de tertulia? –pregunté.

-No digas tonterías –Emmett se sentó en la silla giratoria y sonrió-, seguimos prefiriendo la de Alice, es la más grande –frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué es la más grande?

-Porque soy la más pequeña –dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio y acabara de revelar una gran evidencia. Jasper rió divertido entre dientes ante la contestación de su hiperáctiva novia-. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Estamos aquí porque tenemos que debatir sobre si Bella debe saber o no lo de Fuego Eterno.

-No –dije rotundo. Rosalie me apoyó pero cuando miré a Emmett y a Jasper, éstos parecieron dudar-. ¿Qué? Vamos, no podéis estar diciéndolo en serio.

-Bueno, han destruido el periódico… creo que al menos debería de saber por qué –dijo áspero Emmett.

-No tiene que saber nada –repetí.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Emmett –dijo Alice-. Bella no tiene por qué estar ciega con todo este asunto.

-¿Cómo podéis…

-No estamos hablando de darle clases de conducir y meterla en un circuito, Edward –protestó Jasper-, pero si Bella va a seguir estando con nosotros, corre más peligro si no lo sabe que si lo sabe.

-Tú y tu teoría de mejor estar alerta que a oscuras ¿no? –pregunté.

-A mí me va bien –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todo esto no pasaría si no te hubieras acercado a ella en primer lugar –hizo notar Rosalie.

-¿Por qué diablos te cae tan mal? –preguntó Alice. Rosalie se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesta a dar una respuesta válida para aquella pregunta.

-Rosalie, ya hemos discutido eso –le recordé-. Y tú prometiste estar callada con respecto a lo que pasara entre Bella y yo ¿recuerdas?

-Eso era antes de que a estos tres se les ocurriera la idea de querer contárselo –replicó ella.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo y resoplé.

-No vais a decirle ni una sola palabra –les dije poniéndome de pie y caminando alrededor del cuarto recogiendo la chaqueta y poniéndomela-. Ahora voy a ir a buscarla para tener tu sesión de estudio –dije mirando a Alice-, pero nadie va a decirle una sola palabra sobre Fuego Eterno ¿entendido? No quiero que se mezcle con todo eso…

-Edward, no es una muñequita de cristal ¿sabes? –dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño-. No va a romperse sólo por saber la verdad.

-Si crees que va a conformarse són con saberlo, es que no estamos hablando de la misma Bella –dijo Jasper divertido.

-He dicho no, Emmett.

Alice frunció el ceño.

-Edward, así no funciona la democracia ¿te suena de algo? Somos tres votos contra dos, así que deberíamos…

-Alice, no, y no es negociable. No voy a meter a Bella en eso, no quiero que tenga nada que ver con ellos, ¿entendido?

-Está bien, como quieras, pero la próxima vez que tengamos que ir a las carreras y no puedas explicarle por qué no puedes salir con ella un viernes noche, te arrepentirás de no habérselo querido decir –me contestó Alice.

La miré fastidiado.

-No te atrevas a hacer adivinación conmigo, Alice –dije medio serio medio en broma-. Estaremos aquí en media hora –salí de la habitación y dejé la puerta abierta-. ¡Y salid de mi cuarto! –añadí por encima del hombro.

______________________________________________________________________

Sólo había una palabra para describir la casa de los Cullen. Wow. Me gustaba escribir y leer pero en el momento en el que vi aquel lugar supe que no había palabras suficientes en el diccionario para expresar la belleza de la casa, su iluminación y la magnificencia de ella.

-Espera a que te abra –me pidió Edward.

Asentí, aún confusa por su comportamiento. Había insistido en ir a buscarme a casa alegando que yo no encontraría el camino a través del bosque y por supuesto que había tenido razón. Pero… el modo en que me había abierto la puerta de su volvo para subir, la manera en que me había dicho que me pusiera el cinturón, la forma en la que me había mirado durante el trayecto que habíamos hecho en silencio, como si estuviese intentando memorizar cara rasgo de mi rostro… me había hecho sentir afortunada… querida… protegida… Sonreía en el momento en que me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a salir del coche.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Nada… estaba pensando en algo… -sacudí la cabeza. Edward tomó mi mano con la suya y suavemente empezó a acariciarla haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

-¿Me dirás en qué? –rió cuando me sonrojé ante su contacto-. ¿Bella?

-Yo… es una tontería…

Me levantó el rostro con su mano y fijó sus ojos en mí.

-Nada de lo que puedas decirme podrá parecerme una tontería –me dijo convencido de ello-. ¿En qué pensabas?

-En que nunca había pensado en mí como una de esas chicas que les gusta ser tratadas… bien… -me miró confuso-. Abrirme las puertas, cederme el paso, recogerme en casa… -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Al contrario –reí de forma nerviosa-. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ser tratada así…

Entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los míos y la otra mano hizo lo mismo. Le miré, de pie, frente mío, tan cerca, tan pegado a mí que podía respirar el olor de su colonia y distinguir el pequeño aro de color miel que rodeaba sus pupilas.

-Acostúmbrate porque no voy a dejar de hacerlo…-me dijo con una media sonrisa ladeada-. Respira, Bella… -susurró divertido.

Parpadeé y le miré intentando parecer furiosa. A juzgar por el modo en que rió y me besó en la frente, mi mirada no le causó demasiado efecto.

-Vamos, te enseñaré esto –señaló la casa con la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar tirando de mí.

Demasiado despacio. Eso debió pensar Alice que abrió la puerta rápida y rauda y salió al porche para abrazarme como saludo. Sonreí. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme al entusiasmo de Alice e incluso a devolverle sus abrazos.

-¡Habéis tardado demasiado! –dijo separándose de mí y mirando a Edward de forma acusatoria.

-Sí, es que Bella ha insistido en que respetara los límites de velocidad –contestó él burlón mientras Alice me arrastraba dentro de la casa.

-Eso tengo que verlo –replicó Alice divertida-. Voy a avisar de que habéis llegado, tú –miró a Edward-, asegúrate de que está cómoda y tú –me miró-, dame eso, lo llevaré a la sala de estar.

Cedí y mientras ella se marchaba feliz con mi carpeta y libros canturreando alguna cancioncilla pegadiza que no reconocí, escuché a Edward reír entre dientes. Cuando le miré se encogió de hombros.

-Es Alice –dijo por toda respuesta-, dame tu chaqueta –añadió mientras ya se estaba quitando la suya y la dejaba sobre un pequeño banco de madera que había en la entrada-, bueno, ¿preparada?

-¿Quieres la verdad? –le pregunté nerviosa.

-Te prometo que no te van a morder –me aseguró Edward-, no es como si fuéramos vampiros o algo así –añadió cogiendo mi mano en un gesto natural que no hizo que me sintiera incómoda-, ven, vamos… Les vas a encantar.

Edward había estado en lo cierto. Otra vez. Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme habían sido encantadores conmigo y no habían dejado de sonreír en ningún momento mientras Edward hacía las presentaciones. Esme me había abrazado con un "encantada de conocerte por fin" y Carlisle, después de insistir en que les llamara por su nombre, me había agradecido que estuviese ayudando a Emmett.

He de admitir que me quedé perpleja al ver a los Cullen. Eran… perfectos… Tan perfectos o incluso más de lo que parecían serlo sus hijos. El doctor Cullen aún mantenía un rostro juvenil a pesar de su edad, tenía el cabello tan claro como lo podía ser el de Jasper y sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad, de pura felicidad. Su esposa… su esposa parecía tener un aura que la envolvía y hacía sentirse bien a los que estaban a su alrededor; el cabello de un color castaño rojizo enmarcaba un rostro maternal que al mirarlo te hacía sentir como si estuvieras en casa. Ahogué una risa en mi cabeza, preguntándome si los chicos habían sido elegidos a dedo para parecerse tanto a ellos como se parecían. ¡El doctor Cullen y Edward compartían la misma sonrisa! Eso por no hablar de la mirada perspicaz que Esme tenía y que Alice parecía haber heredado de algún modo, aún sin ser su hija biológica.

Grité cuando Emmett me atrapó desde atrás y me abrazó fuertemente antes de lanzarme al aire con diversión. Esuché la maldición de Edward y la risita de Jasper mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Odio cuando haces eso –le dije a Emmett golpeándole en el pecho-. Auch… -me quejé-. ¿Estás hecho de acero o qué?

-Adamantium –contestó él fingiendo indiferencia. Alice soltó una carcajada y Edward le golpeó en el hombro para que me soltara.

-Acaba de ver la película de "X-men" –aclaró Jasper rodando los ojos.

-Como vuelvas a hacerle daño el último viedeojuego que compraste desaparecerá de tu estantería.

-¡Pero si ha sido ella la que me ha golpeado! –protestó Emmett.

-Emmett, Edward tiene razón, ¿te hace eso a menudo? –preguntó Esme interesada.

-Cada vez que la ve –respondió Alice por mí-, peo tranquila Esme, ya lo tenemos controlado; no dejados que la tenga abrazada más de un minuto –añadió. Esme rodó los ojos-. ¡Oh, Esme, tienes que pedírselo! –recordó la morena.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado…-me miró-. Bella, el próximo domingo vamos a hacer una barbacoa en el jardín trasero –sonrió Esme-, ¿te apetece venir?

-Bueno, yo… no sé si… -carraspeé-. Quiero decir, Charlie… ehmmm mi padre –titubeé-, no sé si…

-Yo puedo hablar con el jefe Swan –intervino Carlisle entonces.

-Esme, ¿puede quedarse el fin de semana? –preguntó Alice sonriendo-. Así el viernes después del baile podremos venir directamente a casa, el sábado descansaremos y el domingo tendremos la barbacoa, por favor, ¿puede?

-¿Vais a ir todos juntos al baile? –preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Ja! –soltó Emmett una carcajada-. Intenta impedir que Eddie lleve a Bella –rió entre dientes.

Jasper sonrió a medias y Rosalie resopló. La miré.

-Casi mata a Jack cuando hoy en la cafetería se acercó a Bella para pedirle ir al baile con él –rió Alice que parecía encontrar la posesividad de Edward sobre mí bastante entretenida-. ¡Creí que iba a arrancarle la cabeza!

-No hubiese ido tan lejos –dijo Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que no, necesito a Jack en el equipo –añadió Emmett aún riendo.

-Emmett, es suficiente –declaró Carlisle-. Bella, puedo hablar con tu padre para que te deje venir este fin de semana –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Verdad, cielo?

-Claro –sonrió Esme mirándole-. Sería un gran placer; a estos ya les tengo muy vistos, necesitamos nuevas caras por aquí –bromeó haciéndonos reír, sabiendo lo mucho que nos quería a todos.

-Bueno, si no va a ser una molestia…

-¡Decidido! –gritó entusiasmada Alice-. Vamos Jazz, ahora tienes que ayudarme a resolver unas cosas de historia que no entiendo –dijo tomando la mano de Jasper.

-Rose, al patio –dijo Emmett tomando una manzana del cesto de fruta de la cocina, donde estábamos-, quiero ver eso que llamas rueda –dijo lleno de sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Emmett Cullen, no te atrevas a burlarte de mí! –protestó ella dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras salía airada de la cocina.

-Genial… ¿qué he dicho ahora para enfadarla? –protestó Emmett saliendo detrás de ella.

Edward resopló y me miró. Parpadeé y él sonrió.

-Bienvenida a la familia loca –dijo divertido y burlón-. Ven, vamos a ver si podemos resolver tus problemas de trigonometría antes de que tengas que ayudar a Emmett.

-Eso si Rosalie no lo mata antes –bromeó Jasper.

Tres horas y media, dos bolsas de patatas fritas, cinco cambios de música distintos y un batido de chocolate después, Emmett seguía esperando para que le ayudara con literatura y los problemas de trigonometría seguían esperando ser resueltos. Era frustrante ver tantos número y no saber qué hacer con ellos… y la verdad era que la presencia de Edward tan cerca de mí no ayudaba mucho a mi concentración.

-Bella, has vuelto a equivocarte en esa operación –me señaló una división en lo que debería haber sido una suma-. Si no despejas primero "x" no podrás hallar el ángulo "xy", ¿lo ves?

-Sí… -titubeé-… lo siento… estoy algo distraída…

Edward alzó la mirada y vio como los demás esaban ocupados estudiando, si es que se podía llamar estudiar al modo en que Alice y Jasper estaban cuchicheando y riendo entre dientes de vez en cuando porque definitivamente la forma en que Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados muy juntos, ambos con las cabezas inclinadas sobre unos papeles no era estudiar.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado así desde que fui a buscarte –frunció el ceño-. ¿Sommers te ha molestado?

-¿Sommers? No, en absoluto.

-¿Entonces?

¿En serio creía que iba a decirle que estaba distraída porque él estaba demasiado cerca y me estaba desconcentrando? Sacudí la cabeza.

-El director Hunter me ha pedido, muy amablemente, que deje de escribir ciertos artículos y que me centre solo en los que no pueden causar problemas que acaben destrozando el material escolar –repetí con voz monótona lo que el hombre me había dicho en el despacho.

-¿Eso no es prohibir la libertad de prensa o algo así? –preguntó Alice alzando la cabeza y mirándome.

-Algo así –dije-. Lo peor de todo es que tengo que escribir esos artículos polémicos… -dije fastidiada.

-¿Es que te gusta que destrocen el instituto por lo que escribes? –preguntó Rosalie entonces.

-Rosalie…

-En primer lugar –interrumpí a Emmett-, no he llegado a escribir nada y en segundo lugar, no me gusta que destrocen ningún sitio bajo ningún concepto –fruncí el ceño-. Pero necesito escribir esos artículos porque no creo que consiga ninguna beca para ninguna Universidad sólo por escribir sobre el equipo de baloncesto de los Vampiros de Forks –añadí. Miré a Edward-. No te ofendas.

-¿Una beca? –preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, cada año la Universidad de Yale ofrece una beca a cinco estudiantes que sobresalen en diferentes áreas: música, arte, arte dramático, deporte y narración. Mis padres no nadan en la abundancia precisamente y conseguir una de esas becas es mi única opción para ir a la Universidad –suspiré sabiendo que era difícil-, y evidentemente tengo más posibilidades si escribo sobre algo interesante que si hablo del equipo de baloncesto…

-¿Y crees que nosotros sí? –preguntó Rosalie-. Todo esto no es nuestro, es el dinero de Carlisle y Esme y no estamos dispuestos a usarlo para ir a la Universidad. Nosotros también necesitamos becas pero no por ello vamos destrozando…

-¡Rosalie! –dijo Edward levantánose de la silla y plantando las manos abiertas en la mesa-. Ya basta –su voz sonó baja y peligrosa.

Intercambiaron miradas airadas y con un "¡Estupendo!" de Rosalie, la chica salió de la sala de estar con pasos agigantados, pisando fuerte y enfadada.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Emmett por Rosalie-… últimamente está un poco… estresada…

Edward resopló y me miró.

-Lo siento, no quería… -respiró profundamente-…Rosalie… Rosalie es Rosalie –me dijo por toda respuesta.

-Ehm… se está haciendo tarde, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella a casa? –sugirió Alice de forma directa y sonriente al mismo tiempo.

-Sí… tiene razón… -Edward me miró-. Será mejor que te lleve a casa. Espérame abajo ¿de acuerdo? Voy a buscar las llaves del coche.

______________________________________________________________________

Rosalie había estado a punto de decir lo que habíamos acordado en no contarle a Bella. Mi hermana podía ser bastante impulsiva cuando se enfadaba y decía cosas hirientes porque era su forma de protegerse: herir antes de que la hirieran. Una lección que había aprendido hacía tiempo… Luego, cuando se calmaba, solía arrepentirse de lo que había dicho pero las palabras ya estaban ahí y aunque se retiraran, el daño estaba ya hecho.

Bajé las escaleras trotando ligeramente. No iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a Bella. Ni siquiera Rosalie.

-Siento lo de antes –escuché como se disculpaba Rosalie-. No tenía derecho a ser tan borde y mucho menos después de cómo le hablaste a Lauren.

-No pasa nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me trates con ese sarcasmo tan habitual en ti –Bella sonrió, sarcástica, lo noté en su voz-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro…

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? –Rosalie se calló-. Sé que no te caigo bien y no entiendo por qué. Quiero decir, es evidente que no puedo caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero tú… Nunca te he juzgado ni te he criticado ni me he puesto en tu camino, entonces ¿por qué diablos me odias tanto?

Me detuve al sentir como Rosalie vacilaba. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho yo varias veces y en ninguna de ellas me había contestado. La voz dulce de Rosalie me llamó la atención.

-Porque eres todo lo que no soy –dijo Rosalie haciendo que Bella se detuviera.

-¿Qué? –Bella expresó con su voz lo que yo estaba pensando en aquellos momentos.

-La gente me mira y sólo ve un cuerpo y una cara y no se paran a pensar que también tengo sentimientos… la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se paran a hablan conmigo ni una sola vez… -Rosalie sonrió a medias-. ¿Sabías que hasta que Emmett me invitó a salir por primera vez creí que la cita normal era ir al autocine y dejar que me manosearan? –se rió de ella misma-. En cambio tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Eres bonita pero no eres tan deslumbrante… -fruncí el ceño, no estaba de acuerdo con Rosalie en aquel punto, Bella era realmente deslumbrante-. La gente sabe que eres inteligente porque no se centran sólo en tu atractivo… Me gustaría ser como tú y tener la vida perfecta que tú has…

-¿Vida perfecta? –preguntó Bella de forma sarcástica-… Vida perfecta… ¿Eso crees? –no pude ver a Rosalie pero estoy seguro de que mi hermana asintió-. Crees que mi vida ha sido perfecta… Bien, te voy a contar algo de mi vida perfecta.

Escuché como Bella caminaba por la habitación de abajo.

-Tenía siete años cuando mis padres se divorciaron y me hicieron elegir entre vivir con el serio policía y la alocada ama de casa… Tuve que soportar que mi padre me mirara con resignación incluso antes de que yo tomara la decisión, como si él ya supiera qué iba a decir… ¿Qué niña de siete años no querría estar con su madre? Nos mudamos a Arizona, un lugar donde no conocía a nadie ni nada y cuyo único beneficio era el sol que siempre hacía –pude notar en su voz una media sonrisa y me encontré, desde mi escondite, repitiendo su gesto-. Crecí prácticamente sola, junto a una mujer que me quería y que me sigue queriendo pero que es tan despistada que tenía que llamar al colegio para preguntarme dónde había dejado las llaves o si había visto tal prenda o simplemente para recordarle qué botón debía pulsar para que la lavadora funcionara –rió, esta vez con sarcasmo-. Y no me quejé ni una sola vez porque me partía el corazón verla triste y René no nació para estar triste.

-¿Sí? Pobre niña de padres divorciados… los míos me abandonaron y cuando les encontré me dijeron simplemente que no me habían querido –replicó Rosalie haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-No he acabado. Crecí con ella y cualquiera que la conocía sabía perfectamente que parecíamos haber intercambiado los papeles y que yo era la madre. René siempre me decía que parecía haber nacido con treinta años y yo nunca le dije que si eso era lo que parecía era porque alguien tenía que ocuparse de las dos.

Empezaba a entender por qué Bella era tan reservada y tímida y especial… Era mi otra cara de la moneda, mi media mitad.

-Tenía un amigo en Arizona, Jacob. Cuando éramos pequeños hacíamos tartas de barro juntos –escuché la risa en su voz-. Pero crecimos y Jacob acabó siendo un excelente jugador de baloncesto y empezó a andar con los chicos más populares del instituto, entre ellos, su primo Sam.

Respiró para tomar aire, como si lo que iba a decir a continuación fuese algo realmente doloroso para ella.

-Sam era… era perfecto… Inteligente, atractivo, capitán del equipo de natación y de baloncesto llevaba locas a todas las chicas, y a mí también por supuesto, pero para él yo sólo era la mejor amiga de Jacob, la chica estudiosa que no se molestaba en maquillarse para llamar su atención. Y hubiese seguido siendo sólo eso si no hubiese sido por aquella estúpida apuesta que hizo con algunos de sus amigos más queridos –dijo con sarcasmo-, todos pertenecientes a lo mejor de lo mejor del instituto… Apostó a que conseguía acostarse conmigo en menos de un mes.

-Bella, yo no…

-Deja que termine. Descubrí la apuesta y cuando le pedí explicaciones, sólo obtuve un insulto y un intento de violación que no se llegó a completar porque conseguí escapar. No pude contárselo a nadie… -dijo entristecida-. No se lo podía contar a mi madre porque estaba demasiado ocupada planeando su nueva boda, boda que por cierto me había encargado a mí que le notificara a Charlie, haciendo que fuera yo la que le escuchara decir por teléfono que se alegraba por ella y que esperaba que fueran felices cuando en realidad estaba prácticamente ahogado en la tristeza que mis palabras le habían provocado –hizo una pausa-. Y por supuesto tampoco se lo podía contar a Charlie porque se habría presentado en Arizona con su pistola y hubiese disparado a Sam simplemente por hacerme llorar, no que no lo mereciese pero mi padre no debería de terminar en la cárcel por alguien como Sam –dijo con la voz llena de rabia-. Y cuando intenté decírselo a Jacob, mi amigo, quien se suponía que debía apoyarme, creerme y protegerme, él me di la espalda fingiendo indiferencia y diciendo que era imposible y que dejara de inventarme historias para llamar la atención de mis padres… me dijo que si se lo contaba a alguien nadie me creería… Desde aquel momento aprendí dos cosas: la popularidad no es tan agradable como los demás quieren creer y aprendí también que no puedes confiar en nadie salvo en ti mismo… -su voz estaba rompiéndose, pero la escuché respirar y tomar aliento como si estuviese intentando controlar algo, seguramente, sus lágrimas-. Me callé. Pasé el último trimestre de aquel año aguantando las miradas y las burlas de todos los que creían que el perfecto Sam era imposible que hubiese intentado forzar a nadie, y mucho menos a mí. Sam tenía a todas las chicas a su disposición, así que no había ningún motivo por el que pensara siquiera en mí –rió con sarcasmo-. Me convertí en la culpable de todo, en la zorra que había intentado inculpar al perfecto y grandioso casi Dios Sam en algo que él jamás habría hecho –añadió con voz falsamente dulce-. Soporté los comentarios, las miradas, las burlas, los gritos y las bromas pesadas además de los insultos verbales por algo que yo no había cometido y de lo que era la víctima… Luego… Luego mi madre se casó con Phil y aproveché la ocasión para darles intimidad y salir de aquel lugar…

-Bella… -empezó a decir Rosalie. Pero Bella había empezado a hablar y era imposible que lo dejara.

-Pero no, por supuesto, eso no podía ser todo… Tuve que llegar a Forks y ser perseguida por un obsesivo Newton que no entiende un no por respuesta cuando me pide salir, tuve que llegar a Forks y ser el centro de todas las miradas, ¿crees que no escuché los comentarios acerca de que me había mudado porque había matado a alguien en mi otro instituto? Aunque si me preguntas, mi rumor favorito es el que dice que intenté suicidarme después de que un chico me diera calabazas, patético ¿no? –se rió de sí misma. Yo también había escuchado aquellos rumores y, aunque no los había creído, sabía que había habido mucha gente que, hasta que no conoció a Bella, los había creído a pies juntillas-. Pero espera, hay más… Aparte de eso, tuve que aguantar a un insistente Sommers que parecía perseguirme a todas partes e incluso tuve que decirle a Charlie que le diera un aviso porque estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa de verdad –fruncí el ceño ante aquella revelación; no me había enterado de ello hasta aquel preciso momento-. Oh, espera, aún hay algo mejor… Salí de Phoenix huyendo de la popularidad de los chicos del instituto y cuando llegué a Forks me fijé en el único chico al que debería de odiar… -la escuché hacer una pausa-… y para mi completa y absoluta vergüenza y rabia, me empecé a enamorar de un chico que un día me hablaba, al día siguiente me ignoraba y al siguiente bromeaba conmigo y cuando creía que podía empezar a verle realmente como a él y no como a la sombra de la popularidad que arrastraba desde Arizona, tuve que ver como besaba a otra chica después de que casi me besara a mí, ¡y por si eso fuera poco, tengo que soportar a su hermana que me odia porque dice que mi vida es perfecta! –terminó explotando-¡Sí, Rosalie! Mi vida es perfecta, ¿no te parece? Haces muy bien en envidiarla –añadió con sarcasmo-. Tus padres te abandonaron y estoy segura de que dolió más que si te clavasen un cuchillo en el pecho, pero mira a tu alrededor ¿quieres? Esme y Carlisle te quieren y tienes hermanos en los que apoyarte, y tienes un chico que estaría dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por bajarte la luna si se lo pidieras… ¿En serio quieres mi vida? –preguntó-. ¿En serio la envidias? Porque yo daría cualquier cosa por tener a mis padres juntos preocupándose por mí en la misma habitación sin que estuviesen discutiendo o gritando y daría cualquier cosa por tener un solo hermano, sólo uno, con el que poder hablar… Así que hazme un favor Rosalie, si vas a odiarme por algo, hazlo por algo que realmente merezca la pena y no porque los demás te juzguen por tu rostro y cuerpo perfectos.

Escuché el silencio, el jadeo involuntario de mi hermana, los pasos apresurados de Bella y la puerta cerrándose. Salí de mi escondite bajando los últimos peldaños y miré a Rosalie. En cuanto vio mis ojos supo que lo había escuchado todo.

-Edward, yo no… no sabía… no quería…

Asentí.

-Está bien Rosalie… sólo… deja que se calme, luego podrás disculparte con ella…

-No quería hacerle daño diciéndole que…

-Lo sé –la abracé unos segundos y la besé en la frente-. Estará bien, no te preocupes. Tu impulsividad forma parte de tu encanto –bromeé-. Voy a llevarla a casa ¿de acuerdo? –asintió y la miré-. Está bien Rosalie… Creo que después de todo le has hecho un favor –me miró incrédula-, necesitaba explotar y sacar todo eso –le dije intentando bromear-. Hasta luego.

Cuando salí, Bella me esperaba en el porche y su sonrisa dulce adornaba su rostro cuando me miró, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tantos años fingiendo que no le importaba lo que los demás dijesen, tantos años guardando en secreto el daño que el divorcio de sus padres le había causado, tantos años siendo una niña asustada jugando a ser mayor le habían dado una gran capacidad de fingir que estaba bien.

Para ser sinceros, si no hubiese sido porque había escuchado la conversación y porque sus ojos aún estaban rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas que intentaba contener, me lo hubiese tragado yo también.

No dije nada, sólo le tendí la mano, en silencio. No necesitaba nada más cuando ella estaba cerca de mí, a mi lado, que su simple presencia. Era agradable…

______________________________________________________________________

Charlie aún no había llegado a casa. Edward se dio cuenta de que algo me ocurría porque permaneció en silencio, sólo roto por ocasionales comentarios triviales y sin importancia, sin querer indagar en lo que me ocurría hasta que no fuese yo quien diese el paso para explicárselo. Aparcó detrás de mi camioneta y salió del coche, rodeándolo para abrirme la puerta con una media sonrisa; luego, en silencio, me acompañó hasta la puerta y se aseguró de que entraba.

-Paso por ti mañana –me dijo con suavidad-. ¿Estás bien?

La mano que me acarició la mejilla me hizo estremecer y él sonrió al notarlo.

-Sí… sólo… cansada –rodé los ojos-… los números me levantan dolor de cabeza –mentí a medias.

-Pobrecita… -me besó en la frente y me abrazó.

Es curioso como un gesto como un simple abrazo puede transmitir tanto, incluso mucho más que un beso. Los brazos de Edward eran protectores, firmes y seguros, envolventes y cálidos. Me sentía a salvo entre ellos, me sentía en casa, si es que eso tenía algún sentido para alguien.

-Buenas noches, Bella…

-Buenas noches…

No intentó besarme y aunque yo me moría de ganas porque lo hiciera, en aquellos momentos no estaba de humor para ello. Quería disfrutar plenamente del primer beso verdadero que hubiera entre los dos, quería poder recrearme en él, perderme en sus labios y sentir con todo mi corazón y mi alma… No quería que me besara en un momento en el que estaba furiosa por haber explotado, confusa por la conversación con el señor Hunter y cuidadosa por si algún vecino cotilla sacaba la cabeza en el momento menos apropiado por la ventana o la puerta. Parecía que Edward sabía leerme el pensamiento… Sonreí. O eso o mi cara era un libro abierto para él.

Subí las escaleras dispuesta a darme una ducha reparadora cuando pasé junto a la pequeña habitación que Charlie utilizaba a modo de despacho. Tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar allí porque a menudo mi padre trabajaba en casos de asesinatos y las fotografías de los cuerpos estaban extendidas por el escritorio… Pobre Charlie… siempre intentando protegerme incluso del viento… No era un hombre dado a palabras pero me quería, a su modo, por supuesto, pero yo lo sabía.

Se había dejado la luz encendida así que entré para apagarla y la curiosidad me hizo echar un vistazo sobre la mesa donde no había fotografías si no un montón de papeles e informes mecanografiados y sellados. Juro que sólo fue curiosidad, no es como si hubiera entrado con la idea explícita de mirar qué había allí, pero lo vi. Sobre la mesa había una carpeta marrón oscura con el sello oficial de la policía de Forks estampado en su frente y estaba abierta… Leí por encima… _"adolescente accidentado… precipicio… carreras ilegales… en estado de coma… pocas posibilidades de vivir… relacionado con el grupo Fuego Eterno…"_ Al leer aquello mis ojos buscaron ávidos de información el nombre del chico, quizá pudiera hablar con algún familiar o amigo y… me quedé helada. Scott Hambridge. En letras grandes y negras. Scott… el mismo nombre que había pronunciado Edward aquella tarde… Dejé de leer de repente como si las letras me hubiesen quemado y salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude sin siquiera apagar la luz.

En momentos como aquel era cuando me daba cuenta de que mi curiosidad de periodista quizá fuese una maldición en lugar de ser un don, pero… ¿qué tenía que ver el amigo de Edward con Fuego Eterno?

______________________________________________________________________

**Mmmmm… Vale, alguien quiere hacer apuestas sobre lo que va a pasar?**

**Bueno, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado… Pensé en hacerlo más largo… ya sabéis, describir más la escena de estudio, como se sentían ambos… pero entonces el capítulo iba a ser demasiado largo… supongo que en algún momento haré otra sesión de estudio de un capítulo entero o algo así… no sé… aún tengo que meditarlo…**

**En fin, este capítulo ha ocupado 15 páginas, así que ya sabéis lo que toca jejeje!!! **

**Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado y como siempre, vuestros comentarios serán bien recibidos, es más, estoy ansiosa por leeros!!!**

**Un besito y que paséis un buen fin de semana!!! Recordad que "no somos grandes porque seamos importantes, sino que lo somos porque le importamos a las personas que están a nuestro alrededor"**

**Un beso, nos leemos pronto!!!**

**Sed felices!!!!!**


	10. Capítulo IX Baile

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal estáis?? Espero que dispuestos a leer un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Un capítulo más tengo que agradeceros vuestros comentarios y palabras de apoyo; un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me habéis dejado review: fayres12, leblancish, christti, deniziithaw, miicaa, carmenlr, beii moon, libelula19, akhane, lolipop34, nocturnal depression, ana, afrokd, flowersswan, margara, tutzy cullen, princesaamy, biankismasen, maria swan de cullen, beautifly92, sallan, ammyriddle, leyla, mademoiselle k, abril, ale89, kmylita, misscullen9, lna, prisgpe, , crish, clorena, alejandra, hik-y, sirenita93 y un saludo muy especial para elena swan: nena, me encantan tus reviews tan largos, realmente disfruto con ellos ¡gracias! **

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado… nos vemos abajo, que tengo una sugerencia que haceros. **

**Disfrutad de la lectura!!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo IX. Baile **

"_Algunos días te levantas con la sensación de que deberías quedarte en casita, en la cama, calentita debajo de las mantas y sin salir siquiera para ir a comer… Aquel fue uno de esos días y juro que ese presentimiento no tenía nada que ver con que fuera el día del baile, un baile al que por cierto, ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería ir. La última vez que había ido a un baile había habido problemas con la electricidad y hubo que suspenderlo y la vez anterior a aquella el salmón que habían colocado en los sándwiches estaba en mal estado y habíamos acabado todos los estudiantes en la sala de urgencias del hospital… y la vez anterior… no recuerdo exactamente qué pasó pero sé que ocurrió algo… Cada vez que iba a un baile de instituto ocurría algo, ¿por qué no iba a pasar en este?"_

René no me habría dejado hacer esto. René no me habría dejado pasar el fin de semana entero en casa de una familia teniendo mi propia casa en el mismo pueblo. René no me habría sonreído ni me habría dicho: "que lo pases bien, cariño". Y definitivamente René no me habría dejado salir de casa sin ver qué ropa pensaba llevar al baile. Estaba claro que Charlie no era René.

-¡Ay! –me quejé cuando Alice tiró de mi cabello hacia atrás-. ¿Pretendes dejarme calva o algo así?

-No, si hiciera eso, Edward me mataría, le gustan las chicas que llevan el cabello largo, dice que las hace parecer más… más femeninas –vi como se encogía de hombros a través de la imagen del espejo-, no sé, cosa de chicos supongo. Particularmente a mi Jasper le gusta como lo llevo.

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados dejando que quedase aún más despeinado en las puntas dispares y tuve que sonreír.

-¡Ey, te has reído! –me pasó el cepillo nuevamente por el cabello-. ¿Ves como no es tan malo?

-Alice, para mí esto es prácticamente una tortura… -me quejé-. Llevamos dos horas aquí encerradas y aún no has terminado de peinarme… Podría simplemente dejarlo suelto y ya está.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –agitó el cepillo en el aire y golpeó el suelo con su pequeño pie-. No estoy aquí intentando hacerte el recogido más espectacular que hayas visto nunca para que tú lo sueltes tan pronto como salga por esa puerta –me regañó-. Quiero que tu primera cita con mi hermano sea perfecta –añadió. Frunció el ceño-. Porque las primeras citas siempre lo son ¿no?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? –dije cerrando los ojos al ver a Alice armada con un secador y un cepillo redondo, no quería saber qué iba a hacer-. No lo sé, ¿cómo fue tu primera cita con Jasper?

Alice arrugó su naricita y se mordió el labio inferior intentando concentrarse en aquella pregunta. Luego suspiró y volvió a atormentarme.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo –confesó-, pero si quieres puedo contarte como fue la última –rió entre dientes-, con Jasper siempre es como si fuese la primera…

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que… ¡ay, vigila! –dije al sentir que me tironeaba del cabello otra vez.

-Lo siento… ¿qué decías?

-Quería saber cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntos…

-A ver, nos conocimos a los once años y tenemos dieciséis así que… cinco años –dijo tranquila.

-¿Es que empezastéis a salir el mismo año que os conocístes? –pregunté burlona.

-No –dijo seria-, empezamos a salir el mismo día que nos conocimos –añadió. La miré a través del espejo y ella rió al ver mi rostro sorprendida-. Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Fue el único que me habló con normalidad cuando le hice la pregunta –frunció el ceño-, los demás me miraron como si estuviera loca…

-De acuerdo, Alice, si no me explicas eso yo voy a empezar a pensar que estás loca.

Alice giró la silla en la que yo estaba sentada y me miró fijamente; luego se arrodilló delante de mí y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Te voy a dar la versión rápida porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con tu maquillaje –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ehm… ¿gracias? –pregunté no estando demasiado segura de si era un cumplido o no.

Alice ignoró mi interrupción y se puso derecha para girarme mirando hacia el espejo; se armó con el cepillo y el peine y empezó a trabajar con mi cabello prometiéndome que sería indoloro.

-No recuerdo nada de mi familia, sólo recuerdo haber pasado de un centro de acogida a otro una vez y otr ay otra… una de las asistentes sociales me cayó particularmente bien y fue ella la que me dijo que aunque me cambiaran de un sitio a otro llegaría un momento en que encontraría a alguien que no me dejaria sola nunca más y que cuando yo sintiera que había encontrado a la persona, tenía que preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto… -se encogió de hombros mientras me recogía el cabello y lo sujetaba con algunas horquillas invisibles-. Un día llegó una asistente social con Jasper… yo estaba sentada en las escaleras, mirando la puerta, teniendo el presentimiento de que aquel día iba a ser distinto –me colocó el cabello como ella quería y lo sujetó con más horquillas disimuladas-, y entonces entraron. Le miré, le sonreí y entonces supe que era él –vi como sonreía con dulzura, con la mirada iluminada como siempre que hablaba de Jasper-. Me levanté y enfadada le dije "¡Ya hera hora! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?" –reí ante su imitación de voz infantil.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-Le había hecho esa pregunta a todos los chicos y chicas que habían entrado por aquella puerta y los que no se reían de mí, o me miraban de forma rara o me tomaban por loca, pero él, no. Jasper me miró, parpadeó y sonriendo me contestó: "Lo siento, ha sido un camino muy largo hasta llegar aquí".

-Wow… -dije.

-Sí, lo sé –contestó soltando los cepillos y ahuecando el cabello de la forma en que quería hacerlo-. Hemos estado juntos desde entonces –rió divertida y traviesa-. Alguna vez deberías preguntarle a Esme por las fotografías del día en que nos adoptaron… la cara de Edward demuestra la sorpresa de creer que iban a volver con un niño más y ver que volvían con dos…-me reí con ella. Su risa era franca y contagiosa-. Bueno, ya está. ¿Qué te parece?

Me miré en el espejo, preparada para fingir una sonrisa agradable y disimular que lo que fuera que me había hecho me agradaba. Pero no tuve que fingir. Alice me había apartado el cabello de la frente y me lo había recogido sobre la cabeza con otros mechones que había rizado. El resto del cabello caía en ondas suaves hasta media espalda y algunos mechones lisos enmarcaban mi rostro.

-Me encanta Alice –dije sinceramente-. Muchas gracias.

-Ah, ah, ah –dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro cuando intenté levantarme-. Aún queda el maquillaje.

Abrí los ojos cuando vi el, literalmente, maletín de maquillaje que abrió frente a mis ojos dejándolo en la repisa del baño. Juro que he visto droguerías con menos cosméticos de los que ella tenía allí.

-Alice por favor… no quiero ir demasiado… -hice un gesto y suspiré sin encontrar la palabra adecuada-… me conformo con parecer natural –añadí-… sólo… no sé, que el maquillaje haga que me vea como tú –expliqué para darle a entender que no quería ir demasiado maquillada.

Alice me sonrió.

-Tonta Bella…-sonrió-. Haré algo mejor que eso, haré que te parezcas a ti –me dijo.

Sonreí. Aquello sí había sido un cumplido. Y mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban y Alice reía ligeramente, cerré los ojos. Confiaba en Alice… supongo.

______________________________________________________________________

Bella había sido secuestrada por Alice, literalmente. Tan pronto como habíamos llegado a casa, Alice había desaparecido para ir a buscar a Bella y habían regresado cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde; Alice me había dejado ver a Bella un par de minutos y antes de que pudiera preguntarle siquiera si iba a estar cómoda en el cuarto de invitados, Alice me había echado de la habitación cerrando la puerta y amenazándome a mí y a cualquiera que se atreviese a entrar allí sin su permiso. Cuando una hora después Esme bajó diciendo que la ropa de Bella le iba a sentar muy bien y Carlisle rió diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con ella me di cuenta de que la prohibición de Alice sólo se ajustaba para los chicos y para mí. ¡Era injusto!

Así que allí estaba, cuatro horas más tarde, esperando, vestido completamente y mirando hacia las escaleras cada dos minutos. Jasper se había apiadado de mí y había subido a preguntar si ya estaba listas. No es que lo hubiésemos echado a suertes ni nada por el estilo, era que Emmett y yo sabíamos que Jasper era quien tenía menos posibilidades de acabar muerto a manos de Alice si las interrumpía. Por la forma en que Jasper subió las escaleras y el rostro que llevaba parecía que él no estaba completamente de acuerdo con nosotros.

-Bella, estás preciosa –escuché la voz de Jasper desde la parte alta de las escaleras-. Iré a decirle a los chicos que ya estamos –escuchó como besaba a, esperaba que fuera Alice porque si no Jasper acababa de meterse en un problema. Sacudí la cabeza para prestar atención a sus pasos mientras bajaba silbando tranquilamente-. ¿Y Rosalie?

-Ya se ha marchado –le dije. Jasper me miró enarcando una ceja pero yo estaba mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Cogió su coche –se encogió de hombros Emmett sin darle demasiada importancia explicándoselo a Jasper-. Nos reuniremos allí. ¿Quieres conducir? –me preguntó.

Jasper emitió una risita burlona.

-No creo que sea prudente que Edward conduzca esta noche, no creo que vaya a tener toda su atención en la carretera.

-Vamos, Edward no ha tenido un solo accidente desde que se sacó el carné y…

Dejé de escuchar como Emmett me defendía en el momento en que escuché a Bella y Alice bajar las escaleras. Si había visto a Rosalie provocativa con su vestido rojo y ajustado, Alice parecía coqueta y divertida con aquella minifalda negra y la blusa amarilla que llevaba pero Bella… Bella parecía simplemente perfecta.

Llevaba una falda negra que se ajustaba a sus caderas y caía en diferentes capas hasta las rodillas y la suavidad de la tela hacía que esta pareciese ligera y casi etérea. En la parte superior llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de un color azul medianoche que resaltaba su pálida piel y dejaba al descubierto un escote cuadrado adornado con un broche de plata y sobre la camiseta se había puesto una camisa de tirantes anchos y cuello abierto con botones que llevaba totalmente desabrochada, en un tono azul un poco más pálido que el de la camiseta. Las sandalias de medio tacón completaban la figura dulce que aparentaba Bella en aquellos momentos. Cuando Jasper había dicho que estaba preciosa, se había quedado corto. No encontré palabras para describirla. Todo lo que hubiese dicho hubiese sido menos de lo que ella se merecía escuchar en aquellos momentos.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué Edward no va a prestar demasiada atención a la carretera? –preguntó Jasper burlón. Bella se sonrojó y Alice rió divertida ante mi reacción-. Yo conduzco –anunció robándole las llaves del jeep a Emmett.

Por suerte parecía que aquella noche Emmett no tenía ganas de discutir, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a salir por la puerta seguido de Jasper y Alice.

-Me has dejado sin palabras –le dije sinceramente.

-El mérito es de Alice –contestó ella ligeramente avergonzada colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-. Yo no…

Le alcé la barbilla con la mano y la miré.

-Estás radiante Bella y eso no es por lo que Alice haya hecho o dejado de hacer, es porque tú eres preciosa…

-Supongo que gracias…

-¿Supones?

-Bueno –ahora parecía enfadada y confusa-, Jasper le ha dicho a Alice que estaba preciosa y la ha besado y tú no me has besado aún… salvo si contamos el breve beso en el jardín de mi casa pero desde entonces no… quiero decir… no has intentado… no es que quiera que lo intentes… bueno, sí, pero no como si estuviese…

Detuve su titubeo a pesar de que me resultaba gracioso verla balbucear casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Bella, quiero hacerlo –le dije sinceramente-. Créeme, quiero besarte… -reí entre dientes al ver su expresión entre asombrada, avergonzada y anhelante-. De echo, no he pensado en otra cosa desde el día en que no pude hacerlo porque me sonó el teléfono y el que siempre que quiera hacerlo ocurra algo que nos interrumpa no ayuda demasiado a mi paciencia… -le acaricié la mejilla y la suavidad de su piel me sorprendió como siempre; su sonrojo era natural, Alice no había tenido que hacer nada respecto al color de sus mejillas. Me gustaba-… Pero no quiero besarte ahora… Cuando te bese quiero que sea estando solos y con todo el tiempo del mundo para ello; no quiero que sea en el vestíbulo de mi casa con la puerta abierta y mis hermanos esperándonos fuera, no quiero que sea un beso apresurado…

-¡Edward, Rosalie me matará si la dejo esperando en el aparcamiento del instituto más de diez minutos! –llegó la áspero voz de Emmett.

-¿Lo ves? –la besé en la frente-. Vamos, salgamos antes de que al oso se le ocurra entrar a buscarnos –bromeé.

Pero no pude moverme de mi sitio. Bella me había cogido de la chaqueta y parecía titubear, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviese a hacerlo temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar si lo hacía. Su respiración era irregular y el sonrojo de sus mejillas había aumentado considerablemente. La conocía ya lo suficiente para saber que Bella se sonrojaba o bien por vergüenza o bien por nervios.

-Edward… -susurró.

-¿Qué?

-No me importa…-arrugué el ceño-… no me importa que no sea el beso perfecto ni me importa que sea apresurado ni me importa que estemos en el vestíbulo o en el jardín de mi casa… lo único que me importa es que quiero besarte –noté como miraba mis labios y la punta de su lengua acarició los suyos-. Creo… creo que me he cansado de esperar a que tú lo hagas…

Quise preguntarle a qué se refería pero no me dio tiempo. Cuando Bella se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y recostó su peso en mí, la abracé por la cintura en un gesto instintivo para no dejarla caer y cuando ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó suavemente, casi como un simple roce… todas las cosas que le había dicho y que habían sido ciertas y que había creído en ellas, parecieron volverse insignificantes y desaparecieron.

Nunca jamás había sentido algo así con nadie. Bella no había tenido novio antes, me lo había dicho, así como también me había dicho que no había besado a nadie nunca, no de aquella forma al menos. Quizá por eso el beso que me estaba dando me sabía tan dulce, o quizá simplemente era porque me lo estaba dando ella.

Moví mis labios sobre los de ella, saboreando su esencia y me sentí embriagado por ella. Inicié un beso más profundo, jugué con su labio interior y lo mordí ligeramente, despacio y suave, lento, dándole la oportunidad de parar si quería hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo. Bella me siguió en el beso en una danza de amor tan antigua como la misma luna lo era.

Sus manos se movieron en mi nuca y jugaron con el cabello allí mientras la abrazaba más fuerte por la cintura y la atraía hacia mí, dándome cuenta de que incluso el mínimo centímetro que nos separaba era demasiado espacio para mí agrado.

Tenía la sensación de que aquel era mi lugar. Me había pasado toda mi vida pensando que no pertenecía a ningún sitio; me había costado adaptarme a la vida de Carlisle y luego a Esme y me había costado mucho confiar en mis hermanos, incluso en aquellos momentos aún había cosas que no podía contarles, que no quería contarles. Me había pasado toda la vida creyendo que jamás encontraría ningún lugar al que pertenecer, ningún lugar al que pudiera llamar mío. Pero sí había uno, entre sus brazos. Con ella. Bella me daba lo que me faltaba… Bella se había convertido en mi mundo y aunque no estaba seguro de cuando había pasado eso, tampoco me importaba demasiado.

La escuché quejarse y la separé de mí creyendo que necesitaba aire, pero no había sido aquello lo que había provocado su quejido si no las manos de Alice que la había separado de mí sujetándola por los hombros y echándola hacia atrás.

-Me gusta que os queráis tanto y bla, bla, bla, pero creo que si no nos vamos ahora Rosalie matará a Emmett –añadió mientras arrastraba a Bella hacia la salida.

-Alice, me caes muy bien, pero creo que ahora mismo podría odiarte –la escuché decir mientras Alice la sacaba de casa.

Mi hermana rió entre dientes.

-No me odias Bella y además, por la forma en que me está mirando Edward, creo que no eres la única que viaja en ese barco –dijo divertida-. ¡Oh, venga, no pongas esa cara Bella! No es como si fuese vuestro primer beso o algo así… -Bella maldijo y yo reí entre dientes a pesar de la frustración de que Alice nos hubiera separados.

Alice no sabía lo cerca que había estado con aquella afirmación.

______________________________________________________________________

Aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Edward cuando Jasper aparcó el jeep de Emmett. El trayecto desde la casa de los Cullen hasta el gimnasio del instituto había sido un infierno a pesar de las constantes bromas de Emmett, el entusiasmo de Alice y la risita entre dientes de Jasper asegurando que no iba a dejar que se entusiasmara demasiado. En varias ocasiones había notado como Edward me miraba de reojo pero en ningún momento me había atrevido a mirarle. Le había besado. Me había atrevido a besarle y aún no sabía cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo así. Estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho y extrañamente feliz al mismo tiempo.

Tampoco me atreví a mirarle cuando me ayudó a bajar del jeep ni mientras caminábamos hacia el gimnasio decorado especialmente para la ocasión con los colores del instituto, música a todo volumen y una gran mesa llena de refrescos y comida ligera. Y ni siquiera le miré cuando él me apretó ligeramente la mano. Sólo alcé la cabeza cuando escuché la conversación en la que Alice y Jasper estaban intentando molestar a Emmett.

-Rosalie sabe defenderse perfectamente sola –contestaba Emmett a algo que le habían dicho y que me había perdido completamente.

-Oh, esoy segura de eso, lo sé –respondió Alice-. Además, ¿qué puede pasarle en el baile?

-Cierto, sólo lleva ese vestido rojo corto y ajustado… como si fuera una segunda piel –dijo Jasper con fingida inocencia.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Por cierto, ¿qué porcentaje de chico chica hay ahora en el instituto? –preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que estamos a doce chicos por cada chica –sonrió Alice-, y eso que ha venido Bella, si no sería más alto –añadió.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero podemos confiar en que todos son sensatos ¿no?

-Oh, por supuesto –hizo un gesto vago con la mano-. Además, no es como si no conociera a todos los chicos que hay en el gimnasio –apoyó Alice.

-¿Crees que este año habrán conseguido colar alcohol? –preguntó Jasper.

-Estoy segura de ello. Nunca comprenderé por qué la gente necesita alcohol para pasarlo bien –arrugó el ceño-. Todos sabemos cómo se ponen algunos chicos cuando han bebido…

Emmett gruñó, literalmente.

-Voy a buscar algo para beber –masculló.

Tan pronto se hubo ido, Jasper y Alice rompieron en carcajadas. Edward rodó los ojos pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron.

-Será mejor que vayáis a buscarle antes de que revuelva el gimnasio buscándola –les aconsejó. Aún riendo, Alice y Jasper se fueron y ella me guiñó un ojo-. Bueno, ¿qué te parece tu primer baile del instituto de Forks? –preguntó acariciándome la mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía mientras me conducía de nuevo al centro del baile.

-Una experiencia abrumadora –dije sinceramente. Edward se rió-. Creo que debo empezar a pensar antes de hablar en lugar de soltar lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza… -susurré.

Ante mi sorpresa Edward me abrazó. Me rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón sobre mi cabeza inhalando profundamente y aún riendo entre dientes.

-Bella, esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, así que no empieces a pensar antes de hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Le hubiese contestado seguramente si no hubiese inclinado la cabeza para mirarme fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Lo había pensado la primera vez que lo había visto y era algo que siempre estaba en mi pensamiento, pero era cierto que la mirada de Edward era capaz de traspasarte y llegar a leerte el alma.

-¿Bella?

-Lo has vuelto a hacer –acusé frunciendo el ceño. Edward parpadeó-. Deslumbrarme… cuando me miras así no soy capaz de pensar… -le aseguré.

-Estupendo –se inclinó hacia mi oído y susurró lo bastante alto para que escuchara sobre la música-, porque tú también me deslumbras a mí –me mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja y me estremecí.

Debió de notarlo porque se separó ligeramente de mí y frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?

-¿Quieres la verdad o lo que quieres escuchar? –pregunté.

-Siempre quiero que me digas la verdad Bella –frunció el ceño como si le costara decir aquellas palabras-; puede que no siempre me guste lo que me digas pero quiero que me digas todo lo que piensas.

-No sé si debería haberte besado –solté de pronto. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó ligeramente.

Suspiré cuando me llevó hasta un lado de las gradas del gimnasio donde la música se escuchaba más atenuada y su voz sonaba más aterciopelada.

-De acuerdo, explícate –me dijo tranquilo.

-No suelo ir besando a los chicos por mucho que quiera hacerlo –dije.

Rodé los ojos mentalmente, ya que me estaba poniendo en ridículo, bien podía hacerlo completamente ¿no?

-Es la primera vez que hago algo así, en realidad es la primera vez que beso a un chico de esa manera y ahora no sé cómo actuar contigo… -me retorcí las manos en un gesto nervioso que René siempre reconocía-. No sé si lo hice bien o si lo hice tan mal que no vas a volver a querer besarme y tampoco sé si me vas a considerar una fresca por haberlo hecho y además…

Colocó su dedo índice en mis labios para decirme que me callara en un gesto silencioso.

-Bella, cuando me besaste, lo hiciste porque quisiste ¿verdad? –asentí-. Y me besaste no solo porque querías hacerlo sino porque sentías que era lo adecuado ¿no? –volví a asentir-. De acuerdo, ahora escúchame bien –colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro para mirarme detenidamente, el brillo de sus ojos había vuelto a aparecer-, nunca, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hagas porque sientes que hacerlo en ese momento es lo correcto, estará mal, ¿entendido? Y nunca jamás me atrevería a juzgar a nadie por hacer algo así, mucho menos a ti –me dijo sinceramente-. No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer o pensar y que no puedas contarme ¿de acuerdo? –rió entre dientes-. Además, si quieres saberlo, si no me hubieses besado tú, lo habría hecho yo –me sonrió con dulzura-. Así que, gracias por haberlo hecho –me besó en los labios con lentitud, con deliberada lentitud, provocándome, acariciándome con la mirada y haciéndome sentir todo lo especial que alguien podría hacer sentir a otra persona.

Sus labios separaron los míos y fue como si no nos hubiesen interrumpido el beso de antes, como si este fuera simplemente una continuación del anterior, como si jamás se hubiese acabado. Me encontré con mis manos moviéndose solas hasta dejarlas sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y cada latido de su corazón. Gemí cuando sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior y como si eso hubiese sido una señal, sentí las manos de Edward sobre mis caderas, acercándome a él, temeroso de que pudiera apartarme de su lado ¡cómo si eso fuera posible!

Edward se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos de lo que yo me había atrevido en su casa y sentí el ápice de su lengua acariciar mis labios unos segundos antes de notar como su lengua se introducía en mi boca, acariciando, persuasiva, dulce… no se sentía como una invitación ni como una exigencia, simplemente era natural, como si nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro… una sensación muy extraña que jamás había sentido en mi vida y que, estaba segura, sería incapaz de sentir con alguien que no fuera él.

Su boca era cálida y dulce y pronto mi lengua se atrevió a buscar la suya, moviéndose por voluntad propia, como lo habían hecho mis manos. Me sentí halagada cuando le escuché gemir en respuesta a mi caricia y me sentí poderosa por lograr hacer algo así, por conseguir provocar tal efecto sobre alguien. Me rendí ante su ataque con gran placer y me derretí con su lengua de fuego y miel sin siquiera pensarlo… Estaba desconectada del mundo, de la música, del gimnasio, de todo lo que nos rodeaba pero no me sentía insegura, era incapaz de sentirme insegura estando entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco, con lentitud, despacio, suave, calmado… Edward fue rompiendo el beso, dándome pequeños besitos en los labios, recuperando ambos el aliento, intentando que nuestras respiraciones fueran más normales, más regulares, más tranquilas. Cuando por fin nos separamos, ignoro qué cara tendría yo pero supe con certeza que siempre recordaría la sonrisa de Edward de aquel momento.

-¡Edward, aquí estás!

La voz demasiado dulce de Lauren nos interrumpió. Quise apartarme de Edward, como una niña que hubiese sido atrapada en alguna travesura pero Edward no me lo permitió y no sólo eso, sino que me mantuvo firmemente a su lado con su mano rodeándome la cintura.

-¡Te he buscado por todas partes desde que he visto a Rosalie! –dijo riendo con coquetería-. ¿Es que te estás escondiendo de mí?

Edward no contestó; rodó los ojos y lo spuso en blanco.

-Lauren, ¿qué quieres? – preguntó cansadamente-. Por si no lo has notado, estoy algo ocupado…

-Oh, claro, por eso te he buscado aquí, es tu lugar favorito cuando…

-¿Qué quieres, Lauren?

No necesitaba que Edward la hubiese interrumpido para adivinar qué iba a decir Lauren. Iba a decir que aquel lugar, donde estábamos en aquel preciso momento, era el sitio en el que Edward solía quedar para estar con la chica con que… Sacudí la cabeza y me ordené mentalmente apartar aquella idea de mi mente… pero eso no hizo que dejase de sentirme de repente dolida. Edward masculló a mi lado algo, una maldición seguramente, luego se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no vas a investigar un poco para el artículo que tienes que escribir sobre esto? –me sugirió con suavidad-. Enseguida voy ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí e ignoré la mirada de Lauren cuando pasé por su lado. No quería mirarla, no quería siquiera intentar comprender aquello. Pero por mucho que quise alejarme de ellos, me quedé en un lugar del gimnasio en el que pudiera verles, no oírles, pero sí verles, con un vaso de zumo de naranja en la mano y con la cabeza puesta en el beso de Edward, en las palabras de Lauren, en el gesto duro de él… Seguramente si hubiese estado más centrada me hubiese dado cuenta del momento en que Victoria se acercó hasta mí.

-Chica sana ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando mi vaso-. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – alargó un brazo y movió la mano donde sostenía una cerveza-. Supongo que no querrás un poco ¿verdad?

-¿Qué diablos crees que me impulsaría a aceptar algo de la novia del tipo que hace poco intentó atacarme?

-Uffff –dijo riendo burlona-, estás quisquillosa ¿eh?

-Y tú borracha –le contesté secamente-. Además, no bebo nada que no haya abierto o tomado yo misma.

Dejé de prestarle atención y miré a Edward que más que estar ocupado hablando de algo con Lauren, parecía estar Lauren colocó su mano en el brazo de Edward y se inclinó hacia delante, él se la apartó con rapidez e incluso desde donde estaba pude ver el rostro de él enfadado por que ella se hubiese acercado tanto. Les observé fijamente como si así fuese capaz de saber de qué estaban hablando.

-Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? –miré a Victoria y luego miré a Edward y a Tanya odiando que ella tuviese razón-. He oído que ella quiere volver con él –soltó una carcajada-. ¡Como el resto de las chicas con las que ha estado! En serio, ¿qué le véis? Es… es Cullen.

-Ya, y a ti te van más los malos ¿no? –hice una observación aludiendo claramente a James.

Victoria sonrió sarcástica como si supiera un chiste privado que no estaba dispuesta a compartir y le dio un trago a la cerveza que llevaba.

-No seas tan mojigata… -dijo divertida-. Además, no estoy aquí para eso, sino para darte un mensaje de parte de James – la miré, mi atención puesta en ella y mis ojos mirando hacia los lados como si así pudiera evitar que Sommers se acercara demasiado a mí estuviese donde estuviese-. Dice que para que veas que no es tan mala persona te va a dar algo sobre lo que puedes trabajar para empezar a escribir ese artículo tuyo…

La miré aún recelosa y odié mi curiosidad de periodista cuando rodé los ojos y le pregunté qué quería decir con eso. Victoria se encogió de hombros.

-Fuego Eterno está muy presente en Forks –señaló con la mano libre a su alrededor creando un arco que abarcó a todos los que estaban allí-. Pero no le preguntas a la gente adecuada –señaló con la cabeza a Ángela y Eric que estaban bailando y luego a Mike y Jessica y Bobby-. Si quieres sacar algo en claro, pregúntale a ellos – indicó señalando a Tyler y Rebecca-. O mejor aún, pregúntales a tus amigos... –añadió sarcástica.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dime, ¿qué tal está Hambridge? –contestó a mi pregunta con otra. Fruncí el ceño.

Tardé sólo unos segundos en relacionar el apellido que acababa de decir Victoria con el nombre que había encontrado aquella noche en el informe de mi padre. Hambridge… Scott Hambridge… ¿Scott? Me encontré preguntándome a mí misma si ese no era el nombre del amigo de Edward y…

-Será mejor que dejes de decir estupideces o te meterás en líos –la voz de Rosalie hizo que diera un saltito en el sitio cuando aparecieron detrás de mí a pesar de que su advertencia estaba completamente dirigida a Victoria.

-Sí y será mejor que te alejes de Bella –añadió Alice frunciendo el ceño.

No importaba las veces que lo hiciera, ver a Alice enfadada siempre era algo que me sorprendía.

-Así que la pequeña periodista –dijo socarrona- tiene guardianas… -rió entre dientes-… aunque algunas no sean demasiado amenazantes –añadió mirando a Alice.

Rosalie se puso delante de la morena para impedir que Alice se abalanzara sobre Victoria. Sus ojos claros observaron a Victoria de forma amenazante, autoritaria y gélida.

-Largo de aquí –le dijo simplemente.

-Oh, claro, no es como si quisiera quedarme aquí el resto de la noche –bebió de su cerveza un poco más y me pregunté cuántas llevaría ya en el cuerpo-. Y no olvides lo que te he dicho –me miró-, sólo tienes que preguntar a la gente adecuada.

-Menuda zorra… -masculló Alice a mi lado.

-Apoyo eso –Rosalie me miró-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías sola con Victoria? –entrecerró los ojos evaluándome-. No habrás tomado nada de lo que sea que ella te haya dado ¿verdad?

Parpadeé mientras ella tomaba mi vaso de zumo y lo olía como si así pudiese saber si era zumo de naranja o algo más. Rodé los ojos sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo Rosalie era tan amable conmigo? No habíamos hablado desde… ¡oh, vaya!... desde mi pequeña explosión.

-Nunca bebo nada que no haya abierto o tomado yo misma –dije-, y eso sólo es zumo. No bebo alcohol.

-¿Nunca? –Alice enarcó ambas cejas. Negué-. Cielos… Rosalie tenemos que ayudarla en eso –dijo como si fuera un crimen que no bebiese. Rosalie sólo me miró sin contestar- ¿Y donde está el idiota de mi hermano y por qué estás sola? –frunció el ceño Alice-. No me digas que habéis discutido…

-No, él… está con Lauren –hice un gesto vago con la mano señalando el lugar donde el chico estaba conversando con Lauren y Rosalie chasqueó la lengua.

-Joder, parece que se ponen de acuerdo para molestar a la gente –frunció el ceño-. Sea lo que sea que Victoria te ha dicho, no hay nada entre Edward y Lauren –me aseguró-. Así que no veas fantasmas donde no los hay.

-Ya no –dije entonces recordando las palabras de Victoria.

-Cierto, ya no –corroboró Alice-, y eso es lo que importa realmente ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro… ¿dónde habéis dejado a los chicos?

-Oh, por allí –Alice le quitó importancia-. Están pidiéndole amablemente a Laurent y Sommers que dejen de acosarnos –dijo como si estuviese hablando del tiempo-. ¿Puedes creer que Laurent intentó cogerme de la cintura? –puso una mueca de asco-… Creo que voy a quemar esta ropa en cuanto llegue a casa.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Habéis dejado solos a Emmett y Jasper con esos dos? –pregunté realmente curiosa.

-Oh, no te preocupes –Rosalie pareció leerme el pensamiento-. El profesor Bones estaba por allí cerca, no creo que…

-¿Ese profesor Bones? –pregunté interrumpiendo a la rubia mientras señalaba el lugar en el que el profesor de ciencias sociales mantenía una conversación con la profesora de cálculo cerca de las mesas.

-¡Mierda!

Cuando reaccione después de haber escuchado a Alice decir semejante palabrota, ella y Rosalie ya estaban caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos. Miré a mi alrededor y rodé los ojos, ¡genial!, por supuesto no había ningún profesor cerca. ¡Simplemente genial! Así que hice lo único que podía hacer, y después de pedirle a Tyler que avisara a Edward caminé detrás de las chicas.

_____________________________________________________________________

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –siseé realmente furioso por su interrupción y por sus comentarios.

-Oh, venga, sólo es Swan –dijo de forma vaga como si no tuviese la menor importancia-. Además, lo que tengo que pedirte es mucho más importante que lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo con esa zor…

-No te atrevas a decirlo –la amenacé serio.

Lauren tragó saliva con dificultad. Al parecer el estar con Bella no hacía que mis amenazas pareciesen menos efectivas.

-Como sea –desechó el resto de su comentario con un gesto de la mano-. Tienes que conseguir que Tanya entre en Fuego Eterno.

Parpadeé y la miré preguntándome si hablaba en serio o bromeaba. No, estaba hablando completamente en serio.

-¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? –le pregunté-. No pienso hacerlo.

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! –insistió dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie-. Ahora que Scott está en el hospital y seguramente muera…

-No digas eso –le dije tajante.

-… puedes nombrar a alguien para que entre en Fuego Eterno y le prometí a Tanya que conseguiría que entrara –continuó diciéndome ignorando completamente mi último comentario-. Así que vas a hacerlo –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué diablos había visto en Lauren cuando había salido con ella? Sí, de acuerdo, era guapa, era muy guapa, para ser completamente objetivo, pero era… superficial. Llevaba tanto maquillaje encima que apenas se veían sus facciones y el vestido que llevaba enseñaba más de lo que insinuaba… vestida y maquillada para llamar la atención, para conseguir ser el centro de atención. Completamente diferente a Bella y Dios sabía que daba gracias por ello.

-No voy a meter a nadie en Fuego Eterno –le dije enfadado-. No pienso meter a nadie más, así que si le prometiste algo a Tanya te sugiero que busques en otra parte Lauren porque no vas a conseguir nada de mí ¿comprendido?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Se acercó a mí y colocó su mano sobre mi brazo inclinándose hacia delante, queriendo darme una vista perfecta de la profundidad de su escote y provocando que me asqueara su gesto.

-Podría contarle a… tu nueva amiguita… lo suficiente para que escribiera su artículo…

Aparté su mano de mi brazo en un gesto brusco y rápido.

-No metas a Bella en esto, Lauren, no te atrevas a hacerlo ¿me entiendes? Nunca he desafiado a ninguna mujer pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo si me presionas demasiado –le dije completamente seguro de mis palabras.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos le ves a esa mosquita muerta? –preguntó furiosa-. ¡No es como yo!

Sonreí a medias dándome cuenta de la razón que tenía Lauren en aquel momento. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, no es como tú ni como ninguna otra chica… es simplemente ella… Y no pasa un segundo sin que de gracias por ello.

-¡Cullen! –Tyler nos interrumpió y le miré-. Creo que tienes un problema –señaló por encima de su hombro.

Distinguí las figuras de Emmett y Jasper a punto de abalanzarse sobre James y Laurent. En realidad, era Jasper quien estaba a punto de golpear a Laurent y Emmett parecía estar intentando detenerle. Fruncí el ceño. Fuera lo que fuera debía de haber sido grave para alterar a Jasper. Suspiré al ver a las chicas ir hacia ellos. ¡Oh, aquello no era bueno! No llevábamos ni media hora en el baile y parecía que íbamos a tener que irnos antes de que mis hermanos matasen a alguien.

Aparté a Lauren de mi lado con brusquedad y pasé junto a ella.

-¡Edward, estamos hablando!

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer Lauren.

Punto uno, evitar que mis hermanos maten a nadie. Punto dos, hablar con Bella. Punto tres, salir de allí antes de que yo mismo matase a Lauren.

______________________________________________________________________

Les había advertido que era gafe y que si iba al baile iba a pasar algo pero ¿me habían escuchado? No, ¿para qué? Se habían limitado a reir y a decirme que exageraba. ¡Ja! Sabía que no era muy maduro pero ¿quién tenía razón ahora? Una hora y media de la cual habíamos pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos en el coche, ese el tiempo que habíamos durado en el baile, todo un récord para mí, si tenía que ser sincera. Fruncí el ceño. Iba a tener que ser muy imaginativa y echar mano de mi lista de sinónimos para escribir un artículo sobre un baile al que ni siquiera me había quedado el tiempo suficiente para tomar un sándwich.

-Lo tenía bajo control –insistió una vez más Emmett conduciendo y siguiendo el coche de Rosalie.

Edward rodó los ojos desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Tenías bajo control a James y Laurent pero no a Jasper –frunció el ceño-. Si no llego a intervenir hubiésemos acabado bastante mal.

-Tú no escuchaste lo que dijeron de las chicas, no escuchaste lo que le dijeron a las chicas –rectificó.

-Aún así puedo imaginarlo –contestó Edward-. Y yo tenía tantas ganas como vosotros de golpearles, por si no lo recuerdas cuando llegué a vosotros Sommers le estaba guiñando el ojo a Bella –añadió entre dientes.

Sonreí ligeramente ante la posesividad de Edward; pero la sonrisa se me borró cuando escuché a Emmett protestar.

-La culpa la tenéis vosotras –dijo mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté no estando demasiado segura de si quería saberlo.

-Por llevar esos… esos vestidos –terminó diciendo muy seguro-.

-No te oí quejarte cuando viste a Rosalie –dijo sarcástico Edward.

-Eso es porque en ese momento no estaba pensando –admitió Emmett-. Pero la culpa sigue siendo vuestra.

-Primero, yo no llevo un vestido sino una falda y una blusa y segundo, debería de ser capaz de ponerme lo que me de la real gana sin tener que preocuparme porque babosos como Sommers intente hacer nada –me defendí-. Y apuesto cien dólares a que no te atreves a repetir ese comentario con Rosalie delante.

-¡Ja! No me atrevería a repetirlo ni siquiera con Alice delante –dijo seguramente alegrándose de que la aludida estuviera en el coche de delante con Rosalie y Jasper-. En serio –buscó mis ojos a través del espejo retrovisor-, ¿es que no sabéis qué es lo que nos provocáis cuando os vestís así? –chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Viste a Victoria o a Tanya? –preguntó mirando a Edward.

-Emmett… -advirtió él por toda respuesta.

-No, de verdad, ¿y Lauren? –continuó Emmett claramente sin darse cuenta de lo que su con Joder, esa chica sabe como vestirse para atraer a un hombre… -rió divertido como si estuviera recordando un chiste privado que sólo le perteneciese a él-. Si no estuviera con Rosalie y ella no estuviese completamente loca por ti, intentaría pescarla…

Inseguridad. Acababa de darme cuenta de que lo que había sentido en el baile cuando Lauren se había acercado a Edward no habían sido celos sino inseguridad. Odiaba esa faceta mía y si pudiese cambiarla lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo… Tan insegura, tan tímida, tan… simplemente yo… Me había mirado al espejo antes de salir de casa y me había visto… ¡wow!... Pero luego… me había sentido tan insignificante comparada con el aspecto que había visto en Lauren que en aquellos momentos lo último que quería era escuchar lo bien que sabía vestirse Lauren para atraer a los hombres.

-Esa es la palabra clave –le interrumpió Edward-. Está loca, completamente loca –rió sarcástico-. No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha pedido…

-¿Qué te ha pedido?-preguntó interesado Emmett.

-Sí, Edward, ¿qué te ha pedido? –pregunté yo también.

Vi como se movía ligeramente incómodo ante mi pregunta o quizá fue ante el tono en que la hice, en aquel momento no estaba segura… René siempre decía que yo era muy observadora y que seguramente, aunque era algo bueno, algún día me arrepentiría de serlo. René tenía razón. Vi la suspicaz mirada que Edward intercambió con Emmett.

-Nada que deba preocuparte, sólo está loca –repitió lanzándome una mirada tranquilizadora y una sonrisa que intentaba ser condescendiente.

Sonreí de vuelta y giré la cara hacia la ventanilla sin darme cuenta del modo en que Edward frunció el ceño al verme hacer aquel gesto.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?

Asentí mientras Emmett aparcaba el jeep junto al porsche de Rosalie. Edward abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que estaba mintiendo pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando la puerta de mi lado se abrió y una entusiasta Alice me arrastró fuera del coche tirando de mi mano.

-Alice, vas a aarrancarle el brazo –dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa. Al parecer ya se le había pasado el enfado.

-¡He tenido una idea genial! –le ignoró ella-. Como hemos vuelto pronto, ¡vamos a tener una maratón de películas!

-Intenté impedírselo –se defendió Jasper cuando le miré pidiendo una explicación.

-La última vez que hicimos una maratón de películas terminamos con una guerra de cojines en el salón –dijo Edward-. Es la primera vez que Bella se queda a dormir en esta casa y no me gustaría que pensara que estamos todos locos.

-Prometo que no habrán guerra de cojines –dijo solemnemente Alice mientras tiraba de mí hacia el salón con los demás siguiéndonos-. Vamos Bella –insistió Alice-¡Prometo que será divertido!

-¿Sin guerra de cojines? –preguntó Emmett- ¿Cómo va a ser algo divertido sin guerra de cojines?

-¡Emmett! –replicó Alice. Me miró-. Entonces, ¿qué prefieres ver? –sonrió-. Tienes que elegir: ¿acción, romance, terror, drama o comedia?

-Yo… en realidad estoy cansada… creo que me gustaría ir a dormir… -dije vacilando.

Edward frunció el ceño y me miró interrogándome en silencio. No le di el placer de ver cómo me había afectado la presencia de Lauren junto a él… Además, nosotros no éramos nada, no tenía ningún derecho a sentirme celosa ni tampoco tenía derecho a compararme con nadie porque Edward y yo sólo éramos… bueno, no éramos… no estábamos… solo…

-Alice, si está cansada, déjala –intercedió Jasper por mí.

Le miré agradecido y él me sonrió en respuesta. Era como si supiera exactamente cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos… Empático, eso era lo que parecía que Jasper era, empático.

-Pero… -empezó a protestar Alice.

-Alice, de verdad, estoy cansada –insistí.

Sonrió pero sus ojos se apagaron un poco.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no puedo obligarte a quedarte… no puedo ¿verdad? –negué divertida-. Bien, entonces, supongo que tendremos que programar algo para mañana –añadió sonriendo de nuevo.

-Bien, entonces, buenas noches a todos… -me despedí.

-Te he dejado sábanas limpias sobre la cómoda de tu cuarto y en el baño hay toallas limpias por si quieres darte una ducha –añadió Alice abrazándome-. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó en un susurro. Debí de quedarme congelada en el sitio porque suspiró-. Lo imaginaba…

Intenté salir de allí deprisa pero sin querer parecer ansiosa.

-Bella… -me llamó Edward.

Aprovechando que había hablado en un leve susurro fingí no escucharle y salí del salón sabiendo que si Edward me detenía, si Edward me preguntaba… era capaz de ponerme a llorar. ¿Qué diablos hacía Edward conmigo cuando podía estar con alguien como Lauren? No tenía sentido, no tenía ningún sentido.

______________________________________________________________________

Me había escuchado, me había oído. Estaba completamente seguro de ello. Simplemente me había ignorado. Por qué, no tenía ni idea, pero había decidido ignorarme y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-Vale, ¿qué diablos acaba de pasara aquí? –me giré preguntando a mis hermanos.

-¿Y necesitas preguntar? –dijo Rosalie-. Bella no está cansada, está deprimida por algo que seguramente tú has hecho.

Emmett parecía estar tan perdido como yo y por la forma en que Alice estaba frunciendo el ceño no parecía estar demasiado dispuesta a ayudarme. Por suerte, siempre me quedaba Jasper, el más intuitivo de mis hermanos; pero fue Rosalie, para mi sorpresa, quien me golpeó en el brazo mientras resoplaba como si yo fuera idiota por no entender qué le pasaba a Bella.

-Edward, la dejaste en el baile –dijo con suavidad Jasper.

-No la dejé en el baile, al contrario, estábamos… -me interrumpí.

-¿Estábais…- Emmett alzó y bajó sus cejas en un gesto bastante claro repetidamente.

-Hablando –mentí-. Lauren quiso hablar conmigo y entonces, luego pasó todo lo de Sommers y Laurent y vosotros –les señalé-. Y luego Bella se estaba comportando de forma… ¡como si no fuera ella!

Alice resopló y cuando la miré me habló en voz baja y profunda.

-Edward, creo que debes dejar de hablar con Lauren, hablar con ella hace que el cerebro se te colapse, ¿desde cuándo eres tan obtuso? –alzó los brazos al aire como si le fuera a venir inspiración divina-. ¡Me voy a la cama, y tú deberías disculparte! –añadió golpeándome el pecho con el dedo índice en pequeños golpecitos.

-¡Lo haría si supiera qué he hecho! –grité frustrado. Demasiado tarde, Alice se había marchado y le estaba hablando a su espalda.

-De acuerdo, te lo voy a poner más fácil… ¿qué ocurre con todas y cada una de las chicas que quieren salir con Emmett y que descubren que está saliendo con Rosalie? –preguntó Jasper.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Aquella pregunta tenía trampa? Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que Rosalie y Jasper estaban intentando decirme. Bella se había sentido intimidada por Lauren, ¿por qué diablos no lo había pensado antes? Eso sí podía responderlo sin ningún tipo de duda ni titubeo: no lo había pensado porque para mí era impensable imaginar que Bella se sintiera intimidada por nadie porque para mí ella… ella lo era todo.

Miré a Jasper que asintió al darse cuenta de que por fin lo había entendido y entonces recordé lo que había dicho "la dejaste en el baile para hablar con Lauren"… Estupendo… no podía haberlo hecho peor… bueno, sí podía haberlo hecho peor y de hecho así había sido… le había dicho que la conversación entre Lauren y yo no había sido importante ni interesante… y por si fuera poco había añadido "nada por lo que debas preocuparte".

-Genial Edward… -me dije a mí mismo. Miré a Rosalie y a Jasper-. He metido la pata hasta el fondo ¿verdad?

-Y no sabes de qué manera –corroboró Rosalie haciendo que me sientiera peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Rosalie se equivocaba. Sí sabía hasta qué punto había metido la pata… pero iba a solucionarlo y no iba a pasar de aquella noche.

______________________________________________________________________

La ducha me había sentado bien; sonreí agradeciendo mentalmente a Alice por el detalle de las toallas que olían a menta y el pequeño bote de champú de fresas que había comprado y colocado en la estantería de la ducha, obviamente para mí. Aparté el vaho que había cubierto el espejo del cuarto de baño y me miré envuelta en la toalla.

No entendía qué podía haber visto Edward en mí… No era… no había nada especial en mí. Cabello castaño con reflejos de un color caoba extraño, ojos marrones, piel muy clara, físico normal… No era nada especial… Burlonamente, la imagen de Lauren apareció junto a mi reflejo en el cristal en un constante recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido esa noche, de lo que Lauren era y yo jamás sería.

Sacudí la cabeza. No iba a pensar más en ello, no quería pensar más en ello. Charlie siempre me decía cuando era niña que las cosas adquieren un color distinto cuando te despiertas… Quizá tuviese razón y yo necesitaba dormir un poco antes de ver las cosas con claridad.

Me solté el cabello que había recogido sobre la cabeza usando algunas horquillas y tomé el pomo de la puerta del baño con la intención de abrirla. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que giraba pero no se abría.

-¿Qué… -lo intenté otra vez con el mismo resultado-… ¡Genial! Esto es lo que me faltaba para terminar bien la noche… -mascullé-; quedarme encerrada en el cuarto de baño vestida solo con una toalla ¡Eres un genio, Bella! –me dije a mí misma en voz alta con sarcasmo.

-No estás encerrada Bella, te he encerrado que es un poco diferente –la voz me llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Edward? –pregunté. Una risita contestó a mi pregunta-. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

-Cerrar la puerta para que no puedas salir, creí que era algo evidente Bella –dijo divertido-. Ahora pregúntame por qué.

-De acuerdo –respiré profundamente sabiendo que Edward no bromeaba-. ¿Por qué me has encerrado en el cuarto de baño de tu casa Edward?

-Porque quiero que veas lo que yo veo –dijo.

-Edward, abre la puerta y deja que salga si no…

-No vas a salir de ahí hasta que no te des cuenta de que no tienes que sentirte inferior a nadie y mucho menos inferior a Lauren –añadió ignorando mi amenaza que, sinceramente, no sabría cómo la habría terminado-. ¿Me has oído Bella?

-No quiero jugar a esto Edward –le contesté. ¿Qué pretendía?

-No es un juego –contestó él-. Sólo quiero que te veas como eres, que te veas como te veo yo cuando te miro.

-Edward, esto es estúpido –agité el pomo de la puerta-. ¡Oh, de acuerdo! –me rendí-. Pero sólo para que lo sepas tengo todo el derecho a sentirme inferior con respecto a las chicas atractivas que se te tiran a los brazos y que han salido contigo a pesar de que nosotros no estamos saliendo porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estamos haciendo y además… ¿Por qué diablos estás conmigo? Creo que necesitas ir al oculista porque no hay nada especial en mí así que es imposible que veas nada…. Y además…

-A las dos de la mañana sigues siendo preciosa – me interrumpió.

-¿Qué? –pregunté -. ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

-Lauren, Tanya… antes me gustaban las chicas como ellas… perfectas durante un par de horas pero al llegar las dos de la mañana estaban hechas un desastre… No tienes que preocuparte por ellas porque me he dado cuenta de que tú sigues siendo preciosa a las dos de la mañana porque sigues siendo tú, sin maquillaje, sin adornos, sólo tú… -esperó pacientemente-. Mírate en el espejo –me pidió-. Hazlo, Bella.

-Edward…

-Sólo hazlo, por favor.

Suspiré pero le hice caso. Cómo supo que lo había hecho es algo que aún ahora escapa a mi conocimiento.

-Quiero que te mires y quiero que lo hagas porque quiero que te veas como te veo yo… simplemente preciosa… con tu piel suave y blanca, como de porcelana, con tus ojos llenos de inteligencia y timidez, con tus labios rosados, frunciéndolos cuando te hago enfadar… -le escuché reír suavemente-. Sólo eres tú… por eso estoy contigo, por eso quiero estar contigo.

Sonreí. La imagen de Lauren volvió a aparecer en el espejo pero ya no me sentía tan pequeñita ni insignificante… Mientras me miraba, las palabras de Edward atravesaban las paredes y flotaban en el cuarto de baño a mi alrededor. _"Preciosa" "ojos del color del chocolate" "piel satinada" "rubor encantador" "naricita pequeña" "preciosos rasgos" "labios aterciopelados" "sabor a miel" _… Y con cada una de sus palabras la imagen de Lauren desaparecía del espejo y de mi mente hasta que al final sólo estaba yo… viéndome como él me veía y sintiéndome especial, realmente especial.

-¿Bella? –preguntó entonces después de unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dijimos nada-. ¿Estás bien?

Me acerqué a la puerta y coloqué mi mano sobre la madera.

-¿Tenías que encerrarme en el baño para esto? –pregunté- ¿No puedes decirme eso mirándome a la cara?

-No puedo porque estoy seguro de que pondrías los ojos en blanco y dirías "sí, de acuerdo" hasta que yo me callara sintiéndome un completo imbécil –dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Abre la puerta Edward.

Escuché como giraba el pomo desde el otro lado y como sus ojos me interrogaban preguntándome si estaba en un lío o no. Le sonreí por toda respuesta. Lo que había hecho había sido… raro… pero también dulce y tan típico de Edward Cullen que sería imposible enfadarse con él.

-No vuelvas a encerrarme –le amenacé bromeando.

-Entonces no vuelvas a infravalorarte ni a compararte con nadie –me replicó-. Lauren no es nadie para mí y además te equivocas en algo más que has dicho –añadió mientras me atraía hacia él.

-¿En qué?

-Yo sí sé qué es lo que somos… -susurró contra mis labios.

Temblé anticipándome al deseo de sentir sus labios sobre mi boca otra vez, con la sensación de que jamás me cansaría de él.

-¿En serio?

Asintió despacio.

-Al menos sé lo que tú eres para mí…

Me besó suavemente y se volvió a alejar buscando mis ojos con los suyos y atrapándome en su mirada, deslumbrándome una vez más, enviándome a su mundo, a su corazón y dejándome ver su alma.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Tonta Bella, ¿aún no te has dado cuenta? –le miré y sonrió. Acarició mi labio inferior con su pulgar y sonrió al ver como me estremecí ante su contacto-. Bella, somos las dos caras de la misma moneda… Cariño… tú eres mi vida ahora.

-Espera –me miró-. ¿Me has llamado cariño?

-Ajá, ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó preocupado.

-Oh, no… Sólo lo comprobaba.

Rió entre dientes y sin decir nada más me abrazó. Sólo eso. Simplemente me abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndome en su calidez y en su aroma y en su cuerpo… Había leído en algún sitio, alguna vez, que había gente que prefería recibir un abrazo de su pareja que un beso. Sonriendo dentro del abrazo me encontré con un dilema porque yo deseaba tanto los besos de Edward como sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo… a ver… 17 páginas de word… ya sabéis que toca, verdad??**

**Bueno, antes que nada y antes de que me acribilléis diciéndome que casi no he puesto nada del baile y todo eso, os lo explico, ¿vale? Realmente este no ha sido un baile importante, sólo lo necesitaba para enfocar cómo se ve Bella cuando se compara con todas las otras chicas que están deseando salir con Edward. Prometo que más adelante, mucho más adelante, haré un baile de final de curso y todo será mucho más explícito, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Ah, sí, antes de que me olvide… tengo escritos algunos capítulos y he llegado a un punto en el que tengo una duda: he llegado a la parte "Navidad" pero no sé que hacer, tengo dos opciones: hago un capítulo entero dedicado a las vacaciones de Navidad enfocado en la relación Bella-Edward y como avanzan o bien, ignoro el capítulo y hago otro con "flashbacks" de la navidad… yo personalmente pondría el de navidad entero pero eso supone que será un capítulo más largo y que tendréis que esperar un capítulo más para ver como se desarrolla la historia… yo creo que merece la pena hacerlo pero vosotros sois los lectores, así que enviadme vuestras respuestas: sí al capítulo de navidad o sí a un capítulo con retrocesos?**

**Creo que eso es todo. Espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia para ver qué tal os ha parecido este capítulo, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos y recordad la frase de la semana: **

"**Ama a todos, confía en pocos, no hagas daño a ninguno". W. Shakespeare.**

**Un besito, sed felices, nos leemos pronto!!!**


	11. Capítulo X Salir oficialmente

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal??**

**Bueno, os vuelvo a dejar un capítulo de esta historia esperando que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola.**

**Antes que nada, quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Flowersswan, tutzy cullen, misscullen9, crish, ****beautifly92, angel, biankismasen, dra. Campanilla, ale89, sallan, carmenlr, ammyriddle, miicaa, locaxelvampiro, Miriam, yaritziita9, angelofdarkkness, escorpiotnf, bibi, fayres12, abril, deniziithaw, leblancish, maria swan de cullen, darkness vanish, sirenita93, margara, christti, kmylita, lna, belo, laabuela, mapau inu-maniatica, sandrawg.**

**Y ahora, muchas gracias a todos los que me enviasteis un mensaje a mi correo personal en lugar de dejar un review; gracias a rosalie_17, abc9, butterfly09, cullenswan, edwardismy, sexwithvampire, emmettisgood, lorena19.**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y palabras de apoyo. **

**Un beso para todos, nos vemos abajo y disfrutad de la lectura!!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo X: Salir oficialmente**

"_La eterna pregunta cuando empiezas a salir con alguien es ¿estamos saliendo? Es decir, ¿estamos saliendo oficialmente? A veces, casi siempre mejor dicho, nunca hay una petición formal de ser novios o de salir, simplemente, se empieza a salir… Esto está bien para la mayoría de las personas pero yo… ¿estaba saliendo con Edward? ¿Lo de la noche anterior había sido una declaración? Y más importante aún, ¿yo había aceptado? Confusión. El inicio de toda relación es la confusión… ¡pero que confusión tan hermosa!"_

Miré el reloj parapadeante de la mesita. Las seis y media de la mañana. El sol estaba despuntando e intentaba atravesar las habituales nubes de Forks sin obtener, al parecer y de momento, demasiado resultado. No era importante en aquellos momentos. Seguramente Esme ya estaba preparando el abundante desayuno para todos al que nos tenía acostumbrados los sábados. Tampoco eso era importante en aquellos momentos. Emmett entraría en mi cuarto pronto para advertirme de los planes que alice habría hecho la noche anterior. Pero eso tampoco era demasiado importante en aquellos momentos. Sólo había una cosa realmente importante en aquel cuarto que no era el mío, a aquellas horas de la mañana tan tempranas y con el olor de las tortitas subiendo por las escaleras. Bella.

Me había quedado en el cuarto de invitados con ella. Habíamos estado hablando durante horas enteras… Las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas, las caricias simuladas, los roces fingiendo inocencia… todo ello habían estado flotando en el aire durante toda la noche. Ella se había quedado dormida primero en medio de una descripción sobre Arizona, tan exacta, que si cerraba los ojos podía sentir que estaba allí.

Juro que había hecho el intento de levantarme de la cama, taparla e irme a mi habitación. Pero me había sido imposible y no porque ella se hubiese movido entre sueños y hubiese apoyado su cabeza sobre i pecho cubierto por la camisa, ni tampoco debido a que su brazo esbelto y delicado ma había rodeado la cintura y se había aferrado con su mano a la tela de mi camisa, sino simplemente porque mientras la veía dormir a mi lado, estaba seguro de que no habría habido en el mundo fuerza suprema que hubiese logrado apartarme de ella en aquellos momentos.

-No quiero… artículo… temporada… color…

-Shhhh… está bien… -le susurré con suavidad intentando no reír. ¡Sólo a Bella se le ocurría soñar con negarse a escribir artículos sobre el color de moda de la temporada!

Bella se movió sobre mí y el olor de su champú me envolvió. Hablaba en sueños. Lo había descubierto poco después de que se quedara profundamente dormida… No estaba seguro de que ella apreciase mi conocimiento sobre sus charlas nocturnas así que había decidido no contarle nada al respecto… al menos de momento.

Su respiración era regular y acompasada; su piel satinada y suave, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el rubor de la mañana, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar un cálido aliento con cada exhalación; el puente de su nariz tenía un perfil delineado y liso y las pestañas de sus párpados cerrados brillaban con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

¿Acaso alguien habría tenido valor de irse y dejarla pudiendo despertar por la mañana a su lado? Si había alguien así en el mundo, que me lo presentaran, porque yo, definitivamente, había sido incapaz de hacerlo.

-Bella, Esme quiere saber…

En momentos como aquel entiendo por qué mi familia dice que la velocidad parece ser mi segunda naturaleza. Un segundo estaba en la cama junto a Bella observándola y al segundo siguiente estaba en la puerta con una mano sobre la boca de Alice y susurrando un "shhhhh" tan suave que no sé como mi hermana pudo escucharme.

La aparté de la puerta y salimos al pasillo cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de mí. Tan pronto como le quité la mano de la boca me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías en el cuarto de Bella? –preguntó-. Y más aún, ¿qué hacías en la cama del cuarto de Bella con Bella en la cama?

-Dormir Alice –dije rodando los ojos-. Ya sabes, esa cosa que hacemos los humanos de vez en cuando… -ironicé.

-¿Y desde cuando duermes en otra cama que no sea la tuya? –preguntó suspicaz Alice-. Edward, si estás tratando de que Bella sea como…

-Bella no puede ser como nadie… -la interrumpí-… es única –añadí-. Pero no te montes historias en tu cabecita loca, hermanita –le golpeé suavemente la frente con el dedo índice-… Estuvimos hablando hasta tarde y nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Quién se durmió antes? –preguntó estrechando sus ojos.

Tuve la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Ella se durmió antes –contesté suspirando.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué? No pude dejarla –me encogí de hombros-. Es tan simple como eso –añadí. Sonreí como un tonto y Alice me miró con una ceja enarcada-. Bella habla en sueños.

-¡Genia! Por si no fuera poco que te hubieras quedado en su cama a dormir sin que ella lo sepa además la escuchas en sueños, ¡muy maduro Edward! –me recriminó chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Tan maduro como cuando decoraste de rosa la habitación de Emmett porque él había roto por accidente tu chaqueta de cincuenta dólares?

-¡De eso hace mucho tiempo!

-Alice, fue hace seis meses… -le recordé cruzándome de brazos-. Oh, sí, fuiste muy madura –me burlé de ella.

-¡Cállate!-dijo riendo suavemente y dándome un empujón-. No vas a volver a dormir con Bella si ella no lo sabe ¿entendido? –fruncí el ceño-. Edward, hablo en serio… Me gusta esa chica y no quiero que…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –prometí-. No volveré a dormir con ella sin que lo sepa, ¿feliz?

-Mucho –dijo sonriendo ampliamente-. Y ahora ves a vestirte, salimos en una hora –añadió apartándome de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla-. Vamos a Port Ángeles al cine, hay una nueva película de vampiros y hombres lobo que quiero ver.

-Sí, señora –dije fingiendo un saludo militar.

Alice rió entre dientes y sacudiendo la cabeza entró en el cuarto de Bella mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras para ir a comer algo. Sonreí a medias deteniéndome en el piso de abajo. No estaba seguro de poder cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la mañana o qué? –preguntó Emmett en un rugido.

-Eh… lo siento –me aparté para que pudiera salir del baño en cuya puerta me había detenido-. ¿Te has levantado de malhumor?

-No estoy para bromas hoy Edward –me dijo él-. Me he acostado hace un par de horas y estoy que me caigo de sueño.

-¿Y por qué has estado tanto tiempo… -pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Adivina quién se fugó anoche para ir a ya sabes dónde a hacer ya sabes qué contra ya sabes quién –dijo con los dientes apretados, claramente furioso.

No tuve que adivinar demasiado. Sólo había una persona en aquella casa por la que Emmett se enfadara tanto si le hubiera pasado algo.

-No me digas que…

-Exacto, Rosalie –dijo él sarcástico.

Resoplé internamente y me pasé la mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa. El día había empezado estupendamente con Bella a mi lado pero parecía que empezaba a estropearse.

______________________________________________________________________

-Bella…

Me moví en la cama. No quería despertar.

-Bella, vamos, despierta… Es hora de desayunar.

¿Desde cuando Charlie hacía el desayuno? Si es que se podía llamar desayuno a verter leche y copos de avena en un tazón, claro. Escuché una risita dulce. ¿Desde cuando la risa de Charlie parecían cascabeles?

-Venga, perezosa… arriba… ya es de día… -canturreó la misma voz dulce.

Parpadeé un par de veces y cuando por fin conseguí abrir los ojos el rostro de Alice iluminado me recibió con una gran sonrisa. ¿Es que siempre sonreía?

-Buenos días –canturreó feliz-. ¿Has dormido bien?

Me incorporé en la cama de un salto como si hubiesen accionado un resorte. Edward. Edward había estado en mi cuarto y él… Habíamos estado hablando durante horas. Miré a mi alrededor ¿dónde estaba? Seguramente se había ido a su cuarto cuando me había quedado dormida. Mejor. Mucho mejor… Yo… bueno… solía hablar en sueños y no estaba segura de querer que nadie supiera eso aún y mucho menos que alguien pudiera llegar a escuchar lo que pudiese decir en sueños.

-¿Bella? –sonrió y se sentó en la cama-. ¿Debo interpretar esa sonrisa como que mi hermano se disculpó anoche?

-Me encerró en el baño –le dije tontamente.

-¿Qué? –se levantó de la cama con un impulso y parpadeé despertando de mi sueño particular-. ¡Ese… tonto! Se va a enterar en cuanto…

-No, no, no Alice –le impedí moviendo las manos-. Es bueno, me encerró para… -Alice me miró de forma inquisitiva-. No importa, está bien, de verdad. Él… se disculpó…

-¿Lo hizo? –preguntó recelosa.

Sonreí atontada y no me importó en absoluto saberlo. Las palabras de Edward aún estaban en mi cabeza… _"Por eso quiero estar contigo… porque eres sólo tú… cariño… tú eres ahora mi vida…"_.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, sí lo hizo –contesté rápidamente.

-Y si tengo que juzgar tu sonrisa, debió de hacelo bien ¿no?

-¿Qué? –la miré y cuando supe a qué se refería la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos-¡No! –rió entre dientes-¡Alice! Sólo… Nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, nada más…

-¿Hablando? –sonrió traviesa-. Sí, Jasper y yo también solemos hablar a veces –enfatizó el verbo y rió divertida al ver mi cara de apuro y vergüenza al comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-No es… sólo… -me ruboricé. Supe el momento exacto en que la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas-. Nosotros no… Quiero decir yo… no es…

-Bella, tranquila –rió suavemente-. Sólo bromeaba… Edward no lo haría… -la miré sin saber cómo tomarme ese comentario-. No te trata como a las demás chicas, así que esperará –sonrió-. Por ti esperará –me aseguró.

La miré sin saber qué responderle. ¿Estaba hablando de la vida sexual de su hermano como si estuviese hablando del tiempo?

-Bueno –interrumpió mis pensamientos levantándose de la cama-. Salimos en una hora a Port Ángeles –me informó Alice mientras miraba con desagrado la ropa que había metido en mi mochila-. De verdad Bella, ¿es que quieres parecer una pasa? –suspiró-. Te plancharé esto –sacudió la camisa blanca en el aire-. Porque supongo que no querrás ponerte algo de mi ropa ¿verdad? –inquirió ilusionada.

-Lo siento Alice… pero prefiero mi propia ropa… me siento más cómoda –dije no queriendo herir sus sentimientos.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, dentro de poco te convenceré –dijo como si fuera algo sin ninguna importancia. Alcé una ceja.

-¿Crees que es sensato que me lo digas?

-Oh, claro, así no te pillará desprevenida –contestó divertida.

Alguien llamó al otro lado de la puerta y mientras yo contestaba Alice la abrió.

-Oh, vaya… Hola Rose, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… -la figura de Rosalie se veía imponente incluso junto a Alice. Intimidación. Realmente Rosalie intimidaba-… ¿Puedo hablar contigo Bella?

-No, tiene que ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, nos vamos a Port Ángeles en…

-Lo sé, lo sé –desechó el comentario de Alice con un vago gesto de la mano y me miró-. Sólo será un minuto.

-De acuerdo, un minuto, ¡lo cronometraré!

-No lo hará. En cuanto empiece a pensar en qué ponerse se le irá de la cabeza –me dijo Rosalie teniendo la precaución de decirlo cuando Alice ya se había ido-. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ehm… sí, claro… -aparté las sábanas y las mantas y me senté en la cama más decentemente. Por alguna razón, mirar a Rosalie desde fuera de las sábanas me hacía sentir más segura y menos vulnerable-. ¿Qué pasa?

-No suelo andarme por las ramas. Es sobre lo del otro día.

-Oh, aquello… Yo lo he llamado mi pequeña explosión –bromeé apartándome un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente.

-Es bueno explotar de vez en cuando –me siguió ella la broma-. No debí… lo siento. A veces, hablo por hablar y meto la pata y…

-No, está bien, no tienes que disculparte… yo… tú no sabías nada de mí y…

-De todas formas lo siento –volvió a disculparse-. Aquella vez, en el pasillo, te di las gracias por hablar de aquella forma de Edward –asentí asegurándole que me acordaba de aquello-. Tú… le haces bien a Edward y por eso te doy las gracias de nuevo. Quizá nos cueste porque somos muy distintas pero… ¿crees que…

-…podríamos ser amigas? –sonreí-. Claro. Quizá así me resultes menos intimidatoria –reí bromeando.

Rosalie rió conmigo.

-¡Rosalie Cullen, sal de ahí ya!

Rosalie hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos.

-Esa es nuestra autoritaria Alice… Será mejor que le hagamos caso –se levantó de la cama-. No tardes demasiado en bajar o Emmett acabará con todas las tortitas.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Había sido cosa mía o Rosalie había dicho el nombre de Emmett con cierta reticencia? No tuve tiempo de preguntarle antes de que Alice entrase en la habitación y se llevase a Rosalie amenazándome con quedarme sin ir a Port Ángeles si no me daba prisa. Su amenaza me resultó divertida y pensé que si me conociese más sabría que aquello no era ninguna amenaza seria para mí. Pero cuando añadió un casual "Edward sí irá", su amenaza se volvió mucho más real y mientras me metía en el cuarto de baño la escuché reír divertida.

______________________________________________________________________

Era una suerte que a ambos nos gustaran determinado tipo de música. Las notas de Debussy flotaban en el coche mientras conducía por la carretera siguiendo el coche de Emmett. Reí ante el recuerdo de la sutil forma en que mis hermanos nos dejaron ir solos en mi coche a Bella y a mí.

_(flashback)_

_-¡Ni hablar! –bramó Emmett-. ¡No váis a ir en tu coche! –se cruzó de brazos._

_-¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer? –preguntó Rosalie igual de enfadada que él-.¡Por todos los santos, Emmett, te portas como un cavernícola!_

_Por toda respuesta, Emmett gruñó lo que le dio un aspecto intencionado de hombre de las cavernas._

_-Lo que tú digas, nena, pero vienes en el coche, conmigo, donde pueda mantenerte vigilada._

_-¿Todavía están así? –preguntó Jasper apareciendo en el umbral del garaje con Alice a su lado. _

_Cabeceé sin apartar los ojos de la discusión que estaban manteniendo ambos. Era increíble como ese par siempre tenía que hacerlo todo con pasión. _

_-¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-Rose fue anoche a… hablar con cierta gente… -expliqué a Alice-. Ya sabes, el tipo de gente con la que Emmett salía los viernes noche y…_

_-Oh… -sus ojos se abrieron y luego sonrió-. ¡Bien hecho, Rosalie!_

_-¡Tú cállate, duende! –le gritó Emmett antes de retomar su discusión con la rubia._

_Jasper suspiró._

_-¿Y Bella?_

_-Ayudando a Esme a recoger la cocina –contesté encogiéndome de brazos-. Intenté decirle que no hacía falta pero…_

_-¡Vete al infierno Emmett! –gritó Rosalie-¡Tú lo has hecho cientos de veces!_

_-¡Pero nunca me he escabullido! –replicó él furioso-.¡No váis a ir en tu coche y se acabó la discusión!-añadió-. ¡O vas en mi jeep conmigo o no vas a Port Ángeles!_

_-¡Eres un…_

_-¡Joder, Rosalie! –la interrumpió él-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de que estoy preocupado por ti? –preguntó en voz alta y furiosa-. ¡Podría haberte pasado… ¡Maldita sea! –se interrumpió a sí mismo._

_Ahí estaba. El brillo en los ojos de Rosalie de quien acababa de descubrir algo. Incluso desde donde estaba, pude ser capaz de percibirlo. Sonreí a medias conocedor de lo que iba a ocurrir después. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más; Rosalie se limitó a respirar con fuerza y adelantó el paso para apoyar su frentre en la clavícula de Emmett dejando que él apoyase su mentón sobre su cabeza y la envolviese en un abrazo._

_-Lo siento… -susurró Rosalie-… No pensé que…_

_-Shhhh… está bien, nena, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así. Si quieres ir a correr, bien, de acuerdo, pero llámame para que pueda ir contigo… -todos fuimos testigos de cómo Emmett le acarició la mejilla con suavidad inusitada en alguien tan grande como él._

_-Y ahí viene la reconciliación número mil setecientos cuarenta y dos… -dijo sarcástica Alice en el momento en que Emmett y Rosalie se buscaban para besarse-… desde este mes, por supuesto._

_-No entenderé nunca cómo pueden discutir tanto y quererse tanto al mismo tiempo –Jasper meneó la cabeza en señal de negación._

_-Oh, vaya…_

_Bella acababa de aparecer detrás de Alice, por la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con el garaje y estaba mirando la escena de Emmett y Rosalie totalmente petrificada. Reí divertido al ver como se había sonrojado repentinamente. Nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a ver la efusividad de Emmett y Rosalie pero habíamos olvidado que Bella era más vergonzosa que nosotros y mucho más si se trataba de ver como ese par parecía querer devorarse el uno al otro._

_-No te preocupes, seguirán vivos después de ese beso –dijo Jasper como si así pudiera tranquilizarla-. Lo malo será esta noche… -añadió en un susurro._

_Sí, ahí estaba. Era posible hacer que Bella se sonrojara más. La atraje a mi lado rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y ladeando la cabeza la besé en la frente con una media sonrisa mientras sentía sobre ella el olor de fresas y canela. _

_-¡Vale, chicos, es suficiente! –dijo Alice caminando hacia ellos dos aplaudiendo-. Estáis asustando a Bella –añadió-. Nosotros cuatro vamos en el jeep y vosotros dos en tu coche –planificó Alice con naturalidad-. ¡Venga! –nos alentó -¿A qué esperáis? _

_(fin flashback)_

Bella, que había permanecido sentada en el asiento del copiloto, el ceño fruncido, sus dientes mordisqueando el labio inferior y sus oojs mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando, rompió el ruido de mi risa.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –negué-. Sólo estaba pensando en algo que pasó antes con mis hermanos –le dije sinceramente-. ¿Estás bien? –me miró parpadeando-. Has estado muy callada desde que salimos de casa.

-Sí, estoy bien… -rió avergonzada-. Es que… no sé como…

-A mí también me pasa –le contesté antes de que terminara de hablar. Me miró-. Tengo la sensación de que estar contigo es algo completamente natural y normal y como nunca antes me había ocurrido algo así, no estoy seguro de qué tengo que decir o hacer…

Bella no me dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir como si me diera la razón en lo que acababa de decirle. Sonreí y presté atención al cambio de música antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-A pesar de eso, hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro…

-¿De qué? –preguntó.

Dejé que una de mis manos abandonaran el volante para recoger su mano que estaba en el regazo de ella; entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y le di un ligero apretoncito que hizo que me mirara completamente ruborizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Que estoy en el lugar exacto en el que me gustaría estar y con quien quiero estar.

Sonreí cuando vi como se sonrojaba. Adoraba cuando hacía aquello… estaba realmente preciosa… Aunque si tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo, Bella siempre estaba preciosa.

______________________________________________________________________

Caminar con los Cullen por un centro comercial, por muy pequeño que éste fuera, en opinión de Alice, era toda una experiencia, de eso me di cuenta en el preciso momento en que entramos por las puertas blindadas del centro. Todas las miradas, masculinas y femeninas se posaron en nosotros, bueno, mejor dicho, en ellos.

Rosalie y Alice parecían tan tranquilas que era como si pensaran que estaban solas en el centro comercial. Seguras, sonrientes, elegantes… cualquiera que las mirara podría describirlas de aquella manera. Emmett se pavoneaba con sus andares tan característicos mientras apoyaba su brazo en los hombros de Rosalie y miraba a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarle a todo el mundo que ella era de su propiedad. Jasper… Era divertido ver como caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo dulcemente pero sin animar a ninguna chica a que mirase más tiempo del debido. Y Edward… reí ante su incomodidad por las miradas que las chicas le dirigían.

-¿Por qué es Edward el que siempre consigue más atención femenina? –preguntó Emmett haciendo un mohín con los labios al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas lo miraban a él.

-Seguramente es porque tú das miedo por lo grande que eres –contestó entre la burla y la seriedad Jasper.

Tres discusiones, una docena de tiendas, dos bolsas de patatas fritas, varias miradas dirigidas a Edward, dos hamburguesas y un chocolate caliente más tarde, Alice envió a los chicos a los coches para que dejaran las bolsas llenas de ropa que había comprado y que había insistido en comprar para mí pese a que le había dicho que no era necesario, mientras que nosotras habíamos recogido las entradas y nos habíamos puesto en la fila para comprar chucherías.

-Hola, ¿qué puedo serviros?

Rosalie sacó un papel doblado varias veces y frunció el ceño.

-Juro que la letra de Jasper cada día es peor… -miró a Alice como si esta tuviese la culpa. La morena recogió el papel mientras rodaba los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba la lista que habíamos hecho -. ¿Alice?

-Estoy casi segura de que aquí ponen dos paquetes de palomitas grandes…

-Seis refrescos grandes, dos de ellos light y de los normales, tres que lleven mucho hielo, dos paquetes de palomitas saladas, uno de ellos mediano y el otro extra grande, uno grande de palomitas dulces y un paquete extra grande con mantequilla. Cinco chocolatinas, cuatro barras de caramelo y tres bolsitas de cacahuetes fritos con miel… -fruncí el ceño-… ehm… una bolsa de avellanas y otra de tortuguitas dulces de caramelo y… ¿qué era lo otro? –dije en voz alta pensando-. ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Un paquete de regaliz negra y otro de regaliz roja.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó la dependienta mientras colocaba todas las golosinas en una bolsa para que nos fuera más cómodo.

-No, creo que eso es todo. Chicas, ¿es to… -me callé al ver que tanto Alice como rosalie me estaban mirando extrañadas-. ¿Qué? –pregunté azorada.

-Buena memoria –dijo Rosalie asintiendo solemne como si yo acabase de recitar la serie de Fibonnacci sin equivocarme-. Me alegro que estés con nosotras –añadió riendo ligeramente mientras cogía dos frefescos. Frunció el ceño-. Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda…

Cogí uno de los paquetes de palomita y asentí mientras intentaba que no se caysen.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

Me asustó. Admito que escuchar la voz profunda y suave de Edward junto al oído no era precisamente lo que esperaba en aquel momento. A juzgar por las risas de Emmett y Jasper mi grito había resultado ser bastante divertido, al menos para ellos. Rodé los ojos y me giré para encararlo con las manos en las caderas, ya desocupadas, porque mis palomitas habían terminado en el suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! –bramé. Levanté la cabeza del desastre que había en el suelo al rostro de Edward que me miraba debatiéndose entre si debía reír o esperar a mi reacción-. Con lo torpe que soy, ¿por qué diablos te has puesto detrás de mí sin avisarme? –suspiré mirando el suelo de nuevo-. Mira qué desastre…

-Sólo son palomitas, Bella… Además… -se inclinó hacia delante y me habló al oído-… me gusta ver como reaccionas cuando te asusto así… -me estremecí cuando me besó el lóbulo de la oreja. ¿Es que este chico siempre tenía que hacerme estremecer? -él rió encantado-. Iré a por más –dijo Edward sonriendo ligeramente y besándome en la frente-. No te muevas de aquí –bromeó.

Regresó cinco minutos más tarde que aprovechamos para repartir los dulces y refrescos de cada uno; Edward, con una sonrisa me tendió el nuevo paquete de palomitas al que le había puesto una tapa. Le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Para evitar más accidente –me dijo risueño-. Eh, Alice – llamó a su hermana-. Creo que ya han abierto la sala y…

No dijo nada más. Alice no le dejó. Un torbellino moreno cogió de la mano a un divertido Jasper y lo arrastró, literalmente hacia la sala de cine. A un paso más moderado, Emmett y Rosalie les siguieron entre bromas. Edward me sonrió, me cogió de la mano haciendo que aquella corriente eléctrica volviese a aparecer y me guió hasta la entrada de la sala, y digo guiar porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, ya que yo iba tan pendiente del tacto de su mano contra la mía que apenas era consciente de nada más. Seguramente por eso no me di cuenta de que nos habíamos sentado hacia la mitad de la sala y que ni Rosalie y Emmett ni Jasper y Alice estaban con nosotros. Parpadeé.

-¿Dónde están todos? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

-Rosalie y Emmett están al fondo de la sala –dijo riendo entre dientes mientras señalaba por encima de su hombro con el pulgar-. Y Jasper y Alice supongo que estarán cerca de la salida; a ella le gusta ser la primera en salir.

-¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros ante mi pregunta y metió la mano en mis palomitas para tomar unas cuantas.

-Creo que la última vez que le pregunté me dijo algo referente a que le gusta ver la reacción de la gente cuando sale de la sala… -comentó frunciendo el ceño-. Tampoco la escuché demasiado, estaba distraído intentando quitarle a Rosalie la última chocolatina –añadió risueño. Luego tomó mi chaqueta que había colocado en mi regazo y la dejó bien colocada en la butaca que tenía a su lado-. No te preocupes –me dijo al ver que abría la boca para protestar-, está vacía, igual que la que está a tu lado –cabeceó para señalarla.

-¿Cómo…

-Pedí cuatro entradas –se encogió de hombros.

-Edward…

-¿Qué? me gusta tener espacio –sonrió con inocencia como si no supiera que yo sabía que había gastado más dinero de la cuenta para tener un poco de intimidad incluso en una sala llena de gente.

Las luces se apagaron y Edward, aún riendo, subió el reposabrazos que separaba nuestros asientos y con un gesto gentil pero firme que me aseguraba que no iba a dejar que me escapara, me recostó contra su hombro y me pasó el brazo por encima de los míos. Suspiré y encontré el hueco perfecto para mi cabeza sin que mis hombros protestaran, me acurruqué contra él y coloqué las palomitas saladas entre los dos, dispuesta a disfrutar de la película.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No importaba que la música de algunas escenas fuese demasiado estridente, que el volumen de los diálogos fuese demasiado alto ni que se escucharan ocasionales carjadas, comentarios y ruido de palomitas y otras chucherías al ser masticadas en toda la sala. No importaba porque yo no era capaz de concentrarme ni en la maldita película, ni en el maldito diálogo, ni en los malditos comentarios que se escuchaban ocasionalmente aquí y allá. Edward tenía su mano en mi hombro y sus dedos me estaban acariciando suavemente por encima de la camisa pero ni siquiera la tela era suficiente para hacer que mi piel no ardiese por allí por donde pasaban sus dedos. Y sólo era capaz de concentrarme en sus caricias, en su respiración, en el modo en que intercalaba algún que otro comentario, en su mano cuando se encontraba con la mía bajo la montaña de palomitas cuando ambos coincidíamos para tomar algunas…

-Oh, venga… ese beso no puede ser más falso… -rezongó Edward en una escena en particular en la que dos protagonistas se besaban.

-Edward, es una película, se supone que tiene que ser fingido ¿recuerdas? –le susurré.

-Incorrecto –dijo después de beber de su refresco-. Se supone que la gente no tiene que pensar que es fingido –me miró sonriendo.

Estaba aprendiendo a leer el rostro de Edward y la mirada traviesa junto a su sonrisa pícara no indicaba nada bueno. Me estremecí ligeramente e intenté apartarme de él pero Edward colocó su otro brazo a mi alrededor impidiéndome cualquier movimiento y mucho menos ningún intento de huída.

-¿Qué? –pregunté tragando saliva nerviosamente.

-Tanto hablar de besos… Me apetece besarte… -dijo sinceramente.

No era arrogancia aunque cualquier podría haberlo pensado. No, no era eso. Era, simplememente que se sentía lo correcto, lo natural, lo normal.

-¿Ahora? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor como si en cualquer momento el acomodador fuese a entrar con una linternita para pedirnos que nos fuéramos por darnos un beso que todavía no había ocurrido.

-Ahora…

Abrí la boca para protestar pero Edward aprovechó para meterme un trozo de chocolatina que había partido.

-No se habla con la boca llena –me dijo divertido y risueño.

Suspiré profundamente mientras notaba el sabor dulce del chocolate en mi boca mientras se deshacía contra mi paladar. Tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso. Gemí involuntariamente mientras lo saboreaba y en cierto modo no me sorprendí demasiado cuando noté los labios de Edward sobre los míos, jugando con mi boca sin llegar a profundizar el beso, simplemente saboreando mis labios.

-Mmmm… -susurró separándose de mí y dándome un beso más simple-… acabo de descubrir cuál es mi combinación favorita de sabores… -me sonrojé y él rió encantado-. Me gusta provocarte esto… -dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba una de mis mejillas con la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que beso a un chico en una sala de cine viendo una película…? -le susurré avergonzada escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Bueno… -me acarició el cabello y resistí la tentación de ronronear satisfecha por sus caricias-… espero que sea el último chico al que besas en una sala de cine viendo una película…

No le contesté. Los dos sabíamos que no hacía falta. Suspiré satisfecha y le escuché suspirar a él también. Me acurruqué de nuevo contra su hombro y él volvió a abrazarme acariciándome el hombro y el cuello… Los diálogos de la película y la película misma pasaron a un entero segundo plano.

______________________________________________________________________

Juré que iba a comprarle a Alice lo que me pidiera por haber tenido la idea de ir al cine en cuanto salimos de la sala. Había sido… bueno, decir que estaba siendo el paraíso sería quedarse corto. La piel de Bella se sentía suave incluso bajo la tela que separaba mi mano de su hombro. La escuchaba respirar suavemente sobre mi pecho, emitir pequeñas risitas cuando la película lo requería y masticar despacio cuando comía palomitas o mordía el regaliz negro cortando pedacitos pequeños.

Apenas me enteré de la película. Estaba pendiente de cada gesto, ruidito y respiración que ella hacía. La había besado después de bromear y darle un pedazo de chocolate y juro por mi colección de discos clásicos, que había sido como tocar el cielo.

Desde que habíamos salido de la sala de cine no le había soltado la mano y me complacía gratamente darme cuenta de que por muy sonrojada que Bella estuviera tampoco ella parecía demasiado interesada en soltarse de mi mano.

Nos habíamos sentado en una cafetería y habíamos pedido algo para comer antes de volver a casa mientras comentábamos la película en cuestión. Curiosamente, mientras que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que los mejores actores habían sido los que habían interpretado a los vampiros, Bella defendía a capa y espada el papel de los hombres lobo diciendo que era injusto que los vampiros los trataran de aquella forma inhumana.

-Pero Bella, ¡es que no son humanos! –dijo Emmett como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. Escuché como Bella resoplaba.

-Que un gato sea un gato no te da derecho a maltratarlo Emmett –le replicó ella con tono de "es algo más que evidente".

-Como sea, sigo diciendo que los vampiros…

-¡Bella, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

Me tensé. Supe el momento exacto en que me tensé cuando escuché la voz de Newton y el cuerpo de él se materializó junto a la silla de Bella.

-Hola Mike… -dijo Bella y en su voz escuché cierto tono de resignación-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Oh, bien, vamos a ir a jugar a las máquinas recreativas y luego al cine… -la miró como si estuviese meditando algo-. ¿Te apetece venir?

Arqueé ambas cejas. ¿Ese tipo era idiota o había hecho una carrera para serlo? Era increíble que pensara que nadie estuviese saliendo con unas personas y que de repente les dejara para salir con otras… a juzgar por el modo en que Bella le miró supe que estábamos pensando lo mismo.

-Lo siento Mike, pero estoy con ellos –dijo señalándonos.

-Eh… sí, quizá en otra ocasión… Esta noche Ben da una fiesta, quizá…

-No creo que pueda ir Mike –contestó Bella antes de que él terminara de hacer su proposición.

-Oh… ¿por qué?

Casi escuché la mente de Bella trabajar en busca de alguna respuesta. Suspiré internamente y, cansado de Newton, decidí dejarle las cosas claras.

-Bella está conmigo –dije sintiéndome repentinamente celoso por el modo en que Mike Newton era incapaz de darse cuenta de las indirectas.

-Oh, vaya… -me miró sonriendo de forma condescendiente-. No sabía que estuviérais saliendo…

Aquel chico sabía cómo golpear sin pensarlo. Salir. No le había pedido a Bella salir, no oficialmente al menos… Newton tenía razón. No estábamos saliendo, ¿o sí? Miré a Bella y a juzgar por el modo en que tenía el ceño fruncido ella tampoco parecía tenerlo demasiado claro. Me llamé idiota mentalmente.

-¡Vamos Mike! –llamó Ethanks agitando un brazo en el aire-¡Quiero jugar en las máquinas antes de que lleguen los mocosos y los críos!

Bella rodó los ojos y compartí su pensamiento… ¡como si ellos fueran tan adultos!

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, piénsalo Bella… -le sonrió-. Cullen –asintió en mi dirección a modo de despedida.

-Quiero un helado –dijo repentinamente Alice mirándome como si supiera en qué estaba pensando exactamente-. Rosalie, Bella, ¿me acompañáis?

Articulé un "gracias" silencioso hacia mi hermana que sonrió y me advirtió con la mirada que le debía una. Permanecí mirando como se levantaban y se marchaban hacia el puesto ambulante de helados que había cerca de donde estábamos comiendo. Newton había tenido razón y odiaba que la hubiese tenido. Fruncí el ceño… ¿cómo podía pedirle a Bella que saliese conmigo?

______________________________________________________________________

Permanecí ajena a la conversación entre Alice y Rosalie mientras esperábamos nuestro turno en el puesto de helados. Edward y yo estábamos saliendo… ¿no? Sacudí la cabeza. No estaba segura… quiero decir, salíamos pero no habíamos hablado de ello… entonces, ¿estábamos saliendo como pareja, como amigos o sólo como conocidos? Gemí frustrada, ¿por qué tenía todo que ser tan complicado? La vida tendría que ser mucho más fácil… me gustas, te gusto, salimos. Entonces ¿por qué los humanos teníamos la capacidad de complicarlo todo hasta su máxima expresión? Suspiré en el momento en que llegamos a la barra.

-Vaya, ¿mal día? –me preguntó el chico que nos atendía. Parpadeé-. Tu suspiro… una chica tan bonita como tú no debería de suspirar de esa forma –sonrió flirteando.

-Ehm… no, todo está bien –dije con una media sonrisa al recordar uno de los besos de Edward.

-Bien, me alegro, las chicas bonitas no tendrían que tener nunca días malos –me guiñó un ojo ¿acababa de guiñarme un ojo?-. ¿En qué puedo servirlas, señoritas?

-Yo quiero un helado de frambuesa por favor –pidió Alice.

-Yo de coco y mango.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú, preciosa? –se apoyó en el mostrador y subió y bajó las cejas un par de veces en un gesto tan repetitivo como insinuante-. ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Yo quiero… uhm… helado de chocolate –pedí-. Con trocitos de chocolate por encima por favor.

Ni Alice ni Rosalie pasaron por alto el modo en que me alejé del mostrador; creo que creyeron que yo pensaba que aquel chico iba a saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento y a juzgar por el modo en que me miraba era posible que lo hiciera. ¿Es que mi ropa tenía algo raro hoy o qué? Alice y Rosalie rieron entre dientes a mi lado y aunque Alice hizo un gesto de callarse cuando las miré, Rosalie ni siquiera fingió que no se estaba riendo. Suspiré internamente; desde que estaba con los Cullen era como si la gente se hubiese empezado a dar cuenta de mi existencia y no entendía por qué… Quizá el atractivo de los Cullen fuera contagioso o algo así, tendría que hablar con Edward al respecto.

-Me llamo Jim –dijo él mientras servía el helado de Alice.

-Yo soy Alice y ella es Rosalie –se presentó la morena tan hiperactiva y sonriente como siempre-. Ella es Bella.

-Un nombre muy bonito… ¿italiano? –preguntó empezando a servir el helado de Rosalie.

-Ehm… sí, eso creo.

-Creo que significa… hermosa ¿no? –preguntó haciendo una pausa deliberada mientras me miraba.

-No estoy segura, nunca lo he preguntado –contesté sintiéndome observada por mis dos compañeras.

-Oh, bueno, dime hermosa, ¿por qué no me das tu número de teléfono y cuando esté yo seguro de qué significa tu nombre te llamo para decírtelo?

Abrí la boca y la cerré un par de veces. ¿De verdad ese tipo creía que iba a conseguir mi número de teléfono de esa manera? A juzgar por el modo en que me miraba, sí, lo creía de verdad. ¡Era increíble el concepto tan alto de su ego que algunas personas tenían sobre sí mismas! De acuerdo, admito que era guapo pero… no era Edward y estoy segura de que aunque no hubiese conocido a Edward ese chico no me habría gustado en absoluto.

-Lo siento, no tengo teléfono, no me gusta la tecnología –dije en un susurro como si fuera una confidencia.

Le clavé el codo en las costillas a Alice para impedir que se riera fuertemente y cuando él miró a la morena, ella sólo le sonrió fingiendo dulzura y serenidad. Rosalie hacía tiempo que había desistido de intentar fingir seriedad.

-Bueno, entonces… -tomó una servilleta de papel y mientras le entregaba la factura a Alice que había sacado la cartera para pagar, garabateó unos números en la servilleta entregándomelo después-… averígualo tú y cuando lo sepas me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, Dios… a Emmett le va a encantar esto… hace siglos que no le patea el culo a alguien… -dijo Rosalie sin poder aguantarlo.

-¡Rosalie! –fingió escandalizarse Alice. Se giró hacia el chico-. No le hagas caso, Emmett es su novio, es un poquito protector con Bella –sacudió la mano en el aire quitándole importancia y señalando hacia atrás-. Pero Bella está con mi hermano, el del cabello cobrizo…

-Sí, así que lo siento, pero no creo que pueda llamarte –me apresuré a aceptar la vía de escape que Alice me había proporcionado.

Intenté devolverle la servilleta, pero para mi sorpresa, Jim me abrió la mano, colocó la servilleta en ella y me cerró el puño mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Otra vez, ¿es que este tipo no sabía que había otras formas de intentar ligar?

-Esperaré toda una vida por ti si es necesario… sé cuando algo vale la pena.

Apenas fui consciente de la carcajada de Rosalie, del sonrojo de mis mejillas o del comentario de Alice en referencia a algo sobre "hoy es tu día" que me dedicó. Simplemente tomé mi helado y caminé hacia la mesa de los chicos consciente de las risitas de Alice y Rosalie detrás de mí, esperando que para cuando llegase a ellos mis mejillas hubiesen vuelto a tener un color normal.

______________________________________________________________________

-¡Eh! –Emmett me tiró un una bolita que había hecho con la servilleta de papel y, estirando el brazo con facilidad, la atrapé en el aire-. ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? –preguntó.

-Pensando, algo que quizá deberías probar de vez en cuando –bromeé con él devolviéndole la bola de papel que esquivó con facilidad.

-¿Pensando? No, tenías cara de preocupación, no de estar pensando en algo –apuntó Jasper.

-Eso es porque estaba pensando en algo que me tiene preocupado –miré en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Newton y Jasper se dio cuenta de ello.

-Oh –dijo simplemente.

-Sí, "oh" –le imité. Emmett nos miró de forma alternativa.

-Vale, ¿qué diablos me estoy perdiendo?

-El comentario de Newton –dijo Jasper con simpleza.

-¿El comentario de Newton? Ah, te refieres a eso de "no sabía que estuviérais saliendo", ¿y por qué te preocupa eso? –frunció el ceño-. Newton es un imbécil –se encogió de hombros como si acabara de resolver un gran problema-. Sólo ignóralo –le dio un mordisco a su tercera hamburguesa.

Miré a Jasper con las cejas enarcadas y él sacudió la cabeza e inclinó la barbilla en dirección a Emmett.

-Sí, Edward, sólo ignóralo –dijo refiriéndose a Emmett que permanecía ajeno a sus gestos. Chasqueé la lengua divertido-. A ver, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa del comentario de Newton?

-Que ha dado en el clavo –dije fastidiado-. Por mucho que me moleste, tiene razón… -resoplé y me recliné en la silla, cerrando los ojos y masajeándome el puente de la nariz, un viejo hábito que había adquirido hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Emmett frunció el ceño-. Mi hermanita adoptiva y tú estáis saliendo…

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarla así? –pedí más que pregunté, exasperado-. Es… raro…

-¿Más raro que el resto de tus hermanos tengan relaciones entre ellos? –preguntó burlón Jasper-. Además, nuestro "osito" –Jasper ignoró el modo en que Emmet le miró-, tiene razón, vosotros dos estáis saliendo –debí de hacer algún gesto porque Jassper frunció el ceño-. ¿Edward?

-No estoy… -carraspeé mirando hacia el puesto de helados-… no estoy seguro de eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… Técnicamente no le he pedido salir a Bella, así que no… -suspiré mirando a Emmett-… No estoy seguro de que estemos saliendo, al menos estoy seguro de que no estamos saliendo oficialmente.

-Edward, has estado a punto de matar a Newton con la mirada sólo por insinuar que Bella podría ir a tomar algo con él –dijo Jasper claramente divertido con todo aquello-. ¿No crees que es hora de que le pidas para salir oficialmente?

-Intenta adivinar por qué estoy comiéndome la cabeza, Jazz –dije irónico. Mi hermano me miró y resoplé-. Lo siento, estoy un poco susceptible, ¿vale?

-Por mí vale, pero tienes que pedirle salir a Bella.

-Lo sé… pero no sé como hacerlo –Emmett soltó una carcajada y lo miré mal.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Es que has salido con cientos de chicas y ahora dices que no sabes cómo pedirle salir a una… es divertido.

-No quiero pedirle salir a una chica, quiero pedirle salir a Bella, es muy diferente –le repliqué a Emmett. Al ver que él ponía los ojos en blanco supe que si quería alguna respuesta coherente tendría que preguntarle a mi hermano más sensato; miré a Jasper-. ¿Cómo le pediste a Alice salir?

-En realidad… -frunció el ceño-… yo no le pedí a Alice que saliéramos –se encogió de hombros-. Sólo lo hicimos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco lo hice –dijo pensativo Emmett-. Fue Rosalie la que decidió que estábamos saliendo cuando aquella chica se acercó en el partido para besarme… ¿Becky?

-Vicky –dijimos inmediatamente Jasper y yo corrigiéndole. Emmett se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a aquello.

-Estupendo, me habéis servido de gran ayuda –ironicé.

-Sólo tienes que hacer algo que le guste… no sé… ¿qué diablos le gusta a Bella? –preguntó Emmett.

-Le gusta escribir –contestó Jasper.

-Pues pon un anuncio en el periódico, seguro que Ángela te ayuda –sugirió Emmett.

-Con lo tímida que es Bella, ¿crees que si la hago ser el centro de atención estará contenta conmigo? –pregunté-. No, gracias.

Alice y Rosalie interrumpieron nuestra conversación con sus risitas cómplices mientras se sentaban. Separé la silla de mi lado para que Bella pudiera sentarse con más facilidad y ella me sonrió completamente sonrojada. Enarqué una ceja. ¿Sonrojada? Miré hacia el puesto de helados. De acuerdo, ¿qué había pasado?

______________________________________________________________________

Recé para que los chicos no preguntaran qué había pasado y para que Alice y Rosalie dejasen de reír mirándome y mirando hacia el puesto de helados.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Por supuesto, ¿desde cuándo tenía yo suerte? Quizá tuviese que probar invocando un gnomo… un momento… lo que daba suerte eran los duendes ¿no?

Alice sonrió inocentemente ante la pregunta de Emmett y Rosalie se limitó a encogerse de hombros por lo que los tres pares de ojos masculinos recayeron en mí que ya estaba bastante ruborizada a aquellas alguras.

-Yo… ehm… el chico de la tienda…

-Le ha pedido a Bella su número de teléfono –dijo Alice risueña.

Emmett que estaba bebiendo del refresco de Rosalie se atragantó y empezó a toser antes de levantar la cabeza y fulminar con la mirada al chico moreno que estaba en aquel momento atendiendo a otro cliente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Edward alternando su mirada entre mi rostro y el puesto de helados y refrescos.

-Mmmm ¿Jhon? –preguntó más que afirmó Rosalie.

-Jim –corrigió Alice-. Jim le ha pedido a Bella su teléfono.

Consciente de que todos estaban mirándome decidí ignorar ese hecho y me concentré en el helado de chocolate que tenía en mi tarrina rojiza.

-Pero Bella le dijo que no tenía número –explicó Rosalie-. Así que el chico le dio el suyo…

-¿Qué? –de nuevo la voz de Edward y la de Emmett se mezclaron, uno furioso, el otro ligeramente enfadado y con el tono de voz peligroso.

Tomé un trocito del helado y lo partí con la cucharilla de plástico amarilla, alcé la mano y lo metí en mi boca disfrutando del sabor frío.

-Y cuando Bella le dijo que muchas gracias pero que no iba a poder llamarle…

Me sonrojé al saber lo que venía después. Para disimular, me eché el cabello hacia delante, sobre mi hombro y me concentré en el trocito de chocolate que había quedado en la comisura de mi boca.

-… él le contestó que esperaría toda una vida por ella si era necesario –rió Rosalie terminando la frase de Alice.

Lamí la cuchara con placer después de tragar el delicioso helado y alcé mi cabeza cuando escuché a Edward gemir y a Emmett y Jasper reír entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –contestó Edward tenso. Miró a sus hermanos-. Voy a tener que hacerlo por mi propia cordura.

-Sí –apoyó Emmett alzando su refresco.

-Tienes razón en eso –Jasper alzó su propio helado.

Miré a Rosalie y Alice que estaban intentando esconder la risa. Miré a Edward y parpadeé curiosa, queriendo saber qué era lo que había pasado allí. ¡Genial! Me había perdido algo y al parecer por las caras de todos, había sido algo gracioso. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente y hundí la cuchara de nuevo en mi helado. Edward tragó con dificultad a mi lado y Emmett y Jasper volvieron a reír, esta vez, más fuerte.

Abrí la boca pero Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

-No quieres saberlo –me dijo.

-¿No quiero?

-No, no quieres saberlo –repitió risueña Alice.

-Oh, de acuerdo…

Edward sonrió, acercó su silla a la mía y pasó un brazo por el respaldo de mi asiento, dejando su mano sobre mi hombro y acariciándolo suavemente. No podría haber nada más perfecto que aquello.

______________________________________________________________________

Escuché los ruiditos que Bella estaba haciendo desde el cuarto de baño. Me había colado en su habitación después de regresar de Port Ángeles mientras Alice secuestraba a Jasper y Emmett para asegurarse de que teníamos todo lo necesario para hacer al día siguiente nuestra pequeña barbacoa en el jardín de casa; Rosalie se había enfrascado en la revisión del jeep de Emmett para evitar semejante tortura, tal y como lo había descrito.

Bella se quedó parada cuando salió del cuarto de baño y entró en la habitación vestida con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta negra que se ajustaba a sus curvas como si fuese una segunda piel y a pesar de ello, conseguía parecer natural sin llegar a ser provocativa.

-Esto parece estar convirtiéndose en una costumbre… -dijo simplemente al verme en su cuarto.

Sonreí y entonces recordé por qué estaba en aquel cuarto.

-Quiero ir a ver a tu padre –dije abruptamente.

Bella estrechó su mirada, parpadeó confusa, se quitó las horquillas con las que había recogido su cabello y mientras las dejaba sobre el tocador me habló.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué?

Sonreí.

-Porque me han enseñado que cuando quieres salir oficialmente con una chica primero tienes que presentarte.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando mencioné "salir oficialmente", luego se mordió el labio inferior y entrelazó las manos jugueteando con ellas de forma nerviosa.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo oficialmente? –preguntó visiblemente nerviosa.

-Sí.

Pensé que era una buena respuesta. Clara, simple, sencilla y concisa. No había ninguna posibilidad de que hubiese alguna confusión al respecto. Pero Bella me miró titubeante.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si es buena idea… -dijo finalmente. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿No es buena idea porque quiero salir contigo oficialmente o no es buena idea porque quiero que tu padre sepa que quiero salir contigo oficialmente?

-Ehm… ¿ambas cosas? –la miré cuando planteó su pregunta-. No, en serio Edward… yo no… no sé como puede reaccionar mi padre ante la idea de que su hija a la que hace años que no ve de repente le diga que…

-¿Qué está saliendo con alguien? –fruncí el ceño-. Bella, ¿hay algún problema? No quieres salir conmigo o crees que vamos deprisa o…

-No, Edward, no es eso… sólo… -suspiró profundamente-… no lo sé… supongo que me da miedo…

-¿Miedo? –la abracé con fuerza como si así pudiera quitarle todas las inquietudes y temores que pudiera tener-. ¿A qué, Bella?

-Me da miedo que en el momento en que… salgamos oficialmente… -dijo con cierta diversión por mi manía de decir esas mismas palabras-, te des cuenta de que no soy lo que quieres y que… bueno…

No dije nada. La separé de mí unos centímetros, sólo eso, el espacio suficiente para poder mirarla a la cara y sonreírle.

-Bella, ¿Qué parte de eres mi vida no has entendido? –la besé suavemente en los labios-. Quiero que seas mi novia y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso… ni ahora ni nunca… ¿Lo entiendes?

Asintió un poco más segura.

-Entonces… ¿me estás preguntando de forma oficial si quiero salir contigo?

-Exacto –le contesté besándola de nuevo.

Sonreía cuando me aparté de ella después de compartir un beso breve y dulce.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –pregunté confuso.

-Le vas a gustar a Charlie –dijo simplemente sacudiendo su cabeza a ambos lados.

-¿Tú crees? –la acerqué a mi cuerpo más si es que eso era posible y coloqué mis manos abiertas en sus caderas, disfrutando de su cercanía.

-Oh, sí, estoy segura de ello –rió entre dientes apoyando su frente contra mi pecho-. A Charlie le gustan las formalidades… -se puso de puntillas y me besó suavemente, con dulzura, con tranquilidad, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido sólo para los dos.

Reí encantado cuando la escuché protestar al apartarme de ella para que pudiera tomar aire.

-Creo que a mí también me gustan… -le contesté divertido volviendo a besarla.

Esta vez fue ella la que rió encantada. No. No había nada que pudiera ir mal.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, que tal? Han sido dieciséis páginas de word… no os podéis quejar eh!!**

**Aps, sí, quiero decir un par de cosas. He recibido algunos comentarios diciéndome que tardo mucho en actualizar… Chicas, lamento deciros que soy una de las pocas autoras que actualiza bastante seguido y que cuando no puedo actualizar con frecuencia, suelo dejar mensajes… No creo que tardar diez o doce días en escribir un capítulo de diecisiete páginas o más sea haceros esperar demasiado ¿no? Además, tenéis que tener en cuenta que tengo una vida fuera de fanfiction, vale? Espero que seais comprensivos :p**

**Otra cosa, me han comentado que por qué no traduzco mi historia a otro idioma como el inglés… bien, la respuesta es sencilla: he estudiado filología hispánica, castellano, y a pesar de que me defiendo bastante bien en inglés, no me veo capacitada para hacer una traducción a ese idioma… De todas formas, si alguien quiere hacer la traducción, puede hablar conmigo ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, pues ya está. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en serio, un besito para todos y que paséis un buen fin de semana.**

**Recordad ser felices!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	12. Capítulo XI Conversaciones familiares

**Hola a todos, que tal?? Bueno, os dejo el último capítulo del fic que espero que os guste. Aún no puedo creer que tenga más de veinte reviews del pasado capítulo, creo que son veintitrés o veinticuatro… eso sin contar los mensajes privados que me han enviado al correo electrónico, siete, así que eso hace un total de treinta y uno, es una pasada!!! A ver si con este capítulo conseguimos batir el récord entre todos, vale??**

**Bueno, a ver, pasemos lista a todos los que me dejaron review, a ver, levantad la mano cuando diga vuestro nombre, vale? Muchas gracias a:**

**LaAbuela, Abril, escorpiotnf, Libelula19, leblancish, kmylita, deniziithaw, clorena, flowersswan, margara, christti, biankismasen, erica, misscullen9, mayte92, maria, hik-y, mapau inu-maniatica, fayres12, helencity94, maria swan de cullen, another life, lna, nuriamonfort**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que me enviasteis mensajes a mi correo electrónico: martha17, robert_, carolyncullen, sarahmccarty, colie_16_dehale, cameronhale, monica13decullen. Gracias chicos!**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo, nos leemos abajo!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo XI: Conversaciones familiares**

"_Siempre había envidiado a esas familias ejemplares que veía en las serie televisivas… Todos felices, todos sonrientes… y ningún problema que no durara más de media hora y que no fueran capaces de solucionar en familia. Padres comprensivos, madres protectoras, matrimonios perfectos y hermanos con sus discusiones y diversos puntos de vista pero que siempre se querían y sabían que no estaban solos… Creía que esas familias sólo existían en las televisiones, que sólo eran roducto de la maginación de los guionistas y nada más… Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocada… Esas famílias sí existen… "_

Nunca había sido una persona madrugadora. Lo reconozo. Cada día me costaba todo un mundo levantarme para ir al instituto… madrugar no era lo mío y en realidad si tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, sigue sin ser lo mío. René lo sabía y Charlie lo había aprendido el primer sábado que pasé en Forks cuando me despertó a las cuatro de la mañana con el propósito de decirme que si quería acompañarle a pescar… No recuerdo exactamente cuál fue mi reacción, pero papá no había vuelto a despertarme a horas tan intempestivas. Por eso quizá me sorprendí tanto cuando abrí los ojos y comprobé que eran las ocho de la mañana de un domingo y me di cuenta de que estaba completa y absolutamente despierta. Parpadeé un par de veces y bostecé disfrutando de esos primeros momentos del día en los que aún no sabes si estás completamente despierta y tu mente aún no se encuentra con fuerzas para intentar siquiera recordar el último sueño que tuviste.

El recuerdo de la noche pasada me vino a la cabeza como un latigazo. Edward. Habitación. Beso. Propuesta oficial. Salir. Me vi sonriendo como una boba cuando las piezas del puzzle empezaron a encajar… Edward me había pedido salir oficialmente. Estaba saliendo con Edward. Edward era… era mi novio… Sonreí tontamente de nuevo si es que en algún momento había dejado de hacerlo… Edward era mi novio. El golpeteo de alguien llamando a la puerta me hizo parpadear para volver al mundo real.

-Pasa –dije.

La cabeza de Jasper se asomó como si temiese encontrarme de alguna forma que no fuera vestida con mi pijama y cubierta con las sábanas o como si hubiese creído que iba a encontrarme con Edward. Fruncí el ceño, ¿dónde estaba Edward?

-Estás despierta –dijo sonriendo y haciendo que su cuerpo apareciera después de su cabeza-. No sé por qué no te tenía por una persona madrugadora.

-Y no lo soy –le dije sinceramente-. Cuando duermo podría caer una bomba nuclear y estoy segura de que no me enteraría.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Alice me ha mandado a llamarte y a decirte que te vistas –se encogió de hombros-. Lo hubiese hecho ella misma pero Rosalie necesitaba ayuda para despertar a Emmett.

-¿Y Alice va a conseguir despertarle?

Jasper enarcó una ceja ante mi pregunta.

-Créeme, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, es ella. La última vez creo que tuvo la colaboración de un vaso de agua o algo así pero…

-¡Maldita sea, Alice, deja de botar en mi cama!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida ante el rugido, literal, de Emmett seguido por las carcajadas de Rosalie y de Alice y miré hacia la puerta temerosa de que el malhumor de Emmett fuese contagioso. Jasper rió entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, ruge mucho pero no come a nadie –me explicó-. Creo que tienes veinte minutos antes de que Alice venga a despertarte –añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –pregunté.

-¡Así que te lo ha preguntado! –dijo más que preguntó-. Y creo que por tu sonrisa, la respuesta ha sido afirmativa –añadió divertido-. No te preocupes, no le has perdido aún, sólo ha ido con Carlisle y Esme al claro a… -le miré extrañada.

-¿Al claro? Creía que la barbacoa iba a ser en el jardín y…

-Alice dice que hará buen tiempo así que hemos pensado en ir al claro del bosque que está hacia el norte –aclaró. Rió divertido-. En realidad, lo pensó Alice y ya sabes que nadie se opone a Alice –añadió riendo-. Tienes veinte minutos antes de que entre a buscarte –salió de la habitación y su voz se escuchó a través de la puerta-. ¡Baja cuando estés lista!

-¡De eso nada! Si yo tengo que levantarme ya, ella también –protestó Emmett y sonreí al notar en su voz una sonrisa.

Hice caso a Jasper y me levanté de la cama, me estiré con los brazos por encima de la cabeza y moví la cintura hacia ambos lados un par de veces para asegurarme de que había estirado todos los músculos. Cogí ropa limpia y me metí en el cuarto de baño donde me di una ducha rápida. Aún estaba recogiéndome el cabello en una coleta alta cuando ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Antes de llegar a la planta baja, Alice apareció de la nada y me metió una tostada untada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa en la boca así que no tuve más remedio que masticar y tragar.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! –me sonrió-. Hace un día perfecto para ir al campo ¿verdad? –dijo abriendo la puerta principal.

Titubeé al mirar al cielo. Si las nubes grises eran indicadoras de que hacía un buen día, sí, definitivamente era el mejor.

-No te preocupes, no lloverá y dentro de un rato saldrá el sol –informó Jasper mientras salía de la casa -. ¿Has cogido las llaves?

Emmett asintió saliendo desde la cocina y sacudió el llavero en sus manos grandes.

-Buenos días Bella –le dijo sonriendo-. Espero no haberte asustado… cierta personita no sabe lo que es despertar con tacto a la gente… -le dirigió una mirada fastidiada a Alice a pesar de que ninguno de los dos parecía enfadado realmente-. ¿Estás cuestionándote si va a llover? No lo hagas, Alice ha dicho que luego saldrá el sol.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque vi las noticias ayer y el hombre del tiempo…

-Tonterías –aseguró Rosalie cabeceando hacia atrás-. Alice es más fiable que el hombre del tiempo. No lo entiendo pero siempre acierta –sonrió-. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

No era precisamente una espléndida bienvenida a un nuevo día pero me encogí de hombros; al menos era un principio.

Salí con ellos de la casa y Jasper se aseguró de haber cerrado con llave. Dos veces. Me encogí un poco sobre mí misma al darme cuenta de que íbamos a ir en el coche de Emmett. El gran coche de Emmett. El Hummer de Emmett. Gemí en voz alta y Jasper me miró divertido como si supiera exactamente en qué estaba pensando. Iba a necesitar una escalera para subir allí arriba sin matarme… y aún así tenía mis dudas.

-¿Vas a subir o qué? –preguntó Emmett que ya había subido al asiento del conductor con Rosalie de copiloto.

-Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda para subir ahí –dije frunciendo el ceño entre bromeando y siendo sincera.

Con una carcajada Emmett bajó del jeep y con una facilidad asombrosa me cogió de la cintura y me levantó hasta el asiento trasero donde Alice me mirada divertida y Jasper reía entre dientes. Juro que incluso tuve la sensación de que Rosalie contenía una risa.

-Me alegra divertiros… -dije a media voz lo que sólo consiguió que Emmett riera más fuerte.

-Tranquila, si no fuera porque Jasper me ayuda a subir y bajar, yo también tendría problemas –me confesó a medias Alice divertida por mi reacción. Jasper cabeceó en conformidad riendo entre dientes.

Cuando el coche arrancó, Alice me dio un toquecito en la pierna para que la mirara, luego sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

-Edward está en el claro con Esme y Carlisle. Alguien tenía que ayudarles a montar la barbacoa –añadió divertida.

Escuché una risita por parte de Rosalie y un resoplido frustrado de boca de Emmett y Jasper.

-¡Una vez! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Las dos chicas rieron.

-Quisimos hacer una barbacoa en el campo un día y aquí los dos hombretones –Alice palmeó a Jasper en el hombro quien aceptó los golpecitos con una sonrisa de condescendencia que me resultó cómica- dijeron que montar la barbacoa era cosa de ellos. Cuatro horas más tarde seguíamos sin comer, enfadados y con un hambre que nos hubiéramos comido un ciervo vivo si hubiese pasado por allí –señaló Alice con un gemido recordando aquella ocasión-. Cuando nos pudimos acercar a ver lo que estaban haciendo Edward se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando las instrucciones al revés –lanzó una mirada cómplice a Rosalie.

-Hombres… -susurró la rubia desde el asiento delantero-. Edward la montó en menos de veinte minutos… Desde entonces no dejamos que se acerquen a la barbacoa.

-¡Eh, Jasper! –el aludido miró a Emmett-. Cincuenta dólares a que Esme le está volviendo loco –dijo divertido.

Jasper pareció pensarlo unos minutos y cuando estaba a punto de cabecear, miró a Alice, una pregunta muda entre los dos. La morena se rió entre dientes y asintió.

-Hecho. Yo creo que Edward tiene a Esme perfectamente controlada.

Enarqué una ceja en dirección al rubio que me sonrió.

-Alice nunca se equivoca… -me susurró.

Emmett condujo con la música estridente de fondo mientras Alice daba palmaditas extasiada por la excursión y a veces daba saltitos en el asiento cuando mencionaba alguna de las actividades que podríamos hacer.

-Si fuera verano podríamos ir al lago –se lamentó.

Bueno, entonces me alegraba de que no fuera verano. Pasearme en traje de baño delante de Rosalie no serviría para aumentar mi autoestima demasiado y estaba convencida de que Emmett encontraría algo para burlarse de mí si me veía enfundada en mi viejo bañador negro.

-¡Oh, pero podremos jugar a baloncesto! –dijo animándose de nuevo-. ¡Y he cogido la guitarra en el último momento!

-¿Tocas? –pregunté.

-No –soltó una risita alegre-, pero Jasper sí –le miró con adoración.

-Es mentira, sólo sé tocar algunos acordes que parecen gatos arañando algo –protestó Jasper, modesto como siempre-. El músico de la familia es Edward.

-¡Ja! –rió Emmett-. ¡Lástima que no hayamos podido traer su piano en la baca del coche!

Me sorprendí ante aquella revelación. ¿Edward tocaba el piano? Fruncí el ceño preguntándome cómo lo haría… aunque tenía la vaga sospecha de que sería perfecto, como todo lo que hacía… ¿es que ese chico tenía que hacerlo siempre todo bien?

Emmett condujo a través de una senda y luego se desvió por un caminito de cabras que hizo que me preguntara cómo podía pasar aquel coche tan grande por aquel espacio tan pequeñito. Cerré los ojos cuando pasamos por lo que parecía ser un barranco. Ni siquiera me importó que Emmett se riera de mí.

-Confía en mí –me dijo-. Nací con un carné de conducir –añadió divertido. El coche se desvió a la derecha y vi el borde demasiado cerca.

-¡Emmett! –protestaron Jasper y Rosalie.

-Lo siento, lo siento, fallo mío –admitió-. Estamos cerca…

Tenía razón. Diez minutos más tarde de canciones, Emmett apagó el motor del coche y lo dejó junto al Volvo plateado de Edward y lo que yo creía que era un BMW aunque no estaba segura. Cuando Rosalie saltó desde su asiento ton total elegancia y sin tropezar al aterrizar suavemente en el suelo, me sentí más torpe que nunca. Esperé a que Alice se tirara contra Jasper desde el asiento trasero, confiando en que él la atraparía y no la dejaría caer y Jasper no la decepcionó. La atrapó al vuelo y besándola en la cabeza con una sonrisa la dejó en el suelo; antes de poder girarse hacia mí, Edward estaba allí, sonriendo, mirándome como si fuera lo más hermoso que había por allí y disfrutando del sonrojo que había aparecido en mis mejillas al verle… aunque quizá era más por la sonrisa tonta que se me había puesto en la cara y que parecía no estar dispuesta a marcharse.

Estiró los brazos hacía mí y me cogió de la cintura para bajarme de aquella monstruosidad de coche. Juro que las ruedas me llegaban a la altura de la cintura. Tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el suelo me vi envuelta en su abrazo.

-Gracias… -susurré.

-Un placer –me contestó-. Te he echado de menos… -susurró contra mi oído depositando allí un pequeño beso.

Me estremecí y le abracé con la misma fuerza con la que él me mantenía apretada.

-¡Bella, me alegro por vosotros, Edward nos lo ha contado!

Me encontré abrazando a una sonriente Esme que olía a flores y a sándalo y cuyo cabello me recordaba al caramelo cristalizado. Mirando por encima del hombro vi como Alice daba palmaditas entusiasmada y como Emmett soltaba una sonora carcajada. Parecía que había tenido razón al asumir que los Cullen demostraban su afecto con abrazos… Me pregunté si terminaría acostumbrándome a ello alguna vez.

______________________________________________________________________

Notaba claramente la mirada que compartían Carlisle y Esme antes de mirarme; sonreían y volvían a mirarse. Puse los ojos en blanco ¡cómo si fuese idiota e incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo! Suspiré internamente y dejé de unir las piezas de la segunda barbacoa soltándolas en el suelo. Les miré.

-Vale, decidlo ya, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada… sólo nos alegra verte tan sonriente –contestó Carlisle sonriendo-. ¿Podemos asumir que se debe a una chica en particular?

-Podéis asumirlo –contesté con una media sonrisa.

-Me gusta esa chica –dijo Esme sin hablarle a nadie en particular-. ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle que salga contigo?

Enarqué una ceja y miré a mi madre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aún no lo he hecho?

-No has ido a decírselo al jefe Swan –contestó Esme cruzándose de brazos-. Y ambos sabemos que si estuvieras saliendo oficialmente con ella ya habrías ido a pedírselo a Charlie.

Me tragué una risita. ¡Esme me conocía tan bien que a veces me asustaba!

-Deberías hacerlo antes de que algún otro se de cuenta de lo mucho que vale Bella y te la quite –añadió la mujer frunciendo el ceño como si esa idea no le gustara en absoluto-. No querrás perderla por tu estupidez ¿no?

-¿Me estás llamando estúpido? –pregunté divertido y confuso mientras Carlisle se reía abiertamente.

-No, Edward, estoy diciendo que si la dejas escapar serás un estúpido –replicó ella enfatizando el verbo condicional-. Y sé que no eres ningún estúpido así que…

Suspiré. No iban a dejarme tranquilo hasta que no hablara y les dijera lo que querían escuchar.

-Entonces supongo que no soy estúpido –les dije.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –me preguntó Esme con cierto recelo.

-Que anoche le pedí a Bella…

No pude acabar la frase. Esme había atravesado la distancia que había entre ellos y el lugar donde estaba yo y se había lanzado a abrazarme con fuerza. Miré a mi padre por encima del hombro de Esme mientras la abrazaba de vuelta y él sólo me sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Rodé los míos mientras abrazaba a Esme.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti, cariño! –me dijo ella sonriendo-. Ya era hora de que encontraras a una chica real…

-Mamá, estoy saliendo con chicas desde los catorc…

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a chicas reales, no a esas muñequitas de plástico más preocupadas por su maquillaje que por otra cosa –me miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿O es que acaso hubieras invitado a alguna de ellas a venir al campo?

Sonreí mientras imaginaba a Tanya o a Lauren o incluso a Sarah intentando caminar por el campo con sus altos zapatos de tacón de aguja mientras intentaban espantar a los mosquitos y se quejaban a cada instante de la falta de mesas, sillas o neveras. Negué con la cabeza repetidamente mientras reía entre dientes.

-No mamá, no hubiera invitado a ninguna de ellas a venir… -contesté sinceramente.

Ella me dio una palmadita en el hombro como si apoyara mi respuesta y luego me soltó para ir al coche a buscar la mesa pleglable que utilizábamos para colocar la carne y las verduras antes de que éstas se hiciesen en las barbacoas. Miré a Carlisle que estaba sonriente.

-Así que es oficial ¿eh?

-Bueno, aún tengo que hablar con el jefe Swan –le sonreí a Carlisle-. Pero creo que le caigo bien.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Edward, nunca des nada por sentado, especialmente si estás hablando del padre de la chica con la que estás saliendo y cuyo primer instinto es y será siempre protegerla –me miró y frunció el ceño como si estuviese pensando en algo-. Y hablando de proteger… Supongo que te comportarás con Bella, ¿verdad?

Oh, no. No podía ser. Carlisle no podía estar hablando de sexo ¿verdad? Gemí internamente. Al parecer por su expresión, eso era precisamente lo que estaba circulando libremente en su mente.

-¡Carlisle! –dije realmente avergonzado.

-No voy a darte ua lección de sexo porque sé que ya sabes suficiente de ese tema como para que seas tú quien me de lecciones a mí –replicó él ignorando mi protesta-. Pero sí te voy a decir una cosa: respétala. Bella no es como las demás chicas con las que has salido Edward, así que será mejor que te comportes con ella en todos los aspectos, ¿me has entendido?

Hubiese bromeado ante semejante orden si no hubiese sido por el brillo que había en los ojos de Carlisle. Un brillo de advertencia, de auténtica advertencia. Estaba hablando completamente en serio y me di cuenta de que yo también lo hacía cuando le contesté.

-No pienso en Bella de esa forma –le dije. Carlisle carrasperó y enarcó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y me miraba fijamente-. Bueno, claro que pienso en ella de esa manera pero no… -respiré-. Quiero decir que cuando pienso en Bella pienso en estar juntos en el cine, pasenado, riendo y hablando… -reí-. Creo que es la primera vez que cuando pienso en una chica no pienso automáticamente en sexo.

Carlisle sonrió relajado, pasó una mano por mis hombros y miró hacia Esme que estaba peleándose con la mesa para intentar abrirla. Juro que esa mujer jamás aprendería a abrirla.

-Eso, Edward, tiene un nombre.

-¿Ah, sí?

El jeep de Emmett hizo su aparición y aparcó junto al Volvo. Carlisle rió al ver como miraba hacia el coche de forma ansiosa como si hiciera siglos en vez de horas, desde la última vez que había visto a Bella.

-Sí, se llama amor –me dijo dándome una palmadita en el hombro-. Ve a buscarla antes de que tu madre la secuestre… -bromeó.

Sabía que bromeaba pero a pesar de ello le hice caso. Llegué al coche antes de que Bella pudiera decir que necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a bajar del jeep de Emmett. Estaba preciosa… aún tenía el velo del sueño en sus ojos y su cabello revuelto en la coleta y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas ligeramente… Pero estaba preciosa. La vi sonreír cuando me vio allí y juro que aún no he encontrado en este mundo nada más hermoso que la imagen de Bella sonriendo.

No tuvo que decirme nada; estiré los brazos hacia ella y la tomé por la cintura, disfrutando del calor que su cuerpo transmitía a través de la ropa. Ella se dejó abrazar y la dejé en el suelo sin soltarla, al contrario, la apreté más contra mí. Un "gracias" susurrado me hizo sonreír y la besé en la oreja después de decirle que la había echado de menos desde la noche anterior.

Antes de darme cuenta de qué pasaba, Esme me apartó de Bella y la abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios. Escuché como Emmett reía y simplemente me encogí de hombros cuando Bella me miró preguntándome en silencio qué le pasaba a Esme. Cuando ella dijo "Bella me alegro por vosotros, Edward me lo ha contado" entendí por qué la estaba abrazando y al parecer Bella también lo hizo porque se permitió el sonrojarse ligeramente.

Aproveché el momento en que Esme la dejó escapar para tomarla de la mano.

-Ven, ayúdame con esto –le dije acercándome hasta el lugar donde había instalado las barbacoas portátiles- ¡Si dejo que alguno de mis hermanos se acerque, no comeremos hasta mañana! –añadí riendo más alto.

-¡Muy gracioso, Edward! –gruñó Emmett.

Le guiñé un ojo a Bella y ella sonrió. Sí, aquella vez Carlisle también tenía razón. Estaba enamorado de Bella. Y me gustaba.

______________________________________________________________________

Parecían que los habían escogido a dedo. Sabía que era un pensamiento que había estado bastante tiempo en mi cabeza, desde que les había conocido, para ser exactos, pero es que… es que era cierto. En serio. Si alguien les hubiese visto a todos juntos y no tuviesen ni idea de que los chicos eran adoptados, estaba segura de que todo el mundo hubiese creído que los cinco eran los hijos biológicos de ambos.

Me había apartado un poco para observarlos y me había refugiado junto a la nevera portátil que los Cullen habían llevado llenas de refrescos y botellas de agua. Agradecida por aquel pequeño espacio para pensar y estar yo sola, abrí una botella de agua y di un pequeño sorbo mientras los miraba. Parecían la familia perfecta.

Emmett estaba ayudando a Esme a preparar una gran manta rojiza sobre el césped y, mientras Esme reía intentando atrapar las puntas de la manta para que el viento no las volara mientras Emmett corría de una punta a otra colocando piedras grandes que había recolectado antes. Un poco más allá, Rosalie se había acercado al Volvo y había abierto el capó; en aquellos momentos tenía medio cuerpo enterrado en el motor y de vez en cuando su pie golpeaba el suelo y una maldición se escuchaba de fondo. Alice había conseguido que Jasper cogiera la guitarra y lo había sentado en una de las grandes piedras que había alrededor del claro que habían elegido para pasar el día; mientras él rasgaba las cuerdas Alice se había sentado a sus pies y había colocado sus manos en la rodilla del chico, aplaudiendo ocasionalmente y hablando entre murmullos, riendo ocasionalmente con algún comentario que uno de los dos hacía, ambos envueltos en su burbuja y su mundo privado.

Y Edward… estaba junto a la parrilla y parecía que lo habían elegido para ser el cocinero oficial del día. Alice me había dicho que sólo sería provisional hasta que Edward amenazara con quemar la carne si alguien no lo substituía pronto. Creo que Emmett y Alice había apostado el tiempo que tardaría en hacerlo. De momento ganaba Alice. Aún no había habido tal amenaza. Sonreí tontamente y me mordí la mejilla para controlar mi sonrisa antes de que Alice girara la cabeza y me pillara mirando a su hermano… Pero… es que estaba tan guapo que la sola idea de apartar mis ojos de él dolía.

Como si hubiese sentido mi mirada o mi necesidad de ver su sonrisa, Edward me miró y yo me congelé en el sitio. Lo juro. Era como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento… Sacudí la cabeza y él seguía mirándome. En un gesto nervioso, di un paso hacia atrás y trastabillé con la nevera portátil causando que estuviese a punto de caer sobre mi trasero. Miré a mi alrededor como si hubiese sido descubierta en alguna falta y me sentí aliviada al ver que nadie me había visto… Mis ojos volaron sobre Edward que seguía mirándome. Me sonrojé y él sonrió a medias antes de volver a prestar atención a la carne que ya se estaba asando.

El grito de triunfo de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos y reí cuando Emmett soltó un gemido y se tumbó sobre la manta como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano y Esme le gritó que aún tenía que ayudarla a colocar las cosas sobre el improvisado mantel.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez crecerá.

Me sobresalté. Había estado tan ocupada mirando a Edward que no me había percatado que Carlisle se había acercado a mí.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere que crezca teniendo ya cuatro hijos grandes? –bromeé.

-Cierto, pero a veces me preguntó qué pasaría si Emmett tuviese que ser responsable de algo alguna vez… -chasqueó la lengua-. Quizá se desataría el infierno –añadió bromeando-… Se parecen tanto a nosotros que a veces me olvido que son adoptados –me miró pero me encogí de hombros en lugar de responder a su velada insinuación.

-Eso no les hace menos hijos vuestros –sonreí, siendo sincera.

-Mucha gente no opina igual.

-Me gusta pensar que no soy como mucha gente –me encogí de hombros-. Son vuestros hijos, cualquiera que os vea –señalé hacia delante el modo en que Alice saltó para ir a ayudar a Esme mientras Rosalie hablaba junto a Edward- puede verlo claramente. No importa quién los tuvo, lo que importa es quien los ha criado, los ha apoyado y los ha querido cuando lo han necesitado... –me ruboricé al notar que Carlisle no hablaba, sólo me miraba-, lo siento, no pretendía meterme en asuntos ajenos…

-No, no, por favor, métete cuanto quieras –me ofreció sonriendo-. Es que es difícil encontrar a una adolescente que piense así –sus ojos se oscurecieron-. La primera vez que Alice dijo que era adoptada los chicos de su clase se burlaron de ella durante tres meses… -apretó el refresco en su mano y pensé que si hubiese sido de cristal podría haberlo roto sólo con la fuerza que hacía.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Las burlas sólo duraron hasta que Jennifer Lewis apareció con el cabello pintado de verde y un ojo morado en el aula de informática.

Le miré perpleja.

-¿Uno de los chicos golpeó a una niña? –no podía creer que ni Edward ni Jasper y tampoco Emmett pudiesen golpear a una mujer… ni siquiera cuando habían sido niños.

-No, fue Rosalie –rió al ver mi rostro-. Son familia, Bella. Son hermanos tanto como son nuestros hijos… Se quieren, se protegen, se cuidan. No volvieron a meterse con ninguno de ellos porque todos aprendieron que si se metían con un Cullen, estaban retando a cinco.

-¡Ahhh, bájame, idiota!

Edward había levantado a Alice y la había colocado sobre su hombro mientras le hacía cosquillas. Carlisle rió entre dientes. Incluso así su risa sonaba cristalina, como un montón de cristales chocando entre sí, pura y limpia, sin ningún rastro de oscuridad, sin nada que ocultar. La risa de Esme se unió a la de Alice. La miré.

-Tu esposa parece feliz.

-Lo está –cabeceó-. Verles feliz la hace feliz –se encogió de hombros-. Simplicidad…

-Yo creo que más bien es amor de madre –contesté con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, eso también –rió al ver como Edward soltaba a Alice y Emmett y Jasper jugaban a perseguirle mientras la morena saltaba animando a sus protectores. Incluso Rosalie jaleaba de vez en cuando-. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que no veíamos a todos nuestros chicos reír así? No sé por qué, creo que tengo que agradecerte que ella esté sonriendo así.

Parpadeé y me sonrojé.

-Yo no he hecho nada –dije.

-Permíteme que difiera en eso Bella. Además de ayudar a Emmett, cosa que te agradezco de todo corazón, parece que has creado un manto de magia sobre Edward.

-No sé qué quieres decir…

-Edward es lo que siempre se ha llamado un solitario… Fue el primero al que adopté y nunca conseguí entender completamente lo que pasaba por su mente… Cuando me casé con Esme él… tampoco se abrió a ninguno de los dos. Quise creer que adoptando a otro niño, Edward reaccionaría y la tristeza desaparecería de sus ojos –sonrió lentamente al ver a sus hijos corriendo de un lado a otro-. Pero Rosalie y él no congeniaron… Luego vino Emmett y más tarde Alice y Jasper… Pero Edward seguía siendo un niño solitario y triste.

La imagen de un Edward triste no pegaba para nada con la imagen del Edward adolescente, jugador de baloncesto y chico favorito de la parte femenina del instituto de Forks… y tampoco pegaba para nada con la imagen del Edward que estaba en aquellos momentos bromeando con sus hermanos.

-Cuando crecieron fue a peor… Rose encontró en Emmett alguien que soportaba sus cambios de humor y él encontró alguien a quien querer… y Jasper y Alice… ¿tengo que decir algo? –les miré y sonreí. Ambos se habían apartado del grupo que seguía jugando y bromeando y estaban abrazados mirándose mutuamente, sin necesitar nada más-. Y Edward se volvió más solitario que nunca, creando un muro a su alrededor y sin dejar que nadie se acercara a él… Y ahora… -rió-… no parece el mismo chico… -me miró con una sonrisa abierta y franca-. Y si no me equivoco, tú tienes algo que ver

-Yo no… en realidad no…

-¿No? Deja que te diga una cosa Bella, conozco a Edward seguramente mejor de lo que conozco al resto de mis hijos y sé que de algún modo, está cambiando y se está abriendo a los demás por ti –intenté protestar-. Así que sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, no dejes de hacerlo.

-Pero si yo no… No estoy haciendo nada…

-¡Bella, ven a jugar con nosotros! –me llamó Alice.

Miré a Carlisle.

-Ve –me dijo sonriente. Asentí caminando hacia Alice aún ruborizada por lo que Carlisle me acababa de decir-. Y Bella, bienvenida a la familia –asentí de nuevo, avergonzada por tener tanta atención sobre mí.

¿Es que los Cullen tenían la capacidad de avergonzarme o yo me estaba volviendo cada vez más tonta? Cuando estuve a punto de tropezar con una piedra del suelo y escuché a Emmett reír me di cuenta de que seguramente era un poco de ambas cosas.

______________________________________________________________________

-Este es nuestro aro… y aquel el vuestro.

Tuve que contener una carcajada. Mientras que Jasper había colocado un aro normal para que nosotros encestáramos, Emmett había terminado de colocar un hula hop en la parte que iba a ser nuestro campo para que las chicas tuviesen mayor oportunidad de encestar.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso eres Emmet –dijo Alice fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Vamos, Alice, tienes que admitir que es gracioso –se defendió Emmett bajando del árbol con una gran agilidad.

-Sí, casi tan gracioso como el día en que te comiste varias chocolatinas y luego terminaste vomitándolo todo –repuso Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenía doce años –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera algo normal hacer algo así a los doce años. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ya basta niños –expresó Rosalie dando un par de palmadas y fingiendo un severo tono de voz-. ¿Vamos a jugar o vamos a discutir?

-Vamos a jugar –dije meneando la cabeza mientras me quitaba la sudadera y la dejaba a un lado del improvisado campo junto a la de Alice y la de Emmett.

Cogí el balón y lo hice botar varias veces sobre el lugar libre de piedras. Habíamos jugado tantas veces allí que incluso la hierba estaba más corta y en algunos sitios ni siquiera se veía.

-Chicos contra chicas, quien gane… -empecé a decir mientras me pasaba al campo donde estaban Jasper y Emmett.

-Ah, ah –negó Alice cogiéndome de la camiseta cuando pasé por su lado-. ¿Dónde crees que vas? No vais a jugar los dos en el mismo equipo –informó como si hubiese alguna duda al respecto y señalando a Emmett y a mí.

Rodé los ojos.

-Está bien… Rosalie, cambia conmigo. Tú juegas con los chicos y yo con las chicas –miré a Alice-. ¿Satisfecha?

-No imaginas cuanto –respondió divertida haciéndome una mueca burlona. Miró a Bella-. La última vez que jugaron juntos apenas podíamos tocar el balón… el partido terminó siendo un uno contra uno mientras que los demás nos sentamos a mirar.

-Yo puedo sentarme a mirar –dijo Bella inmediatamente.

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada y yo reí entre dientes moviendo la cabeza. Me gustaba no saber nunca qué era lo que iba a decir Bella. Imprevisible, decían los demás… Yo lo definía como adorable.

-No, no vas a sentarte, te necesitamos en el equipo –le dije con firmeza.

-No sabía que era necesario tener a alguien torpe en el equipo –me contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, intenta entorpecer al equipo contrario –dijo ladeando la cabeza y sopesando mi respuesta.

-¡Eh! –protestó Rosalie.

Reí.

-Vamos, será divertido y te prometo que no te pasará nada.

-No estoy tan segura… -la escuché murmurar.

Lancé el balón hacia la izquierda sin mirar siquiera y sabiendo que Emmett lo atraparería; cogí a Bella de las manos y me agaché ligeramente buscando cono mis ojos su mirada. Le sonreí.

-Yo sí estoy seguro. No va a pasarte nada ¿de acuerdo? Sólo es baloncesto.

-Recuerdas la conversación en la que te conté que le había tirado una bola de billar a un pobre señor ¿verdad? –preguntó.

Aguanté la risa.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Y también el dardo que…

-Ajá, también eso –le aseguré mordiendo la cara interna de mi mejilla para no reír.

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que jugar a baloncesto no será peligroso?

-Porque yo voy a jugar contigo y te mantendré a salvo de todo, incluso de ti misma –le contesté pasando un dedo por su mejilla-. Estarás bien Bella, te lo prometo.

Cinco minutos después de haber empezado el partido recordé que debería haberle advertido a Bella que nuestras reglas no era tan… formales como las normas de un partido real. Emmett había logrado quitarle el balón a Alice haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura y había encestado antes de que la morena se hubiese recuperado de su ataque de risa. Por su parte, Alice había contraatacado atrapando a Emmett por la cintura cuando pasó por su lado y se había negado a soltarse de él hasta que Jasper había intervenido y la había alejado de Emmett elevándola por el aire riendo.

Quince minutos después de haber empezado el partido me di cuenta de que Bella había comprendido perfectamente el modo en que jugábamos, cuando riendo entre dientes le había dado golpecitos a Emmett en la espalda estando subida en el hombro de él después de que Emmett la hubiese cogido y la hubiese tirado al aire una vez más.

Veinticinco minutos más tarde desde el comienzo del partido, Bella rió al ver a Jasper y Alice y me miró.

-Eso no ha sido una jugada serie–dijo aún riendo al ver aquella imagen-. ¿Es normal que un jugador se suba a la espalda de otro para impedirle encestar?

-Bueno, si esos jugadores son Alice y Jasper, sí –sonrió Emmett mientras intentaba quitarme el balón.

-Eh, Emmett, Rose acaba de inclinarse hacia delante, creo que se le ha desatado la zapatilla o algo así –le provocó Alice sin soltar a Jasper que estaba riendo en el suelo sujetando a la morena contra él.

En cuanto Emmett se giró para comprobar si en efecto Rosalie estaba inclinada hacia delante con una perfecta vista de su trasero, le arrebaté el balón y me dirigí hacia el lado de su campo. En el camino, le guiñé un ojo a Bella y le hice un gesto que ella interpretó correctamente ya que se puso a correr a mi lado, claramente confusa con lo que tenía en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! –protestó Emmett-. ¡Eddie, eso no está en el reglamento!

Ignoré el modo en que Emmett me había llamado y le pasé el balón a Bella y antes de que ella supiera qué debía hacer para encestar, la tomé de la cintura y la elevé a la altura de mis hombros con facilidad dado su poco peso y la situé frente la canasta. No lo dudó, metió la pelota en el aro y luego elevó los brazos en el aire celebrando su victoria.

-¡No es justo, pido que se anule la canasta! –protestó Emmett aunque estaba riendo como todos nosotros.

-Oh, déjajes Emmett –le cortó Jasper-. No es como si tú y yo no lo hubiésemos hecho nunca ¿no te parece?

Aún riendo, hice deslizar el cuerpo de Bella entre mis brazos hasta que sus pies rozaron la hierba. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca, deliciosamente rojiza, entreabierta. Su cabello estaba desordenado y la vena de su cuello latía furiosamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones entrecortadas debido a lo que había corrido durante los últimos treinta minutos. ¿Es que no había ni un solo momento en el que Bella no estuviera preciosa? Cuando pensaba que no podía gustarme más, ella me volvía a sorprender con una nueva faceta que hacía que la adorase más aún si es que eso era posible.

La mantuve frente a mí, mis brazos aún rodeando su cintura, su cuello echado para atrás mientras me miraba, sus manos sobre mis brazos, unos centímetros por debajo de mis hombros, sus dedos acariciándome y su boca pidiéndome a gritos silenciosos ser besada.

Una burbuja. ¿Así era como se sentían Jasper y Alice cuando estaban juntos? Los había visto cientos de veces pero jamás había imaginado siquiera lo que sentían ambos al estar tan concentrados el uno en el otro que parecía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía… ¿Era eso lo que ambos sentían? ¿Todo a su alrededor desapareciendo… todo difuminándose… salvo la persona que tenía entre sus brazos y a quien deseaba mantener siempre allí? Si Jasper y Alice sentían un ápice siquiera de lo que en aquellos momentos yo estaba sintiendo con Bella en nuestra propia burbuja, no me extrañaba en absoluto que se refugiasen siempre el uno en brazos del otro.

-¡Niños, la comida!

El grito de Esme hizo que parpadeara y Bella se apartó de mí como si fuera una niña que hubiese sido atrapada haciendo alguna trastada y reí suavemente. Estiré mi mano de nuevo para atraparla y la mantuve en su sitio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sólo es Esme –le dije.

-Lo sé… sólo… -movió la cabeza-… aún no me siento cómoda con que… -rió suavemente y su risa sonó como cien campanillas agitadas por hadas-. Quiero decir que no me imagino besándote con mis padres delante.

No hacía falta que ella me dijera algo así. Yo ya lo había adivinado. Bella era demasiado tímida y vergonzosa para mostrar afecto delante de las personas incluso si esas personas eran su familia, así que si un simple abrazo de Alice hacía que se pusiera nerviosa y que sus mejillas se tornasen del color de las amapolas, ni siquiera podía imaginar qué era lo que lograría si la besaba delante de sus padres… seguramente las mejillas de Bella inventarían un nuevo tono de rojo jamás visto antes por el ser humano.

-Entonces no lo haremos hasta que no te sientas cómoda con la idea –le dije besándola en la frente-. ¿Todo bien?

Asintió y cuando movió su cabeza, el olor de su champú me envolvió en su fragancia.

-De acuerdo… -susurró. Luego suspiró y me separé de ella un poco para mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… Sólo… somos muy diferentes Edward –me dijo sinceramente.

Le sonreí con tranquilidad.

-Por eso es precisamente por lo que me gustas, Bella –le dije-. Me gustas tanto, que creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti por completo…

Abrió los ojos cuando dije aquellas palabras. Yo también me quedé sorprendido. No tanto porque le hubiese dicho que la quería sino más bien porque lo decía completamente en serio.

-¡Edward, Bella, esto se enfría!

No pude decirle nada más al respecto, así que cogí su mano y la guié hasta el improvisado mantel donde una sonriente Esme nos esperaba con mi familia.

______________________________________________________________________

La comida estaba resultando ser bastante agradable. Acostumbrada a comer a solas con Charlie que siempre parecía prestar más atención al periódico que solía mirar o a los resultados y estadísticas que yo ni siquiera intentaba comprender porque sabía que sería completamente imposible entenderlas, comer con los Cullen siempre resultaba una gran… experiencia. Lo había descubierto durante la cena del día anterior y en aquellos momentos estaba volviendo a descubrirlo. Risas, comentarios, caricias y muestras de cariño flotaban alrededor de los Cullen de tal forma que, en lugar de sentirme como una extraña entre ellos, desplazada por no formar parte de su familia, era como si mi apellido también fuera Cullen. Me sentía bien con ellos y extrañamente, por primera vez en mi vida, no me asustaba el querer mostrarme al mundo, mostrarme a ellos, tal y como era.

-Tengo entendido que no bailasteis mucho en el baile del viernes –comentó de forma casual Carlisle.

Rosalie le miró enarcando una ceja y el hombre rió.

-¿Quién ha sido esta vez?

-La señora Newton –admitió Carlisle antes de cortar un pedazo de la carne que tenía en el plato-. La vi el sábado en el hospital, nada grave.

-¿La señora Newton? –se extrañó Emmett-. ¿Estás seguro de que no fue la señora Gibson?

-Ahhh… -suspiró con teatralidad Carlisle-… Cariño, -miró a Esme-, ¿no te alegra ver que hemos criado a unos hijos tan interesados en el bienestar de sus vecinos que preguntan por qué estaban en el hospitarl para preocpuarse por su salud?

Esme rió entre dientes y escuché como Edward resoplaba al mismo tiempo que Rosalie lo hacía desde el otro extremo del mantel.

-La señora Gibson pasó por casa esta mañana –dijo Jasper ignorando completamente el comentario de Carlisle que a pesar de que intentó mantenerse serio no pudo lograrlo-, seguramente querrán hablar con vosotros.

-¿Seguramente? –preguntó Esme-. ¿No le preguntaste?

-No le abrí –se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad. Alice rió mientras que Emmett soltó una carcajada-. ¿Qué? –se defendió-. Si le hubiese abierto hubiera estado dos horas quejándose por algo completamente estúpido…

-Eso es cierto… -corroboró Alice.

Edward se inclinó hacia mí.

-La señora Gibson es la única mujer en el pueblo que sostiene que somos unos bándalos sólo porque somos adoptados –me confesó con cierta tirantez en su tono de voz-. Si supuiera lo que hace su hijo no estaría tan pendiente de nosotros.

-Me extraña que la señora Newton te haya dicho algo… -intervino entonces Alice.

-Creo que eso es mi culpa… -confesé a media voz. Todos me miraron-. Bueno, Mike…

-¡Oh, no había pensado en eso! –reconoció Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con el chico Newton?

-Está obsesionado con Bella o algo así –dijo Emmett quitándole importancia a la pregunta de Esme-. Seguramente por eso estuvo pendiente del poco rato que estuvimos allí y se lo ha contado a su madre…

-No está obsesionado conmigo… -intenté protestar. Alice y Rosalie enarcaron ambas cejas-… bueno, no demasiado…

-No, claro, sólo te ha pedido para salir unas… ¿qué? –me miró Edward-. ¿Cien veces?

-En realidad no han sido tantas y…

-Bueno, según las notas de Mike, han sido ciento cuarenta y dos –intervino Rosalie. La miré-. Deberías de ver las cosas tan extrañas que los chicos dicen cuando estoy delante… -confesó rodando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco antes de tragar el trozo de pan con canela que Emmett le acababa de pasar.

-El caso es que la señora Newton –intervino Carlisle retomando el tema inicial-, se preocupó por vosotros y me sugirió que os llevara a un psicólogo porque no le parecía normal ir a un baile y no bailar.

-La próxima vez que vea a Mike le diré que si hubiese bailado seguramente sí hubiese tenido que acabar en un psicólogo –farfullé. Debí de haber supuesto que tenían el sentido del oído muy desarrollado-. Es que no se me da demasiado bien bailar… -me defendí.

-Tonterías, todo el mundo sabe bailar –replicó Esme.

-Apenas sé caminar sin tropezar –me burlé de mí misma lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Emmett al ver como abría la boca y luego la cerraba riéndose al escuchar mi contestación-, mucho menos bailar… el baile… -negué suavemente con la cabeza y con expresión resignada-… el baile no es lo mío.

-Tonterías –replicó Carlisle repitiendo las palabras de su esposa-. Bailar es fácil –insistió Carlisle levantándose de un salto del suelo-. Todo depende de la persona que guía y, lo siento señoras –miró en dirección a su esposa y sus hijas-, pero esa persona sigue siendo el hombre –escuché a Rosalie reír disimuladamente y a Alice resoplar-. Espera, deja que te lo muestre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su mano estaba extendida en mi dirección. Tragué con dificultad y le miré. ¿Quería que yo… ¿en serio pensaba que yo iba a… Negué fuertemente con la cabeza y Carlisle rió abiertamente echando la cabeza atrás.

-No muerdo –me dijo bromeando tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hasta que consiguió ponerme de pie-. Estupendo. Emmett, por favor…

Miré como el moreno sonreía y se levantaba de su sitio para ir hasta el coche. Se inclinó sobre la ventanilla abierta y cuando la mitad de su cuerpo se sumergió dentro del vehículo una música suave empezó a sonar. Alice dio un saltito gracioso y tomó de la mano a un Jasper alegre que, incapaz de negarle nada a la chica, se puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos, empezando a bailar alrededor de la manta entre risas y risitas.

-Vale, ahora… presta atención… Sólo pon tu mano aquí… -guió mi mano hasta el hombro mientras colocaba la suya en mi cintura-… y esta otra aquí –me sonrió-. Ahora toma aire –añadió burlón. Le obedecí-. Y sólo relájate y deja que yo te guíe –me guiñó un ojo bromista-. Allá vamos…

Me tensé. Fue algo espontáneo, lo juro. Pero el simple hecho de estar bailando… hacia que pensara en todas las cosas malas que podían llegar a ocurrirme. Y, ya no fue ninguna sorpresa para mí, cuando me descubrí pensando que lo peor que podía pasarme era caerme y hacer el ridículo frente a Edward. Otra vez.

-Relájate –me pidió Carlisle-. Siente el aire, escucha la música, mira a tu alrededor. Se trata de pasarlo bien, Bella.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras seguía los pasos de él. Alice y Jasper se movían al unísono, como si llevasen años bailando juntos, como si formasen un solo ser. Su danza era armoniosa y dulce y suave y lenta… Nada que ver con la forma en que Emmett y Rosalie bailaban. Ambos elegantes, ambos altivos, poderosos, como si estuvieran mirando al mundo y diciéndoles: "Eh, estamos aquí, miradnos". Sonreí al ver a Esme feliz bailando con Edward. Era increíble el modo en que la mujer parecía irradiar calor por todos los poros de su piel y de su cuerpo, como si su alma fuera visible y se extendiese con suavidad hacia Edward, protegiéndole, amándole, queriéndole como solo una madre podía hacer.

-No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Regresé a mirar a Carlisle y sus ojos azules sonrieron burlones. Le sonreí de vuelta, negando con la cabeza. No, no lo era… si te llevaba la persona adecuada.

-¡Oh, vaya! –la voz de Esme sonó muy cerca de nosotros-. ¿Te importa, cariño? Hace mucho que no bailamos –dijo sonriendo.

Carlisle me soltó de forma inmediata y atrajo a su mujer entre sus brazos.

-Sí, tanto como dos días –me sobresalté al escuchar la voz aterciopelada de Edward a mi lado. Le miré acusándolo y él rió entre dientes-. Bella… -inclinó la cabeza mientras sostenía su mano en el aire-. Parece que nos han dejado solos…

Embrujada. Me pregunté si así era como se sentían las personas que estaban embrujadas. Una fuerza invisible me empujó hacia él y me forzó a tomar su mano, aunque admito que no presté demasiada resistencia para ello. Una corriente eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo como ocurría cada vez que nuestra piel se ponía en contacto. Su mirada me tenía completamente cautivada y su sonrisa, aquella que siempre me deslumbraba, hacía al mismo tiempo que me sintiera protegida, querida, deseada… Era como ser el centro de su universo… y aunque esa sensación me asustaba realmente, también me gustaba…

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí, creo que Edward tampoco lo supo nunca a ciencia cierta… pero mientras bailábamos, por primera vez juntos, su familia desapareció, los árboles, la brisa, la hierba, el picnic, los coches e incluso la música… todo desapareció… Y durante unos minutos, durante un pequeñísimo y corto espacio de tiempo, sólo estábamos los dos. Me gustó.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues hemos acabado por hoy, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis muchos mensajitos y reviews que, al fin y al cabo, es el sueldo del que vivimos los escritores de fanfiction :p (y recordad que esta vez han sido catorce páginas de word, así que ya sabéis)**

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a todos los que son nuevos en mi fic, daros las gracias por elegir mi historia para leer y divertiros y prometeros que intentaré escribir los mejores capítulos para agradecer vuestra presencia. **

**Aprovecho para deciros que he iniciado un nuevo fic llamado "Condenada por amor", de Twilight que pretendo que sea de rating M (a pesar de que nunca he hecho nada semejante) y que necesita mucho apoyo por ser nueva, así que espero veros por allí, de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, pues ya se ha acabado, ya os dejo tranquilos :D**

**Un besito para todos, disfrutad de un largo fin de semana y sed felices y recordad: "No hay cura para el amor, pero el amor es la única cura para todo"**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!!!!**


	13. Capítulo XII Por la ventana

**Hola a todos!!! Como os está tratando el verano?? A mí con mucho calor, mucho agobio y mucho estrés… disculpadme, es que dormir poco me pone de malhumor (y como hace calor, no puedo dormir, así que podeis deducir vosotros el humor del que estoy jejeje)**

**Espero que todos lo esteis pasando estupendamente. Os dejo un nuevo capitulo de fuego eterno ok? Pero antes pasemos lista:**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Abril, fayres12, flowersswan, laabuela, kmylita, ammyriddle, deniziithaw, beautifly92, libelula19, leblancish, margara, another life, hik-y, lili-cherry-uhiha, yazziecullen, clorena, biankismasen, misscullen9, princesaamy, inmans, lna, nuriamonfort, yasmi!, mapau inu-maniatica, sandrawg**

**Muchas gracias, chicos y chicas :D**

**A ver, quiero aclarar algo… No estoy dejando de lado la historia de fuego eterno ni tampoco la acción… pero necesito escribir algunos capitulos en los que el amor de Bella y Edward sean los protagonistas… os explico… ya tengo escrito el capítulo en que Emmett lleva a Bella a Fuego Eterno (recordad el prefacio) pero para ello necesito que Bella esté completamente enamorada de Edward y viceversa para que ella se sienta engañada por no haber sabido nada de fuego eterno hasta que lo descubre. Repito, no dejo de lado la historia ni tampoco la acción pero los capitulos del amor entre los dos son completamente indispensable, después de todo, es el amor de esta pareja lo que nos hace escribir fanfictions sobre ellos y leerlos, ¿no?**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y os espero abajo, de acuerdo?**

**Venga, a leer!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo XII. Por la ventana**

"_Hay cosas en la vida que nunca pasan desapercibidas y, más allá de eso, incluso hacen que algo dentro de ti cambie… cosas como un beso en la nuca, el brimer baño del verano, el olor de la hierba recién cortada, la lluvia golpeando tu rostro, la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa, la sensación de la arena entre los dedos de los pies, ver el mundo desde debajo del agua… sentir la brisa del otoño en tu rostro… son cosas que nunca te dejan indiferente. Cuando dices por primera vez "te quiero" a alguien y lo dices completamente en serio, con el corazón en la mano y el alma en los ojos, sabes que tu vida dará un giro de ciento ochenta grados, para bien o para mal, pero todo cambiará… Hay gente que prefiere no arriesgarse y callar pero si decir "te quiero" puede dar a la gente la mitad de la felicidad que me dio a mí cuando lo compartí con él, creo que todo el mundo debería decirlo de vez en cuando…"_

Había sido un día horrible. Estaba prácticamente convencida de que en algún momento de mi vida, en algún punto, ya debería de haber pasado mi peor día… Pero estaba equivocada, completamente equivocada… Aquel parecía ser el peor día, y a medida que Eric iba hablando me iba dando cuenta de que el día no solo podía empeorar, sino que de echo, lo estaba haciendo.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que si no acepto escribir esta serie de artículos, estoy fuera del periódico?

No podía creerlo. Era imposible… era… simplemente ¡no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo aquella conversación con Eric!

-Mira Bella, el director me ha dado órdenes concretas –se justificó mirándome mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello-. Yo no quiero que dejes el periódico, al contrario, desde que escribes aquí, nuestros artículos… bueno… ¡wow! –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos a falta de una palabra mejor-. Pero no podemos recostruir el material cada vez que quieras escribir sobre cosas… extrañas…

-¿Cosas extrañas? –pregunté. ¿Es que me había perdido algo?-. Cuando te dije que iba a intentar escribir un artículo sobre Fuego Eterno me dijiste que adelante y que si podía encontrar algo sobre eso con lo que escribir que sería estupendo…Tú mismo me dijiste que habías intentado averiguar lo suficinte para escribir un artículo y que no…

Se ruborizó furiosamente cuando dije aquello. Le miré incrédula.

-No puedo creerlo… -musité-. ¿Estás diciéndome esto porque estoy más cerca de lo que tú estuviste para escribir ese artículo?

-No digas tonterías, Bella. No estás más cerca que nadie de poder escribir sobre Fuego Eterno si es que en realidad existe –me replicó él sin mirarme a los ojos-. Sólo estás más cerca de destruir el periódico de lo que nadie lo ha estado nunca.

Entrecerré los ojos y le miré fastidiada y enfadada.

-Eso no tiene gracia –le dije. Suspiré-. Mira Eric, sé que no debí haber echo correr aquel rumor pero tienes que entender que no… bueno… estos artículos son estúpidos. No pienso escribir acerca de los nuevos vestuarios ni acerca de cómo van a asfaltar el aparcamiento y mucho menos voy a prometer pasarme el resto del curso cubriendo los partidos de baloncesto… ¡sabes que odio cubrir los partidos!

- No puedo hacer… Lo siento, de verdad.

No parecía que lo sintiera demasiado. Eric evitaba mirarme pero su voz sonaba dura y distante, como si hubiera convertido aquello en algo personal. Abrí los ojos.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que le dijera a Ángela esta mañana que anoche te vi paseando con Sarah Parker? –pregunté de forma intuitiva.

¡Bingo! Al ver como él me miraba por primera vez en toda la conversación, supe que había dado en el clavo. No es que él estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo, por supuesto.

-No digas tonterías, eso no tiene nada que ver… -dijo muy a la defensiva-. Mira, escucha, el director ha sido muy claro al respecto, o te dejo escribir este tipo de artículos que no comprometen a nada o estás fuera del periódico… lo siento –repitió.

De acuerdo, seguramente estaba a punto de hacer la estupidez más grande jamás cometida en mis dieciséis años, lo sabía y lo asumía, pero tenía que hacerlo porque sabía que si no lo hacía sería algo que me recorcomería la conciencia y el alma. Suspiré, me puse derecha frente a él que permanecía sentado en el borde de la mesa y le miré. Me crucé de brazos y asentí firmemente al haberme dado cuenta de que había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, como quieras –le dije.

Le escuché exhalar el aire con un gesto de alivio. Me sonrió con cierta suficiencia y le miré enarcando una ceja; definitivamente si no hubiese tomado ya una decisión al respecto, aquella sonrisa me hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

-Perfecto, mira, puedes empezar con el artículo del aparcamiento para mañana y… -empezó a buscar unas hojas entre los papeles de su mesa-… luego puedes hacer una encuesta para ver qué opinan los chicos sobre el baile del que por cierto, tu artículo no dice mucho… -añadió con tono de reproche.

-No me has entendido Eric, no voy a escribir esos artículos –le interrumpí.

-¿Qué? –parecía francamente sorprendido-. Pero has dicho… has dicho que estaba bien y…

-Exacto. He dicho que estaba bien. Tú me has dado un ultimátum –abrió la boca pero no le dejé hablar-, tú o el director o quien quiera que haya sido, me da igual. Me has dado dos opciones, o escribir lo que tú dices que tengo que escribir o irme. Me marcho –anuncié.

No me quedé más tiempo para que él me hiciera cambiar de idea, ni siquiera para que pensara que podría hacerme cambiar de idea. Salí del periódico mientras Eric me llamaba. Sabía que estaba echando a perder lo que era la única oportunidad de obtener una beca completa para salir de Forks y formarme un futuro… pero también estaba segura de que si no podía escribir sobre lo que quería escribir, no estaría siendo sincera conmigo misma y eso era algo con lo que sabía que no podría vivir.

Ángela me alcanzó mientras me dirigía al aparcamiento. Casi me carcajeé cuando me dijo si había tenido una buena mañana.

______________________________________________________________________

Ignoré como Emmett hablaba por teléfono y llamaba "cariño" a Rosalie aunque por dentro estaba riéndome con sencillez. La relación de esos dos era tan temperamental que sabía que no importaban los años que pasaran, siempre me sorprenderían cuando eran capaces de tener una conversación en un estado anímico tranquilo.

Me recosté contra el coche mientras esperaba a que Bella saliera. A nuestra clase de educación física nos habían dejado salir antes y, aunque alice estuviera convencida de que no tenía nada que ver, yo seguía creyendo y, pondría la mano en el fuego, que el echo de que el entrenador Markson estuviese de malhumor por la nueva dieta que había decidido seguir, había sido la causa de que nos dejara salir antes en lugar de soportarnos veinte minutos más; desde luego no es que me importara, así había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en las palabras del jefe Swan.

_(flashback)_

_Mientras esperaba en el recibidor escuché como Bella interceptaba a su padre antes de que éste decidiera salir para ir al trabajo. Cuando había abierto la puerta, ya vestida pero descalza aún, se había sorprendido de verme allí hasta que la besé suavemente y le dije un suave "te dije que quería presentarme a tu padre". Cuando ella me contestó "creía que tendría más tiempo" reí suavemente. Presté atención a la conversación de la sala de estar riendo entre dientes al escuchar su nerviosismo._

_-Es… importante… -sonreí al escuchar titubear a Bella y tragué saliva cuando escuché la voz del jefe después de que suspirara profundamente._

_-Está bien, dile que pase._

_Por el modo en que Bella se mordía el labio inferior cuando regresó a la entrada a buscarme, supe que no estaba completamente segura de qué podía pasar entre los dos. Apreté su mano para infundirle confianza y ella me miró. Haría falta algo más que un apretón ligero en su mano para que se diese cuenta de que todo saldría bien; era una lástima que no me atreviese a besarla en aquellos momentos como realmente me apetecía besarla._

_Jamás había deseado conocer a los padres de las chicas con las que había mantenido algún tipo de relación. Pero con Bela, no sólo quería conocer a Charlie sino que deseaba sentarme con él a hablar de deportes, conocer a Reneé y comprarle un ramo de flores, hacerle cumplidos y felicitarla por tener una hija como Bella. Deseaba el pack completo por Bella. Estiré mi mano al ver al hombre, no, al jefe de policía, esperándome._

_-¿Jefe Swan? Soy Edward Cullen y me gustaría que supiese que estoy saliendo con Bella. Sólo quería presentarme oficialmente._

_-Edward –cabeceó a modo de reconocimiento estrechando mi mano._

_El hombre miró a su hija que parecía demasiado nerviosa por aquel encuentro como para darse cuenta de que Charlie quería que desapareciese unos segundos de allí. Sonreí internamente y le acaricié el hombro llamando su atención. Sus ojos, ansiosos por si había algún problema, me buscaron y le sonreí._

_-Bella, ¿por qué no subes por tus libros? Te llevo a clase –dije mirándola suavemente._

_Bella titubeó. Miró a su padre, me miró a mí y sus ojos hicieron una pregunta silenciosa que contesté con una pequeña sonrisa y una cabezada-. Venga, tenemos matemáticas a primera hora y no me gustaría llegar tarde._

_-Bien, en seguida bajo –miró a su padre-. Me lo has prometido, papá._

_-Sí, sí, ve a por tus cosas Bella –dijo él con una media sonrisa._

_Tan pronto como Bella desapareció escaleras arriba, noté la mirada fija del jefe Swan sobre mí. Tenía dos opciones, aparentar ser el chico agradable, sonreír y apartar la mirada o mantener mis ojos en los suyos indicándole que no me intimidaba, al menos no demasiado, y que no iba a apartarme de Bella sólo porque él pareciera estar fulminándome con la mirada. Escuchamos como Bella se movía en el piso superior sin decir nada._

_-Tengo un arma –dijo finalmente el jefe Swan. Asentí._

_-Lo sé, jefe Swan._

_-Y tengo un par de armas más propias, que no pertenecen a la policía de Forks –asentí de nuevo._

_-Lo suponía, jefe Swan._

_-Y tengo permiso para dispararla –añadió._

_-Eso sería lógico ya que es usted el jefe de policía –dije dócilmente. Él gruñó algo inteligible y fruncí el ceño-. ¿Disculpe?_

_-He dicho –repitió-, que parece que Bella te ha elegido y si es así ahora es tu trabajo mantenerla a salvo cuando yo no esté delante así que si una sola vez veo a Bella disgustada, llorando o con el corazón roto, dispararé primero y preguntaré luego, ¿entiendes, chico?_

_-Sí, señor._

_-Bien. No me gustaría tener que dispararte, tu padre me cae bien._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_Ambos nos giramos para ver a Bella a los pies de las escaleras, el ceño fruncido y la mirada inquisidora. Sonreí._

_-Nada –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Bella rodó los ojos pero decidió dejar el tema. Se acercó a su padre y le besó en la mejilla despidiéndose de él, abrí la puerta y salió delante de mí. Los ojos de Charlie seguían sobre mí y suspiré profundamente antes de girarme para mirarle._

_-¡Ah, jefe Swan! –me miró-. A mí tampoco me haría gracia que me disparara._

_Salí de casa antes de que pudiese contestar pero creo que le vi sonreír._

_(fin flashback)_

Miré a Alice, quien recostaba junto a mí en el coche, miraba de forma concentrada la guía de viajes que tenía en las manos. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Alice?

-Vacaciones de Navidad, dentro de tres semanas –dijo por toda explicación-. ¿Crees que a Bella le gustaría más ir a la montaña o a la playa? –me preguntó.

-¿Vacaciones… -parpadeé-. ¿De qué estás hablando Alice?

-Bueno, este año Carlisle y Esme me dejaron que yo preparase las vacaciones de Navidad así que estoy planeando…

-Dime que está de broma –la interrumpí mirando a Emmett.

-Aunque te lo diga te estaré mintiendo –me contestó mi hermano divertido-. Estaba delante cuando le dieron permiso para planificarlo todo.

Gruñí. ¿En qué maldito momento se les había ocurrido a nadie dejar que Alice planificara una salida? Cuando ella planificaba una salida al centro comercial o al campo podíamos pasarnos tres días completos montando y desmontando cosas hasta que todo estuviera en el perfecto estado que ella quería… Dejar que planificara todas unas vacaciones de diez días sonaba… aterrador.

-Edward –la miré-. Bella. ¿Playa o montaña?

-Voy a arrepentirme de hacer esta pregunta… -susurré más para mí mismo que para nadie-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Bella, Alice?

-Viene con nosotros, por supuesto.

-¡Por supuesto! –bromeó Emmett

-¿Y cómo piensas conseguir eso, Alice? –pregunté mientras me masajeaba el puente de la nariz intentando no perder la calma-. El jefe Swan casi me fulmina por salir con su hija –dije con una media sonrisa-. Si le digo que quiero llevármela de vacaciones por Navidad puede que te quedes sin un hermano.

Alice me miró burlona.

-Bueno, eso arreglaría mi situación de espacio –se encogió de hombros. La miré sin comprender-. Edward, si me quedo sin el hermano que tiene la habitación sobre la mía, puedo construir una escalera y utilizar tu cuarto como armario –me explicó como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

Resoplé exasperado por su comentario y Emmett soltó una carcajada que me hizo mirarle de forma antipática.

-¿Qué? Ha sido muy bueno –se defendió ante mi mirada.

Suspiré. A veces era imposible tratar con ellos dos juntos.

-¿Dónde está Jasper? Es el único que puede controlarte…

-Muy gracioso –replicó Alice irónico-. Ha ido a recoger un par de cosas que se había dejado en la taquilla –miró hacia delante-. ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a Tyler?

Emmett y yo alzamos la cabeza para ver como Tyler venía hacia nosotros hablando alegremente con Rosalie y Jasper. Emmett maldijo por lo bajo, colgó el teléfono y esperó a que llegasen hasta nosotros.

-Dime que eso es una broma y que no estás fuera del equipo –pidió Emmett adoptando su postura de capitán disciplinado.

-Técticamente no estoy fuera del equipo –contestó Tyler ligeramente avergonzado.

-Tyler… ¿qué diablos te ha pasado? –pregunté.

-Ehmmm… nada –contestó él demasiado rápido. Fruncí el ceño ante su respuesta.

-¿Ese nada tiene que ver con Fuego Eterno? –preguntó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

Tyler tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Calculé mal un ángulo –le quitó importancia-. Sólo es el hombro dislocado; en un par de semanas estaré perfectamente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nada de carreras antes de los partidos? –siseó Emmett-. El equipo se va a resentir con esto…

-Lo sé, lo siento Emmett, de verdad… pero me desafiaron y no pude…

-Él sabe que no pudiste hacer nada –le dije mientras miraba a Emmett que seguía con el ceño fruncido y fruñendo-. Dos semanas ¿no?

-Sí, lo siento…

-De acuerdo, procura ponerte bien… intentaremos que alguien del segundo equipo te substituya –dijo finalmente Emmett gruñendo-. Pero sigue sin gustarme la idea.

Tyler pareció avergonzado.

-Lo siento –volvió a disculparse.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada –se lamentó Emmett-. Recupérate pronto ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quién te desafió? –preguntó entonces Jasper.

-Sommers –contestó Tyler.

-Genial… -masculló entre dientes Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-Bien, hasta luego Tyler… -dijo de forma distraída Emmett.

Tyler asintió a modo de despedida y salió disparado hacia el coche de Newton quien, al parecer, iba a convertirse en el chófer particular de Tyler durante las próximas dos semanas.

-Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad –suspiré-. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Sommers no intentaba hacer algo contra el equipo.

-Ese tío es idiota… ¿de qué le sirve fastidiar al equipo? –preguntó Rosalie enfadada.

-Si el equipo pierde el entrenador substituirá al capitán –expliqué mirando a Emmett-. Tendrás que hacer algo para que el partido vaya bien –le dije a mi hermano.

-Lo sé… Maldita sea… empiezo a pensar en Sommers como en el matón de Fuego Eterno… Cuando todo parece estar tranquilo, siempre acaba haciendo odiciendo algo que lo fastidia todo…

Alice frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Emmett. La miré extrañado.

-¿Alice? –insistí-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, yo no diría que han estado tranquilos exactamente… -farfulló Alice.

Miré a mi hermana al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el resto de mis hermanos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Alice? –preguntó Emmett con voz baja y grave.

-Bueno, yo… No es nada importante pero… -suspiró. Era algo que me gustaba de Alice, siempre parecía saber cuando debía rendirse porque había perdido-… cuando revisé mi móvil esta mañana tenía un mensaje de voz.

-¿De quién? –pregunté sintiendo un recelo en todo el cuerpo.

-Jane –dijo simplemente Alice-. Quiere verme este viernes sin falta –añadió antes de que ninguno pudiésemos decir una palabra al respecto.

-Tal vez no sea nada…

-¿Bromeas? –interrumpió Jasper a Rosalie-. Jane no llama a nadie sin ningún motivo. No vas a ir –sentenció mirando a Alice.

-Silencio –dijo entonces Rosalie-. Hablaremos de esto en casa, por ahí vienen Bella y Weber.

Fruncí el ceño. Bella parecía estar enfadada. Sus pasos agitados y sus pisadas fuertes, el modo en que llevaba el ceño fruncido, la forma en que apretaba los labios… Sí, definitivamente estaba enfadada. Sonreí cuando se acercó y la besé brevemente en los labios causando que se sonrojada.

-Lo siento, he estado pensando en este beso desde hace horas –le confesé en un susurro-. ¿Estás bien? Pareces disgustada…

-¿Disgustada? Estoy furiosa –me contestó-. Hola chicos –saludó a mis hermanos.

Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando me sonó el teléfono móvil. Le sonreí a modo de disculpa y la besé en la frente mientras contestaba la llamada.

La sonrisa se me borró inmediatamente. Mis oídos escuchaban pero mi cerebro sólo seleccionaba palabras de la conversación. Hospital. Hambridge. Lo sentimos. Muerte. Efectos personales. Familiares.

Colgué aún confuso y miré a Jasper que, como siempre, parecía saber exactamente qué me estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos.

-Éra del hospital –dije intentando encontrar la voz para hablar. Rehusé mirar a Bella directamente-. Scott ha muerto…

-¿Quién es Scott?-preguntó Bella entonces.

-Un amigo –contesté aún tenso por la llamada-. Emmett, llévales tú en el jeep –añadí mientras me dirigía hacia el Volvo.

-Espera, Edward –me llamó Bella- ¿Quieres… Quieres que vaya contigo?-preguntó tentativamente.

No. Lo último que necesitaba era que Bella apareciese en el hospital conmigo para ver a Scott en sus últimos minutos. Sólo necesitaba estar con él, despedirme de él, agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí, disculparme por haber sido un estorbo durante las primeras semanas y… suspiré. Sólo necesitaba estar con él. No quería que Bella se viese comprometida de algún modo con Fuego Eterno y, sinceramente, el que me vieran en la habitación de Scott con ella no podría suponer nada demasiado bueno para Bella.

-No –dije. Mi voz salió un poco más dura de lo que había pretendido pero no le di demasiada importancia-. Quiero estar solo.

-¡Edward! –gritó Emmett.

Le miré confuso, ¿qué había hecho ahora? Fue la voz de Bella la que contestó por él.

-Claro… no importa…

-Emmett acompañadla primero a casa y luego váis a…-empecé a decir organizando todo. No me hacía gracia que Bella se fuera sola a casa.

-No, gracias, puedo ir sola, hoy he traído mi camioneta, ¿recuerdas? –dijo ella.

Seguramente si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención al tono de voz de Bella que el que le estaba prestando en aquellos momentos me habría podido dar cuenta de que estaba molesta.

-Sí, claro. Tu camioneta… -suspiré-. De todas formas, acompañadla –les dije a mis hermanos. La miré-. Por favor, me sentiré mejor si dejas que…

-Bien, de acuerdo… -parecía sorprendida por algo. Carraspeó-. Yo… siento lo de tu amigo… te llamo desp…

-No, ya te llamaré yo –le repliqué con más dureza de la que pretendía.

No le dije nada más. No la besé. No me despedí de ella. Sólo podía pensar en Scott y en que acababa de convertirme en un corredor obligatorio de Fuego Eterno.

______________________________________________________________________

Le miré mientras se marchaba. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? La temperatura parecía haber descendido un par de grados. ¿Desde cuándo Edward podía hablarme con tanta frialdad como si estuviera tratando con una desconocida? Me estremecí sólo de imaginar que podría volver a mirarme y hablarme de aquel modo. Los Cullen parecieron darse cuenta de mi estado de conmoción.

-Ha recibido una mala noticia, no se lo tengas en cuenta –intercedió Alice inmediatamente al ver que me había quedado callada viendo como Edward se marchaba.

-Sí, Scott es… era… un muy buen amigo de Edward y… -Emmett hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia-… Sólo no se lo engas demasiado en cuenta ¿de acuerdo? Pronto se dará cuenta de cómo te ha hablado…

-Sí, claro… -sacudí la cabeza-. No importa –mentí. Jugué con las llaves de la camioneta mientras evitaba las miradas de los Cullen. Miré a Ángela directamente-. Bueno, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

-Oh, sí. Me preguntaba si podrías venir a casa mañana para ayudarme a seleccionar un par de fotografías para el artículo del baile… -frunció el ceño-… no son muy buenas pero Eric ha insistido en que al menos dos imágines acompañen al texto y…

-Me encantaría Ángela pero… he dejado el periódico –dije cerrando los ojos esperando el chaparrón.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédulo Emmett.

-¿Has dejado el periódico? –se escuchó la voz de Rosalie.

Jasper se limitó a mirarme con el ceño fruncido sin decirme nada. No era necesario; la mirada de Jasper era mucho más locuaz que algunas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que has dejado el periódico? –me preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –preguntó mirando esta vez a Jasper como si él pudiera darle la respuesta que buscaba. El rubio se encogió de hombros-. No me gusta no saber qué está pasando –añadió cruzándose de brazos.

-Dime que no estás hablando en serio –me dijo Ángela interrumpiendo cualquier explicación que pudiese haberle dado a Alice.

La miré mientras me y me crucé de brazos enarcando una ceja.

-Oh, Dios mío… estás hablando en serio… Bella, no puedes dejar el periódico… -me dijo disgustada-. ¡Eres muy buena escribiendo, no puedes dejar el periódico!

-¿No? Ya lo he hecho –mascullé volviendo a caminar-. Me gusta escribir y necesito esa beca por encima de todo pero no pienso conseguirla traicionando mis principios ni escribiendo cosas que no me van a llevar a ninguna parte.

-Pero Bella, no puedes… -suspiró-. Le dije a Eric que no te gustaría volver a cubrir un partido de baloncesto habiendo cubierto el último tan pronto…

-¿Qué partido?

-¿Eric no te lo dijo? –frunció el ceño confusa.

-No le di tiempo a decirlo antes de que me fuera –la miré riendo sarcástica-. ¿De qué partido me estás hablando, Ángela?

-Del de la próxima semana… -Ángela frunció el ceño-. Los lobos de Arizona vienen a jugar contra nosotros y…

No escuché nada más. No necesité escuchar nada más. Los lobos de Arizona. Sólo podían significar una cosa. Sam, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Jared y Colin.

-Bella ¿estás bien? De repente te has puesto pálida y…

Parpadeé mientras miraba sin ver a Alice y Ángela.

-Estoy bien… sólo… me he mareado un poco… llevo unos días estresada… No es nada, estoy bien –les aseguré-. Tengo que irme a casa. Lo siento Ángela pero tendrás que cubrir tú sola el partido.

-No importa –asintió mirándome ceñuda-. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? No creo que debas conducir y…

-Puedo conducir perfectamente –le interrumpí con una sonrisa de agradecimiento-. Estoy bien.

-Pero… -empezó a protestar Alice.

-Yo iré con ella –dijo entonces Rosalie mirando a Emmett-. ¿Por qué no nos sigues con el jeep y luego me recoges en su casa?

Emmett asintió aún mirándome. Pero no le presté demasiada intención; estaba fijamente mirando a Rosalie, compartiendo algo, quizá aquella pequeña explosión que había tenido en su casa nos había unido más de lo que había imaginado en un principio. No me opuse a su compañía, me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos luego –me despedí de todos evitando la mirada de Jasper. ¡Juro que ese chico parecía saber cómo me sentía en cada momento!

-Voy con vosotras –dijo Jasper entonces mirándome con el ceño fruncido-. Yo conduzco –añadió arrancándome las llaves de la mano con un gesto ágil-. Estás temblando y no estás para conducir.

-Rosalie puede…

-Claro… si tienes un ataque de ansiedad y nervios Rosalie puede conducir y calmarte al mismo tiempo –dijo sarcástico Emmett.

-Esto es absurdo… ¡estoy bien! –volví a mentir.

-Sí, bueno, sólo será por si acaso… -comentó Rosalie con una media sonrisa.

Jasper abrió la puerta de mi camioneta mientras Rosalie y yo la rodeábamos para subir por el otro lado; la voz de Jessica me interrumpió.

-¡Bella! –se acercó hasta mí corriendo-. ¿Es cierto que has dejado el periódico?

La miré rodando los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haberse enterado de aquello si acababa de ocurrir?

-¿Es que tienes puesto micrófonos en la sala del periódico o qué? –farfullé. No estaba de muy buen humor en aquellos momentos. Respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme-. Sí, Jessica, acabo de dejar el periódico.

-Oh… bueno… ¿por qué…

-Ahora no puedo hablar Jessica, tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes –Jessica miró a Rosalie que ya se había subido a la camioneta y la estaba mirando desafiante a través de sus gafas de sol que se había puesto pese a que era un día normal en Forks, es decir, nublado-. Mira, hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… sí, claro. Hasta mañana.

Apenas contesté a su saludo. Había sido un día horrible. Primero me marcho del periódico después de discutir con Eric, luego Edward me trata como si no existiera o peor, como si quisiera que no existiera y finalmente me entero de que iba a tener que volver a ver a Jacob y a sus amigos… No podría ir peor.

-Bella, tienes que contarle a Edward lo del equipo de baloncesto de tu anterior instituto –dijo Rosalie entonces.

-¿Qué equipo de baloncesto? –preguntó Jasper.

Desvió la atención de la carretera un segundo para mirarnos antes de volver a prestar atención al asfalto.

Ignoré el comentario de Jasper.

-Sí, claro, está en mi agenda entre "dejar que Edward me hable como si no existiera" y "arruinar la única posibilidad de conseguir una beca" –le contesté tensa mientras apretaba mis manos alrededor del volante.

-Hablo en serio, Bella. Tienes que decírselo a Edward –insistió Rosalie.

-¿Qué tiene que decirle a Edward?

Miré a Rosalie y vi un atisbo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos azules. La comprensión llegó a mi cerebro de forma clara como si ella me hubiese dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír.

-¿Se lo has contado? –pregunté asegurándome de mantener un tono de voz bajo aunque quería, necesitaba gritar-. ¿Le has contado a Edward lo que te conté aquel día en…

-No, por supuesto que no –respiré profundamente, pero Rosalie continuó hablando-, Edward estaba en las escaleras cuando tuviste tu pequeña explosión, lo escuchó todo.

Maldije de una forma tan soez que Rosalie me miró, preguntándose seguramente, dónde había adquirido un vocabulario semejante. Me había equivocado. El día sí podía ir a peor.

-De acuerdo, yo también quiero saberlo.

Gruñí mientras me hundía en el asiento mientras Rosalie me dedicaba una mirada de disculpa antes de abrir la boca para contestar a su hermano. Y el día iba a peor…

______________________________________________________________________

Las llaves del pequeño apartamento que tenía alquilado en Port Ángeles desde que se había marchado de casa seis meses atrás, una cartera llena de dinero pero sin una sola fotografía que indicara que tuviese amigos, familia o conocidos, el sello de oro que siempre le había visto llevar en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y una bolsa de plástico con unos pantalones ajados, una sudadera negra y un par de zapatillas de deporte viejas. Eso era todo lo que me habían dado, era todo lo que había quedado de Scott.

Agradecía el frío de aquellos momentos cuando me paré frente a la puerta del hospital, respirando profundamente, intentando que el oxígeno se llevase el recuerdo del olor a muerte y enfermedad que había dentro del edificio. Scott había muerto solo, tal y como siempre había sabido que lo haría, tal y como siempre había esperado hacerlo. No era ninguna sorpresa y estaba seguro de que para Scott tampoco lo había sido.

Tampoco fue ninguna sorpresa darme cuenta del vacío que de repente se había formado en mí… Scott había sido un buen amigo y un excelente mentor… Me había enseñado absolutamente todo lo que había que saber sobre los coches, las carreras ilegales y sobretodo, Fuego Eterno. Nunca había dejado que corriera más riesgos de los necesarios y me había cubierto tantas veces en las carreras que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el número exacto. Con su marcha, con su muerte, me recoerdé a mí mismo, me dejaba como corredor oficial de Fuego Eterno con todas las responsabilidades que ello conllevaba.

-¡Eh, Cullen, atrápalo!

Mi mano se movió por reflejo cuando escuché mi nombre y atrapé al vuelo lo que resultó ser un sello de oro, igual que el que había llevado Scott durante mucho tiempo. Alcé la vista y tampoco me sorprendió demasiado encontrarme con Jane Reiverti recostada contra el capó de mi Volvo.

-Buenos reflejos –me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella cabeceó hacia el anillo.

-Asegurarme que lo recibes. Con la muerte de Hambridge te conviertes en corredor oficial, deberías de hacérselo saber a tu segundo –añadió ladeando la cabeza con cierta coquetería.

Jane siempre se comportaba así conmigo… Como sihubiese decidido que yo debía de ser la última presa que debía caer en sus jueguecitos. ¡No sabía lo equivocada que estaba! Era atractiva, no lo dudo, y el hecho de una mujer de veintitantos años se mostrara interesada en un adolescente de diecisiete como lo era yo, servía para que mi ego se elevara a la altura de las nubes… Pero no era suficiente para hacerme perder la cabeza y hacerme olvidar en lo que me podría estar metiendo si se me ocurría traspasar la línea invisible entre negocios y lujuria.

-Lo haré –le dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Creía que era Morgan quien se encargaba de esto –añadí dándole vueltas al anillo en el aire y atrapándolo un par de veces al vuelo como si de algún modo estuviese sopesando su peso.

-Esta vez quería hacerlo yo –se encogió de hombros y me lanzó una mirada que jamás sería catalogada como sutil-… Ya sabes, por si necesitabas algo que él no pudiese darte…

Chasquée la lengua y fruncí el ceño.

-No, gracias, estoy servido de todo –le dije de forma sutil.

Ella rió y su risa, nada que ver con la de Bella, sonó dura y de algún modo, enajenada.

-Pero admito que me alegro de que hayas venido tú, tengo que pedirte algo –dije sin preámbulos.

Jane se detuvo y me miró con una sonrisa que habría pasado por angelical si no la conociese como lo hacía. Me miró enarcando una ceja para que hablase. Sabía que mis hermanos iban a molestarse conmigo durante el resto de sus vidas posiblemente pero tenía que hacerlo… No podía dejar que a ninguno de ellos les pasara algo parecido a lo que le había ocurrido a Scott… Ni siquiera sabía si podría manejar el que les ocurriera algo similar a lo que le había pasado a Tyler.

-Mis hermanos sólo correrán en caso de que ellos desafíen, todos sus desafíos serán trasladados a mí.

Su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. Vi el momento exacto en que la incredulidad la dominaba por un breve segundo antes de volver a componer su máscara de seguridad y frialdad.

-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar los desafíos que tus hermanos reciban? Edward… No puedes protegerles siempre –se burló.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –le repliqué-. Como corredor oficial tengo derecho de pedirlo, ¿verdad?

Jane hizo una mueca. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Era una de las normas. Cuando un corredor pasaba a ser oficial, podía mantener bajo su protección a todo aquel que fuera parte de su familia.

-Odié a Aro cuando impuso esa norma –confesó Jane.

La ignoré por completo.

-Jane, mis hermanos están bajo mi protección, ¿entendido? Y eso incluye que dejarás a Alice tranquila –añadí.

-Así que era eso… -rió entre dientes-. Edward, no pensaba hacerle nada a Alice… Sólo quería hablar con ella acerca de esa nueva amiga que… tenéis… -añadió con deliberada lentitud-… Me han dicho que está haciendo preguntas y sólo quería que Alice me asegurara que todo estaba bajo control.

-Yo te lo puedo asegurar. Todo está bajo control –le dije apretando mis puños firmemente cerrados alrededor de las caderas intentando que mi malhumor no fuera demasiado palpable.

-Sí, claro, me dijeron que dirías algo así, por eso quería hablar con Alice… Esa niña es francamente sincera –explicó como si eso fuera toda una sorpresa para ella.

-Mis hermanos están fuera de esto –insistí-, o me veré obligado a desvelar a los integrantes de Fuego Eterno.

Sus ojos dejaron de ser burlones y un frío acerado se formó en ellos cuando volvió a mirarme.

-No intentes tomar más de lo que puedes, Edward –me dijo-. Si eso ocurre…

-Sé el precio a pagar si desvelo algo de Fuego Eterno –la interrumpí-. Pero prefiero que me den una paliza a mí antes que creer que puedo perder a alguno de mis hermanos.

Jane me miró fijamente y luego se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera demasiada importancia lo que acababa de decirle.

-Hablaré con Aro al respecto, pero creo que puedes considerar a tus hermanos fuera de los desafíos –contestó-. Vigilad a vuestra… amiga… no nos gustaría que tuvieras que volver al hospital tan pronto ¿cierto?

La amenaza estaba allí. Ella la había lanzado y yo lo sabía. Ambos lo sabíamos. Me masajeé el puente de la nariz mientras notaba como la cabeza empezaba a dolerme… Necesitaba despejarme y sabía dónde ir para ello.

______________________________________________________________________

Charlie estaba más silencioso de lo habitual. Mark había despertado y estaba fuera de peligro salvo por el enfado que tenía por no acordarse de quién diablos le había herido. Cualquiera habría pensado que papá debería de estar contento e incluso más aún, eufórico. Pero no, estaba enfurruñado, callado y ligeramente abatido. Fruncí el ceño mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa. Papá alzó la cabeza y al ver los platos apartó el periódico a un lado.

-Tiene una pinta excelente, cariño.

Sonreí de forma comprometida. Aún me resultaba raro que me halagara por hacer algo que se me daba bien.

-Bueno, después de pasarte más de cinco años comiendo comida precocinada o atiborrándote de colesterol y carne roja en el restaurante, creo que cualquier cosa debería parecerte deliciosa –le contesté sentándome.

-Eso no es cierto, también he estado comiendo pescado –rió entre dientes al ver la mueca que yo hacía al recordar la cantidad de pescado que había en el congelador, preparado de todas las maneras posibles habidas y por haber.

No contesté. Sonreí y coloqué un mechón rebelde que me había caído sobre la frente tras la oreja. Eché un vistazo al reloj de la cocina. Las nueve y media. Alice y Emmett me habían asegurado que Edward estaba bien y que sólo necesitaba descansar después de enterarse de la noticia de la muerte de su amigo Scott. Según palabras textuales de Emmett, "Edward siempre le da demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza cuando algo trascendental ocurre a su alrededor" y luego, de forma divertida, había añadido "también le dio muchas vueltas cuando empezó a verte en el instituto como algo más que la chica nueva". Palpé el bolsillo del pantalón asegurándome de que mi teléfono móvil estaba allí en caso de que Edward me llamara.

Fruncí el ceño. Aunque no estaba completamente segura de querer que me llamara después de cómo me había mirado en el aparcamiento del instituto, mirándome sin verme y hablándome de aquella forma tan fría que había hecho que me sintiera como una total extraña… Aunque de echo… eso era lo que era ¿no? Apenas nos conocíamos…

La voz de papá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Dime, ¿has estado hoy con Edward?

Fruncí el ceño y dejé el vaso que había cogido a medio camino entre la mesa y mis labios.

-No, ha tenido que ir a un sitio –no especifiqué demasiado, no creía que tuviese que hacerlo.

-Me ha parecido verle en el hospital –volvió a decir Charlie. Interrumpí mi trago de leche de nuevo.

-Seguramente porque ha ido al hospital –alcé el vaso otra vez.

-¿Está enfermo o…

Suspiré internamente.

-No, un amigo que estaba en el hospital ha muerto –le dije enarcando ambas cejas-. ¿Puedo tomar mi leche ahora?

-Sí, claro cariño, disculpa –dijo Charlie.

Frunció el ceño. Charlie con el ceño fruncido no era bueno; era signo de que algo estaba pasando por su mente. Suspiré, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirme de seguir con la conversación en lugar de beber mi ansiado sorbo de leche fresca.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… sólo me preguntaba por qué Edward había estado en el hospital en lugar de contigo… y además ha ido sin sus hermanos. Cualquiera pensaría que su amigo no lo era del resto de los Cullen.

-Papá, puede que Edward y ese chico se llevasen bien al margen de los demás, ¿lo has pensado? Incluso si no hubiese ido a ver a ese chico que ha muerto podría perfectamente haber ido simplemente a ver a su padre, es médico en el hospital, lo recuerdas ¿verdad? –añadí con cierta ironía.

Levanté el vaso para, finalmente, beber.

-Mmmm…

Le miré mientras dejaba mi vaso de leche en la mesa, con demasiada fuerza, a juzgar por la mirada de mi padre.

-¿Mmmm, qué? –le pregunté ignorando su mirada.

-Nada… Sólo… ¿cuánto sabes de la relación entre ese chico y… Edward? –preguntó pronunciando su nombre con cierto recelo.

-No demasiado –Charlie me miró. Juro que odio que a veces sea tan suspicaz, ¡sospecha de todo el mundo!-. Papá, me acabo de enterar hoy de que un amigo suyo que se llamaba Scott ha muerto, no creí que fuera el mejor momento para someterle a un interrogatorio sobre todas sus amistades ¿no te parece?

Charlie tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-Eso mismo –insistí al ver que gruñía una disculpa dándome la razón al menos en ese punto-. Además, ¿desde cuándo te preocupan las amistades de mis amigos?

-Desde que tus amigos me piden permiso para salir contigo de forma oficial –masculló dando un trago a la lata de cerveza.

¡Ah, así que ese era el problema! Suspiré mentalmente y del mismo modo conté hasta veinte intentando que mi voz sonara tranquila y no arisca como estaba segura de que sonaría si hablase inmediatamente.

-Papá, creía que te gustaba Edward… Cuando el otro día te pidió… te informó de que…

Charlie alzó una mano y la movió de forma vaga en el aire.

-Aunque me guste ese chico, eso no implica que no sepa lo que es.

-¿Lo que es? –le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Es un chico –dijo como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

Enarqué una ceja. Papá había usado su acento de exageración como yo lo llamaba, que no hacía nada más que remarcar algo obvio.

-Por supuesto que es un chico, papá…

-Bella, yo también fui un chico de su edad y sé cómo piensan… y qué piensan –añadió a regañadientes-. Edward Cullen me gustaba más cuando no salía contigo…

-Papá, eso es absurdo. Primero me dices que tengo que salir con gente y socializar más –me levanté y llevé mi plato prácticamente intacto al fregadero-, luego me dices que debo tener citas con chicos y cuando uno de ellos no se muestra temeroso de ti y te dice que quiere salir conmigo pidiéndote permiso, algo que ya no se hace en el siglo veintiuno por cierto –le recordé-, me dices que no te gusta la idea de que salga con él. En serio papá, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así recientemente?

-Bella… -hizo un gesto de impotencia con las manos y suspiró con fuerza-… Cariño para mí aún eres una niña… Sólo… no quiero que te hagan daño…

-Papá, gracias por ser tan protector conmigo, pero no es necesario… Me enseñaste a defenderme cuando era pequeña y sé que volverás a hacerlo si te lo pido… Pero tienes que dejarme crecer.

-Sí, supongo que sí… -contestó a media voz.

La conversación había terminado. No sabía que más decirle a aquel hombre al que quería pero que había sido prácticamente un desconocido durante mi infancia. Suspiré y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Estoy algo cansada, me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches cariño –me dijo con el tono de voz abatido.

-Papá… -le llamé girándome en las escaleras. Se giró a medias en la silla, con la lata de cerveza a medio alzar, sus ojos pequeños interrogantes y expectativos y la mirada perdida como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo muy importante, de que yo había crecido-… no lo digo mucho pero… sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Vi como sonreía y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que lo sabía, necesitaba escucharlo de vez en cuando.

-Lo sé, yo también te quiero Bella. Que descanses.

-Buenas noches –le contesté con una sonrisa.

Mientras subía los escalones hacía mi cuarto no pude evitar pensar que mi relación con Charlie estaba llena de altibajos pero a pesar de todo parecía que íbamos avanzando poco a poco y de forma lenta… pero íbamos avanzando y de eso se trataba la vida ¿no? De avanzar siempre. Sonreí. Estaba satisfecha con mis avances con mi padre.

______________________________________________________________________

Permanecí sentado en la oscuridad total del garaje trasero, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la música empapándome por completo. Me había despedido de él tal y como correspondía. Scott habría estado orgulloso del modo en que había corrido aquella noche… Estoy seguro de ello. Él me había enseñado a correr sin arriesgar demasiado y sin quedarsae nunca atrás, adelantando cuando era necesario y arriesgando lo justo para ganar sin morir en el intento. Había corrido tal y como él me había enseñado a hacerlo… y había sido una buena carrera.

Scott… aquella había sido mi despedida para él, hacia él… le iba a echar de menos…

Estaba a punto de apagar la radio cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y una mano blanca surgió de la oscuridad interceptando mi movimiento y apagando la música. Ni siquiera me moví, consciente de la presencia repentina de Jasper.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí en silencio.

-¿Has bebido, te has roto algún hueso o simplemente te has peleado con alguien y tienes alguna contusión que necesita ayuda médica?

-No… nada de eso Jasper… ¿Y qué haces despierto a estas horas? -pregunté

-No podía dormir –me contestó rodando los ojos con un tono de voz sarcástico más propio de mí que de él-. ¿Tú que crees que hago? Esperarte, tenía que hablar contigo pero cuando fui a buscarte no estabas en tu habitación…

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No, pero largarte solo no ha sido una de tus mejores ideas –me contestó frunciendo el ceño-. Creía que habías dicho que ibas a dejar de ir a correr solo –me miró entrecerrando los ojos-. Porque has ido a correr ¿verdad?

-Tenía que hacerlo –le dije-. Se lo debía a Scott –añadí.

La expresión de Jasper se suavizó de forma relativa al escuchar el nombre de Scott. Seguramente de todos mis hermanos, él era quien mejor conocía el golpe que la muerte de Scott había supuesto para mí… Jasper siempre parecía saber cuando estaba bien o mal por algo.

-Venga, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que has hecho algo? –enarcó una ceja.

Perfecto. Cuando Jasper contestaba a una pregunta con otra era porque estaba enfadadao de algún modo… no sólo enfadado, si no enfadado con mayúsculas.

-Tal vez sea el hecho de que me estés esperando a las dos de la mañana despierto –le contesté con cierta ironía que en cualquier momento le habría arrancado una sonrisa divertida. No aquella vez. Suspiré-. Vale, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, ¿has mirado tu teléfono móvil? –inquirió con voz demasiado tranquila.

Fruncí el ceño. No lo había mirado desde que había salido del instituto. Lo había desconectado en el hospital y lo había dejado apagado para no desconcentrarme durante la carrera de aquella noche. Metí la mano en el boslillo y saqué el aparatito para empezar a marcar mi número de identificación.

-Joder… -farfullé al ver cuatro llamadas perdidas del teléfono de Bella. Miré a Jasper-. ¿Ha llamado a casa?

-Dos veces, la primera preocupada porque no cogías el teléfono. Alice le dijo que estarías en el hospital y que lo tendrías desconectado –frunció el ceño-. La segunda vez Emmett le ha dicho que estabas en la cama y que te habías quedado… traspuesto por la muerte de Scott.

-Voy a matar a Emmett –dije. Le miré-. ¿Estaba muy preocupada?

-Lo suficiente para no acordarse de cómo la has tratado a la salida del instituto…

-Yo no he…

-Edward, tú sí has –me interrumpió Jasper-. Bella quería ir contigo, te ha preguntado si estabas bien, ni siquiera te ha dicho que ella ha dejado el periódico…

-¿Bella ha dejado el periódico? –pregunté confuso-. Pero si… -parpadeé-. ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

-Edward, has tenido discusiones con James en las que tu voz no sonó tan distante ni gélida –me recriminó Jasper-. Edward… -me palmeó el hombro en un gesto de camadería masculina al ver mi gesto torcido de arrepentimiento mientras recordaba cómo le había hablado a Bella-… deberías ir a verla.

-Creo que sería mejor esperar a mañana –dije mirando la hora-. No creo que el despertarla a estas horas le haga mucho bien a mi disculpa.

-¿Sabes con quién tenemos el próximo partido? –preguntó cambiando de tema.

-No… -titubeé sin saber a dónde quería llegar Jasper.

-Los lobos de Arizona.

Le miré. Parpadeé. Jasper me miraba como si estuviera esperando una reacción por mi parte. ¿Qué quería que dijera? Sus cejas se arquearon mientras me miraba fijamente como si intentara transmitirme un mensaje telepático. Increíblemente funcionó. Lobos. Arizona. El antiguo instituto de Bella.

-Joder… -mascullé. Giré la llave del coche.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sal del coche, voy a casa de Bella.

-¿En el audi? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Joder… -volví a repetir apagando el motor y saliendo del vehículo. Me dirigía a la puerta para ir a casa a buscar las llaves del volvo cuando Jasper me detuvo por el brazo-. ¿Qué?

Agitó frente a mí el llavero del volvo y tuve que sonreír a medias.

-Arréglalo con ella –me pidió dándome las llaves.

______________________________________________________________________

Resoplé. Las dos y media de la mañana y aún seguía despierta. ¿Por qué diablos seguía despierta? Generalmente tengo un sueño pesado y regular que acude a mí en cuanto me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos… A veces ni siquiera me da tiempo de apagar la luz de la mesita antes de quedarme completamente dormida… Pero no, hoy no, claro… Precisamente hoy que quería dormirme para olvidar todo lo que me había pasado, no podía conseguirlo… ¡Genial!

Me di media vuelta en la cama y suspiré mientras apartaba la manta hasta los pies del lecho y me cubría sólo con las sábanas y el fino edredón. ¿Desde cuándo hacía calor en Forks por las noches?

Volví a girarme intentando encontrar una postura cómoda. Intenté relajarme para olvidar el modo en que Edward me había hablado, para olvidar a Eric, el periódico, Sam, Jacob… para olvidarlo todo simplemente.

Suspiré de nuevo mientras volví a mi posición original, tumbada sobre mi espalda y mirando la oscuridad del techo. Giré la cabeza y el reloj digital parpadeó. Gruñí frustrada, las dos y treinta y tres.

Admito que consideré la posibilidad de levantarme de la cama y ponerme a leer algún libro pero con la suerte que tenía, estaba completamente segura de que en cuanto abriera el libro me quedaría dormida sobre la silla, encogida, sin nada que me arropara y me levantaría con todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados.

-No aguanto más… -susurré para mí misma.

Aparté las sábanas y me deslicé fuera de la cama con gestos lentos y cuidadosos; no sería la primera vez que me tropezaba o resbalaba en mi propio cuarto a pesar de que no hubiese nada de por medio. Atravesé la habitación y salí al pasillo. La puerta de Charlie seguía cerrada y fruncí el ceño mientras pensaba que al menos alguien en esa casa estaba durmiendo esa noche. Bajé descalza y en silencio hasta la cocina y no pude evitar la costumbre de mirar hacia la puerta para asegurarme de que estaba cerrada. Satisfecha después de haber comprobado que el cerrojo estaba echado y la llave girada en la cerradura volví a mi camino original y, deteniéndome frente a la nevera, saqué el cartón de zumo. Mientras mis gestos eran mecánicos y casi automáticos, mi cabeza parecía seguir en la habitación de arriba, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Llené un vaso grande con zumo antes de devolver el cartón al frigorífico y, comprobando una vez más la puerta de la cocina y asegurándome de que estuviese cerrada, subí de nuevo las escaleras, prácticamente a oscuras y con mucho, mucho cuidado.

-Bonito pijama.

Tan pronto como entré en la habitación, la voz aterciopelada me llegó desde el rincón más cercano a la ventana.

Mi primera reacción fue gritar y dejar caer el vaso al suelo. Mi segunda reacción fue contener el grito tapándome la boca y sujetar el vaso antes de que éste se estrellase contra el suelo y Charlie apareciese en mi cuarto, pistola en mano, para encontrar a Edward a las dos y cuarenta y dos de la mañana en mi habitación.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward! –le dije siseando entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí-. ¿Te has vuelto loco o sólo pretendías matarme del susto? –miré alrededor de mi cuarto.

-Lo siento –me dijo divertido en un tono que indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto-. No quería asustarte, ¿estás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando mi corazón vuelva a latir, gracias –le contesté sarcástica obteniendo una risita por su parte. Respiré profundamente y le miré-. ¿Estás bien?

Edward parpadeó, me miró enarcando una ceja y sonrió a medias.

-Yo te doy un susto de muerte y… ¿eres tú quien me pregunta a mí si estoy bien? –rió entre dientes confuso.

-Yo… bueno, estaba preocupada por ti… lo he estado toda la tarde –añadí a medias dejando el zumo sobre la cómoda.

Su gestó dejó de ser divertido y su frente se arrugó como si estuviese pensando en algo que no sabía si compartir o no conmigo.

-¿Edward? –pregunté tentativamente sentándome en la cama y viendo como me miraba - ¿Estás bien?

Cabeceó ligeramente y se acercó hasta mí, sentándose a mi lado. Ambos con el cuerpo medio girado para estar mirando al otro, ambos sabiendo que no deberíamos estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo deseando que no hubiera tanto espacio entre nosotros si es que se podía llamar espacio a los veinte centímetros que impedían que nuestros brazos se rozasen.

-Sí, yo… la muerte de Scott ha sido un duro golpe… pero estoy bien… -carraspeó y le miré-… Yo… sólo quería pedirte disculpas –le miré-. Por lo de antes; tú sólo querías ser amable conmigo… como siempre y yo te hablé como un completo idiota… -su mano se posó en mi mejilla y con el pulgar me acarició el pómulo.

Suspiré internamente, aliviada. Edward no había estado enfadado conmigo, él sólo había estado mal por la noticia de la muerte de su amigo… eso podía comprenderlo; eso lo comprendía. Le sonreí intentando darle confianza y comprensión al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, Edward… lo entiendo…

-No, no está bien y no deberías perdonarme con tanta facilidad –insisitó él-. No debí hablarte como lo hice, no debí dejar de darme cuenta de que te pasaba algo cuando saliste del instituto, no debí desaparecer de aquel modo después de ordenarte prácticamente que me dejaras y te fueras a casa, no debí dejarte toda la tarde pensando en el próximo partido de baloncesto y definitivamente no debí apagar el teléfono móvil y dejarte toda la tarde preocupada por mi culpa –dijo sin apartar su mano de mi rostro en ningún momento-. Lo siento Bella, de verdad…

-Está bien Edward… no pasa nada… -le dije sinceramente-. No tienes que disculparte por ser humano ¿sabes? –le sonreí.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo sé pero si vuelve a ocurrir tienes mi permiso para pedirle a Emmett que me de un puñetazo –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Fingí enfadarme con él.

-Si vuelve a ocurrir, yo misma te daré el puñetazo…

Él sonrió.

-Bien… seguro que me lo mereceré cuando lo hagas.

Sentí su caricia en mi mejilla y allí donde me acariciaba, un leve cosquilleo me inundaba, como una quemazón agradable, como un rastro de hormigas, como un aleteo de mariposas. Cerré los ojos en silencio y dejé que mi cuerpo sintiera esa caricia tan dulce y tierna que nunca antes había compartido con nadie y que, estaba segura, nunca querría compartirla con nadie que no fuese Edward. Casi salté en la cama cuando su otra mano se posó sobre mi pierna, en el dobladillo del pantalón corto de mi pijama; ignoré el rubor que me subió a las mejllas mientras intentaba recordar en silencio si me había depilado o no… cuando su mano dejó mi mejilla para acariciar mi mentón con suavidad y mis labios, el tema de la depilación fue relevado a un segundo plano en mi mente. Escuché como se rió con suavidad, con deliberada lentitud, como si de alguna forma supiera exactamente qué era lo que sus caricias leves, tiernas e inocentes estaban povocando en mí.

-Respira Bella… -me susurró recordándome que era necesario respirar para poder seguir viviendo.

Obedecí sin pensando y abrí mis ojos topándome con los suyos que me miraban divertidos y dulces… Parpadeé ¿cómo se había acercado Edward tanto sin que me hubiese dado cuenta?

-Juro que no me he movido –dijo como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Comprendí sus palabras cuando me di cuenta de que era yo la que me había movido acercándome más hacia él. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso rojo mientras él reía divertido por mi reacción.

-Esta situación me suena de algo… -mascullé-. Lo siento… -me disculpé haciendo un ademán para alejarme.

-No lo hagas… -negó con la cabeza mientras me daba un ligero apretón en la pierna para indicarme que me quedase donde estaba-… no te disculpes por querer estar más cerca de mí… -me pidió con una media sonrisa-. De echo…

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, me encontré sentada sobre Edward, mis piernas colgando hacia un lado, mi cintura medio girada hacia él y mis brazos en sus hombros y su rostro tan cerca del mío que juro que compartíamos el mismo aliento y el mismo aire… a ninguno de los dos nos importó.

-Bella… me estoy muriendo por besarte…

Sonreí a medias y a pesar de que noté como me ruborizaba más si es que era posible, le acaricié la nuca con las yemas de mis dedos y sonreí al ver como un escalofrío le había temblar ligeramente, su sojos siempre sobre los míos, su sonrisa siempre presente. De algún modo saqué la fuerza de algún sitio, no sé de dónde e inclinándome hacia él, arrimé mi boca a su oído.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Apenas tuve tiempo de terminar la pregunta cuando sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, imprimiendo sobre mi boca tanta suavidad como fuerza. Sus labios eran tan suaves como siempre; jugó con mi boca, succionando mi labio inferior. Me acerqué más a él y en respuesta, sin dejar de besarme. Entreabrí los labios en un jadeo cuando sentí a Edward atrapando mi cintura entre sus manos y acercándome más a él como si temiese que yo pudiera escapar o caerme o apartarme de su lado… ¡Sí, claro… como si yo tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartarme de él cuando me estaba besando de aquella forma!

Noté como introducía su lengua dentro mi boca, despacio, de forma relajada, de forma tranquila y suave, preparado para notar mi respuesta y apartarse si yo me ponía tensa. Lo adoré por ello… ¿cuántos chicos estarían dispuestos a besar de aquella forma tentativa, preocupándose por la chica? Quiero decir, yo no había besado a nadie hasta Edward, pero estaba segura de que no había muchos chicos que lo hiciesen.

Gemí cuando mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya casi de forma natural, sin pensarlo, simplemente como si estuviese actuando por su libre albedrío y le escuché gemir ante mi respuesta; un sonido gutural, primitivo y dominante que hizo que me estremeciera.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa de mi pijama y para mi sorpresa y gratitud, Edward se limitó a acariciarme la piel de la espalda, nunca sin bajar demasiado y nunca sin pasar a la parte delantera.

El beso se intensificó y con él nuestro calor y nuestros sentidos. Era como si lleváramos años sin vernos y estuviéramos dispuestos a morir si era preciso con la persona que teníamos entre nuestros brazos. Intenté respirar pero no pude. No me importaba demasiado. Sólo quería seguir besándole, un poco más cada vez, seguir sintiendo su sabor, su dulzura, su suavidad, sus manos… sólo quería seguir sintiéndole a él un poco más.

Por suerte para mí Edward parecía más sensato que yo y con más autocontrol… de lo contrario, estoy segura de que hubiese acabado desmayada por falta de aire. Poco a poco, despacio, sin querer romperlo de forma abrupta, Edward fue finalizando el beso. Su lengua se retrajo a su propia boca y sus labios volvieron a besar los míos de forma suave y lenta, sus dientes pellizcaron mi labio inferior un segundo y luego lo besó con dulzura.

Nos apartamos lentamente, el uno del otro, pero nuestros cuerpos seguían juntos, sus manos en mi cintura, las mías en su nuca. Le miré jadeando, él estaba igual que yo; y sus ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto brillar. Me encontré preguntándome a mí misma si mis ojos también estarían brillando de quella forma.

-Wow… -fue lo único que logré decir.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo… -me dijo besándome en la frente con suavidad-. No creo que debamos besarnos más aquí… y mucho menos vestida así… -añadió-. Puede ser un peligro para el autocontrol de los dos… -añadió riendo suavemente.

Avergonzada asentí a medias y me dejé abrazar por él mientras enterraba mi rostro en su cuello, relajándome, sintiéndome segura, sintiéndome a salvo de todo, como cada vez que él me abrazaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que mi mente pudo registrar una pregunta.

-¿Edward? –nos separamos ligeramente para que él pudiera mirarme-… No es que me esté quejando ni nada de eso, pero… ¿cómo has entrado en mi cuarto?

Él soltó una risita.

-Por el mismo sitio por el que voy a salir –me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le miré. Estaba completamente segura de que su respuesta no me iba a gustar-. Por la ventana.

-¿Qué? –parpadeé incrédula y levantándome de su regazo, crucé la habitación para asomarme a la ventana. Había más de seis metros desde allí hasta el suelo. Me giré para mirarle por encima de mi homro-. ¿Cómo diablos…

-Bella, Emmett, Jasper y yo solíamos jugar en los árboles del bosque que hay detrás de mi casa –me dijo-. Y el roble que hay en el lateral de tu casa es bastante fuerte… el techo, sin embargo, parece algo débil en algunos puntos. Deberías decirle a tu padre que lo revise.

Bufé.

-Sí, claro. Sólo le diré: "eh, papá, ¿puedes reforzar el tejado para que mi novio entre en mi cuarto por las noches y así no se rompa el cuello"

Edward rió.

-No, pero puedes decirle que has visto un par de goteras en el salón la última vez que llovió –le miré-, y si le dices que las goteras están sobre el televisor y que el agua puede estropearlo y así él no podría ver los partidos de baloncesto, estoy seguro de que le faltará tiempo para arreglarlo.

Reí entre dientes.

-Muy inteligente –alabé.

-Lo sé –enarcó ambas cejas y me tomó de la cintura para darme un beso rápido-. Intenta dormir un par de horas, te recogeré mañana para ir a clase ¿está bien?

Asentí y le besé de vuelta.

-Ten cuidado al bajar –le pedí.

Me miró como si fuera a discutir pero decidió pensarlo mejor y sólo asintió. Me besó de nuevo en la frente a modo de despedida y mis ojos no se despegaron en ningún momento de él mientras le veía atravesar el tejado y caminar con tranquilidad y elegancia hacia el estremo oeste del tejado, caminando con tanta fluidez como si lo estuviera haciendo por un camino bien asfaltado. Sacudí la cabeza y me encontré intentando discernir todos y cada uno de los sonidos de la noche para averiguar si Edward se caía o no. Segundos después, él estaba en el suelo y se despedía de mí mientras caminaba hacia el Volvo, dándome la espalda, sin verme y aún así sabiendo que yo estaba en la ventana. En serio, ¿ese chico podía saber lo que yo estaba haciendo o qué?

Sonreí mientras volvía a la cama. Esta vez, convencida de que podría dormir.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno, que tal?? Antes de que lo olvide, han sido 19 paginas!!! No es que haya estado escribiendo y escribiendo para obligaros a enviarme mas reviews… es solo que el capitulo ha salido así :p**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. No olvideis pasaros por mi fic "condenada por amor" si no lo habeis hecho ya y para todos los que me esteis leyendo en Harry Potter, he actualizado Magia Pura, así que ya sabéis que teneis que hacer si quereis aliviarme un poco de mi malhumor jejeje :D**

**Ahora en serio, es un placer escribir cuando me dejais reviews, de acuerdo? **

**Vale, ahora un incentivo para que me envieis mensajitos… tengo escrito el último capitulo del fic… aún no sé como voy a llegar hasta allí pero lo tengo escrito!!! Asi que si quereis animarme y darme energia positiva para que empiece a escribir para llegar al final… los reviews son mi batería jajajaja**

**Bueno, ya os dejo de dar el coñazo, vale?**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y poned el corazón en todo lo que hagais porque es la única manera de que todo salga bien.**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!**


	14. Capítulo XIII Magia

**Hola a todos!!! Aquí os dejo un capítulo más del fic esperando que sea de vuestro agrado, de acuerdo? **

**No puedo creer que tenga ya 370 reviews!!! Es un gran honor escribir para vosotros, de verdad; en especial muchas gracias a:**

**Fayres12, abril, laabuela, flowersswan, akhane, yasmi!, another life, escorpiotnf, beautifly92, pg!, hale_cullen, deniziithaw, leblancish, ale89, margara, clorena, sandrawg, celtapotter, biankismasen, princesaamy, nely, christti, edandme, kmylita, yazziecullen, merysun, valu86, mapau inu-maniatica, meco2008, javii cullen, starling, hik-y, lna, miscullen9, isa**

**Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, disfrutad de él tanto como lo hice yo escribiendo, ok? Un besito para todos, nos vemos abajo!!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo XIII. Magia.**

"_Protegida. Así era como me sentí aquel día. Absoluta y completamente protegida… Como si nada pudiera ocurrirme, como si en aquel momento pudiese estallar una bomba a dos pasos de mí y aún así, yo estaría a salvo, segura, protegida, tranquila. Era extraño porque siempre me había costado confiar en los demás… pero en él… en él podía confiar, en él confiaba… Era como si nuestras almas hubiesen estado unidas en algún punto de alguna vida pasada y ahora volviesen a estar completas al estar la una junto a la otra… Nada podía hacerme daño estando con él porque sabía que él no dejaría que nada me hiciera daño. Asustaba… asustaba saber que eres capaz de poner tu vida en las manos de otra persona confiándole todo lo que eres, todo lo que quieres ser, todo lo que has sido… Pero era un miedo agradable"_

Las notas de Beethoven flotaban en la habitación. Siempre me había relajado… Estaba completamente de acuerdo con mis hermanos con el hecho de que escuchar música clásica no era lo habiual en un adolescente… pero era lo único que podía relajarme. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que Bella también me provocaba el mismo efecto que causaba la música. Necesitaba relajarme. Sommers me había amenazado… otra vez. No es que fuera algo nuevo, desde luego, pero esta vez… hablaba en serio. Estaba dispuesto a contarle a Bella lo que había ocurrido con Alec un par de años antes… y estaba completamente seguro de que le contaría su propia versión y no lo que había ocurrido de verdad. Su precio era simple: tenía que dejarme ganar. Resoplé ¡cómo si eso fuera posible! Todos sabían que yo era mucho mejor conductor que él, sería imposible que yo perdiera frente a Sommers a menos que fuera de manera intencionada y eso sería ir contra las reglas de Fuego Eterno.

Ahogué un grito. Si aceptaba el chantaje de Sommers, Jane me tendría en sus manos, si no lo hacía, Bella sabría la clase de monstruo asesino que era y si decidía mandarlo todo al diablo, acabaría en la cárcel. ¡Joder, maldita sea!

-¡Edward, tengo que hablar contigo!

Suspiré mentalmente mientras miraba como Alice se sentaba en mi cama y dejaba a su alrededor un montoncito de papeles sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante Alice, como si fuera tu cuarto –le dije sarcásticamente. Alice rodó los ojos y me ignoró completamente. Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre la cama.

-Hablar de las vacaciones, claro –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Entrecerró los ojos y me miró-. No pareces tener muy buena cara, ¿no has dormido bien?

-Estoy bien, ¿qué decías de las vacaciones?

Aunque no la estaba mirando sabía perfectamente que había estrechado sus ojos en mi dirección pero lo quiso dejar pasar. Tan pronto Alice empezó a hablar sobre las vacaciones de Navidad, las sorpresas, las compras, los regalos y lo ben que lo pasaríamos, coloqué una almohada sobre mi cabeza; escuché como se rió por mi movimiento, pero siguió hablando. Todo estaba bien, pronto sería la hora de ir a clase y francamente podía escuchar a Alice veinte minutos más, sólo eso… Huiera estado bien, pero la palabra Bella unida a París hizo que me sentara rápidamente en la cama y la mirara. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Alice… por favor… ¿de verdad crees que el jefe Swan va a dejar a su hija adolescente ir sola a Europa durante las vacaciones de Navidad? Es completamente…

-¡Perfecto! –terminó ella por mí dándome una mirada enfadada absolutamente inadecuada para su pequeño cuerpo-. Charlie confía en mí y además no va sola, Esme y Carlisle vienen con nosotros y…

-Y ella sigue siendo su única hija y siguen siendo las vacaciones de Navidad –me quité la almohada y me senté en la cama mirándola-. Alice, por favor, por favor… ¿podrías simplemente organizar unas vacaciones de algunos días en algún lugar en el que no tengamos que salir del país? –le pregunté.

Alice abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, la cerró y la volvió a abrir antes de exhalar un suspiro de frustración. Se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en la silla junto al escritorio.

-¿Qué propones que haga? –dijo sarcástica-. ¿Un día de campo en el bosque de Forks? –preguntó.

-Alice, por favor… Sólo esta vez. Bella no está acostumbrada a nuestras grandes vacaciones y mucho menos a las tuyas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las vacaciones que yo programo? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Alice, nos quisiste llevar a Japón y si no fuimos fue porque Rosalie dijo que si la obligabas a ir, ni siquiera intentaría convencer a Carlisle para que te comprara el nuevo coche deportivo que quieres –le contesté-. Sólo por esta vez, ¿podrías planear algo tranquilo?

-Pero Edward… ¡lo tranquilo es aburrido! –contestó ella.

-Alice, no quiero que Bella se sienta obligada a ir a unas vacaciones a las que no desee ir.

-Pero Bella…

-¡Maldita sea, Alice! Sólo hazlo –le dije.

Alice dio un saltito en la silla donde estaba. Suspiré. Me pasé una mano por el cabello, froté el punte de mi nariz en un intento por calmarme y luego me incorporé en la cama y caminé hacia ella, acuclillándome delante de Alice.

-Lo siento –me disculpé-. No quería gritarte Alice… pero… Bella no acepta bien las fiestas, las sorpresas ni los regalos… ¿Te imaginas que le digo que nos vamos de vacaciones a otro continente y que no tendrá que pagar nada porque yo lo pagaré? –le pregunté-. Es como si… no sé… como si yo te dijera que me des dinero y que yo te compraré la ropa para el próximo mes, ¿te afectaría eso en algo?

-Ya veo tu punto… -contestó a regañadientes-… Supongo que podría planear algo más tranquilo… -cabeceó asintiendo-. Pero tienes que prometer intentar convencer a Carlisle para que me compre el coche…

-Alice ¡sólo tienes que elegir el color! –le dije intentando no gritar.

Por toda respuesta, Alice rió divertida ante mi frustración, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia las escaleras, saliendo de mi cuarto mientras decía que íbamos a llegar tarde a clase. Resoplé mientras miraba hacia el techo. Definitivamente Alice disfrutaba volviéndome loco.

______________________________________________________________________

Genial. Era el centro de atención, una vez más. Permanecía sentada en la mesa donde Edward me había dejado después de entrar conmigo en la cafetería en brazos, asegurando que no pesaba prácticamente nada. Miré por encima de mi hombro para verle en la cola de la comida con una bandeja en la que prácticamente estaba arrojando todo aquello que sus ojos alcanzaban; tan pronto escuché como cuchicheaban y sonreían en mi dirección, bajé la cabeza dispuesta a entretenerme con mi libro mientras esperaba a que Edward regresara. Doblé las piernas bajo la silla y las crucé a la altura del tobillo reprimiendo una mueca y quejido de dolor; la herida de la pierna aún me dolía. ¿Se podía ser más torpe de lo que yo era? Aunque bueno, considerándolo bien… esta vez no había sido mi culpa…

_(flashback)_

_No era algo que nadie no supiera. Odiaba las clases de educación física. Por el amor de Dios… si había días en los que no podía caminar con tranquilidad sin tropezarme dos y tres veces, ¿cómo pretendían que corriera y diera saltitos intentando practicar algún tipo de deporte? Aquel día no era diferente a los demás; el mismo vestuario, el mismo equipo de gimnasia, las mismas zapatillas deportivas y las mismas pocas ganas de salir de los vestuarios para ir al gimnasio dispuesta a enfrentar mi tortura. Pero aquel día fue diferente. Tan pronto como salí de los vestuarios y caminé hacia la pista cubierta, los golpes rítmicos de los balones golpeando el suelo me hicieron plantearme la posibilidad de llegar tarde a la clase. Rodé los ojos mientras me apresuraba; sólo me faltaba llegar tarde para que el entrenador me tuviese algún tipo de manía._

_Me detuve en seco al llegar. No es que mi clase hubiese empezado antes ni tampoco que yo llegase tarde; era sencillamente que el equipo de baloncesto estaba practicando en la mitad de la pista, haciendo botar sus balones, practicando sus tiros a canastas y haciendo abdominales y flexiones todos y cada uno de ellos con la concentración escrita en sus rostros._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_Ángela me miró y se ofreció a explicarme, muy amablemente, que tendríamos que compartir la pista con el equipo de baloncesto ya que éstos necesitaban entrenar lo más posible para el próximo partido. Rodé los ojos. _

_-Creía que el que se llevasen la mayor parte del presupuesto escolar era lo único de lo que se beneficiaban –comenté sarcástica._

_-Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que hacen algo así –se encogió de hombros-. Quizá simplemente tenían una hora libre…_

_Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho._

_-Sabes que eso es completamente ridículo… -Ángela se encogió de hombros y suspiré-. Voy a averiguarlo._

_Me dirigí hacia ellos aprovechando que el entrenador aún no había llegado. Mi primer pensamiento fue interceptar a Tyler que estaba sentado en el banquillo con el brazo aún vendado pero la imponente figura de Emmett me cortó el paso._

_-¿Dónde crees que vas? –me preguntó-. No se permiten intrusos en los entrenamientos –me dijo burlón._

_-Tampoco se permiten intrusos en nuestras clases de educación física –le dije arqueando una ceja._

_-Buen punto, tú ganas. ¿Querías hablar con Tyler? –resopló mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Debían llevar un buen rato entrenando y a pesar de ello no parecía cansado en absoluto._

_-No realmente, sólo quería saber por qué estáis aquí –me encogí de hombros._

_Los ojos de Emmett brillaron con picardía._

_-Tranquila, te prometo que no nos reíremos cuando tropieces o algo así –me aseguró._

_Antes de poder mentirle y decirle que no iba a caerme y que, en caso de que ocurriese algo así, no me importaría que me viese nadie, una voz llegó desde detrás y el aliento cálido de alguien me rozó la nuca haciendo que me estremeciese._

_-Eh, preciosa, ¿pasa algo? _

_Edward. Sólo Edward podía llamarme "preciosa" delante de una muchedumbre y quedarse tan tranquilo como si sólo hubiese dicho mi nombre. Me giré para decirle que no me llamara así pero el pensamiento se interrumpió en cuanto le vi sonreírme. _

_-Has vuelto a hacerlo… -le acusé. Edward me miró sin entender, miró a Emmett que se encogió de hombros y luego me miró de nuevo-… has vuelto a hacer esa cosa con tu sonrisa y…_

_-He vuelto a deslumbrarte –dijo bastante satisfecho de sí mismo-. ¿Qué te trae por este lado de la pista? –preguntó divertido. Juro que estaba segura de que sabía perfectamente qué estaba haciendo en aquel lado de la pista._

_-Preguntas que requieren respuestas. ¿Tú no tenías que estar ahora en álgebra y tú –miré a Emmett-, en historia?_

_-Hora libre –dijeron los dos hermanos con unas sonrisas divertidas._

_Parpadeé._

_-Espera, a ver si lo entiendo, ¿os han dado la hora libre para que entrenéis? –pregunté._

_-Sí, ¿no es genial? –preguntó Emmet con una media sonrisa. Le fulminé con la mirada._

_-Te interesaría más aprovechar esta hora para estudiar literatura –le dije con satisfacción al ver la expresión de su cara como si acabasen de prohibirle tomar dulces antes de la cena. Miré a Edward-. Pero según vosotros no hay favoritismos en el equipo de baloncesto ¿verdad?_

_-Sólo ha sido esta vez… -se defendió Emmett con el ceño fruncido-. El entrenador nos quiere al máximo para el partido contra los lobos –me miró-. Supongo que no podrías decirnos algo sobre ellos, su punto débil o algo así ¿verdad?_

_Me estremecí ligeramente._

_-Honestamente, Emmett, no les he visto jugar en la vida. Si quieres encontrar su punto débil, manda a un par de animadoras con faldas extra cortas y seguro que sacas algo de provecho –le dije con la voz demasiado dulce._

_Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Edward le dio un golpe para asegurarse de que se quedaba en silencio. Ambos me miraron y suspiré._

_-Será mejor que vuelva a mi lado de la pista antes de que el entrenador me llame la atención –les dije sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-¿Estás bien? –Edward me sujetó la muñeca para hacerme la pregunta. Le miré._

_-Perfectamente –le contesté con una sonrisa._

_-¡Swan! –Lauren me gritó realmente furiosa-¡Aléjate de mi Edward! _

_Antes de saber siquiera que había pasado, tres cosas ocurrieron en aquel momento. La primera que Edward le gritó a Lauren, la segunda que recibí un fuerte empujón en mi espalda y me hizo tropezar hacia delante, la tercera cosa fue que mi pierna se estrelló contra la esquina de las gradas, arañándomela desde medio muslo hasta la rodilla con el hierro que reforzaba las puntas de los asientos._

_Varios gritos después, un castigo, una toalla empapada en sangre y una mirada de preocupación por parte de Edward, me dirigía hacia la enfermería acompañada por él que había rehusado dejarme sola hasta no estar seguro de que estaba completamente bien. A pesar de que Edward me había limpiado la herida en los vestuarios con una toalla mojada en agua y jabón, la herida seguía abierta y la sangre seguía saliendo de la herida que, estaba segura, iba a dejarme cicatriz._

_-¿Crees que conseguiré perderme un par de clases de educación física por esto? –pregunté intentando encontrar algo positivo._

_-No lo creo, no es como si te fueras a desangrar o algo así –me contestó él divertido._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Bella… apenas es un rasguño –me dijo con una media sonrisa dirigida a la pierna._

_-¿Un rasguño? –pregunté incrédula-. ¿Es que estás ciego?_

_-La sangre es muy escandalosa… -aseguró él con un ademán de la mano-. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve en brazos?_

_-Estoy bien –insistí. _

_No sirvió de nada; en un movimiento elegante y confiado, Edward se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos llevándome en volandas por los pasillos._

_-Edward, deberías dejarme… peso una tonelada… -me quejé._

_-¿Estás de broma? –se detuvo en medio del pasillo y me miró enarcando una ceja-. Bella, no pesas más que una pluma, cariño._

_Me sonrojé, tanto por su apreciación acerca de mi peso como por el apelativo cariñoso con el que me llamó. Hice un gesto mientras me miraba la pierna._

_-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward sin dejar de caminar conmigo en brazos._

_-No soporto la sangre… -confesé entre dientes. Edward se rió entre dientes pero no hizo ningún tipo de comentario- ¿Estás seguro que sólo es un rasguño? –insistí._

_-Bella, te he limpiado la herida en el vestuario, te la he lavado con jabón, y estoy seguro de que sólo es un rasguño –sonrió-. Créeme, he tenido muchas heridas –añadió con cierto tono de sarcasmo que no me pasó por desapercibido._

_-¿Qué tipo de heridas? –le pregunté. _

_Estaba completamente segura de que él se tensó. Un segundo, sólo fue un segundo pero se tensó. Le miré y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle algo al respecto cuando se detuvo conmigo frente a la puerta de la enfermería._

_-Vamos… -me dejó en el suelo y abrió la puerta._

_Quise entrar, pero mis pies se congelaron en el suelo. Era como si las zapatillas de deporte se hubiesen quedados pegadas a las baldosas del pasillo. Edward me miró enarcando una ceja en una pregunta muda que supe interpretar inmediatamente._

_-He dedicido que tienes razón y que sólo es un rasguño, no necesito entrar –le dije contestando a su pregunta silenciosa. _

_-Bella, si no entramos, no podrán ponerte una venda –me dijo con suavidad. Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba la enfermería. Había pasado más de la mitad de mi vida entre el hospital y las enfermerías de los institutos-. ¿Bella, qué ocurre?_

_-No quiero entrar ahí –le dije sabiendo que estaba comportándome de forma infantil._

_-¿Por qué? –me preguntó._

_Le miré. Por la forma en que estaba intentando reprimir una sonrisa y la manera en que me miraba supe que estaba bromeando a mi costa._

_-No me gustan las enfermerías –confesé mirando la puerta con cierto temor-. Odio la sangre y las agujas y las enfermerías y los hospitales y…_

_-¿Estaría mejor si entro contigo? –me preguntó interrumpiéndome._

_-Estaría mejor si no tuviera que entrar… -le contesté._

_Mientras se reía de mí, estaba segura de ello, abrió la puerta con suavidad y tiró de mí hacia dentro. Le miré intentando aparentar estar enfadada con él por obligarme a entrar allí._

_-Si te portas bien, luego te llevaré a un sitio… -me susurró entonces._

_Giré el cuello para mirarle. Me estaba mirando de forma dulce e inocente. Fruncí el ceño._

_-¿A qué clase de sitio? Porque si estás pensando en que voy a volver al gimnasio, yo…_

_-Fuera del instituto –me aseguró él en otro susurro mientras me conducía a una de las tres camas que habían en la habitación y me ayudaba a sentarme mientras yo emitía un quejido silbante._

_-¿Fuera del instituto? –fruncí el ceño-. Edward, nunca me he saltado las clases y no voy a…_

_-Es bueno saltarse alguna clase de vez en cuando… -me sonrió y me besó en la frente apartándome el flequillo hacia un lado-. Te prometo que no dejaré que te hagas daño._

_-¿Vas a protegerme de mí misma? –pregunté entre divertida, exasperada y curiosa._

_-Si tengo que hacerlo para que no te hagas daño, sí –me contestó con la misma sonrisa divertida antes de inclinarse ligeramente y besarme en los labios con suavidad._

_-Bueno, yo no empleo ese tipo de terapia para ayudar a los enfermos, pero quizá deba empezar a probarlo –dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta. Me sonrojé con vergüenza-. Hola, supongo que esa herida me indica quien es mi paciente –añadió mirándome la pierna._

_-Ehm… sí, Isabella Swan –dije dándole mi nombre mientras ella se acercaba hasta los archivadores._

_-Bien, Isabella…_

_-Bella –dijimos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo._

_-Bien, Bella –corrigió ella-, cuéntame qué ha pasado._

_-Educación física –dije con un medio suspiro-. Me golpeé contra la esquina de las gradas…_

_-¿Te tropezaste o te empujaron? –preguntó la mujer elevando una ceja y mirándome._

_-¿Importa? –preguntó Edward._

_-Bueno, si ha sido por un empujón esta sólo es una visita ocasional, si te has tropezado, supongo que nos veremos a menudo –comentó divertida._

_-Fue empujada –contestó Edward por mí._

_-Oh, pero no se preocupe, seguro que me verá a menudo por aquí –contesté sarcástica._

_La mujer rió divertida ante mi respuesta mientras sacaba mi expediente médico de los archivadores y lo empezaba a ojear._

_-Ya veo a lo que te refieres… -sonrió y dejó el expediente sobre la mesa antes de empujar un banquito hasta mí y sentarse en él, armada con un tubo de crema antibiótica y un paquete de vendas blancas-. No había visto nunca un expediente escolar en el que la parte médica fuera más gruesa que la escolar –bromeó ella al mirar mi carpeta-. Al menos te la has limpiado bien –me dijo. Miré a Edward que me sonrió burlón-. Sólo es un rasguño –me dijo la mujer-. Te pondré una venda pero no deberías tener ningún tipo de problema… Quizá hoy te moleste un poco y mañana seguramente la tendrás dolorida pero no es nada serio… -alzó la mirada juguetona-. Al menos esta vez…_

_Estupendo… ella esperaba que yo visitara la enfermería más veces… Lo peor de todo era que sabía que ella tenía razón. Gemí con horror y vergüenza mientras escondía mi cara en el hombro de Edward que rió ligeramente._

_-Cállate –le gruñí._

_Esta vez, las risas de la enfermera se unieron a las de Edward._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Bella!

La voz dulce de Alice hizo que me girara para verla entrar en la cafetería con la preocupación escrita en su rostro. Sorpresivamente, Emmett que entraba detrás de ella, me alcanzó antes y me estrechó en un abrazo que me dejó sin respiración.

-¡Suéltala, Emmett, necesita respirar, idiota!

El oxígeno me llenó de nuevo cuando Emmett me dejó suavemente sobre la silla y le dirigí una mirada agradecida a Rosalie.

-¿Estás bien? Tu pequeño… accidente… -empezó a decir Jasper.

Rosalie se sentó sonriendo.

-Bueno, no parece que se esté desangrando –la miré horrorizada-. Créeme, los chismes son bastante explícitos.

-Y sangrientos –añadió Emmett sentándose junto a Rosalie-. ¿Estás bien?

-Edward dice que sólo es un rasguño –Alice se sentó a mi lado y me cogió la mano-. Alice, no estoy convaleciente –le sonreí-. Pero gracias por preocuparte –añadí al ver que empezaba a retirar la mano.

-No te fíes, sólo quiere estar segura de que estás bien para el próximo partido –dijo Emmett.

-¡Oh, cállate! –Alice le arrojó una patata frita que Emmett esquivó-. No le hagas caso, sólo quiero que estés bien –me miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Jasper la cogió por la cintura y la sentó encima de su regazo besándola en el cuello.

-Ella ya lo sabe, cielo –le aseguró-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me molesta un poco –me encogí de hombros-. Pero no creo que vaya a morir por esto –sonreí.

-¿Quién no va a morir? Toma –Edward dejó la bandeja frente a mí y me entregó una botella de agua mientras se sentaba a mi lado después de besarme en la frente-. ¿Habéis estado escuchando chismes por ahí?

-Sólo los que tratan de Bella –comentó Emmett con un ademán de la mano-. ¡Oh, mini pizzas! –me miró-. ¿Me das una? Rosalie no me ha dejado coger ninguna… -añadió.

-La última vez que comiste mini pizzas terminaste con el estómago malo –contestó su novia hablándole a él pero mirándome a mí-. Por favor, no le des ninguna.

-Lo siento Emmett… -intervino Edward por mí-, pero no quiero tener a Sommers como capitán suplente en el próximo partido. Nada de mini pizzas.

Y ante la mirada de angustia de Emmett, cogió la pequeña pizza de la bandeja y se la comió disfrutando del sabor. Jasper rió entre dientes.

-Esta tarde vamos a tener una sesión de estudio en tu casa Bella –informó Alice entonces.

-Espera, ¿en mi casa? –pregunté-. ¿Por qué…

-Porque tienes que descansar la pierna –dijo como si fuera algo obvio rodando los ojos-. Así que iremos cuando terminemos las clases, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ni siquiera intentes oponerte –dijo Emmett riendo suavemente-. Cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza…

-Oh, por cierto –Alice se giró hacia Rosalie-. Tenemos que ir a los vestuarios de las chicas antes de volver a clases…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward con una ligera sonrisa.

-Por nada, cosas de chicas –Alice le sonrió con inocencia.

Aprendí a callarme; cuando Alice sonreía de aquella forma era mucho mejor no saber qué era lo que estaba planeando. Miré a Jasper que se encogió de hombros y le sonreí. Estaba claro que estaba completamente enamorado y loco por Alice. Me sonrojé cuando me encontré preguntándome a mí misma si cuando Edward me miraba los demás podían ver en sus ojos lo que yo veía en los de Jasper cuando miraba a su novia.

Edward me sonrió.

-Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos antes de que se acabe la hora de comer –dijo levantándose y ayudándome a hacerlo. Le miré exrañaba-. La sorpresa por ser una buena chica y entrar en la enfermería ¿recuerdas? –me besó en la frente.

-Pero las clases…

-Ya te he dicho que saltarse alguna de vez en cuando va bien, además, ahora tienes excusa; la enfermera firmó un pase.

Le miré cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y tú también tienes un pase?

Emmett rió de forma escandalosa y Rosalie le dio un golpe en el brazo con una sonrisa. Edward rodó los ojos y no contestó a mi pregunta; en lugar de eso, me condujo hacia fuera, ignorando completamente a Lauren que parecía querer matarme con la mirada al ver como me apoyaba en Edward. Me encogí mentalmente de homros, después de todo, que no pudiera caminar bien era culpa de ella.

______________________________________________________________________

Silencio. Estábamos en silencio y ninguno de los dos estábamos incómodos con ello. Estábamos tumbados, el uno junto al otro, simplemente mirándonos, estudiando cada gesto del otro, cada pequeña imperfección, cada detalle minúsculo… Me incorporé sobre mi lado derecho ayudado por mi brazo para poder mirarla mejor.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? –le pregunté señalando con la barbilla su pierna.

Bella se movió y dobló la pierna en cuestión. Hizo una mueca al notar la venda tirante pero negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien –dijo con una media sonrisa-. Este lugar es… ¡wow! –reí entre dientes ante su elección de palabras-. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

-Cuando me escapé de casa –le contesté divertido al ver su expresión de asombro-. ¿Qué? No es como si fuera el único niño que se ha escapado de casa alguna vez, ¿tú no lo has hecho?

Sonrió avergonzada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Una vez –admitió divertida recordando algo. Sonreí. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté interesado.

-Decidí que estaba cansada de comer los intentos de cocina de René –confesó riendo abiertamente-. No es que ahora haya mejorado mucho, pero al menos ahora puedo cocinar yo.

-Entonces ¿te escapaste?

-Sí, pero no llegué muy lejos –admitió ladeando la cabeza y mirándome-. Estuve un par de horas dando vueltas a la manzana y luego me senté en la puerta de la señora Barkely esperando a que alguien me encontrara –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué estuviste dando vueltas a la manzana?-ella me miró debatiéndose entre decírmelo o permanecer callada-. ¿Bella?

-Prométeme que no vas a reírte –me dijo intentando estar seria.

-Lo prometo –le sonreí dándole un golpecito en la nariz con mi dedo índice-. ¿Y bien?

-Bueno, era pequeña y no me dejaban cruzar la calle sola –se encogió de hombros.

Lo intenté. Juro que intenté permanecer serio. De verdad que lo intenté. Pero fallé estrepitosamente. No pude evitar lanzar un par de carcajadas al aire antes de que ella me golpeara en el pecho de forma juguetona.

-¡Prometiste que no ibas a reírte!

-¡Eso fue antes de saber qué me ibas a decir! –le repliqué aún riendo.

Bella se movió con una inusual agilidad en ella y pillándome desprevenido me tiró sobre la hierba y se tumbó encima de mí. Fingí un grito de dolor a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que era imposible que ella me hiciera daño. En un gesto instintivo rodeé su cintura con mis manos atrapándola sobre mí y atrayéndola sobre mi cuerpo más si es que era posible. Sentí como Bella se movía sobre mí, riendo. Colocó sus brazos sobre mi pecho y se elevó ligeramente sobre ellos mirándome. Su cabello cayó en una cascada aterciopelada sobre el hombro izquierdo y sus piernas se enredaron con las mías. No tuve ninguna queja al respecto. De repente Bella dejó de reírse y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro quedándose anclada en su boca. Le sonrí de vuelta sin hacer ningún comentario. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron como si acabara de ser consciente de la posición en la que ambos nos encontrábamos. Reí entre dientes y la empujé suavemente por la espalda para obligarla a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho, sonriendo en silencio al escuchar su suspiro tranquilo.

-Entonces… -carraspeó ligeramente desde su lugar-… ¿por qué te escapaste tú?

Hice una mueca.

- Carlisle y Esme adoptaron a Rosalie –le contesté acariciando con suavidad su cabello-. No nos llevamos demasiado bien en un principio –reí entre dientes-, creo que a veces seguimos sin hacerlo –ella me dio un golpe en el pecho, sabiendo que yo estaba bromeando-. El caso es que me escapé y decidí que el mejor lugar para que no me encontraran era el bosque –me encogí de hombros-. Llegué aquí por casualidad, supongo… y se ha convertido en mi santuario… -suspiré-. Eres la primera chica que traigo aquí –le confesé.

Bella elevó su cabeza y me miró de nuevo.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, sí –sonreí burlón-, a menos que quieras contar la vez que Alice me siguió –Bella rió divertida-. Me gusta escucharte reír… -sus mejillas se sonrojaron a pesar de que sonrió ante mis palabras-… también me gusta verte sonrojada… -añadí besándola en la frente.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –me preguntó.

-Porque es mi santuario –le repetí acariciándole la mejilla-… y no se me ocurre otra persona en el mundo que conozca con quien quiera compartir este lugar que no seas tú –le aseguré-… Además, es un lugar estupendo para hablar con tranquilidad, para pensar, para reflexionar… para contar cosas que quizá no contarías en ningún otro sitio…

La escuché suspirar y esperé. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella hablase desde mi pecho.

-Sé que lo sabes –me dijo entonces.

-¿Qué es lo que sé? –pregunté.

-Edward… -me advirtió- Rosalie me contó que lo escuchaste… -me dijo-… Lo siento por eso… no suelo explotar así –rió ligeramente, avergonzada.

-Yo sí suelo explotar así –le repliqué-, así que ya ves, formamos la pareja perfecta –la besé suavemente elevando mi rostro y sus labios me supieron tan dulces como siempre-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-En realidad no –me contestó moviéndose sobre mí.

Me moví para intentar encontrar una posición en la que ambos estuviésemos más cómodos. Finalmente, Bella se bajó de encima de mí y se tumbó a mi lado, su espalda sobre la hierba, su hombro rozándo mi brazo. Rehusé el separarme completamente de ella y entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Bella sonrió y emitió una risita ligera pero apretó mi mano en lugar de soltarse.

-Espero que no me mates por esto pero se lo he contado a Emmett y Alice –dije notando que se tensaba a mi lado-. Rosalie y Jasper ya lo sabían y… -se relajó mientras respiraba profundamente-. ¿Estás enfadada?

-No, está bien –se encogió de hombros mirándome-. Supongo que yo habría terminado contándoselo también a ellos… Es sólo… -resopló-… hablar de ello aún duele… -volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado, como si estuviese buscando mi protección y la abracé rodeando sus hombros con un brazo y dejando la mano descansando en la cadera mientras ella se apoyaba sobre mí otra vez-. Me hicieron mucho daño… -me dijo-… no quiero… no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos… no quiero… -suspiró-… no creo que pudiera volver a pasar por lo mismo –me confesó entonces.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada –le dije completamente serio mientras la miraba fijamente-. ¿Confías en mí?

Cuando ella contestó con un rotundo "sí" casi sin pensarlo, aún sabiendo que estaba siendo completamente infantil, no pude evitar sentirme satisfecho por su respuesta inmediata.

-Estonces todo estará bien –le sonreí-. No van a hacerte daño. No voy a permitirlo… No voy a dejarte con ellos ¿de acuerdo? –me miró-. Emmett me ha dicho que si quieres que les golpee por ti, lo hará encantado –añadí con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y la besé en la frente con suavidad.

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien –le aseguré-. Moveré el cielo y la tierra si es preciso para lograrlo.

Bella no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, me sonrió y cerró los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, dejando que la luz del sol la bañase.

Sonreí con el pensamiento de que si Emmett se llegase a enterar de que había estado en el prado con Bella, los dos solos, durante cuatro horas y que no había intentado siquiera acostarme con ella, se reiría de mí hasta el día del juicio final, estaba seguro de ello.

Giré mi rostro y la miré. Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sol la iluminara, su respiración leve y regular, su pecho subiendo y bajando, una sonrisa en sus labios, el cabello esparcido alrededor de su cabeza, sobre la hierba, su cuerpo quieto, pidiendo en silencio la luz solar… Emmett podría reírse de mí todo lo que quisiera siempre que ella estuviese a mi lado.

______________________________________________________________________

-Creo que lo tuyo ya es personal, Jane.

Resoplé cuando Aro me hablo con aquel tono paternalista que sabía perfectamente que yo odiaba.

-¿Personal? –le dije furiosa-. ¡Por supuesto que es personal, tú estabas allí, tú viste lo que pasó, claro que es personal! –siseé apretando las manos en dos fuertes puños-. ¡Estamos hablando de Alec, eso lo hace totalmente personal para mí!

-Es por eso por lo que no puedes ver con claridad –me contestó Aro sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Vas a dejar que Edward Cullen te diga cómo dirigir esto? Porque si es así…

-¿Estás cuestionándome? –me callé en cuanto noté la forma en que él había hablado; tenso, duro, demasiado calmado, peligroso.

-No, pero no creo que sea buena idea darle lo que pide.

-¿Qué está pidiendo en realidad? –Aro se encogió de hombros-. No hay ningún daño; él correrá cuando uno de sus hermanos sea desafiado; sus hermanos pueden seguir desafiando y él tiene que seguir corriendo porque tú puedes hacer que termine en la cárcel; yo no veo nada más que beneficios para ti, Jane –me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Beneficios? –siseé-. ¿Cómo puedo tener beneficios de algo así?

-Cullen se desgastará cuanto más corra, ambos lo sabemos. Correr en Fuego Eterno es algo que acaba quemándote –se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada-, si tiene que correr por cada desafío que le lanzan a sus hermanos, acabará quemándose antes y se despistará… -me miró-… incluso puede tener algún… pequeño accidente…

Aquella vez le miré. Comprendí sus palabras. Las comprendí de verdad. Asentí.

-Ya entiendo.

-Sí, creo que ya entiendes –corroboró él-. Dile a Edward que acepto su oferta. Él puede cubrir a sus hermanos en cualquier desafío que sea lanzado contra ellos –rió entre dientes-. Estoy seguro de que tendrá que correr bastante ¿no crees? Ampliamos la hora; las carreras se realizarán durante cualquier día, no sólo los viernes, procura que todos los participantes estén al corriente.

-¿Y qué pasa con su novia?

-¿Swan? –asentí-. No me preocupa. Sólo es una niñita que juega a los detectives. La mantendré vigilada de todas formas, pero creo que no es peligrosa –asentí.

Yo la mantendría vigilada… Isabella Swan podía ser peligrosa si llegaba a descubrir algo que no debería de descubrirse. No iba a permitirlo; no podía permitirlo.

______________________________________________________________________

Confiaba en él. Charlie y René sabían mejor que nadie lo mucho que a mí me costaba confiar en la gente… pero con Edward… era distinto… era como si me confiara a mí misma… de algún modo extraño y extravagante y raro… confiaba en él… No estaba muy segura de si era bueno o malo, era algo que aún no me había parado a pensar y que, sinceramente, no quería pararme a pensar… Lo único importante era que confiaba en él y en su palabra. Edward me había dicho que todo estaría bien, Edward me había dicho que yo estaría bien… Tenía que confiar en él, por mi propia cordura y mi propio bien.

Le miré sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras terminaba de leer el libro de literatura inglesa que necesitaba para su próxima clase; Alice se había tumbado en mi cama y Jasper estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a los pies de la cama mientras intentaba explicarle las diferencias entre la I Guerra Mundial y la II; al parecer por la cara de Alice, hasta el momento la explicación no había sido demasiado fructífera. Sonreí al ver a Rosalie soltar su libro de español y tomar una revista; parecía que ya se había acabado el estudio para ella o al menos, necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Sonreí mientras Emmett intentaba concentrarse en el esquema que le había preparado y fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo suena si hacemos un descanso?

Apenas había terminado de plantear la pregunta cuando Emmett lanzó el libro al suelo y me miró sonriente.

-Dime que tienes patatas fritas.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté de la silla.

-Creo que algo podré encontrar –dije sonriendo. Miré a Edward que se había levantado-. ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Edward enarcó una ceja.

-A ayudarte. No me hace gracia que subas nada por esas escaleras con la pierna así.

-Creía que habías dicho que sólo era un rasguño –le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y lo es –dijo divertido tomándome de la mano y sacándome de la habitación mientras ignorábamos las advertencias de Emmett de que volviésemos con comida pronto y las risitas de Alice advirtiéndonos que no nos perdiéramos en la cocina-. Aún así, quiero acompañarte –me dijo besándome en la frente.

Nos movimos despacio y bajamos las escaleras lentamente. Miré el reloj al pasar por la sala de estar; aún era temprano para cenar. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la pierna?

-No, sólo un poco de molestia –le aseguré sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Entonces, ¿qué está mal?

-Nada –dije entrando en la cocina y abriendo la nevera para revisar las latas de refrescos. Edward me giró y me atrapó entre sus manos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Charlie dijo que llegaría tarde a cenar… odio cocinar para mí sola –fruncí el ceño-. Termino por tomar una ensalada y un yogurt o algo así –me encogí de hombros y volví a girar para mirar la nevera-. ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

-No, lo que sea estará bien –me dijo.

Me incorporé tomando un par de refrescos que le pasé y tomé un par más antes de cerrar la puerta de la nevera con un golpe de cadera.

Me separé de Edward y abrí uno de los armarios superiores. Gemí. Las bolsas de patatas fritas estaban en el estante superior, el más alto de todos, y yo estaba descalza. Suspiré mientras me ponía de puntillas y estiré el brazo para intentar alcanzar las bolsas. Un poco más… sólo un poco más…

Casi chillé cuando sentí una de las manos de Edward sobre mi cintura, su aliento en mi cuello y su otra mano alcanzando la mía y llegando sin dificultad al estante.

-Puedes pedir ayuda ¿sabes? –me dijo divertido.

-No estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo –contesté. Sin ninguna dificultad Edward bajó tres bolsas grandes de patatas y dos de palomitas-. Gracias –le dije susurrando.

-De nada…-dijo en un susurro antes de besarme justo detrás del lóbulo de la oreja y me estremecí. Él rió ligeramente.

-¿He tocado un punto sensible? –preguntó volviendo a besarme.

-Edward… -dije echando mi brazo hacia atrás y acariciando su nuca. Sentí como se tensaba ligeramente antes de respirar profundamente. Sonreí satisfecha-. ¿He tocado un punto sensible? –pregunté burlándome de él devolviéndole sus propias palabras.

Si Edward me hubiese hecho eso mismo a mí, mis mejillas hubieran adoptado el color de las cerezas; pero siendo él quien era, evidentemente no ocurrió nada excepto que decidió reír y burlarse un poquito más de mí.

-Siempre que me tocas, acaricias un punto sensible Bella… -susurró-… Gracias a Dios eres la única que puede hacerme sentir así…

Me giré sin romper su abrazo y enredé mis manos en su cuello, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias a Dios… -estuve yo de acuerdo con él.

Magia. Cuando Edward me miraba de aquella forma, cuando Edward me abrazaba así, cuando Edward me sonreía de aquel modo… todo lo que podía pensar era que la magia fluía entre nosotros… una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba cada vez que estábamos juntos… Jamás me cansaría de sentir eso, estaba completamente segura de ello. Cuando sus manos me aferraron de las caderas con firmeza y su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente, sonreí cerrando los ojos, esperando su beso, anhelándolo, deseándolo, ansiándolo… Daba miedo. Asustaba pensar que podía llegar a querer a alguien tanto como le quería a él; estaba realmente aterrorizada porque lo que sentía por él era tan fuerte que no tenía palabras para describirlo.

Sus labios encontraron los míos y el miedo desapareció, como siempre. Magia. Sólo había magia, pura y sencillamente magia. Como entrar en otro mundo, como entar en otra dimensión. Sólo era magia. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos con dulzura y maestría, con tranquilidad, con suavidad… saboreando mis propios labios, acariciando mis caderas mientras profundizaba el beso, sonriendo cuando me escuchó gemir. Abrí la boca para él, sólo para él, sólo por él. Edward atrapó mi labio inferior y lo lamió lentamente antes de que su lengua se introdujera en mi boca e iniciase una danza de amor eterna con la mía. Adoraba ser besada así, adoraba que él me besara así… Era como si en cada beso pusiera su alma a mi entera disposición del mismo modo en que yo ponía la mía a la suya.

Fuego. Calor. Suavidad. Seguridad. Dulzura. Nervios. Magia. Una explosión. Luz. Amor. Pasión. Serenidad. Protección. Sentimientos mezclados con su beso; sentimientos mezclados con su aliento y su respiración, con sus caricias, con sus gemidos leves y sus sonrisas que yo intuía pegadas a mis labios.

Demasiado pronto para mi gusto necesité respirar aire. Maldije internamente por necesitar oxígeno para seguir viva. Podría estar besando a Edward durante días y semanas y meses enteros sin querer detenerme nunca. Edward se dio cuenta de mi situación y el beso fue bajando de intensidad… despacio, lentamente… separó su boca de la mía y me dio un beso suave, otro, y otro más… pequeños besos que indicaban que él tenía tantas ganas de dejar de besarme como yo las tenía.

Acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares y sonrió. Supe por su sonrisa que estaba completamente ruborizada; le sonreí de vuelta sin necesidad de decir nada más, sin querer decir nada que pudiera romper aquel momento… su frente descansó sobre la mía y me abrazó más estrechamente.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó preocupado.

Asentí.

-Sólo necesito respirar… de vez en cuando… -dije sonriendo.

Edward me besó una vez más con suavidad y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin respirar? –preguntó pícaro y divertido enarcando ambas cejas.

-No lo sé… -me ruboricé y a pesar de ello fui capaz de contestarle-… ¿quieres que lo descubramos?

Edward sonrió y volvió a inclinarse hacia mí.

-¡Tengo hambre!

Edward masculló y maldijo mientras yo reía a medias.

-Bueno… ya sabemos que si quieres romper la magia del momento, sólo tienes que llamar a Emmett –me burlé besando a Edward ligeramente.

-Desde luego… voy a matarle… -bromeó Edward suspirando y colocando las bolsas de patatas en una bandeja que tomé; le miré.

-Será mejor que subamos esto… -dije a pesar de que lo único que quería era que Edward me volviese a besar de aquella forma-. Emmett parece tener hambre –dije divertida.

-Emmett siempre tiene hambre –contestó él-. Pero no se morirá por esperar a la hora de la cena –añadió.

-Si dejo que Emmett se muera de hambre, Rosalie me matará ¿verdad?- bromeé empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

Reí cuando las manos de Edward, con un par de latas de refresco en cada una, se enroscaron en mi cintura desde atrás y caminó conmigo como si estuviésemos pegados.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de Rosalie –me susurró en el oído dándome un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Y quién me protegerá de ti? –pregunté susurrando divertida.

-No sabía que querías que te protegieran de mí –comentó él.

A pesar de que su tono era bromista, su voz sonó ligeramente dolida. Me detuve y giré sobre mí misma, sin romper el abrazo. Sus brazos se apretaron ligeramente más en mi cintura y la única distancia que nos separaba era la distancia de la bandeja que yo llevaba. Me alcé sobre las puntas de mis pies para estar un poco más alta y poder mirarle a los ojos sin tanta dificultad y aún así, él tuvo que agacharse para enfocar mi mirada.

-No lo quiero –le dije-. Porque estoy segura de que no lo necesito –le sonreí y le besé en los labios-. Este es el lugar en el que me siento más segura Edward… -le besé de nuevo-. Entre tus brazos… -le di otro beso-. No necesito protección cuando tú estás a mi lado y tampoco la quiero ¿entendido?

Edward me sonrió.

-Entendido –asintió inclinándose para besarme.

-¡Bella! –gritó de nuevo Emmett.

-¡Cállate, Emmett! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rosalie mientras se escuchaba a Jasper reírse.

______________________________________________________________________

Bella había insistido en que Alice se quedara en la cama y había colocado una manta gruesa en el suelo de su cuarto, cerca de la ventana donde nos habíamos acomodado. Jasper había subido a la cama con Alice y Rosalie estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmett sin parecer demasiado incómoda. Bella me dio una patata de la bolsa y luego la cerró un poco antes de lanzarla por el aire para que aterrizara sobre la cama. Emmett la miró y luego miró a Alice.

-Te la cambio por las palomitas –le dijo.

Alice negó y fingió sentirse ofendida.

-Ni hablar. Me gustan estas patatas –tomó la bolsa y se llevó una patata a la boca para demostrar que estaba siendo sincera-. Y las palomitas engordan mucho –añadió.

Jasper miró a Alice y rodó los ojos. Cogió la bolsa de patatas que tenía y la sacudió para que Emmett la viese.

-Yo te la cambio por las palomitas –le dijo.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Son patatas fritas con sabor a queso? –Jasper asintió.

-Doble de queso –afirmó leyendo el dorso de la bolsa.

-Hecho –hubo un intercambio de bolsas volando por la habitación y me reí al ver a Bella sonreír.

-Si te comes eso no vas a besarme en horas –le advirtió Rosalie a Emmett.

-¿Por qué crees que las he cambiado? –preguntó entonces Jasper sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Bella sonrió. Estaba ausente. A pesar de que su espalda estaba apoyada en mi pecho y su cuerpo estaba allí, su mente parecía estar en alguna otra parte, lejos de allí, lejos de aquella habitación y definitivamente lejos de mí. Su frente estaba arrugada y su mano jugueteaba con mis dedos en su cintura de manera mecánica. Estaba pensando en algo. ¿Por qué diablos no podía leer mentes? En momentos como aquel me gustaría poder hacerlo.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Pareces preocupada por algo.

Se sobresaltó. Eso probaba que definitivamente no tenía la cabeza en lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cuarto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. Sólo… sólo estaba pensando en algo que me dijo Victoria en el baile… y luego… no sé… se me había olvidado pero ahora de repente… -se encogió de hombros-… en realidad no es nada, sólo una tontería…

Ante el nombre de Victoria, Alice y Emmett la habían mirado; Rosalie me miró preocupada y Jasper frunció el ceño; su aversión por la pelirroja era conocida en todo Forks.

-¿Victoria? No deberías de creer nada de lo que te diga… sólo es una perr..

-Alice, por favor… ya lo sabemos –la interrumpió Jasper-. ¿Qué te dijo Victoria?

-Nada en realidad… creo… -contestó Bella-. Sólo me dijo que os preguntara algo y… bueno… es una tontería –sacudió su cabeza-, dejadlo estar, es ridículo…

-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Rosalie seria.

-Nada… sólo me dijo… me dijo que os preguntara a vosotros por Fuego Eterno… que estupidez ¿verdad?

Su comentario tuvo diferentes reacciones. Rosalie masculló en voz baja y se levantó del regazo de Emmett. Jasper se atragantó con el puñado de palomitas que acababa de meterse en la boca; Alice rodó los ojos y me miró diciéndome "te lo dije" en silencio y Emmett… Emmett sólo mió a Bella durante un segundo confuso y preocupado hasta que pudo recomponer su rostro de la inocencia personificada.

-Bella… nosotros….

-¡Bella, estoy en casa!

Suspiré cuando ella se levantó del suelo y salió del cuarto para ir a saludar al jefe Swan. Rosalie me fulminaba con la mirada y yo sabía por qué. Había estado a punto de contarle a Bella la verdad, había estado a punto de decirle que era Fuego Eterno y más aún, decirle que nosotros formábamos parte de ello.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me preguntaba en silencio cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar mantenerla engañada. Cuando la escuché reír abajo, gemí internamente; estaba seguro de que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado al menos un poco, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que me dejéis un reviews. Han sido quince páginas así que ya sabéis qué hacer, ¿verdad?**

**Un besito para todos y disculpad si no hablo más hoy pero es que me están esperando para ir a tomar algo y llevo ya tarde; sólo que no podía irme sin dejaros este capítulo jejeje :D**

**Un besito para todos, sed felices y disfrutad de los últimos días de agosto!!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!! Sed felices!!!**


	15. Capítulo XIV Huellas del pasado

**Bien, hola a todos una vez más.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de la actualización pero en estos momentos algunos problemas familiares me obligan a tener toda mi atención en otros lugares aparte de en fanfiction y en mis historias. Seguiré actualizando pero desde ya aviso que no no puedo prometer una actualización cada dos semanas, sino que lo iré haciendo cuando pueda, espero que podáis ser comprensivos al respecto :p**

**Quiero dar las gracias a los que dejasteis reviews en el anterior capítulo que sois:**

**Margara, sealiah, adela, helencity94, biankismasen, , n_n, kmylita, deniziithaw, lilyhale, fayres12, lady , lili-little-small-witch, christti, inmans, princesaamy, abril, misscullen9, anrresweet, afrokd, mapau inu-maniatica, another life, laabuela, hik-y, yasmi, selene, irethi, mitsuky092, Lna**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste. Venga, leed, ¿a qué esperáis?? Nos vemos abajo!!**

______________________________________________________________________

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo XIV. Huellas del pasado**

"_Una vez, alguien me preguntó si cambiaría algo de mi vida… y mi respuesta fue un rotundo no. Los errores que he cometido en el pasado, las malas experiencias, las buenas, los malos recuerdos, las risas, las lágrimas, las personas, las situaciones… todas y cada una de las decisiones que he tenido que tomar en un momento determinado de mi vida han conseguido hacer de mí la persona que soy ahora. Por supuesto aún me pregunto a veces "¿qué hubiese pasado si…?" pero sólo es eso, una pregunta, una conjetura, algo que flota en el aire… Soy la persona que soy gracias a mi pasado y gracias a eso, tengo un futuro… No cambiaría nada de mi vida… ni siquiera las lágrimas y el dolor sufrido"_

La noche estaba siendo fría. Incluso yo que siempre me jactaba de no tener nunca frío, podía sentir el viento en todo lugar donde la ropa no alcanzaba a cubrirme. Emmett estaba revisando su coche por tercera vez y Rosalie estaba echando un vistazo al motor para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. No pude evitar sonreír a medias. Cualquiera de los chicos que estaban allí aquella noche oscura, echaría humo si sus novias intentasen acercarse al motor de sus coches; Emmett había abierto el capó para Rosalie de forma voluntaria y no solo eso, sino que le había dado un beso y se lo había agradecido. Por supuesto, Rosalie tenía conocimientos mecánicos que no poseían el resto de las novias.

-Esto es una estupidez… -masculló ella de nuevo saliendo de debajo del capó y cerrándolo con fuerza mirando a Emmett-. Emmett… por favor…

-Ni hablar. Ya lo hemos discutido nena, ese tío no va a acercarse a ti otra vez con la intención de pedirte para salir.

-Es ridículo que retes a Rob porque haya coqueteado conmigo –insisitó Rosalie una vez más. Se giró hacia Jasper-. ¡Dile que es ridículo que haga algo así!

Jasper se encogió de hombros mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Alice.

-Es ridículo Emmett… -emepezó a decir Jasper. Rosalie miró airadamente a Emmett dispuesta a decirle que ella tenía razón, pero tuvo que callarse cuando Jasper continuó hablando-. Sólo dale una paliza o algo así… Funcionó con Steve la última vez que coqueteó con Alice.

Alice abrió los ojos ampliamente y miró a Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tú le has dado una paliza a Steve?

-Te pidió el número de teléfono… -dijo Jasper tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué?

Jasper resopló.

-¡Que yo estaba delante, Alice!

Vi como la más pequeña de mis hermanas resoplaba antes de girarse hacia Rosalie.

-¿Qué diablos hacemos con ellos? –le preguntó.

-¡Eh! –protestaron Emmett y Jasper. Reí ligeramente.

-¿Qué diablos harías tú, señor Risitas? –preguntó burlón Jasper mirándome.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente considerando su pregunta. Luego me encogí de hombros.

-Lo hablaría calmadamente y me aseguraría que el chico en cuestión se diese cuenta de que Bella es mía. Además, no creo que haya muchos dispuestos a coquetear con la hija del jefe Swan –añadí divertido.

Rosalie y Alice asintieron satisfechas con mi respuesta y se apartaron ligeramente para ir al coche a recoger la chaqueta extra de Alice que se estaba, literalmente, congelando. Miré a Emmett y Jasper; ambos me miraban con expresiones idénticas, incrédulos, los pies separados, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el ceño fruncido. Les imité.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hablarías con él? –se burlón Emmett resoplando-. ¡Sí, claro!

-¿Antes o después de golpearle?

Sonreí a medias.

-Después de golpearle y antes de desafiarle a una carrera si resultara que él pertenece a Fuego Eterno –confesé riendo suavemente.

-Genial… podrías haber dicho eso con las chicas aquí –se quejó Emmett. Me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?

-No vas a poder ocultárselo siempre, lo sabes ¿verdad? –asentí. Sabía a qué se refería-. Si anoche no hubiese llegado su padre, hubieras acabado contándoselo ¿cierto? –volví a asentir, esta vez, a regañadientes y enfadado conmigo mismo-. ¿Y por qué diablos no lo haces de una vez?

-Sí, claro, es tan fácil… -ironicé mirando a Emmett-. Sólo tengo que decirle que le he mentido y engañado y que conozco todo lo referente a Fuego Eterno porque soy parte de ello. Luego sólo tengo que asegurarle a Aro y Jane, quien me odia por lo que ocurrió con Alec y que, por cierto, me convierte en un monstruo, que Bella no es ninguna amenaza para esto –enfaticé abriendo mis brazos y abarcando lo que nos rodeaba-. Sí, definitivamente es muy fácil, no entiendo por qué no se lo he dicho aún, Emmett.

Mi hermano tuvo la decencia de fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca.

-Bueno… si lo pones así…

-Tienes que decírselo, Edward –insistió Jasper-. Si no lo haces tú, y llega a descubrirlo por otra vía, estará más que enfadada, dolida.

-Lo sé… -suspiré-. Sólo… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para hacerlo… quiero asegurarme que no corre peligro cuando se lo diga. Si le pasara algo por mi culpa, yo no…

Emmett lanzó una carcajada y le miré.

-Es divertido ver como los poderosos caen –dijo mirándome-. Edward, jamás creí que te vería completamente enamorado de alguien –Jasper rió a su lado y me palmeó el hombro en un gesto de camadería y comprensión masculina que me hizo sonreír.

-Bella es diferente –me defendí.

Ante la mirada de ellos abrí la boca para empezar a defender por qué Bella era diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido alguna vez, pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo.

-¡Emmett Cullen y Rob Larson!

Emmett le dio una palmada a Jasper y se dirigió hacia el coche. Resoplé y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos seguí a Emmett para verle besando a Rosalie junto a la puerta del coche. Físico. El amor de Emmett y Rosalie era absolutamente físico… Parecía que no podían estar el uno al lado del otro sin tocarse y mucho menos sin hacer sabedores a todos los que estuvieran alrededor en aquellos momentos de lo mucho que se querían. Totalmente opuestos a Alice y Jasper. Fruncí el ceño. ¿En qué categoría encajaba yo?

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando se metió en el coche.

-Estoy contigo –le dije simplemente. Cabeceó-. Sí.

-Ni hablar. Fuera, Edward. Si pasa algo no quiero tener eso sobre mi conciencia.

-Si pasa algo, no tendrás conciencia para recordarlo –le dije burlándome de él-. Ve a la línea de salida o te descalificarán.

-Maldita sea Edward, sal del coche, no quiero que corras conmigo.

-Lo siento por ti. Voy a hacerlo –dije simplemente. Emmett maldijo en voz alta y clara y le miré divertido y enfadado al mismo tiempo-. No importa lo que digas Emmett, no hay una maldita oportunidad de que corras solo, ¿me has entendido o te tengo que hacer un dibujo?

-Edward…

-No –dije.

Emmett me miró en silencio unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando completamente en serio y que no iba a claudicar en mi decisión ni iba a cambiar de idea. Refunfuñó un poco, resopló, maldijo y me insultó verbalmente, todo en un récord de apenas veinte segundos. Después hundió los hombros.

-No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

-No. Ahora arranca el motor. Tenemos una carrera que ganar –le dije mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Has corrido antes aquí? –preguntó mientras esperábamos la señal. Asentí-. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Mantén los ojos en la carretera, no en los bidones –le dije. Emmett enarcó ambas cejas-. Esta carretera tiene muchas curvas pequeñas y no todos los bidones las señalan –le advertí-. La primera vez que corrí con Scott en esta pista casi nos estrellamos por un bidón mal colocado –le expliqué-. No tengo ganas de volver a pasar por eso, gracias.

-Tú mandas. Es la primera vez que corro aquí –me dijo. Bonnie alzó las manos. Los motores rugieron-. ¿Estás listo?

Le miré y atrapé su mirada socarrona y divertida.

-¿Lo estás tú?

Su respuesta fue pisar el acelerador. La carrera acababa de empezar.

______________________________________________________________________

Lo admitía. Estaba cayendo en uno de los siete pecados capitales. Orgullo… ¿Era un pecado capital? Si no lo era, debería serlo… No estaba segura. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí orgullosamente al ver el montoncito ordenado de periódicos en su lugar correspondiente junto a la puerta del instituto. Estaba segura que apenas había sido tocado por los alumnos desde que los habían colocado a primera hora allí.

-¡Bella!

Jessica me atropelló en cuanto me vio. Me detuve en mitad del pasillo y le sonreí cuando me sonrió. Oh, oh. Sonrisa mala. Jessica me estaba sonriendo como si fuese un gato que acabase de descubrir un tazón de crema… Cuando Jessica mantenía esa sonrisa en su cara significaba que había estado pensando en algo que seguramente no me iba a hacer demasiada gracia…

-Te llamé anoche pero no contestaste el teléf…

-Oh, sí, me quedé sin batería –me encogí de hombros-. ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? Oh, no, nada malo –dijo sonriendo-. Tengo que escribir la columna romántica de la próxima semana y me preguntaba si podría entrevistarte a ti.

Parpadeé. Juro que si en aquel momento me hubiese dicho que acababa de crecerme una segunda cabeza, no la hubiese mirado de forma tan extraña como lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Espera, Jessica, espera un segundo –alcé la mano para detenerla cuando abrió la boca dispuesta a darme, seguramente, un montón de sugerencias y motivos por los que me convendría hacer aquella entrevista-. A ver si lo he entendido, ¿quieres entrevistarme? –asintió-. ¿Por qué diablos quieres entrevistarme para tu columna de chismes?

-¿Chismes? Mi columna no es sólo de chismes –me contestó ofendida-. Es información extraescolar, sólo porque tú escribas aburridos artículos, no significa que los demás también tengamos que hacerlo –replicó.

-Jessica –dije tranquilamente-, lo primero que me has preguntado cuando me has visto ha sido si es cierto que Edward está conmigo porque me ha dejado embaradaza –enarqué ambas cejas de forma significativa y Jessica tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse-. Eso son chismes o cotilleos o como diablos quiera que los llames y por cierto, si mis artículos son tan aburridos ¿por qué la gente ya no coge el periódico? –pregunté señalando con la cabeza la entrada del instituto. Jessica se mordió el labio-. Eso pensé. Además, ¿por qué estás tan interesada en que…

-Porque pareces ser diferente –se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos cuando la miré sin saber a qué se refería-. Edward Cullen –dijo entonces.

-Oh, ya veo…

-Sólo será una entrevista cortita –aseguró-. Será como tú hablando con una amiga contándole qué es lo que haces para que Edward Cullen se mantenga a tu lado sin mirar a ninguna otra chica, es algo que nadie había conseguido hasta ahora ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, Jessica, lo sabía…

Soltó una risita.

-Sí, claro… además, ya hablé con Lauren y ella está dispuesta a hacer la entrevista conjunta y…

-Espera, ¿esperas que me siente junto a Lauren para que pueda contarte por qué Edward está conmigo o porqué yo estoy con él? –ella asintió-. Jes, es Lauren… ¡me empujó el otro día y tú estabas allí! –añadí de forma sarcástica. Ella se mordió el labio inferior como si fuese una niña siendo regañada por su madre-. No voy a hacer esa entrevista Jessica, lo siento, pero no me interesa…

-Pero… entonces sólo contaré con la opinión de Lauren… estoy segura de que ella podrá decirme cientos de detalles jugosos de Edward, pero pensé que tú como su chica actual, podrías…

-¿Detalles jugosos de Edward? –pregunté empezando a enfadarme. Fruncí el ceño-. ¿Así es como ves a Edward? –ella me miró sin comprender-. ¿Cómo alguien de quien poder cotillear?

-Bueno… a él le gusta que… -sacudí la cabeza moviéndola de forma negativa-. ¿Qué?

-Edward es más que el chico popular de Forks, Jessica…, él es mucho más que eso… Si tú o cualquier otra persona se tomara la molestia de intentar conocerles, de intentar conocerle… -sacudí la cabeza de nuevo al ver la mirada confusa de Jessica como si le estuviera hablando de algo completamente extraño y ajeno a su idioma. Suspiré-. Sólo… créeme, Edward es más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo espectacular.

-Sí, bueno… como tú digas… -admitió sin estar demasiado convencida de ello-. Entonces, ¿lo harás?

-No –dije rotundamente-. Tendrás que intentar encontrar a otra persona para hacer tu columna y espero que sea buena –miré encima de su hombro y vi a Eric con los brazos cruzados mirándonos. Sonreí inocentemente y le saludé con la mano sin perder la sonrisa-… y dile a Eric que la próxima vez intente hablarme él, prometo que seré muy educada cuando le diga qué puede hacer con sus peticiones de que vuelva al periódico. Hasta luego, Jes.

No le di tiempo a contestar. Giré sobre mí misma y caminé deprisa y con cuidado de no tropezarme ni chocarme con nada hasta mi clase. Caerme en aquellos momentos hubiese sido algo nefasto para la salida que había hecho. Orgullo. Sí, me sentía orgullosa de mí misma en aquellos momentos… al menos me sentía orgullosa hasta que tropecé con la enorme pancarta que alguien había colocada en el aula de informática. Gemí. Mi cerebro había olvidado convenientemente que era viernes, viernes de partido, viernes de partido contra los Lobos de Arizona.

-¡Bella, estás aquí!

La voz de Eric hizo que diera un saltito antes de girarme y lo acusara con la mirada. Juro que aquel día parecía que todos quisieran matarde de un susto.

-¿Qué, Eric? Antes que digas nada, no, no voy a hacer la entrevista que Jessica quiere –rodé los ojos-. No voy a ayudar a convertir a Edward en el punto de mira de todos y cada uno de los alumnos del instituto de Forks –entrecerré los ojos mirándole-, no me importa quién haga la entrevista, ¿entendido?

-Oh, de acuerdo… -frunció el ceño contrariado, estaba bastante claro que él no había esperado una respuesta así de mí. Carraspeó-. De todos modos… yo quería hablarte de otra cosa… -le miré expectante-… bueno… como conoces tanto a los miembros de nuestro equipo como a los de los Lobos, yo había pensado…

Una pequeña Bella negó con fuerza en mi imaginación. No. De ningún modo. De ninguna manera él iba a pedirme que hiciera lo que creía que él estaba a punto de pedirme. No iba a hacerlo. No iba a pedirme que…

-… que podrías cubrir el partrido. Ya sabes, una especie de artículo de despedida y…

-No –le corté en seco. Lo había hecho. Negué con la cabeza con la misma fuerza que había negado la pequeña Bella de mi cabeza-. No –repetí esta vez de forma más clara.

-Sería un buen punto de vista –siguió diciendo él como si no me hubiese escuchado-, después de todo, creo que sería un artículo bastante interesante y…

-Eric, no –repetí-. Dije que no iba a escribir más en un periódico en el que se intenta controlar las ideas objetivas –dije con firmeza.

-Bella, seré sincero contigo… Hay cientos de sugerencias que piden que vuelvas a escribir… con un par de tiradas tenemos suficientes para todo el día cuando antes teníamos que publicar docenas y docenas de ejemplares… -se subió las gafas colocando un dedo en el punte de las mismas y suspiró-… la gente te quiere en el periódico, Bella.

-¿Podré escribir lo que quiera?

Eric frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos intentando aparentar frustración ante mi pedido; no me engañó ni un solo segundo.

-Hagamos un trato, cubre el partido, con entrevistar de ambos equipos y lo hablaré con el director, tal vez haya… -pero yo ya había empezado a mover la cabeza.

-No voy a acercarme a los Lobos a menos de cuatrocientos metros, Eric –dije sinceramente-. No quiero hacerlo y no voy a hacerlo… Si Edward y Emmett no jugaran en el equipo posiblemente ni siquiera iría al partido esta noche –añadí con una media sonrisa.

El buen carácter de Eric se desvaneció en el aire tan pronto me escuchó hablar de forma tan decidida, sabiendo que no iba a poder hacerme cambiar de idea.

-No creí los rumores… -le miré-… Cuando te mudaste aquí se llegó a decir que habías dejado tu antiguo instituto porque te metiste en problemas con un chico del equipo de baloncesto –sacudió la cabeza como si fuese un padre decepcionado-… No quise creerlos, te di una oportunidad dejándote entrar en el periódico… y ahora que te pido un favor… De verdad, Bella, no pensaba que fueras una chica tan manipuladora y…

-Una sola palabra más y eres hombre muerto –dijo una voz furiosa.

Emmett apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, claramente había escuchado parte de la conversación entre Eric y yo, seguramente todo el pequeño discurso final de Eric al que yo no había podido contestar porque me había quedado demasiado shockeada para responder a alguna de sus acusaciones… Todas bastante cerca de la verdad.

-Cullen… esto no…

-Si ibas a decir que no me incumbe, piénsalo mejor –dijo Emmett no dejándole terminar de hablar-. Bella es mi pequeña hermana –aseguró-. Además, ¿tú le diste una oportunidad? Te morías porque ella entrase en el periódico y ahora estás suplicándole que vuelva a escribir… No soportas el hecho de que la gente quiera leer lo que ella escribe y no tus artículos… -sacudió la cabeza antes de mirarme-. Bella, ¿quieres hacer esa entrevista o volver al periódico?

-No –dije segura de mí misma al estar junto a la masa de músculos que era Emmett.

-Ya la has oído. No vuelvas a intentar desprestigiarla ni a dirigirte a ella de esa manera, ¿entendido? –Eric asintió-. Bien, largo, ¿a qué diablos esperas?

Me quedé congelada mientras Eric se marchaba.

-¿Estás bien? –asentí mientras Emmett me miraba a los ojos queriéndose asegurar de que no le mentía-. ¿Segura? Puedo ir a patearle el trasero si quieres –bromeó.

Sonreí a medias mientras me colocaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-No, estoy bien –le aseguré-. Sólo… se ha acercado bastante a la verdad y… -Emmett esperó a que yo respirase profundamente y volviese a hablar, con paciencia-. Yo… Es sólo que la simple idea de tener que estar cerca de ellos para hacer una estúpida entrevista… -me encogí de hombros-, parece una estupidez pero hace que se me revuelva el estómago… -me arriesgué a mirarle y tenía el ceño fruncido-. Soy idiota ¿verdad?

-¡Ah, Bella, no! –dijo con una media sonrisa-. No eres idiota… Eres humana –se encogió de hombros-. Cuando estés lista para hablar con ellos o para verles, lo harás, nadie quiere que lo hagas antes… -me pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras me conducía a mi clase-. Así que… sólo vas porque juego yo ¿eh?

Agradecí su intento por hacerme reír y aliviar la tensión que la conversación había causado en mí y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Oh, claro… el hecho de que juegue Edward es secundario pero tenía que decirlo, ya sabes, hay que guardar las pariencias… -dije en un susurro.

Emmett me sonrió de vuelta y me acarició un hombro.

-Bella… sobre mi oferta de patearle el trasero a Eric… -cabeceó señalando la dirección en la que Eric se había marchado.

-¿Sí?

-… sigue abierta y la amplio para los traseros de los Lobos –añadió riendo traviesamente.

Le di un golpe en el estómago en la mano, arrepintiéndome en seguida. Juro que Emmett parecía estar hecho de acero a veces. Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases mascullé algo acerca de los estúpidos músculos masculinos. Emmett se limitó a reír a carcajada limpia. Creo que cuando llegó a su clase, en el otro extremo del pasillo, su risa aún se escuchaba en mi aula.

______________________________________________________________________

Miré el reloj por cuarta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Aún quedaba media hora para que el partido empezara… resoplé. ¿Por qué diablos el tiempo pasa tan despacio cuando quieres que pase rápido y ocurre lo contrario cuando te lo estás pasando bien y no quieres que lo que sea que estés haciendo termine?

Quería estar con Bella. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, que no iba a ocurrir nada fuera de un partido de baloncesto contra otro instituto y nada más… Quería besarla mientras la abrazaba y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que no pensaba separarme de ella ni un solo segundo más de lo imprescindible. Quería haber podido ir a buscarla a casa para acompañarla al partido, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la quería más que a nada en el mundo…

Pero no. Por supuesto que no había podido ser así. El entrenador nos había citado una hora antes para preparar la estrategia; Bella había estado nerviosa todo el día, saltando al ver la mínima sombra, jugueteando con su cabello continuamente, casi sin probar bocado y con la mirada constantemente nerviosa y alterada. Había rechazado que Rosalie y Alice la fueran a buscar antes de ir al partido alegando que Rosalie iba a ir sola y que seguramente a Alice le gustaría estar con Jasper. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan cabezota a veces?

Gemí demasiado alto y Emmett me miró sonriendo con los ojos burlones como si supiera exactamente en qué estaba pensando.

-¿Qué? –pregunté demasiado hosco.

-Calma, no me muerdas –bromeó alzando las manos mientras se aseguraba de que sus zapatillas estaban bien atadas-. ¿Estás bien?

-No –dije sinceramente-. Me preocupa Bella –le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y sacaba la camiseta oficial del equipo de mi taquilla en los vestuarios.

-¿Te ha dicho algo? –frunció el ceño.

Contuve una sonrisa. Desde que les había contado a Emmett y Alice por qué Bella se mostraba tan reacia a estar cerca del equipo visitante, Emmett se había erigido como su hermano mayor protector y si no fuera porque era imposible, hubiese dicho que él estaba más preocupado por Bella de lo que yo estaba.

-No, pero… no quiero que esto la altere… -me apoyé contra la taquilla mientras me masajeaba el punte de la nariz-… Sólo… estoy pensando en llamarla y decirle que no hace falta que venga al partido –miré a mi hermano pidiéndole consejo. Emmett frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que es la mejor idea? –le miré-. Es decir, ¿no se lo tomará como si le estuvieses diciendo que no quieres que venga a un partido donde todas las chicas del instituto intentarán darte tu beso de buena suerte?

-Sí, se lo tomará exactamente así –mascullé separándome de la taquilla-. Pero si viene y… ¿por qué diablos tiene que ser tan complicado?

-Edward… no puedes mantener a Bella en una caja de cristal, es una persona, no una muñeca –sonrió de su propio comentario-, aunque sea tan frágil como una –sonreí ante su comentario.

-¡Eh, Cullen! ¿Tu novia va a animarte a ti o al equipo contrario? –interrumpió James nuestra conversación.

Me controlé. Respiré profundamente e ignoré la voz de Sommers.

-Es decir, si viene… He oído por ahí que parece asustada con encontrarse con los de su antiguo instituto…

Estuve a punto de girarme. Emmett lo sabía. Me dio un golpe en el hombro para que me mantuviera tal y como estaba, ignorando a Sommer. Conté mentalmente hasta diez y cabeceé para indicarle a Emmett que estaba bien.

-Me pregunto si los rumores son verdaderos o no… -siguió lanzando indirectas-. Podríamos preguntarle a Black… he oído que fueron buenos amigos –lanzó una risita sarcástica y burlona.

-Edward… -amenazó Emmett al notar que me tensaba.

Le miré y Emmett alzó las cejas.

-¿Acabas de gruñirme? –preguntó confuso.

Respiré profundamente.

-No –gruñí otra vez.

-Oh, sí, sí lo has hecho –rió en voz suave-. Espera que se lo cuente a Jasper…

-Emmett…

La voz de Sommers interrumpió mi advertencia.

-Supongo que si vamos perdiendo, siempre podemos decirle a Swan que tantee el terreno para nosotros… -comentó de forma soez James-. ¿Qué dices, Cullen?

A nadie le pasó desapercibido el doble sentido de aquel comentario. Ya había tenido suficiente. ¿Qué clase de persona permitiría que hablase así de su novia? Desgraciadamente para Sommers, yo no era ese tipo de persona. Si se hubiese callado, quizá podría haberlo dejado pasar hasta después del partido, pero no, el idiota de Sommers tenía que seguir hablando y tentando su suerte y mi auto control que, en aquellos momentos ya era escaso, muy, mucho escaso.

-¿Crees que podrías compartirla con el equipo contrario?

Me giré tan rápido que Emmett no tuvo tiempo de impedir que cometiera la tontería de arremeter contra James y lo empujara contra las taquillas que tenía a sus espaldas. El golpe seco de su espalda contra los armarios metálicos resonó en los vestuarios que se habían quedado repentinamente silenciosos tras el mordaz comentario de James.

-¡Edward! –gritó Emmett.

No me importó.

-¿Quieres repetirme eso ahora? Porque después de que te parta la boca creo que te resultará complicado hablar –siseé con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-¿Tú y quién más? –preguntó socarrón.

Llevé el brazo hacia atrás y cerré la mano en un fuerte puño dispuesto a golpearle. La mano de Emmett rodeó mi puño e impidió que lo lanzara contra Sommers.

-No merece la pena, Edward –me susurró al oído.

-Oh, sí, sí que la merece –dije intentando forzar mi puño contra él. Emmett era más fuerte que yo y no tuvo ningún problema con mantener mi mano donde estaba.

-No puedo dejarte hacerlo –insistió Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?

La voz del entrenador Markson rugió en los vestuarios. Emmett con agilidad me separó de James y se interpuso entre los dos antes de apartarnos para mantenerse en medio de nosotros con uno a cada lado. El entrenador estaba furioso.

-¡No permito peleas en los entrenamientos, vestuarios o en la cancha, todos lo sabéis! –gritó-. No voy a repetirlo, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Ninguno dijo nada. Los demás integrantes del equipo apartaron la vista y fingieron que el asunto no iba con ellos cuando todos y cada uno de ellos estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría.

-Cullen me estaba agrediendo, entrenador –dijo Sommers con voz demasiado dulce-. Agredir a alguien dentro del recinto escolar conlleva la expulsión, ¿no? –añadió.

Me tensé. Aquel maldito capullo había estado intentando llevarme hasta la locura… Expulsión. No podía permitirme el lujo de que me expulsaran, no podía decepcionar a Carlisle y Esme, no podía…

-El reglamento no implica la expulsión si es en defensa, señor –intervino Emmett lanzándole una mirada furiosa a Sommers.

-¿Eso es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó el hombre sin estar seguro de que Emmett estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-Sommers le atacó verbalmente con comentarios ofensivos, entrenador. Edward sólo se defendió.

El hombre le miró. Sus ojos se posaron en James y luego en mí antes de volver a mirar a Emmett de nuevo.

-¿Hablas como hermano o como capitán del equipo?

-Como capitán –Emmett no lo dudó. Si hubiese dado una respuesta distinta a aquella, me hubiese sentido decepcionado-. Edward tardó más de diez minutos en responder a los comentarios de Sommers –sonrió-. Yo no hubiese durado más de tres.

Algunos de los chicos afirmaron aquella respuesta con ligeros "tiene razón" o "Edward ha tardado demasiado". El entrenador sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a Emmett.

-¿Crees que podemos jugar?

-Creo que podrían matarse si están en un radio de quinientos metros –bromeó seriamente.

-Eso me temía… -suspiró pesadamente y miró a Sommers-. Sommers, sancionado, hoy no juegas.

-¿Qué?- Emmett rió disimuladamente. Me mordí la mejilla interna para evitar reírme también-. ¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! No puede sacarme del equipo.

-No te estoy sacando, te estoy sancionando. Pero si sigues con esta actitud, estarás fuera antes de que puedas decir astrolopithecus, ¿entendido, muchacho? –se giró hacia los demás-. ¡Y ahora todo el mundo fuera, el partido empieza en diez minutos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Tan pronto como el entrenador se hubo marchado, James se acercó hasta mí. Sus ojos oscuros irradiaban ira y frialdad. Mantuve mi posición; no iba a echarme atrás, no pensaba moverme ni siquiera un ápice.

-Largo, Sommers, el vestuario es para los miembros que jueguen –dijo Emmett entonces.

James se mantuvo quieto durante unos segundos mirándome, luego sonrió de forma descarada y me miró fijamente.

-Esto no quedará así, Cullen. Te la voy a devolver con creces y no vas a saber qué ocurre hasta que no lo tengas encima –me amenazó dando un golpe a la taquilla que tenía detrás de mí.

No contesté. James se marchó de los vestuarios golpeando todo lo que se interponía en su paso, a su parecer. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y Emmett me golpeó la espalda en un acto de camadería fraternal.

-Nos encargaremos de él –me aseguró. Se giró hacia los demás-. Bien chicos, tenemos un partido que jugar –Emmett me miró y debió notar mi preocupación porque chasqueó los dedos delante de mi rostro-. ¿Estás con nosotros o también quieres estar fuera del partido de hoy? –le fulminé con la mirada y él rió-. Eso pensé. Adelante chicos. ¡Vamos a ganar!

______________________________________________________________________

Apagué el motor de la furgoneta y el islencio reinó en el vehículo. Respiré profundamente intentando calmar los nervios… ¿A quién diablos quería engañar? Era miedo. Estaba temblando por dentro; el estómago se me había cerrado y tenía que recordarme constantemente que tenía que respirar para que el oxígeno llegase a mi cerebro. Estaba muerta de miedo.

No había vuelto a ver a Jacob, ni a Sam, ni a embry, ni a ninguno de los chicos de mi antiguo instituto; no me había despedido de ellos, no había dicho a nadie que me iba de Arizona… Y ahora, de repente, tenía que volver a verles, tenía que volver a estar con ellos, tenía que volver a… Respira… Respira… Respira…

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar por los nervios… tenía que tranquilizarme… Tenía que calmarme… Pero todo seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, todo seguía estando demasiado fresco en mi memoria a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible y lo imposible por hacerlo desaparecer… Las miradas, los comentarios, las risas, los insultos verbales, el miedo, el terror, su mano atrapando mi muñeca, su mano sobre mi boca, su cuerpo aplastándome contra la pared…

Unos leves golpecitos en el cristal me hicieron saltar dentro del coche. Giré la cabeza rápidamente dispuesta a arrancar el motor de la furgoneta si era necesario para escapar de allí sin una dirección fija. La sonrisa de Alice no sirvió para hacer que el enfado se me pasara.

Grité a pesar de saber que tenía el cristal subido y que mi grito no causaría el mismo efecto ya que sonaría amortiguado.

-¡Maldita sea, Alice! –me llevé la mano al pecho- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

En lugar de contestarme, Alice rodó los ojos, abrió la puerta y me hizo bajar apresuradamente mientras me miraba de arriba abajo. Hizo un par de muecas, se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esa camisa va fuera –dijo mientras metía la mano en un bolso particularmente grante pero que conjuntaba perfectamente con el resto de su vestuario-. Ponte esto.

La prenda en cuestión parecía ser de una muñeca barbie por su tamaño. Arqueé una ceja mientras la tomaba y miraba a Alice.

-Estás de broma ¿verdad? No pienso ponerme eso.

Alice rodó los ojos una vez más y se señaló a sí misma. Ella llevaba la misma prenda con los colores del instituto. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Ni hablar, no pienso ponerme eso –miré mi propia camiseta de manga larga y color azul y fruncí el ceño-. ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo?

-Alice, déjala –miré a Jasper que estaba detrás de Alice, a unos pasos de ella, relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro.

-Pero… -empezó a protestar Alice.

-¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos sobre no hacer que los demás se vistan como tú quieres cuando ellos no tienen ganas? –Alice asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Está bien! –se rindió-. Supongo que no está tan mal… -me miró con ojo crítico-. Al menos los colores conjuntan y llevas falda… aunque sea vaquera y larga…

-Alice… -advirtió Jasper.

-Bien, de acuerdo… pero sólo porque llevas color azul –me dijo-. Ese color es el tuyo –añadió sonriendo-. Siento haberte asustado –dijo sinceramente. Asentí-. Vamos, Rosalie está guardándonos los asientos.

Articulé un silencioso "gracias" a Jasper que asintió mientras sonreía y tomaba la mano de Alice. Cerré la puerta del coche y me giré dispuesta a seguirles pero me quedé clavada en el lugar. Mis pies se negaron a avanzar. Un autobús amarillo con los colores plata, verde y rojo se detuvo en la entrada del instituto. Habían llegado.

Fue como ver una película. Sam bajó el primero. Sus ojos negros mirando alrededor, su sonrisa socarrona, su mirada desafiante, engatusadora y fría. Jacob fue el segundo en bajar. Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba que fuera tan alto… quizá simplemente me sentía intimidada. Seth, Embry y Sean fueron los siguientes en bajar. No quise mirar más. Había visto suficiente.

En silencio agradecí a la suerte el hecho de que ninguno de ellos mirase en mi dirección. Salieron del autobús y se dirigieron automáticamente a las puertas del gimnasio siguiendo al entrenador Keyplars. Respiré profundamente. El cuerpo de Jasper se interpuso en mi mirada haciendo que me concentrase en él.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Jasper era inacapaz de disimular su preocupación por mí. Sonreí a medias o al menos, eso intenté; por la cara de Jasper, mi intento no salió demasiado bien.

-Es sólo que no esperaba encontrármelos sin ningún aviso –bromeé. Alice me miró mientras se mordía el labio-. Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo… sólo me ha pillado por sorpresa verlos a todos juntos –negué suavemente-, pero estoy bien, en serio.

-Bella, Edward entenderá perfectamente si prefieres no ir al partido y…

-No. Quiero ir. Quiero verles, quiero que me vean… -sonreí-… Sólo no me gustaría que me vieran estando sola.

Jasper rió entre dientes y Alice sonrió divertida.

-¿Lista para dejarte ver?

No. No lo estaba. No lo estaba en absoluto. Quería volver a subirme en el coche, conducir hasta casa, tumbarme en la cama, taparme con la colcha y esperar a que el partido terminase sin tener que estar en la misma habitación en la que iban a estar los que una vez había considerado mis amigos. Pero no podía hacerlo. Alice no me dejaría hacerlo, así que hice lo único que podía hacer, asentí y sonreí de forma tranquilizadora a Alice.

-Nunca estaré más lista –contesté con firmeza y sinceridad.

Con Jasper caminando a un lado y Alice caminando al otro lado, con su pequeña mano en la manga de mi camisa como si temiese que en algún momento fuese a escaparme, entré en el gimnasio. Suspiré aliviada. Los vampiros de Forks ya estaban en la cancha.

______________________________________________________________________

De acuerdo. Algo tenía que concederles al equipo contrario: eran altos. Si no fuese por su piel pálida, Emmett podría haber sido uno de ellos por lo que a altura y constitución se refería. Les miré mientras se sentaban en el banquillo del equipo visitante y les evalué mientras me preguntaba quién de ellos debía de ser Sam. Echando un vistazo a Emmett me di cuenta de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo pero con una expresión mucho más feroz que la que yo tenía.

-¿Quién es Sam? –preguntó con fingido desinterés.

Sonreí.

-No lo hagas –le dije. Emmett me miró enarcando una ceja-. No creo que quedase muy bien en tu expediente el atacar a un alumno de un equipo visitante –frunció el ceño como si estuviese meditando algo-. Aunque si me preguntas, creo que es su capitán –añadí con cierto tono desinteresado.

Emmett sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Puedes hacer faltas sin que se note? –me preguntó.

-No, pero Jack es un maestro en ese… arte… -sonreí. Emmett me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Voy a hablar con él –sonrió por encima de mi hombro en dirección a las gradas-. Creo que tienes una chica dispuesta a darte tu beso de buena suerte –comentó divertido.

Hice una mueca mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Por favor, dime que no es Lauren –le pedí casi gimiendo.

-No es Lauren –cabeceó saludando a alguien y me giré.

Estoy completamente seguro de que la estúpida sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro cuando vi a Bella se mantuvo ahí durante todo el partido. Llevaba una blusa azul de manga larga que se ajustaba a las curvas de su pecho y a su estrecha cintura sin mostrar nada y una de tela vaquera, larga hasta los tobillos. Sonreí cuando vi que llevaba zapatillas en lugar de zapatos. Estaba seguro de que mientras Alice se inclinaba sobre ella la estaba regañando por no llevar tacones.

Jasper le señaló donde estaba y Bella sonrió al mirarme.

-Joder… ahí está Bella…

Me tensé cuando escuché a un chico del equipo contrario hablar. Los murmullos llegaron rápidamente entre ellos y todos y cada uno de los lobos de Arizona, la miraron; algunos sonriendo, otros rodando los ojos, otros riendo ligeramente mientras comentaban algo con el que tenían más cerca. Dos chicos destacaban; el primero la miraba como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera; el segundo la miraba con una mezcla de ira y lujuria que casi hizo que me lanzara a su cuello. Cuando vi que Bella se tensaba, respiré profundamente y le hice una señal para que se acercara a la pista.

Con un par de tropezones y unos cuantos "disculpa" y "perdona", Bella llegó hasta la línea de asientos de las gradas que estaban delante del todo. Sonreí y estiré los brazos para cogerla de la cintura y bajarla. Escuché reír al entrenador; sabía que no le importaría mientras sólo fuesen un par de minutos.

Bella sonreía pero estaba pálida excepto por el rubor dulce que cubría sus mejillas.

-Eh, preciosa, ¿estás bien?

Ella me sonrió antes de apoyarse en mi pecho y rodear mi cintura con sus brazos. Respiré profundamente y el olor de su cabello me llenó los pulmones haciéndome sonreír. Fressias y fresa… tenía que averiguar dónde diablos compraba Bella su champú.

-¿Tú eres el que tiene el partido y me preguntas a mí si estoy bien?

Reí ligeramente y le rodeé los hombros con mis brazos apretándola contra mí.

-Siempre te voy a preguntar si estás bien, Bella… -la besé suavemente en la frente-. Ganaremos este partido y saldremos de aquí tan rápido como podamos ¿de acuerdo?

-No tienes que…

-Quiero hacerlo –le dije-. Tendremos nuestra propia fiesta en cuanto les demos una paliza –señaló el campo contrario donde Sam y Jacob les miraba fijamente-. No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar más después del partido que a tu lado… -Bella se rió ligeramente y sonreí avergonzado-. Eso ha sonado muy cursi ¿verdad?

Ella negó rápidamente, la sonrisa bailando en sus ojos.

-Ha sonado perfecto.

-Estupendo, así no me sentiré tan tonto cuando te haga la siguiente pregunta –me miró y carraspeé bromeando para hacer que sonriera. Me gustaba verla sonreír-. ¿Me das un beso de buena suerte? –pregunté bromeando.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Aparte de mis hermanos, el equipo entero, el equipo contrario, los entrenadores y la mitad de las gradas, nadie más nos estaba prestando atención. El rubor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas y reí ligeramente. Mi Bella vergonzosa, tímida y dulce… tan hermosa… tan inocente… tan inconsciente de lo que me provocaba… Le acaricié la mejilla ligeramente.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó en un susurro bastante audible.

-Bueno, estamos aquí, ¿no? –bromeé-. Bella, planeo besarte cada vez que pueda y eso va a implicar que a veces haya gente alrededor…

-¿Esto es mi bautizo de fuego? –bromeó ligeramente nerviosa mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Suspiré. No tenía que girarme para saber qué era lo que estaba mirando. Le acaricié la mejilla y la barbilla diminuta y le sonreí cuando me miró directamente a los ojos.

-No es nada más que el hecho de que deseo besar a mi novia antes de un partido.

-Creo que… creo que puedo manejar eso… -me sonrió.

Bella siempre era impredecible; y esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella. Cualquier podría haber pensado que yo la besaría pero no, con Bella siempre era todo una sorpresa. Se puso sobre las puntas de sus pies, se inclinó sobre mi pecho y alzando la cabeza alcanzó mis labios con los suyos. Rodeé sus caderas con mis manos ignorando los silbidos de la gente de las gradas y de mi propio equipo y me concentré en devolverle el beso que ella había iniciado. Cuando nos separamos, estaba completamente ruborizada…

-Me encanta cuando estás así… -le acaricié la mejilla haciendo que ella fuera consciente de su propio rubor -. Si no ganamos el partido con ese beso, no ganaremos con ninguna otra cosa… -susurré a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Escuché su risita nerviosa y la besé una vez más, sintiéndome completamente incapaz de controlar el deseo de hacerlo. Le acaricié la mejilla y le coloqué detrás de la oreja el mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su improvisada trenza.

-Si ganáis el partido te daré otro beso de victoria –me dijo avergonzada.

Le sonreí y fue plenamente consciente de que mis ojos brillaban cuando le contesté.

-Tú eres mejor que cualquier victoria –la besé en la frente antes de separarme de ella de forma reticiente después de escuchar a Emmett carraspear a mi lado-. Nos vemos luego.

Vi como Jasper extendía una mano por encima de las gradas para ayudarla a subir de nuevo hasta donde estaban sentados y si no hubiese sido porque Jack me dio un golpecito en el hombro, me hubiese quedado horas completamente embobado mirando el trasero de Bella mientras subía a su lugar. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Es hora de ganar un partido –dijo el entrenador.

-Sí, definitivamente quiero ese beso de victoria… -mascullé en voz baja.

Cuando Emmett y Jack, que estaban a mi lado se rieron, supe que no había hablado tan en voz baja como había querido. Sonreí. No me importaba en absoluto.

______________________________________________________________________

Habíamos ganado. Nunca la victoria había sido tan dulce. El partido había sido complicado, difícil y arduo. Pero habíamos ganado. Por tres puntos. Pero habíamos ganado. Con muchas faltas personales. Pero habíamos ganado. Eso era lo que importaba después de todo ¿no? Suspiré mientras me apoyaba en la pared del pasillo de los vestuarios esperando a que Edward saliese. Siempre era el último en salir del vestuario junto a Emmett, asegurándose que todo estaba en su lugar y que no dejaban a ningún rezagado encerrado durante el fin de semana.

Si alguien me hubiese preguntado en aquellos momentos una explicación mínima de las jugadas del partido, no habría sabido contestar. Apenas había prestado atención a algo más que a Edward corriendo de un lado a otro, anotando, haciendo asistencias, capturando rebotes y defendiendo siempre que le era posible. Suspiré. Los minutos durante los que no había estado mirando a Edward o a Emmett de forma ocasional, habían sido los minutos que había dirigido miradas fugaces a los que una vez fueron mis amigos. No me importó demasido la actitud de Sam, ni la de Embry, ni la de Leah… ni de la de ninguno de mis antiguos compañeros de instituto tanto como me importó el comportamiento de Jacob hacia mí. Él no me había creído; él me había hecho daño; él me había despreciado, me había insultado, me había mirado con desdén mientras me decía lo decepcionado que estaba conmigo… Jake siempre había sido mi apoyo en cualquier situación; no importaba el día, el momento o la situación… él siempre me había apoyado, él siempre había estado a mi lado… hasta que decidió que Sam era más creíble que yo… después de todo… ¿por qué alguien que podía tener a cualquier chica iba a querer forzar a una?

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es nuestra ex compañera de clase… ¿cómo has estado, Isabella?

Mierda. Fue lo primero que pensé cuando escuché la voz de Embry demasiado cerca de mí.

-En este pasillo no están los vestuarios de los equipos visitantes y no se permite la entrada a personas ajenas al instituto de Forks –dije intentando no aparentar que lo que había dicho había sido una completa estupidez.

-Oh, lo sabemos… sólo queríamos hablar contigo antes de irnos –comentó Sam-. Bueno, dime, ¿me has echado de menos o ya has encontrado a otro al que acusar de intento de violación?

Fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes.

-Eres un maldito hijo de perra –le dije sin gritar-. Tú sabes la verdad, intentaste violarme Sam y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso.

-Bella, Bella, Isabella… -empezó a decir Sam-. Siempre contando mentiras… ¿véis como yo tenía razón, chicos? –habló a los demás sin dejar de mirarme-. ¿Qué es lo que comentábamos mientras veníamos? –preguntó con fingido aire desinteresado-. Creo que alguien tendría que decírselo a ella, después de todo, es la… interesada…

-Estás donde siempre debiste estar… un equipo lleno de tramposos y mentirosos ¿no? –dijo uno de los chicos mirándome con desdén.

-Nuestro equipo no ha hecho trampas –dije defendiéndoles sin saber de dónde diablos sacaba el valor para hacerlo-. Hemos ganado porque somos mejores.

-Sí, por supuesto –bufó Embry-. ¿Qué vas a decir tú? Después de todo, eres capaz de inventarte cualquier cosa para llamar la atención, Swan.

No supe qué contestarle. La mirada de Sam era la de alguien que estaba satisfecho con los acontecimientos; su sonrisa socarrona dolía. Pero la figura silenciosa de Jacob al final del grupo lo que más me dolió. Seguía sin creerme, seguía sin querer creer que su amigo no era tan perfecto, seguía sin querer creerlo… Y yo era una completa estúpida por haber esperado que su actitud hacia mí hubiese cambiado un ápice siquiera. Parpadeé cuando noté que los ojos me empezaban a picar. No iba a dejar que me viesen llorar… Ellos no iban a hacerme llorar… Ya había llorado demasiado por lo que había ocurrido en Fénix, ya no me quedaban lágrimas para ellos.

-Parece que la putita se ha quedado sin palabras… -comentó otro de los chicos-… Quizá deberíamos comprobar si aún tiene lengua…

-¿Cómo has llamado a mi novia?

-Edward… -fue apenas un susurro pero estaba segura de que él me había escuchado.

Por si mi intuición no hubiera sido suficiente, sus actos sí lo fueron. En dos pasos agigantados llegó a mi lado y, pasándome una mano por la cintura, me apretó contra él, besándome en la frente. Suspiré agradecida y tranquila.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza aún enterrada en su pecho. Seguramente esa era la pregunta que más veces me habían repetido en el día-. ¿Segura?

-Sí –me separé levemente-. Sólo… ¿podemos irnos, por favor?

-En un minuto cariño –me acarició el cuello con pequeños círculos tranquilizándome. Miró a Sam-. ¿Qué diablos hacéis aquí? –sonrió despectivamente-. ¿Acaso como habéis perdido el partido os dedicáis a asustar a las chicas del instituto?

-Sólo saludábamos a una vieja… amiga… íntima… muy íntima de algunos de nosotros si sabes lo que quiero decir, estoy seguro de que Isabella te ha hablado de nosotros…

-Lo cierto es que lo poco que me ha contado de vosotros ha sido tan insustancial que lo he olvidado… ¿vosotros sóis los idiotas o los capullos? Aún no me aclaro…

-Edward… por favor, déjalo…

-¿Sabes? Tienes ingenio. Quizá nosotros deberíamos advertirte sobre ella –la voz profunda de Sam hizo que diera un pequeño brinco y que Edward frunciese el ceño al notar mi malestar-. Isabella es un poco… ¿cómo decirlo?...

-¿Lujuriosa? –sugirió uno de los chicos soltando una risa y haciendo que los demás riesen con su broma estúpida.

-No –detuve a Edward cuando éste hizo además de dar un paso-. No merece la pena, Edward… sólo… ¿podemos irnos a casa, por favor?

-Oh, vaya… sigue interpretando su papel de preciosa y perfecta santa virgen ultrajada a la perfección –dijo Sam haciendo reír a los miembros de su equipo. Miró a Edward quien se había tensado a mi lado-. ¿En serio crees que la primera vez que te acostaste con ella era virgen? Sé que puede ser una excelente actriz pero nadie es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que en una zorr…

-Si terminas esa frase será la última que digas durante un buen rato –le interrumpió Edward-. Y me gustaría ver cómo le explicas a tu entrenador por qué el capitán de su equipo va a aparecer en el autobús con la boca partida y quizá un diente o dos de menos –añadió despreocupadamente.

Sam rió burlón.

-Sí, bueno, entiendo que quieras defenderla, ella es una pequeña cosita caliente ¿verdad?

No lo vi. Ni siquiera lo imaginé. Antes de que pudiera protestar o mostrarme indignada o incluso herida o asustada por las palabras de Sam, Edward me había soltado, me había colocado detrás de su espalda y había tomado por el cuello de la camiseta a Sam, empujándolo contra la pared y manteniéndolo prisionero allí, con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y la mirada más fría que jamás había visto en nadie y mucho menos en él.

-No vuelvas a hablar de ella así –advirtió con la voz baja-. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar de ella así.

-Edward… -le llamé suavemente. Sin aflojar su agarre sobre Sam giró para mirarme por encima del hombro-. Por favor… sólo… sólo vámonos…

-Será mejor que os marchéis –intervino la voz de Emmett saliendo de los vestuarios-. Odiaría tener que dejar encerrado aquí a alguien todo el fin de semana… sería desastroso, ¿verdad?

Sam sonrió con desdén cuando Edward le soltó.

-Ya nos veremos… Isabella… ahora que sabemos donde te has escondido podemos recuperar viejas… amistades ¿no te parece?

-Quieto Edward –susurró Emmett deteniéndole por el hombro.

Sólo cuando nos quedamos solos, fui consciente de que Edward había estado a punto de pelearse con todo el equipo de los lobos… por mi culpa… casi… podrían… La voz de Emmett me interrumpió en mis propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –negué la pregunta de Emmett-. ¿Bella?

-Sólo quiero irme a casa...

-De acuerdo –Edward me besó en la frente mientras me tomaba de la mano-. Vamos a casa…

-Ah, sí, antes de que lo olvide, Rosalie me ha pedido que te diera esto –Emmett le alcanzó un cable negro grasiento que Bella miró.

-Emmett, ¿qué es eso? –preguntó Edward.

Emmett rió malvadamente y en sus ojos apareció una pícara sonrisa.

-Oh, Rosalie os lo podrá explicar mucho mejor pero creo que pertenece al motor del autobús de los chuchos –dijo con inocencia-. Creo que Rosalie ha mencionado que sin él, el autobús no puede arrancar o algo así…

Sólo podía hacer una cosa después de un comentario así. Reí. Estaba bien, con ellos siempre estaría todo bien, apreté la mano de Edward. Cón él siempre estaría bien.

______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno, que tal?? Sí, sé que no ha habido una pelea sangrienta… pero dadme tiempo chicos… las habrá, las habrá… :p**

**Alguien me dijo que si usaba a Jacob que no lo maltratara demasiado… no puedo prometer nada, lamentablemente Jacob no es un personaje que me agrade demasiado, creo que es demasiado impulsivo, inmaduro y voluble… pero aunque no puedo prometer tratarle muy bien, prometo intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, has sido dieciséis páginas de word así que espero que sepais reconocer mi tiempo :DD **

**Un besito para todos, espero que os haya gustado y espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. Sed felices!! Nos leemos pronto, besitos para todos!!**


	16. Capítulo XV Te quiero

**Hola a todos!! Sí, se que ha pasado tiempo… pero ya os avisé de que iba a tardar bastante en subir capítulos, así que no podeis regañarme por eso :p Bueno, os dejo un capítulo más del fic, este capítulo va dedicado a Becca Oberts, una buena amiga del mundo virtual SL que me está ayudando mucho y me apoya sea cual sea la hora a la que la necesito, gracias guapa :D**

**Un saludo y muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo anterior, a ver, voy a pasar lista:**

**Celtapotter, n_n, Leblancish, Valu, christti, lau-hb, Another life, FAYRES12, mapau inu-maniatica, missCullen9, margara, afrokd, laabuela, anrresweet, selene, lili-little-small-witch, sayurisan01, biankismasen, dulce, lilyhale, leyla, abril, ally-nessi cullen, bella.o'shea. swan, adela, kmylita, starling, mars992, yasmi, atram potter, princesaamy, littlevampire91, brinacullen, hik-y, roxanne2308cullenpotter**

**Bien, este es el capítulo de Navidad que os prometí, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y prometo subir el próximo este mismo fin de semana ya que este capítulo no interfiere en el desarrollo de la historia :D**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!!**

* * *

Bella es una chica normal que trabaja para el periódico del instituto de Forks. Un gran artículo que rodea el mundo de los chicos más populares y algo relacionado con carreras de coches es algo que no puede perderse, ¿verdad? (Todos humanos)

* * *

**Capítulo XV. Te quiero.**

"_Nunca me habían gustado las Navidades. Siempre las había visto como esa época anual en la que tienes que estar feliz aunque no quieras estarlo; un momento al año en el que todo el mundo quería sonreír y dar lo mejor de sí mismo como si portándose bien durante esos quince días no hiciera falta que fueran buenas personas el resto del año. Hipócritas. Regalos. La Navidad era sinónimo de regalos y yo odiaba la que gente me regalara cosas, odiaba que la gente gastase dinero en mí. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Aún sigo odiándolo"_

Con todas las palabras que había leído durante años, con todas las palabras, expresiones, adjetivos, superlativos, verbos y exclamaciones que conocía y había aprendido durante años, y no encontré ninguna, ni una sola capaz de describir lo que sentí cuando me bajé del coche aceptando la mano de Edward para ayudarme. Perfecto. Precioso. Hermoso, Glorioso. Relajante. Maravilloso. Extasiante… Ninguna de esas palabras alcanzaba a describir el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Cuando me había encontrado a Alice en mi casa, en mi sala de estar, hablando con mi padre y ambos me habían dicho que iba a pasar cinco días de Navidad con los Cullen y que preparase una bolsa con ropa de invierno, pero en ningún momento Alice había mencionado nada sobre nieve, Mammoth Mountain, lagos helados, y esquís. ¡Esquís! No podía caminar sin tropezarme y Alice esperaba que yo esquiara, ¡definitivamente esa chica se había vuelto completamente loca!

-¿Te gusta? –Edward me rodeó la cintura desde atrás y me abrazó transmitiéndome un poco de su calor que agradecí con un suspiro.

-Voy a matar a Alice… -dije. Edward se rió bajito en mi oído y me apretó más contra él-. Hablo en serio, Edward –le dije dándole un golpecito en una de las manos que rodeaba mi cintura-. Voy a caerme tanto que voy a ser la mejor amiga de la nieve –rodé mi ojos.

Edward rió más alto.

-En ese caso, quizá podamos hacer algo para distraernos que no tenga nada que ver con esquiar… -me susurró.

Giré mi cuello para mirarle tan rápido que hice una mueca de dolor al sentir un pequeño tirón. Edward rió y masajeó mi nuca con suavidad.

-Eh, tranquila… no querrás romperte nada hasta no haber probado a esquiar ¿no? –preguntó burlón.

-¿A qué te refieres con algo para distraernos? –pregunté tan suspicaz como nerviosa.

-No sé… ¿Qué te parece patinar? –preguntó mientras miraba como sus hermanos empezaban a descargar el jeep. Patinar… claro… Edward estaba hablando de patinar-. ¿Bella? –salté cuando le escuché susurrar mi nombre-. ¿Qué pensabas que quería decir? –preguntó riendo suavemente.

-En nada.

Mi respuesta había sido demasiado rápida. Edward enarcó una ceja y rió entre dientes besándome en el cuello.

-¿En nada? Eres una mentirosa malísima… -me hizo girar dentro de su abrazo y me acarició la mejilla derecha completamente ruborizada-… cuando te sonrojas así, una de dos: o estás avergonzada o estás intentando ocultar algo…

-¿Crees que me conoces tanto? –le pregunté metiendo mis brazos entre nuestros dos cuerpos y dejando que parte de mi peso recayese sobre él.

Edward abrió sus piernas para equilibrar el nuevo peso y me abrazó más firmemente besándome en la frente.

-Bueno, no puedo leerte la mente pero eres un libro abierto para mí, Bella.

-Estupendo –mascullé irónicamente antes de que él bajara la cabeza para besarme en los labios.

-¡Eh, parejita, tenemos que descargar todo esto!

Edward suspiró profundamente en cuanto se separó de mis labios y miró a sus hermanos. Estuve a punto de soltar una enorme carcajada cuando vi a Jasper prácticamente desaparecido bajo una montaña de maletas rosadas y blancas que pertenecían sin duda a Alice. Emmett estaba intentando sujetar su maleta y las tres de Rosalie mientras intentaba cerrar el maletero del jeep para evitar que los esquís enfundados cayesen sobre la nieve.

-Por favor… dime que tú no tienes tantas maletas… -pidió Edward con una media sonrisa.

-Sólo he traído una –me encogí de hombros.

-¡¿Una?! –el gritó de Alice hizo que varias personas se giraran para mirarnos-. ¿Cómo diablos has podido traer una sola maleta de ropa? –me miró e hizo varios aspavientos en el aire -¡Bella! –gritó con exasperación.

-¡Alice! –la imité haciendo que Jasper y Edward se riesen. Nos lanzó a los tres la misma mirada de falsa ofensa-. Sólo metí algunos pantalones y jerseis en la maleta –ella me miró como si me hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza-. ¿Qué? Me dijiste que tomara ropa de invierno…

Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia Rosalie.

-Tendremos que ir de compras –le dijo. Gemí mientras me apoyaba en Edward.

-¿Bella? –me susurró él.

-¿Qué?

-Hubiese llevado cien maletas sin quejarme… -me dijo en un susurro junto a mi oído. Me estremecí y él se apartó ligeramente-. ¿Tienes frío?

-No –él me miró escéptico-. En serio… es solo que… bueno… tiemblo cuando me tocas… -me ruboricé. Me sonrió a medias y sus ojos parecían iluminados mientras me miraba-. ¿Qué?

-Nada… Es sólo que siempre logras sorprenderme… -se puso serio de repente-… Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que yo te…

-¡Edward, necesito ayuda!

Nos giramos para ver a Emmett cargando los esquís, las maletas, mientras intentaba no hundirse en la nieve por el peso que llevaba encima.

-Será mejor que le ayude –dijo suspirando-. ¿Por qué no entras en el hotel? Carlisle y Esme deben de haber recogido las llaves… Ahora vamos –cabeceó en dirección de Emmett y me besó en la frente-. Procura no perderte.

-Muy gracioso.

-Hablo en serio –me contestó completamente serio pero con un brillo burlón en los ojos-. No me gustaría pasarme los cinco días intentando rescatarte por tu pésimo sentido de orientación.

Indignada. Sabía que debería de estar indignada por su acusación, después de todo, el hotel estaba a unos trescientos metros y era un edificio enorme… pero cuando me miró mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Emmett, cuando me sonrió… supe que no podría estar indignada con Edward nunca… bueno, al menos, no en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Acaricié el hombro de Bella de forma distraída mientras escuchaba como Emmett sugería que fuéramos a probar las pistas de esquí inmediatamente. Jasper parecía algo reticiente a hacer algo así, sobretodo porque sabía que tendría que soportar las bromas de Alice en la nieve… Aún intentábamos entender por qué nuestra hermanita se emocionaba tanto con la nieve.

_(flashback)_

_Tan pronto como dejé las maletas en el recibidor del hotel y esperé a que un botones las recogiera y después de sonreírle en agradecimiento, me reuní con el resto de mi familia. Bella estaba allí. Aún me costaba asimilar el hecho de que ella estuviese allí; daba gracias a Carlisle y Esme por haber hablado con Charlie para que la dejaran venir y a pesar de que sólo íbamos a estar cinco días allí no importaba porque lo único que importaba era que estábamos juntos, que iba a pasar el día de Navidad con la persona que más importaba en aquellos momentos, con la persona que me hacía reír, vibrar y que me hacía querer ser mejor persona. Tuve que sonreír al verla entre Jasper y Emmett; ambos parecían gigantes a su lado… y eso forma parte de su encanto. Como si estuviese intuyendo que la estaba mirando, ella giró medio cuerpo y me devolvió la mirada con una dulce sonrisa, mezcla de timidez y candidez que a mí tanto me gustaba. Fue en ese momento cuando fui consciente de algo que llevaba días dándome vueltas en la cabeza… La quería… Quería a Bella Swan y más aún, estaba completamente enamorado de ella de todas las maneras en la que una persona podía estar enamorada de alguien. _

_Me acerqué hasta ellos y la abracé por la cintura, sintiendo como se relajaba ante mi toque de forma inmediata. Sonreí y la besé en la cima de la cabeza._

_-¿Todo bien? –pregunté. Cabeceó afirmando y me sonrió._

_-Ahora perfecto –me dijo._

_Carlisle carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos. Rodé los ojos; ahora empezaba el sermón de cada una de las vacaciones._

_-De acuerdo, sabemos que no queréis pasar estos cinco días en nuestra compañía – empezó a decir Carlisle._

_-Eso no es cierto… os queremos mucho… -protestó Emmett con tono inocente._

_-Sí, bueno, nosotros no queremos estar cinco días con seis adolescentes –dijo divertida Esme mientras dejaba que Emmett la abrazara haciéndonos a todos reír._

_-Estas son las normas. Comemos juntos una vez al día, independientemente de si es desayuno, comida o cena; el resto del tiempo podéis hacer lo que queráis sin romper las reglas del hotel y sin transgredir las leyes… -miró a Emmett._

_-¿Qué? Yo no fui quien sugirió salir del país… -protestó mirando a Alice que rodó los ojos._

_-Madura, Emmett –contestó ella divertida._

_-Nadie sale del hotel solo, no quiero tener que salir en medio de la noche porque alguien se ha perdido o se ha caído en algún sitio. _

_Sonreí abrazando a Bella que se había sonrojado y estaba mirando al suelo. Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo pero le lancé una mirada que hizo que se callase. Lo último que Bella necesitaba en aquel momento era que la mortificaran más._

_-De acuerdo, y ahora hablemos de las habitaciones…_

_-¡Yo no comparto con Jasper! –dijo inmediatamente Emmett. El rubio lo miró airadamente-. ¿Qué? No puedes culparme… Las últimas vacaciones te pasaste todas las noches hablando por teléfono con Alice._

_-Yo la compartiré con Jasper –suspiré-. De todos modos yo también voy a estar hablando por teléfono –miré a Bella que me sonrió tímidamente._

_-Yo compartiré la habitación con Bella –decidió Alice agarrando la mano de la aludidad que gimió._

_-¿Por qué será que de repente tengo miedo? _

_Esme rió ante el comentario de Bella y yo dejé escapar una sonrisa._

_-En realidad… -Carlisle empezó a decir con una sonrisa-. Esta vez vamos a hacer un pequeño cambio… Esme y yo estaremos en una de las suite, Emmett y Rosalie estáis en otra suite y vosotros cuatro –nos miró-, estáis en una suite doble –nos miró fijamente sobretodo a Emmett, Alice y yo-; no hagáis que nos arrepintamos de haber tomado esta decisión…_

_-Sabemos que si os separamos vais a terminar caminando por los pasillos en medio de la noche, así que hemos decidido ahorrarnos eso esta vez._

_Bella miró a su alrededor al ver que todos reían bajito mirando a Alice. Me miró confusa y le sonreí._

_-Durante las últimas vacaciones de verano, Alice decidió que las tres de la mañana sería la hora perfecta para escabullirse de su habitación y buscar a Jasper. Pero Jasper tuvo la misma idea –rió._

_-Alice terminó metiéndose en la cama de Emmett y Rosalie terminó dándole un golpe a Jasper porque creía que era un acosador –concluyó Esme rodando los ojos._

_-Bueno, no podía dormir y… -empezó a defenderse Alice. Todos la miramos y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza-. Da igual, diga lo que diga va a sonar peor de lo que es –concedió con una media sonrisa._

_(fin flashback)_

Por eso estábamos en aquellos momentos sentados en la pequeña sala de estar de la suite doble, intentando decidir qué era lo primero que íbamos a hacer.

-¡Compras! –dijo Alice saltando ligeramente sobre el regazo de Jasper donde estaba sentada-. ¡Bella sólo tiene una maleta!

-Lo sabemos, Alice –Emmett miró a Bella-. ¿Podrías enseñarles a Rosalie y Alice como meter la ropa en una sola maleta, por fav… ¡Ayyyy! –se quejó frotándose el pecho donde Alice le había dado un golpe-. Para ser tan pequeña tienes demasiada fuerza –masculló.

Me incliné hacia Bella que estaba sentada a mi lado con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Está bien esto para ti? –le pregunté no queriendo que estuviese incómoda. Me miró-. Quiero decir, compartir habitación… Estoy seguro de que podemos conseguir otra habitación o puedo dormir aquí, este sofá parece bastante cómodo y…

-Edward, está bien… -me sonrió intentando tranquilizarme-. Es sólo… nervios… Pero está bien… ¿tú… tú estás incómodo con la idea de dormir en la misma cama?

Le sonreí. Si Bella supiera lo mucho que me agradaba la idea de dormir en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, seguramente acabaría ella por decir que dormía en la sala de estar.

-Estoy esperando ansioso que llegue la noche –le susurré haciendo que se sonrojara.

Rosalie salió de uno de los cuartos de baño y se sentó en el sofá junto a Alice, susurrándole algo. Alice abrió los ojos y cabeceó.

-Chicos, fuera, las chicas tenemos que hablar de algo –declaró simplemente.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, ¿por qué no podemos quedarnos? Yo también quiero enterarme… -protestó Emmett.

-No estarás planeando alguna broma, ¿verdad Alice? –le pregunté. Ella rodó los ojos-. Eso no contesta mi pregunta –mascullé haciendo reír a Bella suavemente al escucharme.

-Está bien, podéis quedaros si queréis –concedió Alice encogiéndose de hombros después de intercambiar una mirada con Rosalie.

-¡Genial! –Emmett se acomodó en el sofá-. ¿De qué vamos a hablar?

-Problemas femeninos –dijo Rosalie firmemente.

Jasper y yo nos unimos a Emmett que había sido el primero en levantarse tan pronto había escuchado "problemas femeninos". Vi a Bella reír suavemente por nuestra reacción y a Alice rodar los ojos.

-¿Por qué no váis a alquilar los esquís mientras nosotras hablamos? –sugirió Alice-. Ya sabéis… cosas de hombres –enfatizó la última palabra con cierto tono de ironía que hizo reír a Bella.

Suspiré y me incliné sobre Bella para besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Llámame si necesitas algo –le dije.

-Edward, no vamos a torturarla –dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que haceros daño, sois mis hermanas –le contesté besando de nuevo a Bella-. Hasta luego, preciosa.

Bella rió tontamente y se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada de mis ojos en ningún momento. Salí de la habitación con Jasper y Emmett pensando en ello; Bella seguía sonrojándose cuando le hacía cumplidos pero empezaba a saber aceptarlos.

* * *

Cuando aquella mañana me había despertado en los brazos de Edward me había sentido protegida, segura y a salvo, como si nada de lo que pudiese ocurrir pudiese hacerme daño… Pero ahora mismo me sentía en peligro a pesar de que él estaba a mi lado sonriéndome para hacerme sentir mejor. Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina sobre los instrumentos mortales que Edward insistía en llamar esquís y por si eso fuera poco, el hecho de que Alice hubiese insistido en comprarme el conjunto de pantalones y jersey grueso de color azul eléctrico que llevaba en aquellos momentos alegando que si me perdía en la nieve sería mucho más fácil encontrarme, no me aliviaba demasiado.

Vi como la elegancia acompañaba a todos los Cullen mientras iniciaban su descenso desde aquella pequeña colina y me fijé en Rosalie sin poder olvidar la conversación del día anterior.

_(flashback)_

_-Bien, ahora que nos hemos librado de los chicos –Alice se giró hacia Rosalie-. Habla, ¿qué pasa?_

_-Llevo seis días, cuatro horas y veinte minutos de retraso –dijo Rosalie claramente nerviosa mientras se mordía una uña con gesto distraído._

_Mientras yo abría la boca intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para aquella confesión y sin tener ni idea de cuáles podían ser esas palabras, Alice le dio un manotazo a Rosalie._

_-Primero, deja de morderte las uñas, no querrás estropear el trabajo que Marguerite hizo ¿verdad? –preguntó aludiendo a la última esteticien que habían visitado-. Después, siéntate, respira hondo y tranquilízate, ¿estás segura de que llevas seis días de retraso?_

_Rosalie cabeceó._

_-Seis días, cuatro horas y veinte minut… veintiuno –corrigió Rosalie mirando el reloj._

_-¿Y no puede ser que estés nerviosa o…_

_-No –me interrumpió Rosalie-. Soy como un reloj; siempre he sido regular y puntual –afirmó con seguridad._

_-Oh, vaya… -empezaba a entender por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Miré a Alice que tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-Sí, "oh, vaya" –repitió Rosalie-. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?_

_-Bueno, pues está muy claro lo que tenemos que hacer –dijo Alice con resolución._

_-¿Contárselo a Emmett? –preguntó Rosalie._

_-No –Alice rodó los ojos-. Compraremos un test de embarazo –concluyó-. Es la única forma de estar seguras… A no ser que quieras consultárselo a Carlisle, ya sabes, con la confidencialidad de médico – paciente…_

_-No creo que ni siquiera esa confidencialidad sea suficiente para separar al médico del padre –intervine con una mueca. Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo porque cabeceó mientras miraba a Alice como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza._

_-Bien, entonces compraremos una prueba de embarazo –Alice se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-. ¿Esperáis una invitación?_

_-¿Quieres ir a comprarla ahora? –preguntó Rosalie claramente nerviosa._

_-No, quiero esperar a ver si se te redondea la cintura para estar segura de si estás embarazada o no –protestó Alice-. ¡Por supuesto que quiero comprarla ahora!_

_(fin flashback)_

-Estarás bien –la voz de Edward me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Parpadeé un par de veces y me mordí el labio. Frunció el ceño-. No estabas pensando en los esquís ahora mismo ¿verdad? –afirmó más que preguntó.

-¿Y en qué más iba a estar pensando, Edward? –pregunté sarcásticamente evitando mirarle directamente-. Creo que el hecho de que me preocupe caerme y romperme la pierna es algo que puede atraer mi atención total, ¿no te parece?

Edward rió a medias.

-No vas a caerte.

Me giré hacia él dispuesta a decirle lo que podía hacer con su confianza. Os diré que fue una absoluta estupidez. Mis pies seguían enganchados en los esquís así que cuando me giré, la parte inferior de mi cuerpo permaneció estática haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y que terminase empujándole. Edward me sostuvo mientras se reía.

-¿Lo ves? –le dije intentando ignorar que se estaba riendo de mí-. ¡Y ni siquiera me he movido del sitio! –gemí-. ¡No puedo esquiar!

-¿Qué pasa? –Emmett sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Ya te has tropezado? –preguntó divertido.

-No es gracioso –protesté.

-¡Ja! Sí que lo es –replicó Emmett-. ¡Eh, chicos, adivinad quien se ha tropezado sin bajra todavía por la pista!

Alice soltó una risita mientras que Jasper me miró disculpándose al mismo tiempo que sonreía a medias como si intentara ocultar que le había causado gracia. Rosalie me miró comprensiva un segundo antes de darse cuenta de mi torpeza y se unió a la risita de Alice.

-No es gracioso… -insistí.

Edward me abrazó y no me quedó más remedio que unirme a sus risas cuando noté como su pecho temblaba. Le di un golpecito.

-Basta –le dije riendo entre dientes-. No es gracioso… Voy a estar aquí varada en medio de la nieve cinco días mientras vosotros os lo pasáis genial… ¡Unas Navidades excelentes!

Jasper carraspeó.

-Edward, tal vez podrías pedirle a alguna monitora que le enseñase lo básico –sugirió.

El rostro de Edward se iluminó al mirarme para sopesar qué me parecía la idea.

-Por mí suena perfecto –le dije sonriendo-. Por favor… -añadí en un gemido.

Edward se rió de mí y me besó rápidamente en los labios.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

-Espera, te acompaño –dijo Jasper dándole un beso a Alice en la mejilla.

-Emmett, ve con ellos –le dijo Rosalie. Tan pronto como los chicos desaparecieron ella nos miró-. He comprado una prueba de embarazo, esta noche sabré si estoy embarazada o no –hizo un gesto con la mano y Alice le golpeó para evitar que se mordiese las uñas-. Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, verás como todo sale bien. No puedes preocuparte antes de tiempo –le dije en un intento por calmar sus nervios con una media sonrisa-. ¿Esa es la monitora de esquí? –los chicos estaban hablando con una mujer embutida en un mono de esquí profesional de color violeta brillante que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel -. ¿Está coqueteando con ella? –pregunté al ver que Edward le sonreía.

-No, más bien es ella quien está coqueteando con ellos –dijo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Es que esa tía no sabe que Emmett puede ser padre? –Alice y yo la miramos-. ¿Qué? Algún día será padre… no he dicho ninguna estupidez… ¿Alice, no quieres ver a…

Alice estaba de espalda a los chicos y nos sonrió con suavidad mientras yo veía como la monitora, por llamarla de alguna forma, estaba prácticamente comiéndose a Edward con los ojos. ¿Acababa de tocarle el pecho? De acuerdo, nunca había sido una persona celosa, pero esto ya se pasaba de castaño a oscuro… Si no se apartaban de esa arpía iba a ir a buscarle yo misma. Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo confío plenamente en Jasper –dijo Alice sonriendo dulcemente.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, enarcó una ceja y miró por encima de la morena con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿En serio? –Alice cabeceó-. Es estupendo, entonces supongo que no te importará que la monitora también esté coqueteando con él.

-¿Qué? –se giró para ver como la mujer acariciaba el cabello de Jasper con una sonrisa coqueta-. ¡Ese pelo es mío! –frunció el ceño-. Se va a enterar esa mujer… -deslizó la cremallera de su chaqueta unos centímetros, se ajustó los pantalones, se sacudió el cabello y sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia ellos como si estuviese cazando.

Rosalie se colocó el cabello sobre el hombro, se estiró y sacó pecho mientras sonreía y lanzaba dagas con sus ojos.

-Vamos –me dijo prácticamente arrastrándome hacia ellos.

Tan pronto llegamos allí, la mujer desapareció. Abracé a Edward deseando sentirme segura.

-No quiero que me busques una monitora, prefiero no esquiar.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó bromeando.

Reí de forma traviesa.

-No, pero prefiero un monitor, ¿qué tal aquel? –señalé a uno en cuestión que podría hacerle la competencia a Emmett en lo referente a la altura. ¿Edward acababa de gruñir?

-No hace falta que esquies, haremos otra cosa –me prometió.

Sonreí.

Aquella misma noche, reunidos en nuestra sala de estar después de haber tenido una agradable cena familiar, nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando Rosalie entró con una radiante sonrisa.

-Flasa alarma –dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras nos atropellaba a Alice y a mí en un abrazo.

-¿Falsa alarma? –preguntaron Alice y Edward.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunté.

-¿Falsa alarma de qué? –inquirió Jasper curioso.

-Completamente segura, si sabes a qué me refiero –contestó Rosalie-. ¡No puedo creer que haya empezado a ser irregular ahora!

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Estáis hablando de lo que creo? –preguntó mirándome-. ¿Por eso estabas distraída?

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Alguien quiere contármelo? –intervino Emmett-. Rosalie, cariño, ¿qué pasa?

-Espera, ¿no se lo contaste a Edward? –Alice sonrió.

-No, no me contó nada –protestó Edward mirando a Jasper-. Tú sí lo sabías ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no era mi secreto para contarlo –me defendí.

Alice rodó los ojos.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, pequeña saltamontes –bromeó Alice-. Los chicos de la familia Cullen se sienten molestos si los mantenemos a oscuras.

-¿Estás enfadado porque no te lo conté? –pregunté mirando a Edward.

Él me abrazó.

-No. Estoy orgulloso por no contármelo… -le miré extrañada-… Bueno, no era tu secreto ¿verdad?

Reí suavemente cuando me besó en la frente.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? –preguntó Emmett empezando a enfadarse tanto porque no se enteraba de nada como por que le estábamos ignorando desde hacía un rato.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta él dándole un inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Nada, Emmett –le dijo con una media sonrisa-. Sólo creí por unos instantes que estaba embarazada… Lamento haber estado tan irritable los últimos días.

-¿Embarazada? –preguntó Emmett tragando saliva.

-Sí, pero era una falsa alarma –dijo Rosalie.

-Embarazada… -susurró esta vez Emmett.

-Sí, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte y…

-Chicos… -Emmett miró a Jasper y Edward-… ayudadme a sentarme… Creo que me estoy mareando.

Mientras Edward y jasper ayudaban a Emmett a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la salaa, tuve que acompañar a Alice y Rosalie en en sus risas. No todos los días se podía ver a alguien tan grande como Emmett hiperventilando.

* * *

La miré sonriendo mientras la veía ir y venir patinando sobre el hielo. Aquel pequeño lago resultaba perfecto. Cuando le había preguntado aquella mañana durante el desayuno a Carlisle si conocía algún lugar seguro para Bella, él había reído y en voz baja me había sugerido que patinar sobre hielo podía no ser tan peligroso como esquiar. Había tenido razón. Bella poseía una gracia innata sobre el hielo. El equilibrio era perfecto, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas por el frío y la sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro desde que la había conducido hasta uno de los lagos en la parte trasera del recinto, a unos trescientos metros de los límites del bosque que rodeaba el edificio. La vi dar una vuelta con elegancia, los patines deslizándose sobre la superficie plana, el cabello revuelto y un chillido de alegría al estar a punto de caerse y lograr estabilizarse en el último minuto. Con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro volvió hacia los límites del lago donde la recogí con los brazos abiertos. Permanecimos abrazados unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando simplemente el uno del otro… Era curioso como había parejas que sentían la necesidad de llenar el silencio y sin embargo, nosotros, podíamos estar durante horas callados sin necesidad de decirnos nada. Era curioso y agradable.

-Esa última vuelta estuvo a punto de terminar contigo –le dije bromeando. Ella arrugó su preciosa naricita.

-Lo sé –sonrió radiante-, pero no me caí –añadió de forma dulce y orgullosa.

-No, no lo hiciste –reprimí una sonrisa y la besé levemente en los labios-. ¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando?

-¿En que ha sido mala idea traerme a esquiar si valoras mi vida? –preguntó burlona.

-No… ¿Te das cuenta de que esta es nuestra primera cita de verdad? –me miró con los ojos abiertos y sonreí-. Bueno, técnicamente es la primera cita que tenemos a solas desde que empezamos a salir…

-Es cierto… -corroboró mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a mí-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de volver –suspiré al escuchar su gemido de protesta-. Lo sé, pero Carlisle y Esme nos esperan para comer... además estoy seguro de que Alice quiere ir de compras para esta noche. Ella frunció el ceño -¿Qué?

-Nada, sólo que no entiendo por qué tengo que comprarme algo nuevo sólo porque sea Nochebuena –contestó-. ¿Tenemos que regresar ya?

Reí suavemente.

-No, podemos quedarnos un rato más.

-Bien… me gusta estar así…

A mí también me gustaba estar así. Sólo con ella. Era como si todos los problemas desapareciesen, como si nada existiera… No había carreras de coches, ni existía Fuego Eterno; James y Victoria y Tanya y Lauren y Jane… todos desaparecían… El dolor de la muerte de Scott era más débil y superficial cuando Bella estaba conmido y el recuerdo de lo que me había convertido en un monstruo, ese oscuro secreto que esperaba no tener que desvelar nunca… parecía un pequeño grano de arena en una playa desierta cuando Bella estaba a mi lado abrazándome de aquel modo.

-¿Edward? –su voz sonó amortiguada por mi camisa pero sonreí y susurré un leve "¿sí?" que hizo que ella siguiese hablando-. Me gusta tener citas contigo –reí.

-A mí también me gusta –admití.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a tener más de estas cuando regresemos a Forks? –preguntó.

Reí en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Te lo prometo –la separé de mí unos centímetros y la besé suavemente en los labios-. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Alice envíe una partida de búsqueda –reí.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero lo que fuera a decir quedó ahogado por un grito que resonó bastante cerca del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Bella, compras, ahora! –Bella y yo nos reímos mientras nos mirábamos-. ¿Dónde diablos estáis?

* * *

Me tumbé en la cama en cuanto Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él. Habíamos dejado a Alice y Jasper en la sala de estar descalzos, bailando algo que sonaba a música lenta mientras se movían con elegancia por toda la habitación. Resoplé mientras cerraba los ojos, consciente de que tenía que moverme para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme el pijama.

-¿Estás bien? –aún sin verle sabía que Edward estaba riéndose de mí.

-No lo sé… -refunfuñé-. Creo que estoy tan llena que me parece que si doy un solo paso, vomitaré –confesé. Él se rió más fuerte-. Hablo en serio… ¿en tu familia no saben lo que es comer con moderación?

-No tenías por qué comerte todo lo que Esme te ha puesto en el plato –me dijo como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño. Arrugé la frente-. ¿Qué? El hecho de que hayamos comido en su suite en lugar de en el comedor no significa que tuvieras que comer todo lo qu…

-No quería herir sus sentimientos –confesé interrumpiéndole. Edward enarcó ambas cejas-. Es que parecía estar tan contenta de que estuviese con vosotros que… -me encogí de hombros con un sencillo gesto-. No quería que pensara que no estoy contenta de estar aquí con vosotros…

Edward sonrió. Noté como la cama temblaba ligeramente y luego sentí el peso de él hundiendo el colchón a mi lado. Una mano fría levantó la camisa que llevaba y se quedó quieta sobre mi estómago. Suspiré de placer ante el contacto frío con mi piel caliente… el dolor parecía disolverse.

-Gracias –murmuré abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

-Un placer –su mano empezó a acariciarme la piel-. Siento tener las manos tan frías –se disculpó.

-No, me gusta –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te gusta tener que temblar cuando te toco porque siempre tengo la piel helada? –preguntó burlón.

-Edward, cuando me tocas, no tiemblo porque tenga frío –le dije sinceramente. Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban ante mi confesión pero no me disulpé ni tampoco aparté la mirada cuando Edward me miró sonriendo y tampoco me aparté cuando él me besó.

-Gracias –susurró después de separarse de mí-. Es lo mejor que he escuchado en mucho tiempo –me besó de nuevo.

Debí de hacer una mueca de incomodidad porque frunció el ceño y me miró.

-¿Estás bien? Podemos llamar a Carlisle si te sigue doliendo el estómago… Estoy seguro de que puede darte algo y…

-No, estoy bien. El estómago parece estar haciendo espacio para acumular todo lo que he comido –sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa? –me acarició la frente fruncida-. Pareces incómoda…

-Me duelen los pies –dije de repente. Edward se rió-. ¿Qué?

-Nada… no sé si alguna vez terminaré acostumbrándome a tus repentinos cambios de tema –dijo aún riendo. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y miró hacia los pies de la cama haciendo una mueca-. ¿Cómo diablos te convenció Alice de que te pusieras esos tacones?

-En realidad fue Rosalie –él me miró sin creerlo-. En serio. Me dijo que con unos tacones altos mis piernas parecerían más largas y mi trasero… -me callé al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Demasiado tarde; mi sonrisa inocente no le engañó.

-¿Tu trasero que? –preguntó con una expresión de completa y real curiosidad.

-Dijo que mi trasero se vería mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo pueden unos tacones hacer que tu trasero se vea mejor? –preguntó incrédulo.

-No lo sé… Dijo algo sobre que estilizaban las piernas o algo así… -suspiré-. Si fuese capaz de moverme me los quitaría.

-¿Por qué no los sacudes de los pies y ya está?

-Llevan correa –le dije mientras levantaba uno de los pies y lo movía en el aire para que lo viera-. ¿Ves? Están sujetos al tobillo así que no puedo sacudirlos y ya está –dije ligeramente enfadada-. Juro que Rosalie no va a volver a acercarse a mí con unos tacones.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y sentí el cuerpo de Edward moviéndose y alejarse de mí. De repente mis piernas se elevaron en el aire y volvieron a caer con suavidad. Sonreí y abrí los ojos. Edward tenía mis pies y parte de mis piernas sobre su regazo y estudiaba con gran concentración las diminutas hebillas de los zapatos.

-No dejes que Alice… -me quitó uno de los zapatos y suspiré de placer mientras él sonreía y lo dejaba en el suelo-… te escuche decir eso… -repitió el mismo gesto con el otro pie-… o será ella quien se acerque a ti con los tacones… -terminó su oración mientras empezaba a masajear ligeramente mis tobillos y luego mis pies que ya habían empezado a palpitar por el dolor-. ¿Se siente bien?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo… -musité-… Esto tiene que ser mejor que el sexo… -las manos de Edward se tensaron en mis pies y abrí los ojos para mirarle-… Bueno, quiero decir… soy virg… es decir, yo nunca he… pero esto se siente bien y…no quiero decir que tener sexo no vaya a hacer que me sienta bien pero ahora mismo no puedo comparar el sexo porque no…

-Está bien Bella, lo he entendido –me aseguró sonriendo ligeramente-. Sólo me has dejado un poco fuera de combate cuando has dicho "sexo"…

-¿Te importa mucho?

Edward dejó mis pies y se giró para mirarme.

-Si me importa ¿qué? –preguntó sin estar seguro de que quisiera saber la respuesta.

-Sexo. O más bien la falta de sexo entre nosotros –vi como me miraba-. Es decir, sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto y sé que no eres virgen pero yo no… no estoy segura de si estoy preparada y… -respiré profundamente dándome ánimos a mí misma mentalmente, ya que había empezado tenía que terminar-… Sólo quiero saber si está bien para ti que esperemos un poco… No me gustaría que te enfadaras o algo así por…

-Bella… a veces puedes llegar a ser tan encantadoramente tonta… -parecía que hablaba para él mismo-. Dame las manos –cuando estiré mis brazos hacia él, Edward me ayudó a levantarme y me acercó hasta su lado hasta que nuestras caderas se tocaban. Miré hacia abajo donde mis pies colgaban en el borde de la cama y esperé a que él hablara. De repente, tan cerca de él, no me sentía tan segura para hablar de sexo-. Bella, mírame… -lo hice y sus ojos estaban tan verdes como el día en que había dicho que quería hablar con Charlie acerca de nosotros dos, determinados y decididos-… Sé que eres virgen –empezó a decir con cuidado calculando cada reacción que yo tenía ante sus palabras-. El sexo no es ningún problema ¿de acuerdo? Por supuesto que me encantaría llegar a tener relaciones más… íntimas contigo… es decir, tienes un cuerpo hecho para el pecado –dijo con voz ronca haciéndome ruborizar-, pero no es eso por lo que estoy contigo y no es eso por lo que te quiero… Puedo esperar hasta que estés preparada. No voy a presionarte ni a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras, será cuando tú quieras y cuando te sientas completamente segura ¿de acuerdo? –asentí -. Bien –me atrajo hacia él y me besó en la frente-. Aunque cuando estés segura de ello tendrás que darme alguna pista, no puedo leer tu mente –bromeó aligerando la tensión que parecía haberse creado a nuestro alrededor.

Escuché la risita de Alice al otro lado de la puerta diciendo "me encanta Jasper, gracias, gracias, gracias" de forma repetitiva. Miré el reloj. Ya pasaba de medianoche, era Navidad. Sonreí y miré a Edward.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –dije estirándome en la cama y abriendo la mesita de noche donde había guardado el paquete envuelto para Edward. Con una sonrisa satisfecha volví a su lado y se lo di-. No sé si te gustará pero lo vi y pensé en ti y entonces…

-Está bien Bella –me tranquilizó con una media sonrisa-. Esto es tuyo –me entregó un sobre cerrado y le miré-. ¿Qué? Tú puedes hacer regalos pero los demás a ti no ¿es eso?

-No, no es eso… Es que conociéndote eres capaz de haberme comprado un coche y haber metido la foto dentro –le dije con el mismo tono de burla que había empleado él. Edward se rió-. Dime que no me has comprado un coche.

-No te he comprado un coche –recitó él como un niño bueno-. Eso lo reservo para el aniversario de los dos años –bromeó. Le golpeé en el hombro y me hice daño-. Auhhh –se quejó fingidamente.

-Idiota –le sonreí y dejé que me besará-. Abre el tuyo primero –le incité.

Vi como desenvolvía el paquete con tranquilidad y elegancia y sentí una punzada de miedo… ¿y si no le gustaba? En cuanto abrió la caja blanca y negra y comprobó su interior, una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro se extendió en sus ojos segundos antes de que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Cuando sacó el reloj de oro con correa de cuero y miró las manecidllas en forma de claves de sol no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Te gusta?

-Bella… esto es… -me sonrió-… te habrá costado una pequeña fortuna…

Me encogí de hombros sin amentar el hecho de haber intercambiado un par de libros antiguos, ediciones limitadas, para conseguir el dinero.

-No ha sido tanto, me hicieron un buen precio… -miré su expresión-. Entonces, ¿te gusta? –pregunté con miedo a que su reacción fuera fingida.

-¿Qué si me gusta? –por toda respuesta Edward empezó a besarme de forma repetitiva y a darme las gracias entre beso y beso. Cuando se separó de mí se puso el reloj en la muñeca izquierda y me sonrió. Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó una vez más, más calmado-. Me encanta, gracias Bella. Es tu turno –me dijo mirando el paquete que tenía en las manos-. Ábrelo.

Abrí el sobre y saqué una hoja de papel doblada pulcramente. Mis ojos se abrieron a medida que leía más. Finalmente alcé mis ojos a Edward.

-¿Una suscripción a una librería? –pregunté-. ¿Me has comprado una suscripción a una librería?

-Puedes tomar cada mes todos los libros que quieras siempre que no superen el valor de doscientos cincuenta dólares en su total –afirmó con la cabeza-, sólo tienes que dar tu código –lo señaló en el papel y me sonrió-, y te entregarán los libros en tu casa con comodidad. Sin pagar nada.

-¿Sin pagar nada?

-Son suscripciones de tres años –me informó entonces-. Tienes los próximos tres años pagados, entonces ya veremos que hacemos…

-¿Tres… -carraspeé-… tres años?

-Sí… ¿no te gusta? –frunció el ceño, una sombra de tristeza cruzando por sus ojos-. Bueno, siempre podemos cambiarlo, pero supuse que…

-No, no, no es eso Edward –le interrumpí colocando mi mano en sus labios para que dejara de hablar-…Es sólo que… el modo en que lo has dicho… -sonreí e intenté bromear para aligerar el ambiente-. ¿Te das cuenta de que has dado a entender que dentro de tres años aún seguiremos juntos?

Edward resopló y antes de que me diera cuenta me había levantado del colchón y me había sentado en su regazo, a horcajadas, y sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos.

-Por supuesto que me doy cuenta. Y cuando pasen estos tres años volveré a hacer otra suscripción, y cuando pasen esos tres años haré otra y eso será durante mucho tiempo… -me besó suavemente en la frente-… Bella… no voy a dejar que te marches de mi lado… Creo que no podría vivir sin ti en mi vida ahora que sé que existes…

-Edward… -susurré.

-Espera, tengo que darte la segunda parte de mi regalo –hice una mueca desagradable y él sonrió-. No, tranquila, no me he gastado ni un céntimo en esto… Es sólo… es algo que tengo que decirte antes de que explote y me llame idiota a mí mismo –le miré extrañada sin saber a qué se refería exactamente. Respiró profundamente-. Allá va… Bella, te quiero.

Debí de quedarme unos minutos en silencio, completamente schockeada porque Edward me miró arrpentido y empezó a hablar mirándome constantemente como si quisiera asegurarse de algún modo de que yo estaba bien y que le estaba entendiendo.

-Sé que quizá es pronto pero yo… no espero que me correspondas también pero yo tenía que…

Lo callé de la única forma en la que sabía que en aquellos momentos iba a hacer caso: le besé. Sentada en su regazo, mis manos sobre sus hombros, sus manos en mi cintura, sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, su piel perfecta, sus labios moviéndose… le besé. Dulce y suavemente, largamente, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, disfrutando de los gemidos que ambos nos dedicábamos, disfrutando de su cercanía, del calor de su cuerpo y del modo en que sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y mi espalda delicadamente, como si temiese que fuese a romperme de un momento a otro. Nos separamos de forma lenta, tranquilo, de un modo tranquilo, nada que ver con el modo en que nuestro beso se había iniciado.

-Yo también te quiero… -susurré.

-Bella –le miré-. Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad –le besé.

Su sonrisa no pudo ser más satisfecha y agradecida de lo que lo fue en aquel momento.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy!!**

**Que tal? Os ha gustado? Espero vuestros comentarios y recordad que cuantos más reciba, antes subiré el siguiente capítulo. Os pido una vez más un poquito de paciencia en lo que respecta la subida de capítulos porque os aseguro que hago todo lo que puedo pero el día solo tiene 24 horas y aunque adoro escribir y recibir vuestros reviews, tengo otras prioridades en estos momentos, así que un poquito de paciencia, chicos y chicas :D**

**Espero leeros pronto, un besito, sed felices!!**


End file.
